Behind the Cool Beauty
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Kembali menceritakan kisah cinta dua anak manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. ColdMing! KYUMIN FF! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! JOYers rapatkan barisan! Semoga kalian suka. RCL Please chingudeul \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Bangunan tinggi berlantai tiga itu tampak kokoh dan berdiri dengan angkuhnya, bangunan yang terdiri dari terdiri dari petak-petak ruangan berisi kursi dan meja beserta perlengkapan lainnya itu terlihat sangat tenang, walau sejauh mata memandang tampak ratusan manusia menghuni setiap sudut ruangan yang penuh kharisma itu.

ELPHEU INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL, sekolah penuh kharisma yang menjadi bintang utama pelajar tingkat pertama ataupun tingkat atas. Sekolah yang rating kepopulerannya berada di posisi pertama itu pasti diminati banyak pelajar. Hei! Sekolah yang bergengsi tentu akan menjadi kebanggan tersendiri untuk kita. Nomor 1 di negaranya, huh siapa yang tak tergiur, siapapun pasti tergiur kecuali satu orang _namja_ yang kini tengah berdiri di sebuah petak bangunan, di hadapan puluhan mata yang menatapnya tak beraturan.

"Perkenalkan namamu."

_Namja_ yang tak tertarik dengan popularitas sekolah itu hanya menatap datar puluhan mata yang menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya. Seolah tak bergeming, _namja_ itu masih bertahan di posisinya.

"Pelajaran tak akan dimulai sebelum kau memperkenalkan namamu."

_Namja_ itu bergeming setelah mendapat pemaksaan halus seorang wanita berkacamata tebal yang sudah pasti adalah guru yang mengajar di kelas ini.

"Kau bisu ya?" celetuk seorang seorang siswa yang merasa jengah karena_ namja_ yang disuruh berkenalan itu hanya menunjuk _name tag_ nya.

_Namja_ yang sejak tadi memasang _stoic face_nya itu kini melirik tajam ke arah si penyeletuk dengan poni panjang yang menutupi matanya.

WUSH!

Seperti ada angin dingin yang bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk itu, si penyeletuk langsung mengusap tengkuknya ngeri. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang duduk di bangku bagian depan memilih menunduk ataupun mengalihakan pandangannya.

"Sekolah favorit macam apa yang mau menerima murid bodoh sepertimu, huh? Kau pikir untuk apa benda ini bertuliskan namaku? Kalau bisa tau dengan melihat untuk apa berpura mendengar? Buang-buang waktu saja!"

Tidak ada ekspresi tertentu yang membuat _namja_ itu terlihat baik, ekspresi datarnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terlihat dan terdengar beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ah,_ geuraesseo~_"

_Seonsaengnim_ ber_name tag_ Song Min Seok itu menggantung kalimatnya untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan tujuan melihat _name tag_ siswa baru itu.

"Oh, Sungmin-sshi, kau boleh duduk di-"

Belum selesai _seonsaengnim_nya bicara, sosok _stoic_ bernama Sungmin itu melangkah ke deretan bangku belakang. Terkesan sangat tak sopan mengingat Song _seonsaengnim_ tengah mematung tak percaya akan tindakan murid barunya.

Dan seolah tak terjadi apapun, Sungmin duduk dengan tenang lalu mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Kau kah murid pindahan dari Ilsan?"

'Basi-basi sekali. Sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya.'

Murid baru yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Song _seonsaengnim_ itu seolah makin melekatkan sebuah status baru untuk Sungmin. _BAD STUDENT._ Sepertinya hampir semua_ yeoja_ akan membicarakan _new bad student_ ini.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin seolah hidup sendiri di sekolahnya. _Namja_ dengan _stoic face_ itu selalu bergelut dengan dunia statisnya, kata dinamis seolah terhapus dari kamus Sungmin, bukan tak ada yang berusaha mendekatinya hanya saja Sungmin sendirilah yang menutup diri untuk dunia luarnya.

Seperti saat ini, Sungmin terlihat duduk diam di bangkunya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dia bukannya tidak merasakan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, hanya saja Sungmin berusaha cuek dan mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang terlihat dan tak sengaja tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatan dan pendengarnya.

'Mereka tak punya kesibukan mungkin,' batin Sungmin sambil menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum konyol.

"Kau yang bernama Sungmin?" tanya seseorang.

'Huh?'

_Namja_ berwajah tak kalah datar dari Sungmin terlihat berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dengan angkuhnya. Sungmin tak pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa orang ini menatapnya seolah mengibarkan bendera perang pada Sungmin. Hm, kalau hanya mengurus orang seperti ini, bukan masalah untuknya.

"Basa-basi," gumam Sungmin.

"Hanya takut salah orang," sahut orang itu dingin.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap _name tag_ nya sendiri seolah menegaskan pada sosok itu kalau memang dialah yang bernama Sungmin, namun sosok itu tak tertarik untuk menanggapi penegasan Sungmin.

'Baiklah, sepertinya yang ini lumayan angkuh,' batin Sungmin saat orang di hadapannya ini seolah tak mengindahkan gestur tubuhnya.

"Kalau memang kau yang bernama Sungmin, Kepala Sekolah Kim menunggumu,"

Sungmin mengantongi kembali ponselnya , dan tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran orang di hadapannya, Sungmin langsung mengambil langkah bersiap keluar kelasnya.

"Tak jauh beda dengan sekolah bawah, sekolah terhebatpun masih memakai teknik basa-basi."

Ganti _namja_ yang memanggil Sungmin tadi yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jangan lupakan tampang serius orang-orang yang tengah menguping ucapan Sungmin yang kesannya seperti gerutuan namun terlampau keras.

Hei! Saat ini Sungmin menjadi sorotan, sekumpulan _yeoja_ penggosip bahkan rela menahan ocehan mereka hanya untuk memasang telinga, mendengar nada dingin nan ketus milik _new bad student_ yang kini juga tengah menjadi _headline_ terpanas di dunia pergosipan Eulpheu International High School ini.

"_Gamsahamnida,_ Kibum-_sshi,_" ucap Sungmin menyindir setelah sedikit melirik _name tag_ Kibum. Dan dengan langkah anggunnnya Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah berbalut emosi.

"Baiklah, satu fakta terbaru. Dia lebih dingin dari Kibum _oppa,_" komentar seorang _yeoja._

'Sial!' umpat Kibum dalam hati. Demi apa harga dirinya telah di injak mentah-mentah oleh orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya sama sekali.

Bukan hanya di kelas Sungmin saja, berita_ new bad student_ itu seolah menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Siapa pelakunya?

Oh, ayolah~ mulut _yeoja_ penggosip itu tak jauh berbeda dengan sekumpulan bebek yang menemukan makanannya. Seandainya _yeoja_ penggosip itu bebek maka Sungminlah makanannya, sesentipun tidak luput dari jangkauan mulut mereka.

Lihat! Bahkan saat Sungmin melewati mereka, _yeoja-yeoja_ itu tampak menahan napas untuk lebih mempertajam indra pendengarannya. Namun sampai saat memasuki ruang Kepala Sekolah, Sungmin tak bergeming sedikipun dari _static world_nya membuat helaan napas kecewa terdengar dari _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Yeah, hanya bunyi hentakan sepatunya, dan itupun nyaris tak terdengar."

Itu hanya sebagian kecil percakapan tak penting penggosip itu, selebihnya mereka senang membuat hipotesis-hipotesis baru tentang _new bad student_ itu.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Sungmin-_sshi?_" Kepala Sekolah ber_name tag _Kim Heechul itu terlihat menyapa Sungmin dengan senyuman hangatnya, di sebelahnya sudah berdiri sosok datar Kibum yang sepertinya akan menjadi rival Sungmin.

"Ah, _mianhae_ kalau kau merasa terganggu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di sekolah ini sekaligus meminta maaf tidak bisa menemuimu tadi pagi, sekali lagi _chukkae._"

Sungmin bergeming kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"_Gamsahamnida seonsaengnim,_" ucap Sungmin lalu berlalu ke luar ruangan tanpa di persilakan. Lagi-lagi tak sopan.

'Katanya hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang dan minta maaf kan? Selebihnya tidak ada masalah,' batin Sungmin seolah membela diri saat dia sedikit mendengar decakan Kibum.

Sungmin benar-benar menyebalkan dan mulai saat ini sepertinya _namja_ dingin itu akan menjadi salah satu daftar orang yang akan menjadi target kesinisan Kibum.

"_Seonsaengnim,_ kuharap ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau menyuruhku memanggil orang itu," Heechul hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Kibum.

"_Wae?_ Kalian terlihat cocok jika berteman," komentar Heechul sedikit menggoda murid paling jenius di Elpheu International High School ini.

"Tidak, terimaksih banyak," jawab Kibum cepat.

.

.

.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar saat Sungmin kembali hanya melewati sekumpulan _yeoja_ bermulut besar itu, namun sebenarnya Sungmin tak hanya sekedar melewati. Untuk beberapa detik yang lalu _namja_ bermata rubah itu sedikit melirikkan ekor matanya untuk melihat sekumpulan _yeoja_ lain yang tengah mengerubungi seorang _namja_ jangkung berkacamata. Dari penampilannya yang terbilang rapi saja Sungmin sudah dapat menebak kalau _namja_ jangkung itu salah satu _seonsaengnim_ di sekolah ini.

"_Seonsaengnim,_ foto bersama kami ya?"

"_Seonsaengnim,_ aku membuat coklat untuk _Seonsaengnim,_ terimalah~"

'Guru terfavorit mungkin' pikir Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Kau lihat tidak?" tanya seorang _namja _ber_gummy smile_ pada sosok di sebelahnya. _Namja_ berkepala besar yang tengah berdiri santai itu nampak menyunggingkan senyum anehnya ke arah sosok ber_gummy smile_ tadi.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali mengurus urusannya, padahal tadi kau sudah kehabisan kata setelah dia mengataimu habis-habisan."

"Memang salahku sepenuhnya ya? Salah dia sendiri tidak mau buka suara, aku pikir dia benar-benar bisu. Ternyata dia lebih bisu dari orang bisu, angkuh sekali~"

_Namja_ berkepala besar itu tersenyum lagi.

"Bukankah kau terbiasa berteman dengan _namja_ tanpa suara?"

Merasa tersindir, _namja_ bernama Lee Hyukjae yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu langsung mendengus.

"Yesung _hyung,_ jangan membual. Kim Kibum bukan temanku," sahut Eunhyuk gusar.

"Bagaimana dengan Lee Donghae? Bukankan dia temanmu?" tanya Yesung masih terus saja menyindir.

"Huh! Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Kibum-_sshi_. Lee Donghae bukan temanku –lagi," jawab Eunhyuk sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin yang terlihat mulai memasuki kelas.

"Aku ke kelas _hyung,_" pamit Eunhyuk namun Yesung menahan bahunya.

"_Mwo?_"

"Kau tertarik padanya ya?" tanya Yesung sambil mengedikkan bahunya menunjuk ke arah kelas mereka.

"Huh? Apanya?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Matanya menatap arah yang di tunjuk Yesung namun dia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Yesung yang terkesan ambigu itu.

"Lupakan."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian balik menepuk bahu Yesung.

"Aku hanya terlalu penasaran,. Tidak ada salahnya menambah satu orang di antara kita kan, _hyung?_" Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar usulan Eunhyuk karena setelahnya dua _namja_ bermata sipit itu terlihat ber-_highfive_ kemudian berangkulan dengan gembira memasuki kelas.

Sungmin terlihat menatap mejanya dan menemukan secarik kertas di atasnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, matanya bergerak mengawasi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Apa ada orang iseng yang berniat mengganggunya.

Berusaha menepis segala pemikiran konyolnya, Sungmin bergerak meraih kertas itu kemudian membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

'Sombong sekali jadi orang! Kau pikir bertingkah sok berkuasa bisa membuatmu terlihat keren ya?'

Sungmin membolak-balik kertas itu berusaha mencari inisial si penulis surat namun tak ada tulisan lain disana.

"Huh? Ada apa dengan pengecut satu ini? Kalau memang ada masalah denganku kenapa tidak bicara padaku? Berurusan dengan anak mama memang seperti ini," gumam Sungmin mengejek. _Namja_ manis itu langsung meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"_Aish!_ Hanya dibuang," Sungmin melirikkan ekor matanya saat mendengar decakan dan nada berbisik tak suka dari salah seorang temannya. Namun sepertinya orang itu tidak sendiri, dia tengah berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu genk nya –mungkin.

'Oh,' Sungmin hanya ber-oh ria saat otaknya memproses cepat siapa pelaku penulis surat tanpa pengirim itu. Dia tersenyum dalam hatinya saat menyadari lemparan kertasnya mengenai kepala_ namja_ itu.

"_Ya!_ Kau pikir melempar sesuatu dan mengenai kepala seseorang itu tindakan sopan? Huh, tidak punya etika," ucap _namja_ itu sambil menyindir sinis Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memasang _stoic face_-nya kemudian menatap segerombolan _namja_ yang tengah menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Oh, kupikir menulis surat tanpa pengirim itu juga tindakan tidak sopan atau~ pengecut mungkin, aku tidak terbiasa berurusan dengan anak mama, kau tahu?" ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi sepolos mungkin.

_Namja_ dihadapannya merasa tersinggung berat dengan apa yang Sungmin lontarkan.

"Kau~"

Sungmin menatap tangan teman sekelasnya.

'Kesal?' batin Sungmin mengejek saat melihat _namja _di hadapannya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Dia cukup mengenal suara menyebalkan ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah, murid baru itu melempar kertas ke arah Joon," lapor salah satu orang dari segerombolan _namja_ itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Hanya sekumpulan anak mama," ejek Sungmin sambil tertawa sinis.

Yesung menatap Sungmin kemudian menahan Joon untuk tak menyerang Sungmin karena _namja_ itu mulai bergerak mendekati Sungmin.

"_Ya!_ Kelas kita ini anti kekerasan. Kalau kau mau pamer kekerasanmu, sana pergi ke klub Taekwondo," omel Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Joon agar kembali ke mejanya.

Sungmin hanya menatap aneh Yesung kemudian memilih kembali ke mejanya.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk sedikit bercakap dengan Joon dan kawan-kawannya –menasehati mungkin.

Tepat saat Yesung dan Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri bangku mereka, dentingan gelombang suara yang menyapa pendengaran murid-murid Elpheu International High School membuat seluruh siswa yang berlalu lalang di setiap sudut sekolah tampak bergegas menyesaki koridor untuk menuju kelas masing-masing.

Jam pelajaran baru sudah di mulai. Sang _new bad student_ terlihat kembali berulah, masih dengan _enjoy style_nya Sungmin menggeser mejanya ke pojok ruangan dan memilih duduk sendiri tanpa teman di setiap sisinya. Hal itu langsung mendapat cibiran dari Joon dan kawan-kawannya. Oh, jangan katakan _namja-namja_ itu mulai ikut bertransformasi menjadi tukang gosip.

Huh! Topik baru sudah dimulai.

"Ehehehehe, dia itu ada-ada saja ya_ hyung,_" kekeh Eunhyuk saat melirik ke arah Sungmin.

Yesung terlihat tertawa beberapa saat sebelum dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"_Wae?_" tanya Eunhyuk bingung saat Yesung mulai berulah dengan memasang wajah serius penuh dengan ekspresi berpikir keras.

"Hyuk, dia itu sering aneh dan berulah, kau yakin mau berteman dengan orang seperti dia?"

Eunhyuk langsung memicingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Yesung.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah mengejek dirimu sendiri. Kau pikir saat ini aku berteman dengan orang yang seperti apa, eoh?" tanyanya sengit.

Yesung hanya melirik Eunhyuk kemudian sedikit menyadari kalau Eunhyuk tengah menyindirnya.

"Ah, terserah kau saja," balasnya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Eunhyuk hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung, _namja _ber_gummy smile _itu sama sekali tak berniat menyinggung_ hyung_nya, mereka berteman baik dan terbiasa bercanda saling menyinggung satu sama lain.

"_Annyeong~_" suara _bass namja_ jangkung yang tadi sedikit mendapat perhatian Sungmin saat melewati koridor terdengar lembut menyapa penghuni ruangan yang didominasi oleh _yeoja_. Bisik-bisik heboh mulai terjadi.

"_Annyeong seonsaengnim!_" nada ceria yang terdengar serempak itu seolah membuktikan bahwa murid _yeoja_lah yang paling bersemangat menjawab sapaan _seonsaengnim_ tampan berkacamata itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya _seonsaengnim_ sebagai bentuk perhatian –menurut siswi di kelas itu dan sebagai basa-basi –menurut Sungmin.

"Kabar kami selalu baik saat bertemu dengan _seonsaengnim,_" celetuk seorang _yeoja_ yang langsung mendapat seruan heboh dari _yeoja-yeoja_ lainnya.

"_Geurae,_ sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 120," ujar sosok itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya beberapa centi melihat itu namun tangannya bergerak meraih buku catatannya.

"Ada yang tidak membawa buku?" tanya_ seonsaengnim_ sambil menatap ke arah pojok ruang kelas.

Sungmin melirik gusar teman-teman satu kelas yang ikut menatapnya. Hei! Tak bisakah cukup guru itu saja yang menatapnya.

'Apa? Bukannya aku memang tak punya buku,' batin Sungmin. Mata rubahnya terlihat membalas sinis tatapan gurunya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ kelas kami kedatangan murid baru," seorang _yeoja_ berambut lurus yang duduk di bangku paling depan terlihat memberitahu gurunya dengan suara malu-malu.

Sungmin ganti menatap punggung_ yeoja_ yang duduk jauh darinya itu.

'Huh? Apa-apaan? Bahkan dia tak menyebut marganya,' batin Sungmin sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Karena Cho _seonsaengnim_ masih muda dan tampan, beberapa _yeoja_ memanggil Cho _seonsaengnim_ begitu," nada berbisik dengan volume agak keras itu membuat Sungmin menatap _namja_ yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

'Memangnya aku bertanya ya?' batin Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya. _Namja_ yang tadi mengatainya bisu dan telah menjadi pahlawan di siang bolong itu tengah menyengirkan senyumnya sambil melambai konyol ke arah Sungmin._ Namja_ berkepala besar di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum aneh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mendukung apa yang di katakan oleh _chair-mate_nya.

"Ehehehehe, soal yang tadi pagi mian _ne?_ Aku menyesal sudah bersikap tak sopan padamu, Sungmin-_sshi,_" tambahanya sambil menunjukkan gestur minta maaf dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin hanya menatap jengah dua makhluk sok akrab yang sekarang tiba-tiba menggeser mejanya perlahan untuk mendekati meja Sungmin.

"Hyukjae-_sshi_ dan Jongwoon-_sshi_ apa ada masalah?" suara_ bass_ guru tampan itu kembali terdengar.

"Cho _seonsaengnim,_ boleh kami bergeser ke belakang?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya memberi gestur mempersilahkan.

"_Ne,_ silahkan."

"Jangan mengganggu kenyamananku dan kembali ke tempat kalian!" uh, nada datar Sungmin kembali menyapa indra pendengar seisi kelas.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya, kau bisa berbagi buku dengan Hyukjae-_sshi_ ataupun Jongwoon-_sshi,_" usul Kyuhyun bijak bahkan guru tampan itu kembali menebar senyum ramah yang membuat Sungmin menggerutu kesal dalam hatinya.

'Sok tampan rupanya,' batin Sungmin tak yakin.

"_Ne,_ Sungmin-_sshi_ kan tak punya buku Matematika," tambah Eunhyuk sambil terus menggeser mejanya berbeda dengan Yesung yang sadar situasi, _namja_ itu berhenti menggeser mejanya saat Sungmin makin menautkan dua alisnya seolah menegaskan kekesalannya pada dua makhluk di depannya ini.

"Punya atau tidak, aku tak tertarik mengikuti pelajaran yang menyusahkan otakku."

"A-apa?" Eunhyuk berhenti dan beralih menatap kaget ke arah Sungmin yang mulai mengemasi buku ke dalam tasnya.

"A- Sungmin-_sshi,_" Yesung turut memanggil Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menatap pola tiga muridnya.

"Sungmin-_sshi,_ kami akan kembali ke tempat kami saja," ucap Eunhyuk berusaha menahan Sungmin. Sungguh dia merasa tak enak karena sudah membuat keributan di kelasnya.

"Ah, _ne._ Kami tak akan mengganggu," tambah Yesung.

"Kalian tuli heh! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau menyusahkan otakku! Apa kalian terlalu _babo _untuk mengerti kalau aku tidak suka berhitung," Sungmin mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya, buang-buang energi saja saat dia harus memarahi dua makhluk yang tengah menunduk bersalah itu.

"Cih! Apa bagusnya menjadi murid," gerutu Sungmin lalu mencangklong tasnya untuk berlalu dari kelasnya.

"Oh, anak itu benar-benar berani," komentar Joon sambil menatap tak percaya sekaligus kagum ke arah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap diam setiap gerakan yang Sungmin lakukan, sedikit kesal memang. Tapi sepertinya muridnya yang satu ini sepertinya benar-benar sulit diatur dan butuh perhatian khusus.

BRAK!

Eunhyuk dan Yesung makin menundukkan kepalanya saat bunyi bantingan pintu yang Sungmin lakukan membuat beberapa orang berjengit kaget dan mulai berbisik-bisik membuat suasana kelas makin riuh saja.

"Cho _seonsaengnim, jeongmal mianhae,_" ucap Yesung dan Eunhyuk sambil membungkuk dalam tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya. Sungguh mereka merasa bersalah, siapa yang menyangka kalau Sungmin akan benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ silahkan kembali ke tempat kalian, pelajaran akan dimulai," Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan tenang sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya agar dua muridnya itu tak merasa bersalah.

Sedangkan yang menjadi topik permasalahan terlihat berjalan santai melewati tiap-tiap kelas untuk menuju ruang kesehatan. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi perbuatannya berkeliaran di tengah jam pelajaran dengan membawa tas seperti itu tentu akan menimbulkan masalah dengan petugas Kesiswaan.

"Hei, itu murid baru yang bernama Sungmin kan?"

Yang di ajak bicara hanya menolekan kepalanya menatap seorang _namja_ berkulit putih yang tengah berjalan santai di area koridor.

"Huh, apalagi ulahnya?"

"Kau masih kesal padanya ya?"

"Tentu saja, Hae! Kau pikir tidak?"

"Ihihihi, tak ku sangka seorng Kim Kibum bisa sekesal itu," kikik Donghae pelan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Lee Donghae!"

Dua _namja_ itu kembali fokus belajar meskipun sesekali Donghae melirik kagum _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu.

"_Pretty boy,_" pujinya sambil tersnyum kecil.

Kibum hanya mendengus pelan kemudian memukul kepala Donghae dengan bolpoinnya.

Sungmin selalu sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Walaupun berusaha tak peduli, dia sempat melirik ke arah Kyuhyun tadi. Batinnya bersorak gembira saat guru yang menjadi favorit murid _yeoja_ di kelasnya itu menampakkan sedikit gurat kesal atas sikap Sungmin.

Semua orang seolah dibuat penasaran dengan sikap _cool beauty boy _dengan pipi _chubby_ itu. Satu yang Sungmin inginkan, jika ia tak bisa menolak menjadi seperti sekarang biar mereka yang menolak Sungmin untuk menjadi yang sekarang. Yeah! Namja itu menunggu di _Drop Out_.

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingudeul~**

**Author sarap sepanjang masa datang lagi nih! Sesuai janji FF baru juga dateng.**

**Oke, keep or delete chingudeul?**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Cahaya berwarna jingga itu tampak lembut menyapa dinding berwarna putih gading membuat bias cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan mata, tak terkecuali mata yang tertutup sekalipun. Terbukti dengan terganggunya sosok yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya itu.

Tangan putih itu terlihat bergerak kesal menarik selimut merah mudanya guna menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Choi Sungmin cepat bangun!" suara berat nan tegas itu terdengar menggelegar di dalam kamar dengan nuansa white pink milik Sungmin. Bukan tak mendengar perintah itu, hanya saja Sungmin berpura menulikan telinganya dan memilih menarik gulingnya agar lebih dekat dan menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Sungminnie!" Sungmin langsung terlonjak.

"_Aish!_ Jangan berteriak Tuan Choi!" jerit Sungmin sambil menggosok telinganya. Kurang kerjaan sekali sosok Tuan Choi itu sampai ia berteriak sekeras itu di depan telinga Sungmin, tak ayal dengungan-dengungan kecil yang mengganggu kepala Sungmin seolah terdengar sama kerasnya dengan teriakan tadi.

"_Bad Morning, chagiya?_" tanya Tuan Choi sambil memamerkan senyum tak bersalahnya. Sungmin bersumpah akan melempar apapun ke wajah menyebalkan itu jika saja kepala dan telinganya tak berdenyut dan berdengung bersamaan.

"Jangan nikmati _bad morning_mu _chagi,_ bangun dan mandilah. _Appa_ sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," ucap Tuan Choi sambil mengedip nakal ke arah putranya yang masih saja menggosok telinganya dan menatap gusar appanya.

"Choi Siwon kau selalu menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya dan belalu dengan sebal ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar, putranya yang keras kepala dan terkadang tak sopan itu membuat harinya selalu menyenangkan. Dibesarkan tanpa sosok ibu membuat pasangan _appa_ dan _aegi_ itu terlihat _friendly_.

.

.

.

"Hari ini _appa_ akan mengantarmu, pulang nanti _appa_ juga akan menjemputmu. Tak ada bantahan dan sekarang buka mulutmu" Sungmin menatap berang sosok yang selalu tersenyum menampakkan wajah tampannya itu, tidak ada sela baginya untuk menginterupsi.

Sifat _son complex_ Siwon akan kambuh saat dia dan Siwon berdua seperti sekarang ini.

Masih dengan tampang kesal Sungmin membuka bibir _shape_ M nya, membuat Choi menyebalkan itu tersenyum kembali tersenyum saat menang saat sepotong roti bakar suapannya memasuki mulut Sungmin.

"Anak pintar," ucapa Siwon sambil merapikan helaian anak rambut Sungmin di pelipisnya.

"Sepulang sekolah kita potong rambut, _ne?_"

Sungmin langsung mendelik dengan mulut mengunyah roti bakarnya.

"_Appa_ anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya," ucap Siwon santai sambil kembali memotong roti bakar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin langsung meneguk susu vanillanya.

"_Shireo appa!_"

Siwon menoleh lalu meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, _namja_ ber_dimple_ itu tersenyum lembut melihat sisa susu vanilla Sungmin yang masih tertinggal di atas bibirnya membentuk sebuah sebuah kumis lucu.

"Tidak ada penolakan, anakku," ujar Siwon lalu menyambar _tissue_ di hadapannya untuk membersihkan susut-sudut bibir putranya.

Sungmin sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu, Siwon adalah sosok ayah yang juga merangkap peran sebagai _eomma_ dan _hyung_ untuk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau selalu seenaknya,_ appa!_"

"_Appa_ juga tidak suka jika kau selalu menolak_ appa,_" Siwon berucap dengan santai kemudian memakaikan ransel putih bergaris pink milik Sungmin dan dengan seenaknya dia menarik putranya itu berdiri.

CHUP!

Satu _morning kiss_ Sungmin dapatkan di keningnya.

"Kita berangkat, sekarang," ucap Siwon mengabaikan wajah masam Sungmin yang sebal dengan tingkah ayahnya.

"_Appa,_ aku tidak mau potong rambut," rengek Sungmin sambil melepaskan lengan Siwon yang melingkari bahunya.

"_Appa _tahu kau sudah dewasa dan tak menyayangi_ appa_ lagi," oh! Choi Siwon mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya membuat Sungmin langsung memutar bola matanya imajinatif. Kalau sudah seperti ini tidak ada pilihan selain menyetujui apa yang diinginkan orang tua tunggalnya itu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ratusan orang dengan seragam sama itu nampak berlalu lalang memenuhi setiap sudut gedung Elpheu International High School. Berbagai kegiatan ringan tampak dilakukan siswa untuk menunggu bel dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama, mulai dari membaca buku, jalan-jalan di sekitar koridor untuk menikmati udara pagi dan bergosip –Oh! Untuk yang terakhir itu rasanya sudah menjadi kegiatan wajib sebagian murid Elpheu International High School.

"Murid baru itu tak pernah mau bergaul, sepertinya dia berniat membuat dunia baru di sekolah kita."

"Eh iya, bahakan kemarin dia sengaja menggeser mejanya ke sudut ruangan. Huh! Mungkin dia memang berniat mencari pengikut untuk aliran anehnya itu."

"Kudengar kemarin dia di keluar dari kelas saat pelajaran Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim,_ benarkah?"

"Yeah! Sebelum itu dia ribut dengan Joon, Eunhyuk-_sshi_ dan Yesung-_sshi._"

"Oh, pantas saja aku melihatnnya berkeliaran di tengah jam pelajaran kemarin, jadi dia keluar dari kelas? _Aigo,_ aku tak percaya ini."

"Wajahnya yang imut itu tidak mendukung sama sekali, tapi matanya seperti medusa."

_Yeoja-yeoja_ itu terkikik sendiri dengan apa yang mereka gosipkan.

Donghae dan Kibum tampak memasang telinga dengan ekspresi sebiasa mungkin agar tak terlihat menguping.

"Cih! Imut apanya?" gumam Kibum sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Dia memang imut, Kibummie~" Donghae membalas gumaman Kibum dengan berbisik pelan.

Kibum spontan menjauhkan kepalanya dan memicingkan matanya ke arah Donghae.

"Bicara apa kau ini!" sungut Kium lalu menggeplakkan bukunya yang lumayan tebal itu ke kepala Donghae membuat Donghae yang sejak tadi berpura-pura mendengarkan musik hanya bisa mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalaya.

"_OMO!_"

Kibum dan Donghae menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar jeritan tertahan _yeoja-yeoja _yang tadi bergosip dengan riangnya. Mata keduanya membulat saat melihat Sungmin berjalan bersama Choi Siwon. Ya Choi Siwon, salah satu milyuner Korea dengan perusahaan besar yang memiliki cabang hampir di seluruh sudut kota besar di Korea.

Huh! Berita Choi Siwon sang milyuner tampan yang sudah memiliki seorang putra itu ternyata benar dan bodohnya lagi mereka meremehkan marga yang tertulis di_ name tag_ Sungmin, padahal disana jelas-jelas terlihat deretan huruf hangeul yang membentuk sebuah nama 'Choi Sungmin'.

"Jangan bilang Sungmin-_sshi_ benar-benar putra Choi Siwon," bisik seorang _yeoja_ pada temannya dengan wajah pias penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Sungmin maupun Siwon mendengar itu, hanya saja pasangan ayah dan anak itu memilih menulikan telinga mereka dan terus berjalan menuju kelas Sungmin.

Namun Siwon tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ekspresi putranya, Sungmin terlihat memasang wajah jengah dengan omongan-omongan _yeoja_ bermulut besar itu.

"Nah, putra _appa_ yang manis dan tampan ini harus belajar rajin _ne?_ Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana kelasmu _appa_ akan-"

"Bisakah kau tak berlebihan Tuan Choi?" potong Sungmin sengit, dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Siwon. _Appa_nya itu pasti berniat menyindir penggosip-penggosip itu hanya saja Sungmin tak mau itu terjadi, dia bukan anak manja yang berlindung di bawah ketiak_ appa_nya.

Namun apa yang Sungmin pikirkan tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran orang-orang yang sejak tadi mengupingnya, mendengar nada sengit yang Sungmin lontarkan untuk Siwon membuat mereka melotot tak percaya dan makin melekatkan cap buruk untuk Sungmin.

Sikap dingin Choi Sungmin berlaku untuk semua orang termasuk ayahnya. Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Hmmm, _arasseo chagi,_" ujar Siwon mengalah, tangannya kembali bergerak merapikan rambut Sungmin yang mulai panjang nyaris mencapai bahunya, dan Sungmin tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun selama itu_ appa_nya.

"Sudah _appa!_" pinta Sungmin sambil beranjak memasuki kelasnya.

"Tunggu!"

Argh! Sungmin mulai jengah dengan sikap_ appa_nya.

"_Waetto?_" tanyanya malas.

Siwon menggerak-gerakkan dua alisnya lalu tersenyum manis.

"_Morning kiss,_" kata Siwon langsung mencium kening putranya.

Kibum menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang campur aduk itu.

'Anak_ appa,_' batin Kibum mengejek.

"Jalani dengan hatimu, jangan karena _appa,_" bisik Siwon tulus.

Sejenak Sungmin menatap teduh mata _appa_nya, sebelum anggukan patuh itu terlihat bersamaan dengan mata teduh Sungmin

Kibum melihat itu walaupun tak lebih dari dua detik.

'Ada apa dengan orang itu?' lagi-lagi Kibum membatin.

"Kibummie sudah bel," tepukan pelan Dongahe di bahu Kibum seolah menyadarkan Kibum dari dunia berpikirnya. Sejenak Kibum melirikkan ekor matanya, namun yang di dapatinya hanya punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauhi kelas Sungmin.

'Huh, rupanya anak _appa_ itu sudah masuk kelas,' batin Kibum.

"_Kkaja,_" ajaknya pada Donghae.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya dengan cepat menuju mejanya, ekor matanya yang selalu siaga menatap ke segala penjuru tak sengaja menangkap tatapan kagum yang Joon layangkan padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin-_sshi~_"

Sungmin mengalihakan lirikan ekor matanya ke sosok yang baru saja menyapanya.

'Oh, mereka lagi,' batin Sungmin saat melihat Yesung dan Eunhyuk tengah melambaikan tangan menyapanya.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali dan itupun sangat cepat, namun reaksi Eunhyuk dan Yesung sungguh berlebih. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian ber-_highfive _sambil melonjak-lonjak di bangkunya.

'Kekanakan,' batin Sungmin geli.

"Sungmin-ah,"

Sungmin melirikkan ekor matanya dan mendapatkan Joon tengah melangkah sok asik ke arahnya. Orang satu ini benar-benar tidak punya malu, sejak kapan Sungmin mengijinkannya memanggil Sungmin seakrab itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau putra seorang milyuner-"

"Langsung saja," sela Sungmin cepat.

"Ah, maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?"

Sungmin menatap segerombolan _namja_ yang kemarin secara terang-terangan mengibar bendera perang padanya tengah melambai sok asik seolah berkata 'Hai Sungmin-ah, kami siap menerimamu menjadi bagian dari kami' dan Sungmin tersenyum sinis melihat itu.

"_Ya_ Joon-ah! Kemarin kau sudah membuat masalah dengan Sungmin-sshi, kenapa sekarang kau masih punya muka untuk mengajaknya berteman? _Aish!_ Kau ini benar-benar!" omel Eunhyuk sambil berpura-pura melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke atas kepala Joon.

"Aku berubah pikiran, Eunhyuk-ah," kata Joon santai.

Sungmin menatap muak sosok sok di hadapannya ini.

"Kau pikir anak milyuner sepertiku punya waktu bergabung dengan anak mama seperti kalian?" kata Sungmin seolah menjadi jawaban atas permintaan Joon.

Joon hanya bisa mendengus gusar kemudian menggebrak meja Sungmin.

"Kau bicaraa seolah-olah kau bukan anak manja ya? Yang tadi kau lakukan dengan _appa_mu di depan kelas apa?"

Sungmin yang memilih mengabaikan Joon tampak menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang tadi bukan kegiatan yang dilakukan anak manja, heh!" bentak Joon membuat emosi Sungmin tersulut.

PLAK!

"_Ya!_ Siapa kau berani-beraninya berteriak di hadapanku hah?"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk berjaga-jaga khawatir akan terjadi perkelahian.

Joon memegangi pipinya yang benar-benar terasa panas. Tangan Sungmin seolah-olah masih menempel di pipinya dan melakukan tamparan berulang-ulang di pipinya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang.

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak padaku, ku patahkan lehermu!" ancam Sungmin sambil menunjuk muka Joon dengan telunjuknya.

"Sungmin-_sshi_ tenanglah~" kata Yesung berusaha melerai.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kesalnya kemudian kembali duduk ke bangkunya.

"Kembali kau," usir Eunhyuk sambil mendorong Joon agar kembali ke kursinya.

"Oh, aku terlalu terkejut melihat itu, dia benar-benar mengerikan," komentar seorang _yeoja._

"Ada apa?"

'Sial!' umapt Sungmin saat lagi-lagi suara bass milik guru favorit itu menyapa pendengaran siswa seisi kelas.

"Cho seonsaengnim!" seru _yeoja-yeoja_ di kelas Sungmin.

"Tenang dan kembali duduk dengan rapi," perintah Kyuhyun halus membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ itu langsung menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

Saat akan memasuki kelas Sungmin tadi dia mendengar keributan, di tambah dengan wajah tegang murid-muridnya.

"Hyukjae-_sshi_ ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun karena dia melihat Eunhyuk yang terakhir kali duduk.

"_Gwaenchana seonsaengnim,_" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Bohong _seonsaengnim,_ Sungmin-_sshi_ memukul Joon," adu salah satu teman Joon.

"Oh anak mama! Berhenti membual bodoh! Belum pernah merasakan sobekan di mulut besarmu itu, huh!"

Kyuhyun terkejut, demikian dengan siswa-siawa di kelas Sungmin. Siapa yang menyangka Sungmin akan berucap sekasar dan sefrontal itu.

"Apa! Mau meyalahkanku?" marah Sungmin saat melihat teman-teman sekelasnya menatap penuh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Joon kemudian memeriksa wajahnya, dia melihat jelas bagaimana merahnya pipi Joon, bahkan tangan si pelaku seolah tergambar disana. Selanjutnya guru tampan itu melangkah ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin yang melihat itu segera membuang pandangannya. Malas berurusan dengan guru sok tampan dan suka menebar pesona seperti Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana?_" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian meraih wajah Sungmin dan memeriksanya.

Sungmin berjengit kaget, demi apa wajah Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

'Menyingkir bodoh,' batin Sungmin berteriak kesal namun tangannya enggan menampik tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Seonsaengnim_, yang perlu diperiksa itu Joon oppa, kenapa kau memeriksa Sungmin-_sshi?_" protes seorang _yeoja_ membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya pelan, wajahnya mendadak terasa menghangat, entah Kyuhyun sengaja atau tidak namun sepersekian detik sebelum _namja_ itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin, guru favorit murid _yeoja_ itu menyempatkan diri mengelus kulit wajah Sungmin.

"Cho _seonsaengnim,_ hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Matematika," Eunhyuk yang memang cerewet itu menegur Kyuhyun pertama kali, walau sebenarnya dia was-was juga menegur seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, hampir seluruh _yeoja_ di kelasnya melotot ke arah Eunhyuk karena secara tidak langsung Eunhyuk mengusir guru favorite mereka.

"_Ne,_ hari ini aku hanya menggantikan jadwal Park _seonsaengnim,_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mulai menebar senyum ramahnya. Hal itu langsung mengundang tatapan-tatapan genit ataupun bisik-bisik pelan ala _yeoja-yeoja_ penggosip.

Sungmin kembali –hanya- mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Apa ada yang tidak membawa buku?" lagi, guru menyebalkan itu menatap kearah Sungmin yang berusaha tak mengindahkan tatapan Kyuhyun. Matanya justru bergerak melirik buku teman sekelasnya.

'Biologi tak terlalu buruk,' batin Sungmin kemudian menatap ke arah Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan melambai-lambai atau tersenyum tak jelas.

Sungmin mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung.

"_Naega?_" tanya Yesung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa menjawab Sungmin kembai mengedikkan kepalanya memberi intruksi aagar Yesung menggeser mejanya ke sebelah Sungmin. Woah! Tampang sumringah Yesung langsung terkembang saat melihat isyarat Sungmin, dan jangan lupakan wajah masam Eunhyuk karena Yesung yang terpilih.

"Yesung-_sshi_ ada masalah?" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _aniya seonsaengnim._ Sungmin-_sshi_ hanya ingin berbagi buku denganku."

Bagai melihat seorang aktor dunia, semua mata memandang ke arah Sungmin yang balas menatap sengit orang-orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!" omelnya membuat orang-orang usil itu kembali menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis.

"Baiklah, materi hari ini adalah mengenai sistem reproduksi," kata Kyuhyun membuat kikikan terdengar dari hampir semua muridnya.

"Lucukah?" tanya Kyuhyun menanggapi.

"Aku berharap bisa mempraktekkan materi ini dengan Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim._"

"Bwoooooohhhh!" seruan heboh terdengar saat salah seorang _yeoja_ tampak menggoda Kyuhyun se-frontal itu.

"Huh, murahan!" desis Sungmin namun terdengar jelas ke telinga Yesung.

"_Ne,_ mereka memang suka begitu pada Cho _seonsaengnim._ Mengerikan!"

Sungmin menatap Yesung yang tiba-tiba berkomentar.

"Ah, maaf –maksudku."

"_Gwaenchana,_" sahut Sungmin cepat.

Di depan sana Kyuhyun tengah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang materi yang mereka bahas hari ini, namun Yesung dan Eunhyuk berkali-kali tertawa sendiri sambil menunjuk beberapa gambar yang menurut mereka masih rancu dan agak menggelikan.

"_Hyung,_ begini kah bentuk 'punya' wanita?" tawa Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk gambar sistem reproduksi wanita yang ada di bukunya.

Yesung terkekeh.

"Ya, wanita bisa hamil karena memiliki itu," tunjuk Yesung pada gambar lain.

Dua orang di dekat Sungmin ini benar-benar konyol, sebenarnya Sungmin ingin tertawa hanya saja dia takut tertular kekonyolan Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Kalau kau mau hamil, kau beli rahim saja, Hyuk," canda Yesung sambil terpingkal-pingkal.

Eunhyuk hanya mencibirkan bibirnya kemudian memilih fokus ke arah Kyuhyun karena sejak tadi _seonsaengnim_ muda nan tampan itu terlihat melirik kesal ke arah ia dan Yesung karena terus mengobrol –mungkin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Sungmin-_sshi,_ bisa kita bicara?" tanya Kyuhyun saat pelajaran telah usai dan menyisakan bebrapa murid di kelasnya.

Beberapa siswa yang ada disana terlihat melirik reaksi Sungmin sambil memasang telinga sebaik mungkin.

"Bisa Sungmin-_sshi?_" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin sementara Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun kemudian meraih lengan Eunhyuk yang memang berdiri paling dekat dengannya membuat Eunhyuk selaku pemilik lengan terlonjak kaget.

"_Mian seonsaengnim,_ aku ada kesibukan lain," ucap Sungmin dengan soknya lalu menarik kasar lengan Eunhyuk diikuti Yesung yang tengah tersenyum sumringah dibelakangnya.

Sejenak Sungmin melirik ekspresi si guru favorit berharap ekspresi gusar nampak di wajah itu, namun yang tampak disana adalah senyum memuakkan yang membuat Sungmin berdecih pelan.

"Sudah berapa _yeoja_ yang didapatnya dari senyuman memuakkan itu?"

Oh, jangankan Kyuhyun, siswa yang berada di luar pintu kelaspun terlihat melongo_ shock _mendengar umpatan kasar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Bahakan Eunhyuk seolah tak bisa melepas pandangan _shock_ nya saat Sungmin menyeretnya bersama Yesung yang berjalan dengan tampang pongo di belakangnya.

"Astaga! Sungmin-_sshi_ itu sudah gila!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil memegangi belakang kepalnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Rasanya mustahil dia itu putra Tuan Choi."

"Bahkan sekarang dia menyeret Yesung-_sshi_ dan Eunhyuk-_sshi_ ke dunia anehnya itu. Ck, dia berbahaya!"

Seandainya Sungmin mendengar sendiri tuduhan tak beralasan dari _yeoja-yeoja_ penggosip itu sudah dipastikan habis sudah mulut besar _yeoja-yeoja _sok ilmuwan itu. Dan seandainya mereka tahu kalau Sungmin tak pernah main-main, mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk melancarkan hipotesis-hipotesis baru yang selalu menyudutkan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_sshi_, kita akan kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Sungmin terus menyeretnya. Yesung di belakangnya hanya ikut menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

Sungmin meringis dalam hatinya, kemudian melepaskan lengan Eunhyuk dari genggamannya.

"Memangnya kau berpikir aku akan membawamu kemana?" gusar Sungmin kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap pongo ke arah Sungmin.

"Oh, dia itu sulit sekali dimengerti _hyung,_" komentar Eunhyuk.

"Ya, padahal kita bicara baik-baik tadi kan?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kemudian menepuk bahu Yesung.

"Ayo ke kantin saja _hyung._"

.

.

.

Dentingan bel yang terdengar lebih panjang dari dentingan dua bel lainnya membuat murid-murid Elpheu International High School bersorak kecil untuk menyambut suasana rumah. Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

"Sungmin-_sshi_, mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terlihat merutuki kebodohannya kerena sudah memanfaatkan Eunhyuk untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, lihat sekarang orang itu makin sok akrab kan?

"Hyuk, lain kali saja, Sungmin-sshi sudah ditunggu sepertinya," ujar Yesung saat melihat seorang _namja_ paruh paya berpakaian formal tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Oh, yasudah. Lain kali _ne_ Sungmin-_sshi?_ _Annyeong~_"

"_Annyeong~_" pamit Yesung ikut memberi salam.

Sungmin terlihat menghela napas saat dua orang yang selalu berusaha sok akrab dengannya itu itu melangkah riang sambil bercanda satu sama lain. Sebenarnya sih, tidak ada yang salah dengan dua teman sekelasnya yang memang baik itu. Hanya saja, sikap dingin dan tertutup Sungmin membuatnya sulit menerima kehadiran orang lain.

"_Mianhae,_" ucap Sungmin pelan lalu kembali mengemasi bukunya.

Sungmin memberi isyarat pada supirnya untuk menunggu dia di mobil saja. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja sejak tadi ekor matanya menangkap dua pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya intens.

'Mau apa mereka?' batin Sungmin.

Memang gerakan tangannya terlihat santai, hanya saja otaknya tengah berpikir keras, beruntung sekali_ namja_ ini punya pengendalian diri yang bagus.

Seolah tak melihat dua orang itu, Sungmin melangkah santai keluar pintu kelasnya melewati sosok Kibum dan Donghae yang terus saja menatap punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh.

"Sungmin-_sshi,_" panggil Donghae membuat Kibum langsung menendang tulang keringnya. Donghae yang merasa bersalah sudah menghancurkan pengintaian Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sambil mengelus tulang keringnya.

Sungmin terus melangkah tanpa berniat menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hae!" sentak Kibum setengah berbisik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman," jawab Donghae dengan polosnya.

"_Mian,_ aku tak ada waktu untuk berteman dengan kalian," sahut Sungmin dengan angkuhnya sambil terus berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kalian? Kepedean sekali orang itu! Memangnya kapan aku mengatakan mau berteman dengannya!" sungut Kibum sambil menatap tajam Donghae.

"A-aku tak tahu kalau dia akan menjawab begitu Kibum-ah," kata Donghae membela diri.

Sungmin mendengar itu, _namja_ dingin itu tersenyum sinis mendengar perdebatan konyol Donghae dan Kibum.

'Sok dingin tapi penguntit,' batin Sungmin meledek.

Sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya Sungmin terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga dia tak menyadari di ujung koridor terlihat seseorang tengah menunggunya.

"Sungmin-_sshi?_"

"Huh?" Sungmin tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara_ bass_ itu.

Matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok itu tengah tersenyum dengan sangat tampan ke arahnya membuat Sungmin mengingat moment saat sosok di depannya ini mengelus kulit wajahnya dengan lembut.

'Oh, jangan memerah wajah bodoh!' batin Sungmin pada dirinya saat merasakan wajahnya mulai menghangat.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin singkat, matanya menelisisk ke setiap sudut koridor yang menampakkan kepala murid-murid _yeoja_ yang tengah mengintip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan pandangan seolah-olah mengatakan 'Jangan dekati guru kami'.

'Memangnya mereka berpikir aku mau apa,' batin Sungmin gusar.

"Kita perlu bicara soal-"

"Maaf _seonsaengnim,_ ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Aku sedang ditunggu seseorang, daripada kau membuang waktu untuk bicara deganku, kau urus saja mereka," tunjuk Sungmin ke arah sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang tersentak kaget saat Sungmin seolah menunjukkan secara terang-terangan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa mereka telah berbuat tidak sopan dengan mengintip kegiatan guru tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mendapati murid-muridnya itu buru-buru menyembunyikan diri mereka membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck! Mengganggu saja!" gerutu Sungmin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu!"

"_OMO!_ Kya! Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim!_" jerit murid-murid genit itu saat Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk menahan pergerakan Sungmin.

Sungmin terliahat gugup kemudian menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Apa sih yang kau lakukan!" omel Sungmin kemudian buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesau gusar saat usahanya mengajak Sungmin bicara kembali gagal karena murid-murid genit yang kini tengah melangkah ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal, marah dan tak terima.

"_Seonsaengnim_ kenapa memegang tangan Sungmin-sshi?"

"Ah, itu hanya refleks, aku butuh bicara dengan, Sungmin-_sshi,_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah berusaha tenang menanggapi tingkah siswanya.

"Kalau kami butuh bicara dengan _seonsaengnim,_ bisakah kami memegang tangan _seonsaengnim?_"

Kyuhyun menatap siswanya, sejenak dia merasa konyol sekali melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol mereka.

"Bisa _seonsaengnim?_"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menatap jam tangannya seolah menunjukkan pengusiran secara tak langsung pada anak didiknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang," ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan muridnya yang hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Padahal kita belum pernah menyentuh tangannya sama sekali. Beruntung sekali dia, tadi Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ menyentuh wajahnya sekarang tangannya! _Aish!_ Dasar Sungmin-_sshi_," gerutu _yeoja-yeoja_ itu sambil menatap sinis punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang ke balik pintu mobilnya.

"_Appa eodiega?_" tanya Sungmin pada supirnya berharap Siwon membatalkan janjinya.

"Tuan, sudah menunggu," jawab supirnya membuat Sungmin mendengus gusar, Siwon pasti serius mengajaknya potong rambut.

Walau setengah tak rela Sungmin tetap saja Sungmin tetap diam tanpa protes saat supir pribadi ayahnya ini membawa mobil mereka menuju salon pilihan Siwon.

Sambil melongok-longokkan kepalanya, Sungmin terlihat mencari sosok tampan _appa_nya.

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt**

Getar ponsel di saku celananya membuat Sungmin mengerang kesal, dia yakin itu _appa_nya. Dan benar! Satu pesan diterima Sungmin dapatkan dari Siwon.

_**From: Nae appa**_

_**Mian chagi, appa**_** harus menghadiri rapat. Kau harus tetap memotong rambutmu, **_**arra? Saranghae.**_

"Dasar!" sungut Sungmin lalu duduk disalah satu kursi menghadap cermin.

"Tuan muda, kami sudah menyiapkan contoh gaya rambut yang Tuan Choi pilihkan. Anda bisa memilih salah satu," ucap _yeoja_ yang disinyalir sebagai pemilik salon ini.

Sungmin memandang jengah contoh-contoh model rambut yang menurutnya sangat pasaran.

"Atau Anda memiliki ide sendiri?"

Mendengar penuturan _yeoja_ di hadapannya, Sungmin langsung bermain dengan fantasinya.

"_Ne,_ aku punya," ujar Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

Oh, entahlah ide seperti apa yang Sungmin persiapkan untuk rambutnya. Kita lihat saja besok.

**TBC**

**Annyeong~**

**Chapter 2 datang buat chingudeul yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca FF abalku ini. Yang pada bingung kenapa Ming jadi gitu, sabar yah~**

**Ming chagi lagi kemasukan epilKyu nah Kyuhyunnya lagi kemasukan angelMing *LOL***

**Eum, thanks buat yang udah fav ataupun follow ini FF. Hopeless kalian bukan hanya nge-fav ataupun follow tapi juga mau meninggalkan receh di FF yang lagi-lagi masih abal ini *bow***

**Oke, cuap-cuapnya segitu aja dulu. INGAT! Jangan panggil aku thor. Itu kesannya aneh banget, ex: kothor, diktathor,korupthor *plak* panggil nama atau apapun selain itu, oke yeorobun? (^_^)**

**Yang tanya ACC bisa liat di bioku.**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Cahaya jingga terlihat muncul dari persembunyiannya mendakan hari baru yang lain telah kembali dimulai.

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum saat akan keluar dari mobilnya, sepertinya hari ini tak terlalu buruk untuk Sungmin. Pagi tadi_ appa_nya tak membuat kerusuhan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Siwon banar-benar sibuk rupanya, ayah Sungmin itu pulang larut dan sepertinya sangat-sangat lelah hingga Sungmin tak keluar kamar bahkan saat Sungmin telah meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Dengan gaya seperti biasanya, Sungmin terlihat melewati sekumpulan _yeoja –yeoja _penggosip yang selalu betah berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Ah, berita apalagi kali ini?

"Apa aku salah lihat ya?"

"Psstt, sepertinya mirip Sungmin-_sshi._"

Sekali lagi sorot mata penuh keingintahuan menghampiri setiap inchi tubuh Sungmin. Tak ada yang aneh, seragamnya sama seperti yang kemarin, ransel putih bergaris pink-pun sama seperti kemarin, sepatu mahalpun sama kondisinya dengan kemarin, hanya saja semua terlihat berbeda saat dan mencolok dibanding hari kemarin jika _new hair style_ Sungminlah yang mereka pandangi.

"Astaga! Dia mewarnai rambutnya!"

"Hah? Apa?"

Sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang tadinya berpencar itu langsung mendekat satu sama lain untuk berdiri saling berdesak hanya untuk merapatkan kepalanya guna saling berbisik membicarakan apa yang mereka lihat baru saja.

"_Yeoja_ yang barusan, Sungmin-_sshi_ ya?"

"_Ya! Yeoja_ dari mananya! Dia memakai celana _pabo!_"

"_Jeongmal?_ Ah, aku tak percaya ini._ Aigo.. aigo.._"

Jangan kan di luar kelas, murid-murid yang biasanya tak berani menatap Sungmin, kini terlihat menatap penuh perhatian pada sosok berambut panjang blonde itu. Sungmin tak sungguh-sungguh memotong rambutnya, dia hanya sedikit memendekkan poninya dan memotong acak bagian rambutnya kemudian mewarnai rambut hitamnya dengan warna super cerah yang menyilaukan mata. Oh, jangan salahkan Sungmin! Salahkan Siwon yang membiarkan Sungmin memotong rambutnya sendiri.

Sungmin yang sengaja mengikat rambutnya ke samping dan membiakan helaian anak rambutnya menjuntai bebas dari pelipisnya membuat Sungmin benar-benar terlihat cantik layaknya _yeoja._ Bahkan mata bulat bening itu terlihat lebih indah tanpa halangan poni panjangnya.

"Wah, Sungmin-_sshi _ganti gaya rambut ya? _Daebak!_ Kau sangat can –ah keren!" puji Yesung saat Sungmin memasuki kelas.

Sebenarnya _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ yang melihat tampilan baru Sungmin ingin mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan Yesung, hanya saja mereka tak punya nyali sebesar Yesung.

"_Gamsahamnida,_" jawab Sungmin datar.

Yesung maupun yang lain melotot kaget, mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin terlihat melengos malas saat melihat tatapan orang-orang padanya.

'Serba salah,' batin Sungmin gusar.

Hei, putra Choi itu tentu paham cara menghargai pujian yang di berikan orang lain, apa salahnya berterimakasih? Sungmin diam mereka mencibir, Sungmin bereaksi mereka melotot heboh. Menyusahkan sekali bukan?

"_Hyung_ punya plester tidak?" Euhyuk yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"_Mwoga hante?_" tanya Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan tunjukan luka di siku Eunhyuk.

"Kau terjatuh dimana?" tanya Yesung lagi, kali ini sambil berusaha membongkar tasnya guna mencari plester yang biasa disimpannnya.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Kibum dan Donghae, aku tak tau siapa yang menyandung kakiku, yang pasti dua orang itu menertawakanku saat terjatuh tadi," adu Eunhyuk sambil meniup-niup luka di sikunya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan lewat situ," saran Yesung sambil terus mencari plester di dalam tasnya.

Sungmin mendengar jelas percakapan Yesung dan Eunhyuk, pikirannya kembali pada sosok Kibum dan Donghae yang mengintainya kemarin.

'Apa orang itu memang punya hobi mengusik orang lain,' batinnya sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang masih mengernyit perih sambil meniup-niup lukanya.

"Tidak ada ya _hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk tak sabaran.

Yesung mulai kebingungan yang menuang semua isi tasnya ke atas meja.

"Kenapa tidak ada ya?" monolog Yesung sambil terus mencari plester di sela-sela bukunya.

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ mungkin persediaanmu sudah habis," kata Eunhyuk pasrah.

Sungmin yang melihat tampang melas Eunhyuk akhirnya memilih untuk meraih tasnya. Dia yakin sekali di tasnya pasti ada benda yang Eunhyuk cari itu.

"Nanti bajumu kotor, bodoh!" omel Yesung.

"_Igeo._"

Eunhyuk dan Yesung menoleh ke arah Sungmin, _namja_ berambut blonde itu mengulurkan sebuah plaster pada Eunhyuk, namun tampangnya tak menampakkan senyum sama sekali.

"Woah! Sungmin-_sshi_ manis sekali, rambutmu seperti tokoh komik YAOI, uke sekali~" komentar Eunhyuk blak-blakan.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengutuk Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

"Kau butuh ini tidak sih?" tanya Sungmin dengan tampang datar.

"Ah, iya iya. _Gomawo,_" sahut Eunhyuk buru-buru mengambil plester yang Sungmin sodorkan padanya.

"_Hyung,_ tolong~" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan plasternya ke arah Yesung.

Yesung yang mengerti langsung mengambil alih plaster berwarna coklat muda itu dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa langsung dipasang?" komentar Sungmin saat melihat Yesung akan menempelkan plasternya di siku Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Memangnya harus apa dulu?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Tidak pakai obat merah?"

Eunhyuk dan Yesung melongo bersamaan. Oh! Haruskah mereka pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengambil obat merah untuk mengobati luka sekecil ini?

"Tapi –ruang kesehatan lumayan jauh dari sini."

Sungmin hanya mengerutkan keningnya kemudian merogoh isi tasnya lagi.

TAK!

Lagi-lagi Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo takjub. Demi apa Choi Sungmin membawa P3K di dalam tasnya. Mungkin anak orang kaya memang harus sedia payung sebelum hujan. Jadi Sungmin sedia P3K sebelum terluka.

"Woah, Tuan Choi sepertinya sudah memperhitungkan segalanya ya~" tanggap Yesung dengan konyolnya, namun tangannya bergerak meraih obat merah yang Sungmin letakkan di atas mejanya.

"_Ya hyung!_ Jangan meneteskan terlalu banyak! Kau kira tidak perih ya!" omel Eunhyuk saat Yesung meneteskan obat merah itu tepat di atas lukanya.

"Ehehehe, biar cepat sembuh."

"Seharusnya di pinggir lukanya," komentar Sungmin dengan tampang cuek.

"Oh, hehehehe. _Ne,_ Sungmin-_sshi,_" kata Yesung cengengesan tapi otaknya tengah berpikir keras, kenapa Sungmin jadi cerewet sekali.

"Sungmin-_sshi,_ apa kau tidak takut pada Kepala Sekolah Kim? Mewarnai rambut itu melanggar tata tertib," kata Eunhyuk sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Sungmin hanya memicingkan sebelah matanya kemudian berdecak singkat.

"Aku tidak takut pada siapapun," sahut Sungmin santai.

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham dan tahu pasti soal itu. Sejauh ini Sungmin memang tak tampak takut pada apapun. Malah bisa dikatakan Sungminlah yang menjadi biang onar.

"Paling tidak nanti kau dapat surat panggilan," kata Yesung menambahkan.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. aku juga akan menerima dengan senang hati."

Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kikuk mendapati tanggapan Sungmin. Dua orang itu berpandangan seolah-olah berkata 'sebenarnya apa yang ada di otaknya?'.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Baiklah, ingin lihat pemandangan WAW? Silahkan berkunjung ke kantin Elpheu International High School. Choi Sungmin, _namja_ cantik dan manis dengan sejuta kontroversi terlihat duduk santai di tengah-tengah meja kantin. Hanya sendiri karena orang-orang yang menguntit infonya memilih menggeser meja mereka agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin, mereka masih berpikir dua kali untuk menggosipkan putra tunggal Choi Siwon itu.

"Lihat, dia mewarnai rambutnya. Bersiap saja dapat kartu kuning."

"Huh, kau tidak tahu ya? Katanya dia itu murid ekslusif, pantas saja Kepala Sekolah Kim tidak memberi sanksi soal rambut menyilaukannya itu."

"Yeah, aku baru sadar kalau donatur terbesar di sekolah kita adalah Choi Siwon."

Sungmin mendengar jelas bisik-bisik yang terdengar sangat pelan itu. Huh! _Yeoja_ suka lupa keadaan jika bergosip hal bagus, tapi Choi Sungmin lagi-lagi berusaha mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang terdengar jelas olehnya. Ucapan mereka benar-benar tak beralasan.

'Dasar tidak ada kerjaan,' batin Sungmin sambil meneguk colanya.

Sosok cantik itu benar-benar memukau, kharisma seorang Choi tergambar jelas dari cara minumnya.

Donghae dan Kibum, dua orang yang berbeda sudut pandang soal Sungmin itu terlihat menatap sang primadona dengan pandangan beda satu sama lain.

"Kurasa Kepala Sekolah Kim suka dengan stylenya. Bukannya Kepala Sekolah Kim itu sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang nyentrik," ucap Donghae sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Kibum.

"Apa? Kenapa kau selalu berbicara dengan menggunakan otak _playboy_mu itu?" dengus Kibum sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya untuk memulai makannya.

"Kibummie, dia itu keren!" puji Donghae.

"Cih! Keren apanya? Jelas-jelas hanya semuanya karena Choi Siwon," bantah Kibum sambil melirikkan matanya dengan sinis ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku rasa-"

"Berhenti membual, Hae! Sudah jelas kan?" bentak Kibum marah.

"A-aku sependapat dengan kau Kibummie," ucap Donghae terbata. Sebaiknya dia setuju-setuju saja sebelum Kibum marah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku putra Choi Siwon?" suara santai Sungmin membuat pihak-pihak yang mendengar itu tersentak.

'Dia mendengarnya,' mungkin itu batin orang-orang yang sejak tadi membicarakan Sungmin. Kibum sebagai salah satu pihak yang merasa paling tersindir langsung melayangkan tatapan sinisnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kalau kalian tidak suka, kenapa kalian tidak marah saja pada Tuhan? Memangnya aku meminta dilahirkan sebagai putra Choi Siwon?"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengantri makan siang terlihat ikutan menolehkan kepala.

"Kalau uangku bisa bicara, untuk apa aku susah-susah seperti kalian?" ucapan sombong kali ini langsung mengundang acara berbisik-bisik yang lebih heboh dari biasanya.

"Cih! Sombongnya!"

Sungmin kembali meneguk colanya lalu menolehkan kepalnya ke arah Kibum.

"Aku memang terlahir sombong, Kim Kibum. Aku juga terlahir sebagai orang kaya, apa kau merasa tak adil soal itu?" senyum sinis Sungmin tersungging penuh ejekan ke arah Kibum.

"Mau bertukar posisi denganku? Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi rakyat jelata. Sebagai imbalannya, kau bisa sedikit merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya menjadi seorang Choi. Aku juga akan menyuruh _appa_ku untuk menganggap kau sebagai anak kandungnya, bagaimana Kim Kibum?"

Mulut Sungmin yang benar-benar tajam itu membuat Kibum mencapai batas maksimalnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dengan mata memerah meahan luapan emosi, jangan lupakan napas memburu yang terdengar jelas bersamaan dengan gerak cepat naik turun dadanya. Bukan karena senyum sinis itu, hanya saja ucapan Sungmin benar-benar menginjak harga dirinya, tak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengatainya sehina itu.

"Terimakasih Choi Sungmin. Aku tidak tertari dengan kehidupan sehina itu."

Suasana kantin mendadak senyap, semuanya bersiap menonton dua orang yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya ini.

"Tak ku sangka gengsimu sebesar itu Kibum-_sshi_, tapi tak masalah, yang penting aku sudah menawarkan kesempatan langka untukmu," Sungmin masih setia memasang senyum sinis dengan tingkat meremehkan kelewat batas tertinggi.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, tapi sungguh aku sama sekali tak berminat hidup di balik kekuasaan palsu," dengan tak kalah meremehkan Kibum berucap tenang.

"Kekuasaan palsu, huh?" ucap Sungmin seolah-olah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, wajah merendahkannya makin kental saja. Tak lama Sungmin tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri, gelak tawa yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan topengmu?"

Kibum tersentak, tak cukup mengerti maksud Sungmin. Namun dia paham kemana arah Sungmin bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan kau yang bersembunyi dibalik tampang sok dinginmu itu? Bagaimana dengan trik licikmu itu? Kau kira aku tak tahu? Kau selalu berpura dengan duniamu hanya untuk menguntit berita orang lain!" kali ini Sungmin dengan sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hei Sungmin-_sshi,_ jangan membual dengan mulut besarmu. Kau sengaja membuta sensasi baru huh?"

"Eoh? Kim Kibum kau yang seharusnya menyumpal mulut besarmu itu. Kau pikir aku tak tau kalau kau dan teman kecilmu itu selalu ingin tahu mengenaiku?"

Eunhyuk terlihat menahan tawanya saat melihat tampang kesal Donghae karena Sungmin mengatainya kecil.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Tuan muda Choi," ejek Kibum tak mau kalah.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Berhenti sok keren Tuan muda Kim, dilihat dari manapun sebaagi putra Choi aku jauh lebih unggul dibanding kau. Kau bukan levelku, arra? Jadi bicaralah dengan orang-orang yang satu level denganmu! Seperti mereka~" ucap Sungmin sambil meunjuk _yeoja-yeoja_ penggosip yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi melihat Sungmin menunjuk wajah mereka setajam itu.

"Berkumpulah dengan sahabat-sahabatmu~" ejek Sungmin sambil tersenyum sinis kemudian berlalu.

'Brengsek!' umpat Kibum sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Saat akan kemuar kantin Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk, mata sipit Eunhyuk membulat lebar saat bibir _shape_ M soerang Choi Sungmin mengukir senyum tipis untuknya.

"_Omona hyung!_"

Yesung yang sudah mendapat giliran langsung menyerahkan nampannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"_Wae?_"

"Sungmin-_sshi_ tersenyum padaku."

Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk namun yang didapatinya hanyalah pintu kantin yang tak menujukkan keberadaan siapapun. Yesung menatap Eunhyuk lalu mengangguk.

'Khayalannya benar-benar tinggi,' batin Yesung.

Yesung yang sudah mendapatkan makanannya langsung menginjak kaki Eunhyuk.

"_Ya hyung!_" seru Eunhyuk.

"Jangan bermimipi terlalu tinggi."

Eunhyuk mengernyit mendengar ucapaan Yesung, ingin rasanya bertanya maksud Yesung, namun Yesung sudah berlalu ke mejanya.

'Apa-apaan kepala besar itu?' batin Eunhyuk lalu mengantri untuk gilirannya, seolah tersadar sesuatu Eunhyuk langsung melotot.

"_YA!_ Kenapa menyerobot giliranku?" teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat dua orang temannya sudah berdiri di depan antriannya.

Di mejanya, Yesung hanya bisa menertawakan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah yang tak seramai kantin membuat Sungmin bebas bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil atas kemenangannya. Menjatuhkan orang angkuh adalah hobinya, dia sangat bangga saat melihat tampang gusar lawannya.

"Sungmin-_sshi._"

Tanpa menolehpun Sungmin tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, di tambah tatapan-tatapan genit _yeoja-yeoja_ di sekitar koridor seolah makin menguatkan keyakinanan Sungmin kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun –guru Matematikanya.

'Pasti mau bicara,' batin Sungmin tak berniat menoleh sedikitpun.

"_Mian-_"

"Ani. Kita harus bicara," tahan Kyuhyun kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap gusar guru tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak melanggar aturan. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini-"

"_Wae?_" potong Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Konyol sekali. Aturan dibuat bukan untuk di langgar tapi mendisiplinkan mereka, tapi kenapa Sungmin bicara seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah.

"Keluarkan aku dari sekolah ini," tantang Sungmin.

"Kau pikir ada aturan seperti itu?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit mengernyit. Apalagi Kyuhyun menatapnya setajam itu, sepertinya guru favorit ini benar-benar marah pada Sungmin.

"Kita bicara diruanganku."

"_Shireo!_" tolak Sungmin cepat.

"Sungmin-_sshi,_ aku tak mau berbuat kasar dengan menyeretmu ke ruang Kesiswaan. Ikut aku sekarang!"

Orang-orang yang melihat itu, hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin mulai berontak ketika tangan kokoh Kyuhyun benar-benar menyeret pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Ingin rasanya mereka membantu Kyuhyun untuk menyeret Sungmin ke ruang Kesiswaan, murid seperti Sungmin harus mendapat sanksi –menurut mereka.

"Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim! _Di kantin sedang ada keributan!" lapor seorang siswi yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh menuju Kyuhyun.

"Keributan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kibum-_sshi_ merusak beberapa barang di kantin."

Kyuhyun langsung membeliak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Siswi itu menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Itu~ tadi Kibum-_sshi_ ribut dengan Sungmin-_sshi._"  
Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin. Oh! Murid satu ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pecah. Masalah ribut dengan Joon, masalah rambut dan sekarang dengan Kibum.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke ruang Kesiswaan! Tidak perlu menyeretku!" tukas Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalannya di pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi kesana, Sungmin-_sshi,_" peringat Kyuhyun serius.

"Yeah! Sampaikan salamku pada muridmu yang manja itu," balas Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat menghela napas menghadapi sikap Sungmin.

"_Seonsaengnim,_" panggil siswi itu.

"_Kkaja,_" ajak Kyuhyun pada siswi yang masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum sok manis dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih berjalan sendiri sebelum siswi di sebelahnya ini semakin berfantasi aneh-aneh bahkan mencintainya. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya menganggap pujian ataupun sikap-sikap berlebihan siswinya itu tak lebih dari sebuah kekaguman. Jika di sekolah itu ada guru yang lebih tampan dari pada Kyuhyun tak menutup kemungkinan siswi-siswi itu mengabaikan Kyuhyun utuk guru yang lebih tampan.

**Remaja hanya perlu dimengerti -Cho Kyuhyun seonsaengnim-**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kekacauan yang terjadi di kantin tak sebanding dengan tampang mengerikan Kibum saat ini, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana tapi yang pasti telapak tangan Kibum berdarah hebat setelah meremukkan sebuah gelas. Bahkan Donghae terlihat lari ke pojok ruangan untuk menghindari amukan Kibum.

"Kibum-_sshi_, tenanglah~"

"Apa yang Anda katakan _seonsaengnim?_ Apa aku harus tenag setelah Choi brengsek itu mengataiku serendah ini! Kau pikir aku tak merasa terhina, huh?" tanya Kibum sarkastik, matanya nampak memerah menonjolkan urat-urat kecil yang membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis yang baru saja diganggu dari tidurnya.

"Aku mengerti, soal itu kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang kita obati lukamu," Kibum bergeming memandang tangannya.

"Hyukjae-_sshi_ bisa tolong-" Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat Eunhyuk langsung meminta tolong padanya.

"Maaf _seonsaengnim,_ aku tak cukup baik untuk mau membantu orang sepertinya," ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah Kibum yang tengah menatap garang ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kami harus kembali ke kelas _seonsaengnim,_" sahut Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak membuka suara ke arahnya dan dia yakin Kyuhyun meminta bantuannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas frustasi. Ada apa dengan murid-muridnya ini.

.

.

.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan Kibum, Sungmin terlihat duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap datar namja paruh baya yang tengah menatap penuh minat ke arahnya.

"Kau menyerahkan diri?" tanya _namja_ yang Sungmin yakini adalah pembina Kesiswaan.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya.

"Cho Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ yang menyuruhku kemari, katanya aku harus ke ruang Kesiswaan," sahut Sungmin tanpa ekspresi.

Pembina Kesiswaan bernama Lee Sooman itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau datang kemari dengan membawa pelanggaran serius, emmm Sungmin-_sshi_, kau tau resikonya bukan?"

Sungmin kembali mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, _seonsaengnim_ itu hanya menyuruhku kemari. Jadi aku kemari," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Guru itu?" ulang Lee _seonsaengnim _dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim,_" tegas Sungmin membuat _namja_ paruh baya di hadapannya kembali mengangguk-angguk.

"Warna rambutmu bagus," komentar Lee _seonsaengnim_ dengan nada menyindir.

"Terimakasih, aku baru mewarnainya kemarin," jawab Sungmin lagi-lagi dengan santainya dan guru di hadapannya kembali mengangguk-ngangguk.

'Bad student,' komentar Lee _seonsaengnim_ dalam hatinya.

Sungmin masih bertahan di posisinya, tak protes sedikitpun membuat Lee Sooman membuang napas berat.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau telah melakuakan pelanggaran berat. Kau tau perbuatanmu melanggar tata tertib kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti kemudian menatap penuh tanya ke arah guru Lee.

"Apa?" tanya guru Lee bingung.

"Surat panggilan untukku?" tanya Sungmin namun bila di cermati lebih lanjut, kata-kata Sungmin ini terkesan mengatakan 'Cepat berikan surat panggilan untukku.'

Lee Sooman hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah tingkah ajaib Sungmin, dimana-dimana yang namanya siswa mendengar kata surat panggilan tentu membuat tubuh mereka panas dingin. Tapi murid di depannya ini seolah menantangnya.

"Murud baru yang nakal," kata Lee Sooman sambil membuat surat panggilan untuk Sungmin.

"Ya, aku sering sekali mendengar itu dari pembina Kesiswaan di sekolah-sekolah lamaku," sahut Sungmin santai.

Kali ini Lee Sooman memilih mengabaikan Sungmin, memikirkan murid nakal di hadapnnya ini benar-benar membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Ne,_ silahkan masuk," sahut Lee _seonsaengnim_ pada si pengetuk pintu.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong~_"

"Oh, Cho _seonsaengnim,_" sapa guru Lee, Sungmin menangkap nada lega disana.

"Maaf menggannggu," kata Kyuhyun tak enak.

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ aku bisa mengerti letak masalah yang dilakukan Sungmin-_sshi_. Aku akan membuatkan surat panggilan untuk orang tua atau wali murid dari Sungmin-_sshi_-"

"_Appa_ku bisa datang langsung hari ini, _seonsaengnim,_" sela Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas tak sabar akan tingkah tak sopan Sungmin.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lee _seonsaengnim_ jengkel.

"Aku akan menghubungi _appa_ku sekarang juga," kata Sungmin sambil meraih ponselnya untuk benar-benar melakukan panggilan kepada Siwon.

**Tuuttt Tuuttt Tuuttt**

Kyuhyun dan Lee Sooman mengernyit gusar saat Sungmin sengaja me-_loudspeaker_ panggilannya.

**Tuuttt Tuuttt Tuuttt**

KLIK!

'_Yeoboseyo?_'

"_Ne appa,_ bisa ke sekolah sekarang juga?"

'_Mwo?_ Untuk apa?'

"Ada panggilan orang tua untukku."

'Oh sayang, apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?'

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak melakukan apapun," sahut Sungmin membuat Lee Sooman berdecak sebal.

'Tapi Min _appa _sedang benar-benar sibuk hari ini, nak.'

"Oh, _ne. Gwaenchanayo appa._ Aku senang appa tidak bisa datang-"

'_Ya!_ Siapa yang mengatakan _appa_ tidak akan datang? Tunggu disana dan jangan berulah. Mengerti anak manis?'

"_Ne appa._"

KLIK!

Sungmin kembali menatap ke arah Lee Sooman yang tengah menatap pongo ke arah Sungmin. Demi apa dia mendengar percakapan konyol pasangan ayah dan anak yang sepertinya sama-sama memiliki gangguan.

"_Appa_ pasti datang _seonsaengnim,_ tenang saja."

PLAK!

Seperti di tampar menuju alam sadarnya Lee Sooman terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali memasang wajah penuh wibawanya.

"_Ne,_" Sahutnya singkat.

"_Geurae,_ kalau begitu kami permisi _seonsaengnim,_" kata Kyuhyun sembari memberi isyarat pada Sungmin agar ikut dengannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu sebal sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun keluar ruangan. Di luar tampak segerombolan _yeoja_ yang biasanya berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya, kini justru berkumpul di dekat ruang Kesiswaan. Akh! Mereka benar-benar menempel dan mengganggu seperti benalu.

"Apalagi _seonsaengnim?_" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menatap frustasi ke arahnya.

"Kau butuh perhatian khusus Sungmin-_sshi._"

"Terimakasih _seonsaengnim,_ tapi sebaiknya kau lakukan itu untuk murid-muridmu agar mereka berhenti menggagguku."

"Aku serius Choi Sungmin, kau butuh apa yang kukatakan!"

Sungmin menatap kesal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Seonsaengnim_ yang terhormat, kurasa kau terlalu ikut campur masalahku."

"Huh, Sungmin-_sshi_ benar-benar tidak tahu berterimakasih, sudah untung Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ mau memperhatikanmu, tapi kau berlagak tak butuh di perhatikan," komentar seorang _yeoja._

Sungmin mengabaikan ucapan _yeoja_ itu, matanya masih menatap nyalang ke arah mata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara seperti musuhku, _seonsaengnim?_ Kau memiliki banyak pendukung dan kau berbicara seolah-olah aku yang paling salah disini. Terimakasih sudah membuatku terlihat seperti pihak yang menindasmu disini."

Kyuhyun terhenyak saat melihat setitik tatapan kecewa terpancar dari _foxy eyes _milik Sungmin. Tidak, maksudnya tidak begini. Bukan membuat Sungmin_ image_ Sungmin makin jelek di mata siswa lain.

"Kau puas, _seonsaengnim?_" desis Sungmin tajam.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun.

"Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya."

"_Ani!_" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," tambahnya.

"Huh, kenapa jadi Cho _seonsaengnim_ yang merasa bersalah?" gerutu seorang _yeoja_ membuat Kyuhyun makin tersudut di mata Sungmin. Sungguh niatnya hanya menjinakkan Sungmin tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mematung di tempatnya saat punggung kecil Sungmin perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya. Tatapan kecewa yang Sungmin layangkan untuknya membuat rasa bersalah mendominasi hatinya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana Elpheu International High School cukup menegangkan hari ini. Namun ini tak berarti apapun untuk Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu terlihat berjalan santai diantara kerumunan orang yang saling membicarakannya.

"Dia itu mengagumkan sekaligus mengerikan. Mengagumkan karena dia masih bisa sesantai itu padahal dia sedang mendapat kasus berat. Tapi mengerikan juga menjadi orang yang masih bisa santai di tengah-tengah masalah beratnya," Yesung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Yeah, mereka tangah membicarakan Sungmin.

"Aku yakin dia rapuh sekali, Hyuk. Dia butuh teman," kali ini Eunhyuk yang mengangguk.

Yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya berjalan santai sambil menatap apapun yang menarik perhatiannya, namun wajah santai itu berubah kaku saat si manis berambut blonde itu menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya, Sungmin mengukir senyum termanis nan tulusnya, matanya terlihat berbinar penuh harap. Namun semua itu langsung lenyap saat sosok bukan Kyuhyun itu tak membalas senyumnya. Sungmin yang merasa terbuang, diabaikan dan tak dianggap tanpa sadar langsung memasang wajah terkejut penuh kesedihan yang tak Sungmin sangka akan menjadi topik baru nantinya.

**TBC**

**Annyeong~**

**Datang lagi nih author sarap *plak***

**Chingudeul update kilat nih, aku baik kan? *kedip2genit* #taboked**

**Yang minta Kyumin moment harap sabar sampe chapter 4, siap-siap. Di chapter ini masih nyempil banget Kyuminnya, mian (^_^)v. Tuntutan alurnya mengharuskan begitu chingudeul, gak papa kan? Tenang aja chapter 4 cepet kok. Oke?**

**Hmmm, yang tanya eommanya Ming kenapa kayaknya gak ada penjelasan terlalu mendetail soalnya aku gak terlalu fokus sama eommanya Ming, fokus ke Sungmin sama Kyuhyunnya *yaiyalah namanya juga FF Kyumin* #tabok again**

**Yang terakhir terimakasih buat chingudeul yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat review *hug* baca review kalian bikin ngakak jadi tambah semangat update *kisseu***

**Keep review ne? *bow***

**Buat Siders, aku mencintai kalian meskipun kalian gak mencintai aku *melas*. Hopeless buat chapter ini dan seterusnya kalian bisa review. Saranghae 3**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: Cluenya bikin penasaran ya? Sengaja kok *ditabok*. Oke buat yang penasaran soal 'sosok bukan Kyuhyun' yang tidak membalas senyum Sungmin, ini dia jawabannya. Selamat membaca ya chingudeul~

**CHAPTER 4**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Ahahahahaha, ekspresi Sungmin-_sshi_ tadi benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Kibum-_sshi_ pasti akan tertawa melihat itu."

"Aku tertarik dengan senyumnya tadi, jujur dia terlihat sangat cantik."

"Mungkin itu setimpal, selama ini Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ selalu di abaikan oleh Sungmin-_sshi._ Wajar saja tadi Kyuhyun_ seonsaengnim_ hanya melewati Sungmin-_sshi,_ padahal Sungmin-_sshi _sudah tersenyum loh!"

"Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ pasti marah. Kibum-_sshi_ yang jenius itu kan murid kebanggaannya. Dan Sungmin-_sshi_ berani-beraninya membuat Kibum-_sshi_ semarah tadi, wajar saja kan kalau Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ juga marah padaSungmin-_sshi._"

"Hm, rasanya sumber masalah memang berasal dari Sungmin-_sshi._"

Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang mendengar gosip-gosip baru itu hanya bisa mendecih pelan.

"Kenapa orang itu maasih saja terlihat benar?" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Yang terluka tetaplah yang terlihat menderita, wajar kalau mereka membela Kim Kibum, seandainya tadi Sungmin-_sshi_ yang meremukkan gelas, mungkin mereka akan menyalahkan Kim Kibum," jawab Yesung.

"Analisismu cukup matang _hyung,_ tapi aku bertaruh Sungmin-_sshi_ tidak akan sekonyol itu," ucapan Eunhyuk yang sarat akan kebenaran itu membuat tawa Yesung langsung meledak.

.

.

.

Siwon terlihat menatap sendu wajah putranya yang termenung di dalam mobil mereka. Ya, Siwon benar-benar menghadiri panggilan orang tua yang Sungmin katakan, khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Sungmin, Siwon terpaksa mengikutkan 3 orang _bodyguardnya_.

"_Chagi, appa_ tak mau menegurmu. Hanya saja bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu?" ucap Siwon pelan, tangan kekarnya terlihat mengelus sayang rambut blonde putranya namun Sungmin langsung menepis dengan kasar.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Cho itu _appa!_" dengus Sungmin lalu bergerak keluar dari mobilnya yang belum se-inchi-pun meninggalkan halaman sekolahnya. Si blonde manis itu terlihat berjalan cepat ke arah gedung Elpheu International High School.

"Hei, dia kembali!"

Eunhyuk dan Yesung menoleh bersamaan ke arah _yeoja_ yang mengucapkan kata 'dia kembali' dan seolah mengikuti arah padang _yeoja-yeoja_ itu Eunhyuk dan Yesung kembali menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang berjalan cepat dengan ekspresi marahnya, bahkan jauh di belakang sana Choi Siwon terdengar memanggil-manggil putranya.

"Tuan muda," pergerakan Sungmin terhenti saat dua orang _bodyguard appa_nya memegangi dua lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" teriak Sungmin.

"Sung-"

DUAGH!

Semua yang melihat itu meolotot heboh karena satu sikutan keras Sungmin berhasil menumbangkan dua _bodyguard_ itu secara langsung. Seolah tak peduli Siwon yang masih memanggilnya Sungmin terus berjalan membelah kerumunan siswa dengan tujuan satu. Ruangan guru Matematikanya. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung buru-buru membantu dua _bodyguard _Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Woah! Sungmin-_sshi_ yang tadi keren sekali!" seru Eunhyuk membuat satu jitakan dari _bodyguard_ Siwon melayang ke kepalanya.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

BRAK!

Tanpa permisi Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar membuat Donghae dan salah satu petugas kesehatan yang mungkin tengah mengabari kondisi Kibum itu terlonjak kaget.

"Sungmin-_sshi,_" ucap Kyuhyun seolah tak percaya.

"_Eodiega?_" tanya Sungmin _to the point._ Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Kyuhyun membuat guru tampan itu berdehem sejenak lalu menyuruh Donghae dan petugas kesehatan itu untuk kembali lagi nanti –mengusir secara halus mungkin.

"Masuklah~"

"_Shireo!_ Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi denganmu."

Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang kesabaran langsung menyeret lengan Sungmin dan membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk ruangannya mengabaikan tatapan _shock_ beberapa siswa yang melihat itu.

Ruangan itu langsung terkunci setelah si manis blonde itu berada dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu mentap Sungmin sebentar sebelum akhirnya dua lengan panjangnya merengkuh sosok kecil di hadapannya.

"_Bogoshippo chagiya,_" bisik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Lepas!" tolak Sungmin keras. Tubuhnya terus meronta dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, tenanglah _chagi~_" bujuk Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun melonggarkan dekapan eratnya.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin keras.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyerah dan melonggarkan dekapannya, dua tangannya beralih menangkup wajah bulat Sungmin lalu merapikan poni Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan. Ciuman sayang itu Kyuhyun daratkan di ujung hidung mancung Sungmin.

"Tenanglah~"

Sungmin tak mengindahkan bujukan Kyuhyun, mata rubahnya terlihat menelisik setiap sudut ruangan Kyuhyun , mata itu terhenti pada sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Bukan pada sofanya tapi pada sosok yang ada disana. Sosok bukan Kyuhyun yang tak membalas senyumnya tadi.

"_Daddy,_ apa Cannie cudah boleh bicala cama _mommy?_" tanya sosok kecil yang bukan Kyuhyun itu. Perlahan ekspresi Sungmin melembut, bulir air matanya tak terbantahkan lagi saat sosok kecil itu berjalan semangat ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun mencium dua kelopak mata Sungmin sebelum dua tangan pucatnya melepas tangkupannya di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Sandeul~" panggil Sungmin haru.

"_Mommy bogochippocoyo,_" ujar sosok kecil itu sambil mengulurkan dua tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum di antara derai air matanya.

Perlahan tubuhnya berlutut menyamai tinggi badan sosok kecil itu, tangannya mengelus sayang wajah yang hampir seminggu ini tak dilihatnya. Air matanya terus mengalir seiring senyum bahagianya.

"_Nado bogoshippo, chagiya~_" suara serak Sungmin terdengar seiring rengkuhan tangannya pada sosok putra kecilnya. Sosok bernama Cho Sandeul yang imut seperti 'ibu'nya sekaligus tampan seperti ayahnya.

"_Mommy?_"

Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu menatap sayang wajah menggemaskan putranya. Senyum lembutnya kembali terukir.

"_Ne chagi?_"

"_Mommy_ napa nangic cih?" tanya Sandeul sambil menggerakkan tangan kecilnya guna menghapus air mata _mommy_nya.

"_Gwaenchana_ bunny Deul, _mommy_ hanya terlalu senang bisa bertemu denganmu sayang. Apa Sannie makan dengan baik? Bagaimana rasanya tidur tanpa _mommy?_"

Sandeul terkikik kecil melihat wajah imut 'ibu' nya saat sedang menanyakan sesuatu. Bahkan Sandeul kerap kali mengadu pada Kyuhyun kalau teman-temannya tak ada yang percaya saat Sandeul mengatakan jika Sungmin adalah 'ibu' nya. Teman-temannya selalu berkata bahwa Sungmin itu _hyung_ Sandeul.

"Eung, Cannie makan belcama _daddy_ teluc, _mom. Mommy _kapan pulang? Cannie gak cuka tidul cama _daddy. Daddy _cuka belicik maen pecepe campe malem, Cannie kan cucah bobo."

Sungmin langsung men_deathglare_ Kyuhyun setelah mendengar pengaduan putra tersayangnya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun terlihat lebih dulu berpura menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya sebelum Sungmin murka padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku mau berhenti!" kata Sungmin keras.

Sementara Sandeul terlihat mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya melihat _daddy_nya tampak kikuk menatap _mommy_nya.

"Ayolah Ming, jangan begini lagi. Setelah kau mendapatkan ijazahmu kau boleh berhenti. Sandeul aman bersamaku, benar kan bunny Deul?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan dua alisnya meminta persetujuan _aegya_nya yang berwajah mirip kelinci itu.

Sandeul langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian membuang muka.

"Ayolah bunny Deul,_ daddy_ kan sudah membawakanmu hadiah~" Kyuhyun berusaha melakukan negosiasi pada putra semata wayangnya itu agar bisa mau menjadi sekutunya untuk kali ini.

"Kalau soal itu aku bisa membelinya,Kyu. Lagi pula aku malas berurusan dengan bocah-bocah berusia 16 tahun itu, mereka merepotkan! Dan lagi, jika aku berhenti kau tak perlu susah-susah membagi waktu kerjamu dan waktu untuk mengurus Sandeul. Kau bisa kembali fokus dengan rumah sakit dan aku kembali menulis dan mengurus _baby_ kita, Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng tak setuju, Sungmin selalu begitu. Menolak untuk bersekolah.

Ah! berpikir tentang keahlian menulisnya, Choi Sungmin adalah seorang penulis _online_ yang terkenal dengan nama Vincent Choi di dunia maya. Otak bisnis Choi ia jalankan lewat bakat menulisnya ini, dia tidak terlalu berbaik hati mengijinkan siapapun membaca karyanya secara cuma-cuma. Vincent Choi dikenal sebagai penulis _online _dengan bandrol tertinggi di negaranya. Entah apa yang ada dalam imajinasinya, hanya saja semua karyanya membuat pembacanya yang berasal dari kalangan atas maupun menengah selalu berdecak kagum dengan setiap karya yang Sungmin buat.

Bakat yang Sungmin miliki ini baru disadarinya ketika ia tak sengaja membuat sebuah slogan untuk iklan produk perusahaan _appa_nya saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Saat usianya menginjak belasan tahun, barulah Sungmin menyelami dengan serius soal bakatnya dengan mencoba menerbitkan salah satu fantasi impiannya yang telah menjadi kenyataan saat ini. _Dreams come true_ adalah karya pertama Sungmin yang mengisahkan tentang fantasi perjalanan hidup seorang _namja_ yang memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seks dengan mencintai sesamanya,_ namja_ itu menikah di usia 17 tahun, hamil di usia 18 tahun dan yang menjadi suami _namja_ itu adalah seorang dokter. Yeah! Bisa dikatakan mimpi Sungmin yang menjadi nyata.

"Kyunnie _jebal~_"

Kyuhyun berdecak frustasi, _puppy eyes_ yang bertahun-tahun di terimanya itu masih saja menggoda pertahanannya.

"Ming, apa kata orang saat mereka tahu kau hanya menamatkan tingkat pertamamu saja?"

"Kyu! Berhenti peduli soal apa kata orang. Tanpa sekolahpun aku berhasil!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi cobalah berpikir perasaan Sandeul. Apa kata teman-temannya nanti?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mentap kesal Sungmin.

Sungmin mendadak diam, kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Sandeul dia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah dengan segala keputusan yang Kyuhyun buat.

"_Geurae,_ aku akan tetap disini asal kau berhenti menadi guru dan biarkan aku tinggal bersama kalian lagi."

"Tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun tanpa pertimbangan.

Sungmin langsung mendengus lalu memukul kuat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau, _appa_ dan_ eomma _sama saja! Kalian seenaknya! Aku benci kalian!"

Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan kuat Sungmin, biarpun imut-imut begini, Sungmin ahli beladiri.

"Sayang dengarkan aku. Kalau aku berhenti menjadi guru disini kau akan semakin berulah dan seenaknya seperti di sekolah-sekolahmu yang sebelumnya. Kau tentu mengerti apa alasanku berada disini. Ada aku saja kau begini Ming, apalagi tidak ada. Dan soal Sandeul aku jauh lebih tak setuju. Kalau ada Sandeul kau pasti beralasan sibuk mengurus Sandeul agar tak usah bersekolah. Aku yakin itu."

Sungmin diam karena faktanya memang begitu.

"Oh, jadi _mommy_ cekolah ya?_ Mommy_ tau gak? Kata conce olang yang bercekolah halus lajin belajal," kata Sandeul sambil memakan snacknya.

"Nah, dengar Ming. _Baby_ kita sangat pintar kan?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tak sadar bahwa _pervert_ Kyu tengah menatap penuh minat ke rah bibir plumnya itu.

"Kyunnie~ ayolah~"

"Bersabarlah _chagi,_ hanya 3 tahun. Aku juga akan membawa Sandeul kemari tiap minggu. Setiap libur aku dan Sandeul juga akan mengunjungimu," bujuk Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kyunnie bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku membawa Sandeul lari darimu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, Sungmin tengah melancarakan trik memelasnya dan Kyuhyun yakin dia akan kembali luluh kali ini.

"Aku yang melahirkan Sandeul, Kyunnie. Dan kau dengan teganya memisahkan aku darinya. Kau pikir bagaimana persaanku Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ucapan Sungmin cukup menggugah batinnya.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan ulang semuanya jika kau mau menjaga sikapmu dan menjadi anak baik selama di sekolah, _eotte?_"

"_Jeongmalyo?_" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbina-binar. Asal bisa tinggal bersama suami dan putra tercintanya Sungmin akan melakukan apapun yang Kyuhyun minta. Hanya menjaga sikap dan jadi anak baik kan? Ya, Sungmin yakin bisa melakukan itu.

"_Ne,_ kau setuju?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk-ngangguk semangat, Sandeul yang melihat itu hanya bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak '_hwaiting mommy_' ke arah Sungmin.

"_Geurae,_ sekarang pulanglah~ _appa_ pasti menunggumu," ucap Kyuhyun yakin mertuanya pasti menunggu di depan sana.

"_Mommy_ jangan cedih, nanti Cannie cama _daddy_ main ke lumah _halabeoji,_ cama _halmeoni_ juga," ujar Sandeul sambil kembali memeluk ibunya.

"_Ne baby,_ makan dengan benar. Kalau _daddy_ nakal cepat telpon _mommy._"

Sandeul mengangguk lalu mencium pipi _mommy_nya.

"Kyunnie aku pulang dulu," pamit Sungmin pada suami tampannya.

"_Ne,_ hati-hati di jalan sayang," balas Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan kecupan sayangnya di kening Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jaga _baby_ baik-baik _ne?_"

Kyuhyun langsung mengernyit mendengar pesan Sungmin, apa Sungmin lupa apa profesi suaminya ini. Sebagai dokter Kyuhyun tentu selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kesehatan putranya.

"_Mommy,_ campai ketemu nanti. Cannie cayang _mommy,_" ujar Sandeul di sela-sela makan snacknya.

"_Baby,_ setelah _mommy_ keluar dari sini kau harus pura-pura tak mengenal _mommy_mu,_ arra_ jagoan?"

Sandeul langsung mengangguk patuh sementara Sungmin langsung melayangkan tatapan sinisnya pada Kyuhyun. Pantas saja tadi Sandeul tak menyapanya, ternyata suami tampannya itu sudah mewanti-wanti Sandeul lebih dulu.

"Demi Sandeul~" ucap Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan sinis Sungmin.

Demi Sandeul. Alasan klise yang selalu terlontar ke telinga Sungmin namun cukup ampuh untuk menjinakkan putra Choi Siwon ini.

"_Bye baby~_" salam Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua _baby_nya._ Baby_ Kyu dan _baby_ Sannie.

"_Bye mom~_"

Kyuhyun menata ekspresinya sebiasa mungkin saat Sungmin beranjak keluar ruangannya.

"Ming," panggilnya saat Sungmin akan memutar ganggang pintu.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun melangkah teratur kehadapannya tanpa ekspresi membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, apalagi sejak tadi mata Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sandeul.

"Kyunnie _waeyo?_" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melirik Sandeul dan mendapati putranya tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan snacknya. Tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, Kyuhyun langsung mengecup cepat bibir Sungmin yang sejak tadi seolah memanggil-manggil bibirnya agar cepat mendarat disana.

"_Saranghae~_" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum, sifat _pervert _suaminya memang susah hilang.

"_Nado_ Kyunnie-ya~" balas Sungmin tak kalah pelan. Tangannya bergerak merapikan kerah baju yang Kyuhyun gunakan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi _baby_ Sannie melirikkan ekor matanya untuk mengintipa apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah mencium Sungmin dengan terburu-buru, padahal biasanya dia mengintip lebih dari ini.

Oh, rasanya harapan Sungmin agar Sandeul tak mewarisi sifat mesum Kyuhyun tak akan pernah terwujud.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin yang keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan wajah sembab langsung membuat beberapa mata penanti gosip saling membulat sama lain, tak berbeda jauh dengan mulut mereka yang berkomat-kamit dan bergerak cepat untuk membisik satu sama lain.

Setelah sedikit membalas bungkukan hormat Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menggandeng putra cantiknya itu untuk pergi dari sekolahnya.

"_Omo!_ Dia menangis gara-gara Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim._"

"Apa Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ memukulnya?"

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu, mungkin tadi Sungmin-_sshi_ menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ tapi_ seonsaengnim_ menolaknya. Tadi kan sudah jelas sekali mata Sungmin-_sshi_ berbinar saat menatap Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim, _tapi Kyunyun_ seonsaengnim_ mengabaikan, Sungmin-_sshi._ Oh, dia sedang patah hati."

Hipotesis terakhir adalah hipotesis yang paling memuakkan bagi Sungmin. Apa orang-orang bodoh itu terlalu fokus pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hingga tak menyadari sosok kecil yang Kyuhyun gandeng menuju ruangannya tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan _appa_nya.

"_Wae chagi?_" tanya Siwon ikut tersenyum. Ya, di mendengar apa yang orang-orang itu katakan tentang putranya.

"_Gwaenchana. _Lucu saja_ appa,_" sahut Sungmin sambil terkikik kecil.

Siwon ikutan terkikik sambil mengelus surai pirang putranya. Orang-orang itu tak mengerti apapun yang mereka tahu hanya menilai dari luarnya saja.

.

.

.

Sosok Heechul muncul dari ujung koridor membuat siswa yang tadi berkumpul di depan ruangan Kyuhyun langsung berbaris rapi. Aura tegasnya selalu menguar bersama langkah tegapnya.

"Apa Cho _seonsaengnim_ terlihat keluar ruangan?" tanya Heechul dengan nada terburu-buru. Siswa yang berada paling dekat dengannya langsung menjawab.

"Tidak _seonsaengnim,_ Cho _seonsaengnim_ baru saja memasuki ruangannya setelah bicara dengan Sungmin-_sshi._"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sungmin-_sshi?_ Choi Sungmin?"

"_Ne,_" jawab siswa itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, aku harap Cho _seonsaengnim_ bisa mengatasi anak itu," gumam Heechul namun terdengar cukup jelas ke telinga para penggosip-penggosip handal itu.

Tanpa sadar senyum kemenangan mereka tersungging setelah mendengar ucapan Heechul. Yeah! Paling tidak Kepala Sekolah mereka juga terganggu dengan tingkah Sungmin selama ini.

"_Ne seonsaengnim,_ Sungmin-_sshi_ memang terlalu sering membuat masalah."

Heechul yang hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah siswa yang melontarakan opininya.

"Oh, kau berpikir begitu?"

Bukan hanya siswa itu, mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul mengangguk serempak.

"Oh, lumayan mengganggu rupanya," sahut Heechul sambil mengangguk-anggu penuh pengertian.

"Baiklah, mungkin Cho _seonsaengnim_ sudah sedikit meminta pengertian Sungmin-_sshi._"

"Emm, Sungmin-_sshi_ keluar dari ruangan Cho _seonsaengnim_ dengan mata sembab."

Heechul sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Siswa-siswanya ini terlalu memperhatikan Sungmin sepertinya.

"_Jinjja?_ Oh, mungkin Sungmin-_sshi_ menyesal sudah membuat banyak masalah di sekolah, kalian tenang saja," ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum ramah.

Setelahnya _namja_ cantik itu mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

CKLEK!

"Oh, Kepala Sekolah Kim," sapa Kyuhyun hormat.

"Ada beberapa hal serius mengenai peraturan sekolah yang harus ku diskusikan dengan Anda," kata Heechul dengan nada ramah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, lalu berniat keluar dari ruangannya.

"Di ruangan Anda saja, Cho _seonsaengnim._"

"Oh, _ne._ Silahkan masuk," kata Kyuhyun mempersilahkan.

Setelah Heechul masuk dan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun tertutup rapat, tawa siswa-siswa yang ada di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun langsung meledak.

"Ahahaha, aku tak sabar melihat reaksi, Sungmin-_sshi_ jika ada peraturan baru yang memberatkannya mulai besok."

"_Ne,_ aku berharap _seonsaengnim_ memberi peraturan khusus untuk Sungmin-_sshi._"

Baiklah, abaikan apa yang orang-orang aneh itu bicarakan, beralih ke diskusi antara Kepala Sekolah Kim dan Cho _seonsaengnim._

"Silahkan duduk," persilakan Kyuhyun namun Heechul hanya menatap sejurus ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak berharap kita benar-benar melakukan diskusi, Kyuhyun-ah," kata Heechul setelah diam untuk beberapa waktu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melembutkan nada suaranya.

"Kudengar Sungmin keluar ruanganmu dengan mata sembab, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Sedikit ada masalah," sahut Kyuhyun sekenanya membuat Heechul langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya hingga mendarat tepat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudah_ eomma_ katakan jangan membuat Minnie menangis!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun _eomma,_ hanya tak sengaja membawa Sandeul ke sekolah, kalau aku tak membawanya _maid-maid_ di rumah akan kewalahan _eomma,_" keluh Kyuhyun sambil membuat pembelaan.

"Kau membawa Sandeul? Mana?"

Heechul hanya berdecak kemudian menelisik ruangan Kyuhyun untuk mencari keberadaan cucunya.

"Sandeul?" panggil Heechul setengah bertanya, cukup bingung saat menemukan cucunya tengah menyibukkan diri dengan snack tanpa menghiraukannya sedikitpun.

Sandeul hanya menoleh, lalu kembali mengunyah snacknya.

Heechul langsung melotot_ shock_. Demi apa cucu satu-satunya bersikap seolah tak melihatnya sama sekali.

"_Baby,_ tidak menyapa _halmeoni_mu?"

Sandeul langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Cudah boleh, _daddy?_" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar mirip seperti _mommy_nya ingin saat meluluhka hati _daddy_nya.

"_Ne,_ sudah boleh," jawab Kyuhyun.

PLETAK!

"_Aigo eomma!_" seru Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengusap kepalanya saat Heechul kembali memukul kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu melarang Sandeul menyapa _eomma?_"

"_Ya~_ untuk berjaga-jaga_ eomma,_ aku takut Sandeul juga salah memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan _mommy _di sekolah."

"Oh, jadi kau berharap murid-muridmu menganggap kalau kau masih _single?_"

"_Aniya! Aish!_ Kenapa _eomma_ berpikir seperti itu sih!"

Heechul hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian melangkah ke arah Sandeul yang langsung menyodorkan salah satu snacknya pada Heechul.

"Untuk _meoni?_" tanya Heechul.

"_Ne,_ buat _meoni._"

Heechul terkekeh lalu mengelus sayang kepala Sandeul.

"Anak baik," pujinya.

'Yeah! Seperti _daddy_nya,' puji Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Jangan seperti _daddy_mu _ne?_"

"_Ya eomma!_ Apanya yang jangan sepertiku?"

Lagi-lagi Heechul hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil mulai memakan snack yang Sandeul berikan untuknya.

"_Geurae,_ apa tujuan _eomma _menemuiku?"

Heechul mengingat tujuannya menemui Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sandeul.

"_Eomma_ dengar tadi ada insiden kecil antara Sungmin dan Kibum."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menghela napas.

"Aku tak mengerti masalah sebenarnya _eomma, _aku juga tak sempat bicara banyak dengan Sungmin."

"Kyu~ _eomma _rasa Minnie tidak nyaman disini, kau tau hampir setiap hari mereka membicarakan Minnie dan kau tau bagaimana sensitifnya Minnie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku tau _eomma,_ aku juga mengerti dia tak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Minnie harus bisa beradaptasi _eomma, _aku sudah membuat perjanjian baru. Kalau dia bisa bersikap baik, kami akan tinggal bersama lagi."

Heechul terkikik pelan.

"Beruntung kau memiliki 'isrti' yang sulit jauh darimu."

"Aku menggunakan Sandeul untuk menjinakkan kelinci nakal itu _eomma,_" kata Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh.

"Eoh? Kelinci nakal? Mana _daddy?_" tanya Sandeul sambil mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian meraih tubuh kecil putranya dan memeluknya gemas.

"Kelincinya sudah pergi dari tadi."

"Yah~ padahal Cannie mau tangkep teluc kacih cama _mommy, mommy_ kan cuka bunny," ujar Sandeul sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sandeul, bocah berusia 4 tahun itu benar-benar menyayangi ibunya. Pantas saja Sungmin tak bisa jauh dari putranya.

"_Mommy_ sudah punya _daddy,_ tenang saja jagoan."

Heechul langsung memicingkan alisnya.

"Berhenti berkata seolah-olah Sungmin yang beruntung sudah mendapatkanmu Cho! Yang ada kau yang beruntung sudah mendapatkan Sungmin."

"Oh ayolah _eomma, appa_ bilang Minnie beruntung mendapat suami yang pengertian seperti diriku," puji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan sudah berkali-kali ku katakan Siwon mengatakan itu karena dia bodoh!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak. Terkadang dia bingung sebenarnya yang anak Heechul itu dia atau Sungmin.

"_Meoni,_ nanti Cannie cama _daddy_ mau main ke lumah _beoji, meoni_ ikut _ne?_" ajak Sandeul.

"_Geureomieyo!_ Kau mau pergi bersama _meoni _atau dengan _daddy_mu?"

"Cama _daddy_ caja."

"Oke, _meoni_ pergi sekarang. Kau segera menyusul _ne?_"

Sandeul mengangguk lalu segera mebereskan tumpukkan snacknya ke _paper bag._

"_Geurae, eomma_ pergi dulu Kyu. Kau segeralah menyusul."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, _baby~_"

"_Bye meoni~ Calanghae~_"

Heechul hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan Kyuhyun. Niatnya untuk kembali bersikap formal di urungkannya saat tak melihat siapapun di depan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kemana anak-anak itu?" tanya Heechul sendiri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun dan Sandeul sudah memasuki mobil dan bersiap untuk pergi mengunjungi Sungmin.

"_Daddy_ nanti tidul cama _mommy _kan?"

"Kau rindu _mommy_ hm?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat tatapan memohon yang Sandeul layangkan untuknnya.

"_Ne daddy,_ kenapa _mommy_ cuka di lumah_ beoji_ ya? _Mommy_ malah ya cama Cannie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak lembut surai halus putranya.

"Tidak baby, _mommy_ tidak mungkin marah padamu. Kau tau kan kalau _beoji_ tinggal sendirian, jadi _mommy_ harus menemani _harabeoji_ dulu."

"Yacudah, Cannie juga mau nemenin _beoji_ cama _mommy._"

"Lalu meninggalkan _daddy_ sendiri?"

"Eoh?" Sandeul hanya bisa membeo bingung.

"Lalu _daddy _tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura sedih. Sesunggugnya dia mengerti dengan keinginan Sandeul, anak mana yang ingin tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya.

"_Ani,_ Cannie gak tinggalin _daddy_ kok," ucap Sandeul ragu. Ya, _namja _kecil itu masih memikirkan 'ibu'nya, tapi tidak tega pada ayahnya.

"Hei~ jagoan harus bersabar. Sebentar lagi _mommy _tinggal dengan kita lagi," kata Kyuhyun. Sudah seharusnya dia memikirkan perasaan Sandeul juga.

"_Jeongmal? Daddy_ gak bohong kan?"

"Ayolah _baby,_ apa _daddy_ pernah berbohong padamu?"

Sandeul langsung menggeleng lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangan kecilnya.

"_Gomawo daddy._"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Dia merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki Sungmin dan Sandeul dalam hidupnya.

"_Daddy~_ mau main boleh?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu menatap putranya ang tengah memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Haha. Kau ini. Tentu saja boleh."

Sandeul langsung meraih ponsel yang sengaja Kyuhyun letakkan di _dashboard_ mobilnya.

Sementara sang ayah fokus menyetir, Sandeul sibuk bermain game sambil berseru memanggil Sungmin saat ia kalah ataupun menang. Ya, biasanya Sungmin yang menemaninya bermain _game._

"Ayo! Ayo! Kecana! Jangan kecini!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sandeul tengah heboh sendiri dengan _Angry Birds_nya.

"_Ya!_ Kok kecitu cih!"

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt**

Sandeul berjengit kaget saat ponsel ayahnya tiba-tiba bergetar membuat gamenya harus terhenti.

"Ukh! Ganggu caja!" gerutu Sandeul sambil mengangkat telepon menyebalkan itu.

"_Yeoboceyo,_ capa cih?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah serius Sandel saat mendengar jawaban dari si penelepon.

"_Mwo? Mommy_ kecelakaan?"

"APA?"

CIIIIITTTT!

**TBC**

Ehehehehehe, jalan cerita nyeleneh kah? XD

Mian buat yang gak suka Ming dibuat punya aegya, tapi memang tuntutan ecritanya begitu.

Oke, beri tanggapan kalian ya chingudeul~

Keep review readersku tersayang dan buat sidersku tercinta jangan lupa tinggalin review ya baby. Sampai jumpa next chap.

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 5**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"_Mwo? Mommy_ kecelakaan?"

"APA?"

CIIIIITTTT!

Kyuhyun langsung menginjak rem mobilnya membuat pengendara mobil di belakang Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal ke arah 'suami' Choi Sungmin itu.

"Berikan pada_ daddy,_" pinta Kyuhyun panik.

Sandeul langsung memberikan ponselnya ke arah ayahnya.

"_Yeoboseyo!_"

'Uisanim, ada masalah cukup serius di rumah sakit. Salah satu korban kecelakaan mendadak koma.'

Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu menatap layar ponselnya. Disana terlihat jelas nomor rumah sakit tempatnya bekerjalah yang sedang melakukan panggilan, tapi kenapa tadi Sandeul berkata_ mommy_nya mengalami kecelakaan?

'_Uisanim?_'

"Ah,_ ne._ Saya segera kesana," sahut Kyuhyun saat mendengar panggilan bingung dari salah satu asistennya.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri line teleponnya kemudian kembali menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sandeul, putranya hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung. Ya, Kyuhyun ingat dia senang menangani kasus kecelakaan serius tapi kenapa Sandeul menghubungkannya dengan Sungmin.

"_Baby~_"

"_Ne daddy?_" tanya Sandeul tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya bocah 4 tahun itu kembali memulai _game_nya.

"Tadi kau bilang _mommy_ kecelakaan, benarkah?"

Sadeul hanya menggeleng.

"Tadi Cannie calah dengal, Cannie pula-pula bial telponnya mati. Cannie kan mau main _game,_" jawab Sandeul seenaknya membuat Kyuhyun nyaris memarahi anak semata wayangnya itu. Sungguh jantungnya berpacu cepat saat mendengar kabar buruk tadi.

"_Baby,_ tidak boleh seperti itu. _Daddy_ khawatir sekali tadi," kata Kyuhyun berusaha menasihati dan memberi pengertian pada putranya.

Sandeul menghentikn gamenya lalu menatap fokus ke arah ayahnya.

"Tapi kan _daddy_ cuka begitu juga kalo mau beldua cama _mommy._"

"A-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Tolong katakan aku cedang cibuk. _Daddy_ cuka bilang begitu kan kalo ada telpon waktu lagi beldua cama _mommy,_ Cannie kan tadi mau beldua cama _game._"

Oh! _Baby_ Cho yang sangat pintar. Rasanya Kyuhyun harus lebih berhati-hati dan menjaga sikap di depan Sandeul. Salah-salah Sandeul akan kembali mencontoh tindakan konyolnya. _Like father like son_ eoh?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmn menatap jengah salah satu dari dua sosok di hadapannya, telinganya benar-benar panas mendengar wejangan-wejangan Siwon. Huh! Siwon selalu berusaha terlihat dewasa di depan mertua Sungmin –Cho Heechul.

Seingat Sungmin sejak pagi tadi Siwon tak mempermasalahkan rambut blonde Sungmin, kenapa sekarang Siwon malah berceramah panjang lebar saat Heechul sedikit menyinggung soal rambut baru Sungmin.

"Berhenti sok dewasa Choi! Memangnya aku mempermasalahkan soal rambut Minnie, kenapa kau jadi berceramah sepeti itu?" sindir Heechl.

Berteman sejak SMA membuat Heechul mengenal baik perangai sosok yang dulu menjadi_ hoobae_nya ini. Heechul juga sangat paham kalau Siwon dan Sungmin sangat_ friendly,_ Siwon selalu mengutamakan kenyamnan putranya dibanding cibiran orang lain. Jadi , kalau hanya masalah rambut dan Siwon membesar-besarkan itu, rasanya Heechul harus segera melakukan tes kejiwaan untuk Siwon.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa _appa_ selalu sok dewasa di depan _eomma,_" kata Sungmin dengan sebal.

Siwon langsung menatap putranya kemudian mengedip genit.

"_My lovely son,_ setidaknya _appa_ harus punya wibawa kan?" sahut Siwon membuat Heeshul dan Sungmin mendecih bersamaan.

"Baiklah, jangan bahas itu. Sekarang mana Kyuhyun dan Sannie _baby?_ Kenapa mereka lama sekali?"

"Aku aru saja menghubungi Kyunnie, katanya dia harus sedikit memeriksa satu pasien_ eomma,_" jawab Sungmin.

Heechul menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum. Menantunya terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut blonde panjangnya.

"Putraku sangat cantik kan _hyung?_"

Heechul langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon kemudian mencibir malas.

"Aku akan mengatakan iya saat kau tak disini. Bisa besar kepala kalau aku mengatakan iya di hadapanmu."

Siwon hanya tergelak sementara Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Bahkan Sungminnie menjadi _top news_ setiap hari di sekolah. Kadang aku berpikir kenapa putramu tak bisa berpura-pura untuk bersikap baik di hadapan teman-temannya."

"Aku tidak mau seperti _eomma_ dan Kyunnie~" ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Eomma_ yang galak dan _fashionable_ harus berpura lembut dan bersikap seadanya hanya karena menggantikan Kim halmeoni, dan Kyunnie harus berpura sabar dan dewasa padahal dia kekanakan dan tak suka di tentang. Dan haruskah aku bersikap seperti itu juga _eomma? _Aku yang 22 tahun ini harus berkecimpung dengan remaja-remaja labil dan arogan, _eomma_ tau dengan jelas itu bukan seleraku sama sekali," keluh Sungmin blak-blakan.

Ya, dia selalu begitu jika menyangkut orang terdekatnya. Heechul pun mengerti, _namja_ cantik ini sudah mengenal betul parangai Sungmin bahkan sebelum si blonde manis itu menjadi menantunya. Sungmin yang tak memiliki ibu sejak kecil merasa senang sekali saat sahabat _appa_nya –Heechul mengaggap dia seperti putra kandungnya.

Sungmin sangat dekat dengan Heechul namun ia tak mengenal Kyuhyun saat itu. Sejak lepas dari bangku sekolah dasar Kyuhyun sudah tinggal bersama _halmeoni_nya di China. Heechul yang terlahir sebagai putra dari keluarga Kim itu berubah marga setelah menikah dengan salah satu pengusaha Korea-Cina bernama Cho Hankyung. Namun saat menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah, Heechul tetap menggunakan marga keluarganya karena sekolah elite itu milik kedua orang tuanya.

"_Mommy!_" suara cempreng nan imut milik cucu Cho dan Choi itu langsung mengalihakn perhatian 3 orang _namja_ dewasa yang sedang duduk santai di sofa coklat milik keluarga Choi.

"_Baby~_" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat Sandeul berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"_Mommy,_ tadi Cannie beli ice cleam loh cama _daddy,_ yang ini buat _mommy,_" ucap Sandeul sambil menyodorkan satu _cone_ ice cream yang terlihat mulai mencair. Mulut bocah itu tampak belepotan menandakan kalau Sandeul baru saja menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"_Gomawoyo baby,_" tukas Sungmin kemudian mencium pipi gembul putranya. Dua tangannya bergerak mengangkat tubuh kecil Sandeul ke pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba langsung mencium kening Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di sebelah sang 'istri'.

"Apa yang kau bawa Kyu?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun membawa bungkusan.

"_Hobak-juk_ dan beberapa _hobak-itseok,_" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Suamimu pengertian sekali Minnie _baby~_" goda Siwon.

"Karena itu aku mencintainya, memangnya_ appa_ selalu menyebalkan!" balas Sungmin sengit sambil mulai menjilati ice creamnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan bahu Sungmin yang tengah dirangkulnya.

"_Eomma,_ aku mau berhenti sekolah," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ice cream yang baru dia nikmati langsung di ambil alih oleh putra tersayangnya.

"Ming, kita sudah membahas ini tadi. Aku tak mau membahas soal ini lagi," sahut Kyuhyun cepat membuat Sungmin langsung menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah melingkari bahunya.

"Ayolah sayang~ jangan kekanakan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahi orang yang kekanakan sepertiku!" sembur Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kemudian memeluk gemas tubuh kecil Sungmin membuat Sandeul yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka terjepit kuat.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, sayang~" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium pelipis 'istri' kelewat imutnya itu. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum malu, bahkan garis-garis tipis berwarna merah tampak mewarnai pipi putihnya.

Siwon dan Heechul hanya bisa membuang pandangan dengan wajah jengah, malas sekali melihat adegan lovey dovey Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Cannie gak bica napac _mom,_" keluh Sandeul susah payah. Terjepit di antar dua orang dewasa membuatnya sesak dan sulit bicara.

"_Aigo! Gwaenchanayo baby?_" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat melihat wajah Sandeul yang memerah karena menahan sesak, jiwa dokternya seolah terpanggil saat melihat kondisi putranya.

"Kau sih!" dumel Sungmin menyalahkan Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Sandeul untuk menenangkan putranya yang sudah hampir menangis.

Heechul dan Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Anak dan menantunya selalu begitu. Sebentar-sebentar bermesraan sepeti dunia hanya milik berdua, sebentar berikutnya sudah heboh menyalahkan satu sama lain walau ujungnya kembali bermesraan seperti dunia milik berdua.

"Berhenti makan ice cream _baby_, nanti kau batuk," ujar Sungmin berusaha meraih ice cream yang Sandeul pegang.

"_Chileo mommy!_"

"Tapi nanti batuk, sayang~" bujuk Sungmin.

"_Mommy~_"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Sandeul memulai aksi merajuknya.

"Di mobil tadi dia sudah menghabiskan 2 _cup_ ice ice cream," tambah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin pura-pura melotot marah pada putranya namun Sandeul dengan lucunya serius memelototi Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy!_"

"Hei~ jagoan tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan ice cream. Nanti jadi bulat seperti _eomma_mu," gurau Siwon membuat Sungmin langsung memelototi ayahnya.

"Ini berisi _appa!_ Bukan bulat!" protes Sungmin tak terima.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul tergelak bersamaan.

"Berapa berat badanmu sekarang Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung memicingkan alisnya.

"_Wae?_ Kalau beratku seratus kilo kau berniat menikahi salah satu murid genitmu kah?" tanya Sungmin dengan sinisnya.

"Oh _baby_ Ming, jangan katakan kau cemburu pada remaja-remaja 16 tahun? " tebak Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Oh Tuan Cho, haruskah aku tidak cemburu pada orang-orang yang bahkan berharap bisa mempraktekkan sistem reproduksi dengan 'suami' ku?"

"Bwoooh?" Heechul dan Siwon menyembur bersamaan.

"Buahahahahaha!"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar tawa Siwon dan Heechul yang meledak bersamaan.

"Benarkah begitu, Min?" tanya Heechul di sela-sela tawanya.

"Demi apa mereka mengatakan itu _eomma,_ seandainya aku tak bisa mengontrol diri sudah kupastikan kotak P3K ku melayang ke kepala siswi genit itu!"

"_Mommy_ gak boleh lempal-lempal~" ucap Sandeul di tengah-tengah kegiatan melanjutkan makan ice creamnya.

"Tenang saja, _mommy_ tidak pernah melakukan itu _baby._"

Sandeul mengangguk senang lalu mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Kau menanggapi mereka, Kyu?" tanya Siwon saat tawanya sudah berhasil terkendali.

"_Appa,_ mana ada yang seperti itu? Aku tak pernah merespon mereka sama sekali."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka bertekuk lutut padamu?" tanya Sungmin cepat, nada cemburu terlihat jelas disana.

"Itu resiko memiliki suami tampan sepertiku," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedip genit ke arah Sungmin.

Siwon tergelak keras namun Heechul langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti sok tampan!"

"Kau pikir gen siapa itu _hyung? _Setauku Hankyung _hyung _tak pernah narsis seperti itu," sindir Siwon membuat Heechul langsung men_deathglare_ besannya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat duduk tenang di depan televisi. Sandeul tertidur setelah berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun agar mereka menginap di kediaman Choi malam ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin menonton apa sih Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin terus mengubah _chanel_ televisi yang mereka tonton.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu, jujur dia juga tak tau ingin menonton apa. Hanya ingin duduk berdua dengan Kyuhyun sih sebenarnya.

"Kau mengantuk _chagi,_ aku bisa melihatnya," kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih kepala Sungmin agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Hm," Sungmin hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil mulai menyamankan posisi bersandarnya, dua tangannya memeluk erat perut Kyuhyun.

"Besok kau harus bersikap baik di sekolah, kau sudah berjanji kan?"

"_Ne._"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin ke pangkuannya.

"Tidurlah~ kau kelihatan benar-benar mengantuk Ming."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil mulai memejamkan matanya. Menemani Sandeul bermain cukup menyita tenaganya.

"Kyunnie, minggu depan kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang ada di bawahnya. _Namja_ cantiknya itu bertanya tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali.

"_Ne,_ asal kau bisa bersikap baik."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk satu kali.

"Kyunnie~"

"Hm?"

"Ke kamar~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil kemudian buru-buru meraih remote untuk mematikan televisi.

"Aku benar-benar mau tidur Kyu~"

"Y-ya," sahut Kyuhyun ragu, wajahnya berubah masam saat Sungmin menyadari gelagat mesumnya.

"Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget lalu buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Ming~"

"Kyunnie, minggu depan saja," sahut Sungmin cepat.

"_Ya~_ kau mana boleh menelantarkan 'suami' mu seperti ini, aku merindukanmu _chagi~_"

Sungmin membuka matanya, pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah masam 'suami' tampannya.

"Ayolah Ming~"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Minggu depan Kyunnie~ aku benar-benar lelah sekarang," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, minggu depan," monolognya sendiri.

Sungmin kembali memjamkan matanya, sengaja melesakkan wajah imutnya ke dada 'suami' tampannya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari si blonde manis itu tengah menyeringai menang disana.

'Siapa suruh menjauhkanku dari Sandeul~' kekeh Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"_Mommy!_"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlonjak bersamaan.

"Sandeul~" gumam mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kyunnie turunkan aku!"

Kyuhyun segera menurunkan Sungmin, pasangan 'suami isrti' itu langsung berlari ke arah kamar di sebelah kamar Sungmin.

"_Mommy!_"

CKLEK!

"_Wae baby?_" tanya Sungmin panik.

Sandeul yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya mengusap-usap kedua matanya sambil menunjuk ke arah celananya.

"Eoh? Ngompol?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Sandeul hanya mengangguk malu.

"Buahahhaha, mana ada jagoan ngompol?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengahampiri putranya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menertawakan Sandeul.

"_Yah! Daddy!_"

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti tertawa saat mendengar jeritan Sandeul.

"_Geurae, daddy_ berhenti tertawa," ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela kikikannya.

"Kyu~"

"_Ne,_ ini benar-benar berhenti_ chagi._"

"Cannie mau _daddy_ yang belcihin," ucap Sandeul sambil menatap penuh dendam ke arah ayahnya.

"Hei~ mana ada yang begitu _baby._ Biasanya kau dengan _mommy,_" tolak Kyuhyun cepat. Dia tidak terlalu bisa mengurus hal-hal seperti itu.

"_Daddy!_ Cannie mau cama _daddy~_" rengek Sandeul namun terselip dendam di nada bicaranya.

"_Baby~_ ayolah~"

"_Chileo!_ Mau cama _daddy!_"

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan senyumnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar terlongo tak percaya di tempatnya.

"_Geurae,_ dengan _daddy_ kan?" ucap Sungmin.

"_Yah_ Ming, tidak ada yang seperti ini."

"Kyunnie, _baby_ mau denganmu~"

OH! Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya, dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya ini benar-benar pandai sekali dalam urusan merengek untuk mengalahkannya.

"Kau mau dengan _daddy?_" tanya Kyuhyun agak dongkol sambil menghampiri Sandeul.

Sandeul hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ayo," ajak Kyuhyun setengah hati. _Namja_ itu mengulurkan tangan agar Sandeul mau turun dari kasurnya.

"_Chileo!_ Mau gendong _daddy~_"

"_MWO?_"

Sungmin kembali mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan agar tawanya tak meledak.

"_Yah!_ Biasanya kau berjalan sendiri ke kamar mandi. Kenapa sekarang minta digendong?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Biasanya Sandeul tak pernah minta gendong pada Sungmin. Lagi pula jika menggendong Sandeul mau tidak mau bajunya juga kena ompol Sandeul.

"Ukh! Jadi benel ya? _Daddy_ gak cayang Cannie."

Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Atas dasar apa Sandeul berucap seperti itu.

"_Ya~_ kata siapa _daddy_ tak menyayangimu _baby?_"

"_Daddy_ gak mau gendong Cannie~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menetralkan segala emosi yang sudah berkumpul di kepalanya.

"Yacudah, ayo_ mom~_"

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Cha~_ dengan _daddy,_" putus Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sandeul hanya bisa tersenyum menang, lalu menyodorkan dua lengan kecilnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Gendong _daddy~_"

"_Ne, daddy_ tau," sahut Kyuhyun lalu meraih tubuh kecil itu ke gendongannya

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, _daddy _sedih mendengarnya~" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"_Daddy_ cih ketawain Cannie~" jawab Sandeul sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat _daddy_nya sedih.

"_Ne, daddy_ minta maaf. Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi,_ arra?_"

Sandeul mengangguk lalu memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ Cannie juga minta maaf cudah bikin _daddy_ cedih~"

Ya, biarkan keluarga kecil itu selalu bahagia.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi harinya Siwon kembali memulai kehebohannya di meja makan, bedanya kali ini Sandeul-lah yang menjadi objek kehebohannya.

"_Baby _nanti siang _beoji_ temani potong rambut _ne?_"

Sandeul langsung mengerutkan keningnya tak setuju.

"_Chileo beoji~_"

"Memangnya kenapa _appa?_" tanya Sungmin yang bingung dengan keinginan Siwon.

"Min, lihatlah rambutnya sudah benar-benar panjang, cukup kau saja yang selalu diragukan _gender_nya._ Appa _tak mau cucu _appa_ bernasib sama sepertimu."

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya kuat-kuat setelah mendengar penuturan ayah mertuanya. Apalagi melihat wajah masam Sungmin tak membantah ucapan Siwon sama sekali seolah menegaskan kalau yang di ucapkan Siwon memang benar adanya.

"Biar denganku saja," sahut Sungmin membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan tatapan protes bersamaan.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin mulai kesal.

"_Appa_ tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sandeul sepulang dari salon nanti, jangan-jangan kau mengecat rambutnya seperti warna rambtmu," jawab Siwon segera.

"Lagipula kau tidak bisa menemani Sandeul, Ming. Jam pulang sekolah bukan siang hari," peringat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung merengut kesal. Di situasi seperti ini dia sungguh membutuhakan Heechul yang selalu berada di pihaknya.

"_Halabeoji_ potong lambut juga _ne?_ Nanti Cannie mau," usul Sandeul.

Sungmin langsung menyeringai senang, apalagi melihat wajah Siwon yang mendadak pucat pasi.

"Ide bagus _baby,_" kata Sungmin mendukung.

"Ti-tidak! Rambut _harabeoji_ sudah benar-benar pendek," elak Siwon cepat-cepat. Jangan bilang Sandeul dan Sungmin bekerja sama untuk membuatnya seperti _namja_ baru pulang wajib militer.

"Yacudah, Cannie gak mau~"

Siwon ingin membantah namun syarat yang Sandeul ajukan cukup menyulitkan dirinya, jadi mau tidak mau sebaiknya dia tidak jadi mengajak Sandeul potong rambut.

"Yasudah dengan_ daddy_ saja," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng ke mulut Sungmin.

"_Daddy_ juga potong lambut kan?"

"_Ne,_ tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung memelototi Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu cepat-cepat menelan nasi gorengnya kemudian bersiap menyerang Kyuhyun.

"_Ya! Hajima!_ Aku tidak suka kau potong rambut, Kyu!" protes Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berteriak senang dalam hatinya.

"_Wae mom?_" tanya Sandeul tak terima.

"_Baby,_ setiap _daddy_mu potong rambut makin banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menggoda _daddy_mu dan _mommy_ tidak suka itu," ujar Sungmin dengan posesif membuat Kyuhyun langsung memleluk gemas 'istri' imutnya.

"Tapi kan-"

"Kau tetap pergi potong rambut dengan _harabeoji, arra?_"

Sandeul langsung menekuk wajahnya, dalam hatinya ia ingin mengucapkan '_mommy _gak cayang Cannie lagi~' tapi mengingat _daddy_nya saja sedih mendengar itu apalgi _mommy_nya dan Sandeul tak mau Sungmin sedih karenanya.

"_Eotte?_" tanya Siwon sambil memasang senyum menang.

Sandeul hanya mengangguk pasrah namun otaknya bekerja keras mencari cara agar Siwon tak jadi mengajaknya potong rambut.

"Mau pergi bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan sisa makanan yang mengotori sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Kau ini mau cari mati ya?" dumel Sungmin langsung.

"_Wae?_"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita? Lagipula Sandeul harus pergi sekolah."

"_Gwaenchanayo._ Biar Sandeul pergi dengan _appa,_ Min. Kau berangkat dengan Kyuhyun saja," sela Siwon.

"_Ne,_ soal tanggapan orang-orang biar saja. Kau tak perlu menanggapi oarang-orang yang selalu menilai buruk tentangmu, Ming."

Oke. Ini artinya Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah. Mau tidak mau dia harus menerima ini, lagipula dia juga masih ingin berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Soal alasan, biar nanti saja. Lagipula apa peduli Sungmin soal pendapat orang-orang itu.

"_Ne,_ kita pergi bersama," putus Sungmin akhirnya.

"_Baby_ pergi dengan_ harabeoji ne?_" ucap Siwon yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan pasrah oleh Sandeul.

"_Beoji,_ nanti beli kacet _game_ balu _ne?_" ucap Sandeul yang akhirnya memilih kaset _game_ untuk syarat agar Siwon bisa mengajaknya potong rambut.

"Apapun untuk jagoan sepertimu, _baby._"

"Yasudah, kami pergi dulu _appa,_" pamit Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Baby,_ jadi anak baik di sekolah _ne? Mommy _pergi dulu~" pamit Sungmin lalu mencium bibir putra kecilnya.

"_Ne, mom. Mommy _juga belajal yang lajin _ne?_" pesan Sandeul.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan rambut Sandeul.

"_Daddy_ pergi dulu _baby._"

Sandeul hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"_Appa,_ aku pergi dulu~"

Siwon mengangguk lalu meraih kepala Sungmin untuk menempatkan satu _morning kiss_ di kening putranya.

"Belajar dengan baik,_ arra?_" pesannya.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun keluar rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie, aku benar-benar gugup," ucap Sungmin saat mobil yang di kendarai Kyuhyun mulai memasuki area sekolah.

"Tenang sayang, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Ya untukmu dan tidak untukku. Aku yakin pagi ini mereka sudah bersiap untuk membicarakanku lagi," keluh Sungmin gusar.

"Sayang, kita sudah membahas ini tadi. Jadi berhentilah khawatir seperti remaja 16 tahun," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencari-cari tempat yang pas untuk parkir mobilnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan 'suami' nya.

"Berhenti memasang pose seperti itu _chagi._ Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kau menahan jatahku sampai minggu depan."

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan 'suami' nya yang sarat dengan unsur mesum itu.

"Kita turun sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah tak rela.

Sungmin berkedip sesaat, agak bingung saat mendapati nada tak rela dari kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Kyunnie, jangan berpikir kita bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ini area sekolah," tebak Sungmin sambil memasang wajah tak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dekapannya.

"Tidak akan terlihat dari luar, aku berani jamin itu sayang," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin makin _shock._

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin mulai menggeliat tak nyaman saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"_Jebal_ Ming~"

Sungmin hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesap kuat bibirnya. Tangan 'suami' nya bergerak teratur mengelus punggung Sungmin membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya mengikuti alur permainan Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

TIN! TIN!

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar bunyi klakson mobil di belakang mereka.

Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Katamu tak ada yang melihat, Kyu!" omel Sungmin menekan kuat teriakannya.

"Aku yakin tak akan terlihat, sayang. Tenanglah~" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sambil mengumpat orang yang sudah membunyikan klakson, Kyuhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Disana tampak Heechul tengah tersenyum menang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Shit! Eomma_ benar-benar mengganggu!" omel Kyuhyun sambil memukul stir mobilnya.

Sungmin menghela napas lega kemudian bergerak merapikan seragamnya.

"Ming~"

"Cho Kyuhyun jangan berpikir kita bisa melanjutkan ini! Kita turun sekarang atau jatahmu 2 minggu lagi," ancam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"_Ne,_ kita turun sekarang dan cabut kata-katamu soal 2 minggu lagi."

"Kita turun sekarang dan jatahmu minggu depan, ayo!"

Sambil mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati, Kyuhyun bergerak merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku turun duluan."

"Tidak, kita turun bersama Ming," cegah Kyuhyun buru-buru.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengatur pernapsannya untuk mengatur debaran jantungnya.

Kyuhyun turun lebih dulu, _namja_ itu bergerak membuka pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Heechul saat melihat Sungmin turun dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Mengingat ini parkir khusus guru, rasanya ketakutan Sungmin terlalu berlebihan.

"Pagi_ eomma~_" jawab Sungmin pelan.

Heechul tersenyum miring saat menatap wajah masam Kyuhyun.

"Maaf sedikit mengganggu pagimu, _chagi,_" katanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah mengganggu pagiku, eommaku tersayang," balas Kyuhyun sengit.

Heechul hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menggandeng lengan Sungmin untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"_Eomma~_"

"Tidak apa-apa, Minnie. Tenanglah~" ucap Heechul saat mendengar kekhawatiran Sungmin.

"_Eomma,_ aku merasa pagi ini akan sangat buruk, entahlah~"

"Oh, jangan bilang ini karena _eomma_ mengganggu kegiatan kalian tadi?"

"Bu-bukan," sangkal Sungmin cepat. Wajahnya langsung memerah malu mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Yasudah, sebentar lagi bel~" ajak Hecchul membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mengikuti langkah 'ibu' mertuanya, sementara Kyuhyun tampak berjalan dengan tampannya di belakang mereka.

Tepat saat melewati koridor, tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya. Sungmin yakin mereka tengah menatap sinis ke arahnya karena murid-murid bermuka dua itu terdengar menyapa ramah Heechul dan Kyuhyun namun tidak dengan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengatur napasnya, berusaha mengabaikan segala prasangka buruk yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang dirinya.

"Itu Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim._ Mana wanita cantik yang tadi?"

Sungmin mendengar itu, bahkan ia merasakan lengan Heechul yang menggandeng lengannya tersentak untuk beberapa saat.

'Wanita?' batin Sungmin.

Heechul mendadak menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sungmin juga ikut berhenti.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pagi ini?" tanya Heechul ramah.

Salah satu siswa yang tampak paling berani langsung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Ada wanita cantik yang mencari Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ sejak tadi."

"Wanita?" tanya Heechul sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Ne seonsaengnim_, kalau tidak salah namanya Shin Sooyul."

Mendengar nama itu, raut wajah Sungmin mendadak pucat.

'Wanita itu kembali.'

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul~

Maaf kalo chapter kemarin bikin shock terapi *bletak* #sengaja kok *ditabok rame-rame*

Yang masih bingung sama jalan ceritanya, baca ulang pelan-pelan dari chapter satu. Buat yang udah ninggalin jejak makasih ya chagideul, aku sayang kalian *peyuk-peyuk*. Buat new readers selama datang, makasih sudah meninggalkan jejak *kisseu* Keep review ya? Ntar hadiahnya saya bungkus bias kalian satu-satu terus ku paketin ke rumah kalian *LOL*

Geurae, chapter 5 sudah update kan? Sekarang update review kalian buat chapter 5. Oke?

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 6**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

**FLASHBACK**

Sungmin terlihat duduk tenang di depan laptopnya, sesekali remaja berusia 16 tahun itu tersenyum kecil saat membaca balasan teman chatingnya.

**Mr. Cho: Aku berharap kau segera menulis kembali.**

**Vincent Choi: Ya, aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi pembaca pertamaku.**

**Mr. Cho: Aku yang berterimakasih karena kau sudah menulis karya yang manis untukku –pembacamu. Dan kuharap kau –penulisnya sama manisnya dengan **_**Dreams come true.**_

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan senyum malunya, orang yang tengah 'ngobrol' dengannya ini adalah pembaca pertama _ Dreams come true_ –karya pertama Sungmin.

'Manis? Ya aku memang manis,' batin Sungmin dengan narsisnya.

**Vincent Choi:** **Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau yang menjadi pembaca pertamaku. Dan soal manis, kuharap kau setuju jika aku mengakui jika aku memang manis (^_^)**

**Mr. Cho: Aku tertawa keras membaca kalimat jujurmu Tuan Choi, aku rasa aku setuju jika kau membenarkan ucapanku. Orang yang manis juga akan melahirkan karya yang manis. Aku berharap **_**Dreams come true**_** adalah harapan nyatamu.**

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat balasan Kyuhyun. Oh, jangan katakan orang ini juga sama dengannya.

**Vincent Choi: Aku senang sekali jika kau benar-benar menganggap itu benar-benar harapanku. Yeah, itu memang mimpiku. Apa kau 'juga'?**

**Mr. Cho: Wow! Aku harap kita bisa berteman Vincent**_**-sshi.**_** Ya, aku juga ;-)**

Sungmin langsung menutup bibir kecilnya dengan telapak tangan, wajahnya blushing parah melihat balasan Kyuhyun, apalagi _namja_ itu tengah memasang emot mengedipkan mata pada Sungmin.

**Mr. Cho: Kuharap ada 'penulis manis' yang mau berteman denganku.**

Sungmin kembali terkejut, orang ini kembali mengiriminya balasan padahal Sungmin belum membalas.

**Vincent Choi: Tentu saja, berteman sangat dengan 'pembaca yang ramah' tentu akan sangat menyenangkan (^_^)**

**Mr. Cho: Senang sekali mendengarnya. Kita bisa bertemu suatu saat. Vincent**_**-sshi**_**, bicara soal usia apa kau sudah di atas 20 tahun?**

**Vincent Choi: Ya, aku juga berharap bisa bertemu dengan pembacaku yang ramah. Untuk pembaca pertama akan kuberitahu satu rahasia. Aku 4 tahun di bawah prediksimu, Tuan Cho.**

**Mr. Cho: Wow! Sepertinya kau suka sekali membuat kejutan untukku Vinncent**_**-sshi. **_**Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar percaya **_**Dreams come true**_** adalah karya yang nyata. Asal kau tau aku bersedia menikahimu di usia 17 tahun *lol*.**

**Vincent Choi: Haha, aku suka gurauanmu Tuan Cho. Kuharap kau benar-benar menikahiku di usia 17 tahun, dan aku yakin rating karyaku akan meningkat drastis. **_**Real story**_** lebih diminati kurasa ^^**

**Mr. Cho: Kuharap kita bisa bertemu untuk membicarakan ini –aku harap kau tak menganggapku bercanda *lol*.**

**Vincent Choi: Wow! Kali ini aku yang terkejut. Kau serius?**

**Mr. Cho: Tentu. Aku akan sulit tidur jika kau menolak ajakanku.**

**Vincent Choi: Pemaksaan secara halus. Baiklah, apapun untuk pembaca pertamaku yang ramah. Kuharap kau tak menyesal dengan keinginamu, Tuan Cho ^^**

**Mr. Cho: **_**Geureom.**_** Semoga kau yang tak menyesal sudah mengikuti keinginanku. Kita bisa bertemu akhir pekan, **_**eotte?**_

**Vincent Choi: Akhir pekan? Kau sekolah?**

**Mr. Cho: Tentu saja tidak. Kau yang harusnya bersekolah. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit.**

**Vincent Choi: Oh, aku tidak tertarik bersekolah –satu rahasia lagi untuk Tuan Cho. Kau bekerja di rumah sakit? Waw, kuharap kau seorang dokter. Jadi, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk membuat **_**Dreams come true**_** menjadi **_**real story**_** *lol*.**

**Mr. Cho: Ya, aku senang sekali jika bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Sampai jumpa akhir pekan 'penulis manis' ^^**

Sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat balasan Mr. Cho. 'Ya, aku senang sekali jika bisa bekerja sama denganmu.'

"Dia seorang dokter~" monolog Sungmin tak percaya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hari yang menegangkan sekaligus ditunggu-tunggu.

Di pojok ruangan sebuah cafe bernama Kona Beans terlihat seorang remaja manis berbaju hijau muda tengah duduk dengan tampang gugup. Berkali-kali remja bernama Sungmin itu bergerak melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk berharap bunyi "kling" pelan terdengar. Jadi, ada kemungkinan orang yang dia tunggu sudah tiba.

"Selamat siang, tuan~. Sudah siap memesan?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke arah pelayan cantik yang menyapa ramah kepadanya.

"Nanti saja, aku masih menunggu seseorang."

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham lalu mohon untuk undur diri setelah kembali mengulas senyum ramah untuk Sungmin.

Sesekali Sungmin melihat ponselnya, kembali membaca alamat yang Mr. Cho kirim untuk bertemu dirinya.

"Benar kok. Kona Beans kan? Meja nomor 13," ucap Sungmin sambil melirik nomor mejanya.

"Sudah benar. Kenapa dia lama sekali?" gerutu Sungmin lalu memilih mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk sedikit menemani waktu menunggunya.

KLING!

Sungmin tersentak, remaja manis itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya berharap bunyi itu mengantarkan orang yang ditunggunya.

"Selamat datang~"

Sungmin mendesah malas saat _foxy eyes_nya menangkap sepasang suami istri yang tengah berangkulan mesralah yang memasuki cafe.

"Jangan-jangan orang ini memainkanku! Awas saja dokter gadungan ini!" sungut Sungmin, namja 16 tahun itu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Mr. Cho.

"Vincent_-sshi?_"

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo, bibir M nya membentuk huruf O saat orang di hadapannya menyapanya dengan panggilan Vincent.

"Ah, maaf. Aku Cho Kyuhyun –ah maksudku Mr. Cho."

Sungmin masih bertahan dengan wajah bodohnya. Demi apa _namja_ di hadannya ini benar-benar tampan. Rasanya Sungmin harus bberpikir dua kali jika mengatakan bahwa _appa_nya-lah _namja_ paling tampan di dunia ini.

"Emm –apa benar kau Vincent_-sshi?_"

Sungmin langsung tersadar setelah mendengar suara di hadapannya, remaja manis itu langsung berdiri salah tingkah, sedikit membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, _Choi Sungmin _imnida._ _Bangapseumnida_ Cho Kyuhyun_-sshi_, silahkan duduk," sahut Sungmin berusaha membuat suaranya sebiasa mungkin.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik kursi di dekatnya kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa duduk diam sambil meneguk ludahnya gugup, jemari di pangkuannya bergerak saling mengait membentuk macam-macam simpul menandakan remaja tanggung ini tengah salah tingkah.

"Selamat siang, sudah siap memesan?"

Kali ini Sungmin berterimakasih karena pelayan cantik ini datang tepat waktu. Setelah Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, pelayan cantik itu menyodorkan buku menu pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Selagi Kyuhyun sibuk membaca buku menu, Sungmin terlihat menutup separuh wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan buku menu. Mata rubahnya berpura fokus menatap buku menu, namun lewat bulu mata lentiknya, remaja tanggung itu tampak mengintip wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kemeja abu-abu yang digulung sebatas siku dipadu celana panjang hitam polos benar-benar membuat sosok dihadapan Sungmin ini benar-benar tampan.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengalihkan intipannya ke arah buku menu.

"Kau duluan saja," sahut Sungmin cepat-cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memesan sejak tadi."

GYAH!

Sungmin langsung kelabakan.

'Oh! Jangan sampai dia menganggapku aneh,' batin Sungmin sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang terlelu fokus mengintip Kyuhyun hingga tak menyadari bahwa _namja_ itu sudah memesan.

"Yasudah, samakan saja."

"Kau juga suka kopi?"

"_Mwo? Aniya!_ Aku mau _milkshake_ coklat saja," jawab Sungmin lebih cepat.

"Baik, mohon menunggu," suara lembut pelayan wanita itu kembali terdengar akan pergi meninggalkan dia berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Otak Sungmin otomatis bekerja menyusun kata demi kata yang akan dia ajukan untuk Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa jadi gugup begini?' batin Sungmin sambil memainkan jari-jarinya membuat simpul tak jelas di jemarinya. Oh ayolah, remaja mana yang tak salah tingkah jika harus 'kopi darat' dengan orang yang mungkin sudah sedikit mempengaruhi hati kita.

"Emm, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng kecil.

"_Ani,_ baru saja kok," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu makin tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Remaja manis itu hanya bisa menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hei~ santai saja. Apa aku menakutimu?"

"_A-aniya, nan gwaenchana,_" sangkal Sungmin walau sejujurnya debaran di dalam jantungnya selalu meningkat tiap Kyuhyun melontarkan percakapan padanya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menatap fokus wajah Sungmin sebelum senyum kecilnya kembali tersungging.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang memikirkan soal kata-katamu kemarin."

"Yang mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kuharap kau setuju jika aku mengakui jika aku memang manis," ucap Kyuhyun menirukan balasan Sungmin saat mereka chating seminggu yang lalu.

"Dan kurasa kau sangat pantas mengucapkan itu. Kau lebih manis dari gadis sungguhan bahkan lebih manis dari yang ku bayangkan," tambahnya.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin kembali meminta buku menu guna menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Haha, kau ini lucu sekali~"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk canggung sambil berusaha mengukir senyumya.

'Aku remaja 16 tahun, jadi wajar kalau aku lucu,' batin Sungmin narsis.

"Baiklah, apa kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Sungmin langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?" tanyanya cepat. Sejak kemarin pertanyaan itulah yang selalu berputar-putar otak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Menurutmu?"

Sungmin menautkan dua alisnya lalu melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. Orang di hadapannya ini menawari Sungmin untuk bertanya tapi kenapa sekarang dia melontar pertanyaan balik pada Sungmin.

"Tuan Cho, aku bertanya karena aku tak tahu. Kalau aku tahu untuk apa bertanya padamu?" ucapnya sambil menatap kesal Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertawa.

'Memangnya ada ya dokter cengengesan seperti orang ini?' batin Sungmin makin dongkol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu mengerutkan keningmu seperti itu, nanti kau tak manis lagi. Ya, aku seorang dokter."

"25 tahun?"

"Apa? Usia orang tuaku?" canda Kyuhyun.

"Yah, aku bertanya usiamu."

"Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mustahil kan kau bisa menjadi dokter di usia 20 tahun."

"Kalau kau mau bekerja sama denganku 1 tahun lagi aku bisa menjadi dokter," jawab Kyuhyun masih membuat teka-teki untuk remaja tanggung di hadapannya.

"Jadi aku benar? Kau 20 tahun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membuat Sungmin langsung bertepuk tangan senang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Senang sekali~" komentar Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah tak segugup tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku berhasil menebak usiamu. Eum –jadi _hyung_ masih calon dokter ya?"

"Tidak perlu memanggil _hyung,_" sela Kyuhyun.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin

"Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggil namaku."

"Tuan Cho? Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun? atau Kyunnie?"

"_Mwo?_ Kyunnie?"

"_Ne,_ Kyunnie. '_Eomma'_ juga memanggil nama kecilku."

" _Eomma_ku juga suka memanggil nama kecilku. Namamu Sungmin kan? Jadi kau biasa di panggil Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinar geli di matanya.

"_Ne,_ Minnie~" sahut Sungmin malu.

"Nama yang bagus untuk orang semanis dirimu."

'Tuan tampan berhenti menggombal!' teriak batin Sungmin saat pipi putih Sungmin kembali memerah.

"_Gomawo~_"

"Haha, aku suka sekali kalau kau malu-malu seperti itu," tawa Kyuhyun.

**Drrttt Drrtt Drrttt**

Sungmin yang berniat membalas godaan Kyuhyun langsung melirik ponselnya. Bibir plumpnya mengerucut kesal saat melihat ID caller si penelepon.

KLIK!

"_Yeoboseyo appa?_"

'_Eodiega?_'

"Sedang bertemu teman," jawab Sungmin.

'Teman?'

"_Ne, wae?_ Jangan menyuruhku pulang _appa~_" rengek Sungmin.

'_Aniya, 'eomma'_mu baru saja menelepon _appa._ Katanya kau sedang tidak di rumah padahal _eomma_mu ingin pergi bersama.'

"Eummm –besok saja _appa,_ satu hari penuh,_ eotte?_"

'Oke, nanti _appa_ sampaikan pada _'eomma'_mu. Kalau_ appa_ boleh tau siapa temanmu?'

"_Ish!_ Tidak boleh tau. _Bye appa~_" ucap Sungmin buru-buru memutus panggilan.

"_Appa_mu?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa remaja 16 tahun tidak bersekolah?"

Pesanan datang dan hal itu menginterupsi niat Sungmin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat menikmati."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil membalas senyum ramah pelayan.

"Aku tidak suka sekolah, aku lebih suka di rumah atau menemani _appa _di kantor. Aku lebih suka bersama _appa_ daripada di sekolah. Teman-teman di sekolah tidak ada yang tulus ingin berteman denganku, jadi aku tidak minat sekolah."

"Lalu _appa_mu?"

"_Appa_ tidak pernah memaksaku, asal aku senang _appa_ juga senang."

"Jadi kau senang tidak bersekolah?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menyedot _milkshake_nya.

"Lagipula aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk menulis," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa menyembulkan dua gigi kelinci yang membuatnya semakin manis. Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk beberapa saat.

"_Eomma_mu?"

"Apalagi _eomma, _dia tak pernah marah sedikitpun padaku."

'_Eomma_ku justru tak bisa tidur nyenyak jika tak membuat masalah denganku,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Emmm, jadi apa aku boleh memanggilmu Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku suka kau memanggilku seperti itu, Min-nie-ah," kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menekankan panggilannya untuk Sungmin.

"Ah, bicara soal _Dreams come true,_ benarkah itu mimpimu?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"_Appa_mu?"

"_Ish,_ sudah ku katakan tadi. Asal aku senang _appa_ juga senang, walaupun aku tidak tertarik pada _yeoja_pun _appa _tak masalah. Lagipula _'eomma'_ku juga _namja,_" ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya.

"_Mwo? Jinjja?_ _Eomma_ku juga _namja._"

"_Jinjja?_" kali ini Sungmin yang membulatkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk serius membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Wah, _eomma _kita sama ya Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin itu juga berpengaruh pada kita, buktinya kita juga jadi tak tertarik pada_ yeoja,_" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Kyunnie benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan _yeoja_ ya? Ku pikir bercanda," tanggap Sungmin dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ya, aku tak tertarik dengan _yeoja,_" jawab Kyuhyun pelan, ada nada ragu disana namun Sungmin yang masih polos itu tak dapat menangkap hal itu.

"Emmm – Minnie-ah?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Apa kau sudah pernah memiliki 'kekasih'?"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng.

"Menyukai seorang _namja_ mungkin?"

Kali ini Sungmin mengagguk antusias

"_Ne._ Hyunbin _hyung_ dan Wonbin _hyung._"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, remaja di hadapannya ini benar-benar masih polos.

"Apa kau tak pernah menyukai _yeoja_ sama sekali?"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng.

"_Aniya._ Mereka suka bergosip dan aku benci itu."

Kyuhyun langsung tergelak. Remaja di depannya ini benar-benar unik.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak suka _yeoja?_"

"Aku tidak suka menjawab dua kali untuk pertanyaan yang sama," kata Sungmin menegaskan.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum misterius.

'_Namja_ manis yang unik,' batinnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlanjut hingga hari dan minggu-minggu terus bergulir. Dua _namja_ yang terpaut usia 4 tahun ini mulai menjalin kedekatan yang tak lagi bisa disebut sebagai ramah tamah antar penulis dan pembacanya. Keduanya kerap kali pergi bersama di akhir pekan, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin jelas-jelas saling menunjukkan ketertarikan satu sama lain, hanya saja belum ada status yang mengikat keduanya sejauh ini.

"Ayolah~ aku sudah berjanji pada _eomma _untuk mengenalkanmu. Dia pasti suka padamu, tenang saja, Ming."

Sungmin masih enggan menjawab, demi apa Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau _eomma_mu tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin, keraguan tergambar jelas dalam sinar matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan helaian poni Sungmin.

"Aku yakin _eomma_ menyukaimu, dia suka dengan _namja-namja_ yang manis dan imut~"

Sungmin terkikik kecil lalu memegangi dua pipinya yang memerah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menuji atau menggombalinya, tapi tetap saja wajah manisnya pasti selalu memerah karena godaan Kyuhyun.

"_Eotte_ hm?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun beberapa saat untuk mencari sinar kesungguhan di mata _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Geurae._"

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lega.

"Kita pergi sekarang," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah _seatbelt_ yang belum Sungmin kenakan.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus melongokkan kepalanya saat mobil Kyuhyun mulai memasuki daerah rumahnya.

"Kyunnie, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini. Matanya bersinar akan kebingungan membuat wajah polos Sungmin makin terlihat imut di mata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan _eomma_ku, Ming. Kau pikir?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gemas. Namja di hadapannya selalu menguarkan sikap imut yang sangat natural.

"Kenapa lewat sini?" tanya Sungmin lebih cepat saat laju mobil Kyuhyun mulai melaun di dekat sebuah pintu gerbang besar yang sangat Sungmin kenali.

"Ini rumahku, jangan segugup itu, Ming. Aku berani bertaruh _eomma_ pasti sangat menyukaimu."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya saat mobil Kyuhyun benar-benar memasuki pintu gerbang besar tadi.

"_Y-ya,_ kita kerumah Kyunnie kan?" tanya Sungmin makin bingung.

Kyuhyun yang mulai menangkap gelagat aneh Sungmin langsung menatap penuh tanya ke arah Sungmin.

"_Wae?_"

"_A-aniya~_" jawab Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Mungkin aku terlalu merindukan _eomma,_ jadi rasanya seperti di rumah _eomma,_' batin Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ayo Ming~"

"Huh?"

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Ayo~ _eomma_ pasti menunggumu. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau _namjachinguku_ akan berkunjung hari ini. Kau tenang saja~"

'_Namjachingu?_' batin Sungmin _shock._ Apa ini maksudnya mulai sekarang mereka berpacaran?

"Hei~ kalau kau mau menolakku katakan di depan _eomma_ku nanti, jangan menolakku sekarang," kata Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin melongo _shock._ Orang ini benar-benar pemaksa yang manis.

Masih dengan keraguan yang menyelimuti pikirannya, Sungmin akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang tengah menggenggam lembut tangannya.

"Jangan gugup~" bisik Kyuhyun saat merasakan jemari dalam genggamannya sedikit berkeringat dan dingin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengangguk kecil. Berusaha merilekskan diri dengan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa rumah Kyuhyun sama persis dengan rumah _'eomma'_nya.

"Itu _eomma,_" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya.

'_Omo!_'

"Minnie!" seru sosok yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada Sungmin sebagai_ eomma_nya.

'_Eomma?_' batin Sungmin tak percaya. Mata rubahnya kembali mengerjab-ngerjab imut saat wajah 'ibu' Kyuhyun menyerupai wajah _'eomma'_nya –Heechul.

"_Eomma_ kenal dengan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah kebingungan Sungmin dan Heechul sekaligus.

"_Aigo! Chagi,_ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul buru-buru menghampiri Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan kebingungan.

Heechul langsung menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Minnie?"

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Eomma_ bicara apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau apakan Minnie?"

"Apanya yang ku apakan? Pagi tadi aku sudah mengatakan pada _eomma_ kalau aku akan membawa _namjachinguku_ hari ini."

Oke. Kali ini bukan hanya Sungmin yang mengerjab-ngerjab melainkan Heechul yang turut mengerjab-ngerjab mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"_Namjachingu?_" tanya Heechul memastikan.

"_Ne, nam-ja-chi-ngu,_" jawab Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"_Omo! Omo!_" Heechul langsung meraih wajah Sungmin lalu menatapnya seolah-olah Sungmin baru saja menjadi korban tindak kekerasan.

"Minnie?"

"_Eomma?_" panggil Sungmin setengah bertanya.

"_Ya~_ bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Kyunnie?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Sungmin kembali mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya seolah belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya.

"_Eomma,_ apa kau mengenal Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sanksi. Dia mendengar jelas tadi Sungmin memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan_ eomma,_ sekelebat bayangan Heechul berselingkuh dari _appa_nya dan memiliki anak dengan selingkuhannya tiba-tiba melintasi pikiran Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sembur Heechul saat melihat tatapan sinis Kyuhyun padanya.

"Apa? Memangnya _eomma_ pikir aku berpikir apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"_Aish!_ Anak ini. Pekalah sedikit pada dunia luar! Kau pikir Sungmin siapa?"

'Anak _eomma_ dengan selingkuhannya,' batin Kyuhyun menjawab.

"_Jakkaman gidariseyo,_ _eomma_ harus menelepon _appa_mu, Minnie-ah!" ujar Heechul buru-buru mengambil ponselnya.

Sungmin masih diam, remaja manis itu benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Ming, kau kenal _eomma_ku?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Itu _eomma_ku, Kyunnie~" lirih Sungmin setengah tak sadar dengan kebingungannya.

"CHOI SIWON!"

Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun hanya bisa terlonjak kaget saat suara Heechul menyambar lantang indera pendengar mereka berdua.

"Kemari kau! 10 menit tidak disini jangan harap aku mengembalikan Sungmin ke rumahmu! _Arra!_"

"Kau kenal Choi Siwon, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, mengerjab sejenak lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Choi Sungmin, _appa_ku Choi Siwon~" sahut Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"_MWO?_"

Oke. Kyuhyun tau kalau _eomma_nya sangat dekat dengan putra Choi Siwon karena sejak Kyuhyun tinggal di China, Heechul selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan putra Choi Siwon. Dia tau putra Choi Siwon terpaut 4 tahun dengannya karena Heechul kerap kali menyebut putra Choi Siwon sebagai adik Kyuhyun hanya saja siapa yang menyangka kalau putra Choi Siwon adalah sosok manis yang kini tengah mengisi relung hatinya itu. Oh Tuhan! Lucu sekali rasanya kalau sampai Heechul melarang Kyuhyun untuk berhubungan dengan Sungmin mengingat 'ibu'nya selalu mengatakan kalau putra Choi Siwon cocok sekali menjadi adik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, ini lucu sekali~" kata Heechul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemberut Sungmin.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Hankyung yang sejak tadi hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

"Apanya yang apa, _appa?_" erang Kyuhyun setengah kesal.

"Aku membawa Sungmin kemari sebagai _namjachinguku_ bukan sebagai apa yang sering _eomma _katakan," tambahnya.

Siwon dan Hankyung mengulum senyum bersamaan saat melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Apalagi dari cara bicaranya jelas sekali kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tetarik dengan kalimat 'Sungmin lebih cocok menjadi adikmu, Kyu~'

"Kyunnie~"

"_Eomma,_ apapun yang kau katakan tak akan mengubah keputusanku. Aku kemari dengan _namjachiguku_ bukan dengan adik laki-lakiku! Aku mengenal Sungmin sebagai _namja_ yang kusukai bukan _namja _yang seharusnya menjadi adikku."

Heechul hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"_Aigo~_ ini cinta terlarang~" gumam Heechul berlebihan.

"_Ya!_ Sungmin itu putraku_ hyung,_" sela Siwon tak terima.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tenang saja. _Ajushi _mendukungmu," tambah ayah tampan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Siwon dengan senyum sopan.

"Minnie, kenapa tidak pernah cerita pada _appa?_" tanya Siwon sedikit menggoda putranya.

"_A-aniya,_ aku takut_ appa_ tak suka kalau aku punya _chi-_"

"_Namjachingu!_" sela Kyuhyun cepat.

"_-ya, namjachingu~_" lanjut Sungmin malu-malu.

Hankyung yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin langsung mengacak-acak rambut halus Sungmin.

"Aku pikir ini tak salah. Kurasa ini bagus, jadi Minnie maupun Kyuhyun tetap ada di sekitar kita. Kau setuju _yeobo?_"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega saat Hankyung melontarkan opini yang makin menguatkan posisinya.

"_Ya~_" Heechul masih setia merengek. Sungguh dia lebih suka Sungmin menjadi adik Kyuhyun karena Sungmin sangat manis dan karena satu alasan yang tak bisa Heechul jelaskan pada siapapun.

"_Eomma, jebalyo~_" pinta Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Heechul melihat kesungguhan itu, Kyuhyun memang bersungguh-sungguh. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat Heechul masih ragu melepas Sungmin untuk putranya sendiri. Jauh di dalam pusaran kesungguhan Kyuhyun akan Sungmin ada ruang kecil yang bisa saja meluas ketika sosok pembuat ruang kecil itu muncul dalam hidup Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Eomma?_" desak Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghela napas. Matanya melembut menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Minnie, benarkah kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

Heechul menguatkan hatinya lalu mengagguk untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Geurae, eomma_ setuju."

Kyuhyun langsung melemaskan seluruh otot wajahnya yang tegang dengan menebar tawa bahagianya lalu meraih jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya.

"Dengan syarat-"

'Huh?'

"-sekali kau menyakiti Sungmin jangan berharap Sungmin kembali padamu."

Kyuhyun tertegun, senyumnya langsung lenyap saat menatap mata lembut Heechul yang menyiratkan penekanan kuat.

"Aku tak cukup baik memberi kesempatan dua kali, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau siap?" tanya Heechul.

Sugmin langsung memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Heechul.

"Iya atau-"

"Aku siap!"

Heechul mengangguk lalu tersenyum lemah.

"_Ne, eomma_ menyayangi kalian," ujarnya lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kumohon menikahlah denganku, Choi Sungmin. Hapus bayang-bayang wanita itu dalam hidupku. Sungguh tak ada siapapun selain kau dalam hatiku saat ini."

Sungmin tertegun ketika memorinya kembali berputar pada saat Kyuhyun melamarnya.

Sungmin yang saat itu tengah bermain-main di kamar Kyuhyun tak sengaja menemukan selembar foto Kyuhyun dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut gelombang. Mereka terlihat berangkulan mesra sambil menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

Tanpa perlu penjelasan yang berbelit-belit Sungmin bisa menangkap dengan jelas situasi apa yang sedang terjadi dalam foto itu, ditambah penjelasan Kyuhyun yang bereblit-belit akhirnya jelaslah siapa wanita itu.

Wanita yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk laki-laki lain dan membuat _namja_ Cho itu tak percaya lagi dengan _yeoja_.

TES!

Sungmin langsung mengusap setetes air yang tak ia harapkan kehadirannya saat ini.

Pagi ini sekolah gempar dengan kedatangan yeoja bernama Shin Sooyul –wanita dalam selembar foto milik 'suami'nya- yang mencari kekasih tampannya –Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_sshi_."

"_Ne?_" sahut Sungmin cepat.

"_Seonsaengnim _memanggil namamu sejak tadi~" kata Eunhyuk hati-hati, kening namja ber_gummy smile_ itu sedikit mengernyit saat melihat mata Sungmin yang sedikit basah.

"Choi Sungmin?" panggil _seonsaengnim_ dengan nada agak kesal.

"_Ne,_" sahut Sungmin sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

Seluruh siswa di kelas menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin saat melihat acungan tangan Sungmin. Tak biasanya Sungmin mengacungkan tangan, menjawab _'ne'_ saja kadang-kadang tak mau apalagi mengacungkan tangan.

"Kau sudah absen?" tanya _seonsaengnim_ sambil menunjukkan kartu absen pribadi pada Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung mengangguk gugup.

"Nanti _seonsaengnim,_" jawabnya berusaha menetralkan suaranya.

_Seonsaengnim_ menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Sungmin langsung kembali mendudukkan tubuhnnya. _Namja_ manis itu langsung mengutuk emosinya yang benar-benar tak stabil saat ini.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya lalu berbisik pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_sshi,_ kalau ada masalah cerita pada kami ya?"

Sungmin tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"_Igeo~_" Yesung ikutan menolehkan kepalanya lalu menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Matamu terlihat aneh kalau basah," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sungmin merasa dadanya berdesir nyeri saat merasakan perhatian dua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih~" kata Sungmin pelan lalu meraih sapu tangan Yesung.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk saling memandang lalu kembali menatap papan tulis namun pikiran dua orang unik itu tetap tertuju pada kondisi Sungmin pagi ini.

Pikiran Sungmin kembali berputar pada kejadian pagi tadi.

Kyuhyunnya terdiam seolah membeku saat yeoja bernama Shin Sooyul itu menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun bahkan mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

TES!

Satu air nista itu kembali turun.

'Tuhan, kumohon biarkan semuanya baik-baik saja,' batin Sungmin smbil menggenggam kuat sapu tangan Yesung.

**TBC**

**Annyeong~ *nyengir gaje***

**Ada yang nungguin ini FF gak? *gak ada* #pundung di pojokan.**

**Mian yah baru update, tapi ini masuk kilat juga loh *alasan* #LOL**

**Yang minta flashback udah ada tuh, tapi sengaja aku cepetin plotnya. Kalo gak butuh 2 sampe 3 chapter buat flashbacnya doang. Haha. Gak papa kan? Itu sudah mewakili kok, iya kan? *kedip2genit***

**Yasudah ya,**

**Eum, special thanks buat readersku tersayang yang selalu setia meninggalkan jejak *hugkissbow* buat new readers selamat datang, semoga suka *hugkissbow*.**

**Buat siders, tenang sayang~ aku juga mencintai kalian. Jadi tinggalin jejak kalian sedikit aja di FF abal orang yang mencintaimu *tebarkisseu***

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: Sedikit penjelasan buat yang bingung soal status Heechul sebagai 'eomma', chingudeul di chapter 5 sudah aku jelasin semuanya, dipahami lagi yah~ disana aku sebutin kalau Siwon itu hoobaenya Heechul pas SMA jadi mereka deket banget kan? Nah, si Sungmin dari kecil kan cuma berdua sama Siwon dan gak pernah ngerasain kasih sayang ibu, jadi dia seneng banget pas Heechul nganggep dia seperti putra kandungnya, so dia panggil eomma lah sama Heechul –alasan Heechul deket banget Sungmin sudah aku jelaskan di chapter 6 kemaren, Kyuhyun dari pas lulus SD kan tinggal sama neneknya di China. Intinya, Heechul dan Sungmin dekat karena saling membutuhkan, Sungmin membutuhkan kasih sayang ibu dan Heechul juga butuh rasanya dekat dengan putranya.

Jadi, buat yang berpikir Sungmin sama Kyuhyun satu ibu beda bapak, sini saya sate! *disate balik*

Buat yang tanya siapa Shin Sooyul errr- selamat buat reviewer dengan pen name Bebek, jawaban anda 100 persen benar *paketin biasnya*. Ya, Shin Sooyul itu couple blind date nya Sungmin di WGM Teuk-Sora. Jelas kan? *jelas dong* yang masih gak jelas silahkan les privat sama Kibum *plak*

**CHAPTER 7**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan wajah pias diruangannya. Berkali-kali batin Kyuhyun menjerit, menyumpah-nyumpah pada Kyuhyun dengan meneriakkan kata bodoh yang sangat mengganggu bagi Kyuhyun.

'Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan bodoh!'

Sambil memejamkan matanya Kyuhyun menarik kuat rambutnya seolah menyampaikan rasa frustasinya. Bayangan wajah pucat Sungmin dengan mata _foxy_ yang bersinar penuh kekecewaan menyeruak masuk ke dalam batin Kyuhyun membuat perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat bercokol di kepala Kyuhyun.

Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan, _yeoja_ itu datang tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba pula memeluk tubuh dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya kaku saat _yeoja_ yang –mungkin masih sangat membekas di hatinya itu kembali datang dalam kehidupannya.

"Untuk apa dia kembali?" monolog Kyuhyun seolah menanyakan itu pada rasa sakit yang pernah dia rasakan karena wanita bernama Shin Sooyul itu.

Dia sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk bangkit dari rasa sakitnya, tertatih sendiri untuk menghapus bayang-bayang wanita itu dan belajar sekuat tenaga hingga berhasil mengisi ruang di hatinya hanya untuk Sungmin –walaupun sebenarnya di dalam sana masih ada sedikit ruang yang di dominasi oleh rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun sediakan khusus untuk mantan kekasihnya itu.

Cinta dan benci. Cinta sepenuhnya untuk Sungmin dan benci untuk mantan kekasihnya.

'Cinta dan benci itu beda tipis, bodoh!'

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya saat batinnya kembali beteriak mengolok Kyuhyun. itu bukan istilah bualan, itu nyata dan Kyuhyun pernah merasakan itu. Kyuhyun awalnya membenci Shin Sooyul karena wanita itu kerap kali mengganggu kesenangannya ketika ia bermain PSP di kelas. Namun, siapa yang menduga kalau rasa benci Kyuhyun untuk wanita itu justru berubah menjadi rasa cinta.

CKLEK!

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi pintu ruangannya terbuka tanpa izin.

"_Oppa~_"

Wanita itu. Wanita itulah letak masalahnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, _namja_ itu hanya menatap wajah cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis itu sambil membayangkan kenangan indah mereka dulu.

'Dia masih cantik seperti dulu,' batin Kyuhyun jujur.

"Kuharap kau bisa segera kembali mengajar Cho_ seonsaengnim._ Aku tak suka kau selalu membuat kehebohan di sekolahku."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam namun pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok di belakang Shin Sooyul. Disana tampak Heechul tengah menatap penuh emosi ke arahnya.

BLAM!

Sooyul berjengit kaget saat mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu yang dilakukan Heechul.

"_Oppa~_" panggilnya lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ruangannya ke arah Sooyul. Matanya menatap fokus ke arah _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sooyul sambil membentangkan dua lengannya seolah menyambut Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Pandanganna masih terkunci pada wanita di hadapannya.

"_Cha~_" pinta _yeoja_ itu seolah mengisyratkan Kyuhyu untuk segera menyambutnya.

'Mati saja kalau kau sampai menyentuh wanita itu,' batin Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan sumpah serapah.

Kyuhyun mendengus dalam hati, matanya perlahan menyempit, menatap penuh intimidasi ke arah _yeoja_ berambut gelombang sebahu itu.

"Apa tujuanmu menemuiku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Senyum di wajah Sooyul langsung lenyap. Raut wajahnya berubah cemberut yang di buat sesedih mungkin, membuat Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya saat bayang-bayang bagaimana Sooyul merajuk padanya dulu tergambar jelas di wajah _yeoja _di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Wae?_ Apa _oppa_ tidak suka melihatku? Alasanku kembali hanya karena _oppa~_"

"Mana kekasihmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Sooyul langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian melangkah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa~_ kau tahu kan aku pacaran dengannya hanya karena suruhan orang tuaku. Setelah semua urusan selesai kami putus, dan sekarang aku sudah tak terikat dengan siapapun, ayolah jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku~" rajuk Sooyul sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyentak lengan tangan itu, hanya saja ruang di hati kecilnya melarangnya melakukan itu untuk wanita di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang sudah terikat dengan orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sooyul langsung meledakkan tawanya.

"Oh, rasanya mustahil. Aku tahu _oppa _hanya mencintaiku, dan sampai akhirpun _oppa_ hanya akan bisa mencintaiku," kata Sooyul sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus di antara senyumnya.

"Kau benar," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sooyul makin bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu dulu, setelah kau pergi perasaanku untukmu juga pergi, kau harus tahu itu!"

SRET!

Sooyul agak terhuyung saat Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangannya agar lepas dari gelayutan Sooyul.

"_Oppa,_ kenapa kau jadi sekasar ini padaku?" tanya Sooyul dengan wajah sedihnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan raut wajah yang dulu selalu melumpuhkannya itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih _text book _yang dia gunakan untuk mengajar pagi ini kemudian melangkah secepat mungkin menjauhi ruangannya mengabaikan panggilan Sooyul di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan mencuci muka di _restroom,_ setelah meminta izin pada _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar di kelasnya Sungmin langsung menuju _restroom_ untuk sedikit menyegarkan wajahnya.

Sungmin melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, katakanlah Sungmin _namja_ lemah. Jujur Sungmin sempat menangis disana. Bayangan Kyuhyun dan mantan kekasihnya yang –mungkin masih sangat Kyuhyun cintai terus menggelantung kuat di pikirannya.

'_Mommy_ jangan cuka cedih, Cannie gak cuka liat_ mommy _cedih.'

Suara Sandeul tiba-tiba berputar pikirannya membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan isakannya tanpa sadar. Putranya pasti akan sedih bahkan tak bisa berhenti menangis jika melihat kondisi Sungmin sekarang.

Sungmin menggigit kuat bibirnya saat isakan-isakan lain mulai mengancam keluar dari bibirnya. Sambil menggenggam kuat saputangan Yesung, Sungmin kembali menangis dalam diam. Wanita itu bisa kapan saja merebut Kyuhyun dari dia dan Sandeul. Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya bahwa 'suami'nya itu masih menyediakan ruang khusus untuk _yeoja_ bernama Shin Sooyul itu.

'Tuhan, apa yang tengah kau rencanakan saat ini?' tanya batin Sungmin.

Sungguh dia tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kekasihnya, Kyuhyun 'suami'nya, Kyuyun belahan jiwanya dan Kyuhyun ayah dari putranya.

'Jangan terlalu di pikirkan _chagi,_ wanita seperti itu~ anggap saja seperti hama di ladang milikmu.'

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya saat ucapan Heechul tadi pagi melintasi pikirannya membuat Sungmin menguatkan hatinya lalu kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

_Namja_ manis itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar _restroom_ kemudian menuju kelasnya. Namun, entah siapa yang merencanakan situasi ini. Tapi yang pasti Sungmin kembali ingin menumpahkan airmatanya saat melihat pemandangan di ujung koridor menuju kelasnya. Disana tampak Sooyul yang seolah tak punya malu, menahan kuat pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan memeluk kuat tubuh guru tampan itu.

Sungmin merasakan desir perih di dadanya, matanya langsung bergerak mencari arah lain saat _foxy eyes_nya bertemu pandang dengan obsidian Kyuhyun yang menampakkan keterkejutan luar biasa melihat kehadiran Sungmin.

'Tuhan, kuatkan aku,' batin Sungmin lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari arah lain menuju kelasnya.

"Ming tunggu!"

Sungmin mendengar itu, hanya saja _namja_ manis itu tak mau segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih buruk sekarang. Sungmin tentu masih ingat dengan statusnya saat ini, dia hanya seorang pelajar dengan cap buruk. Jangan sampai semuanya makin memburuk dengan terbongkarnya status Sungmin sebagai 'istri' Kyuhyun.

Sambil menahan air matanya Sungmin melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya.

'Mimpi buruk ini terlalu tiba-tiba.'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk saling melirik satu sama lain. Bel jam break sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu namun dua _namja_ yang biasanya langsung berlari ke kantin setelah mendengar bel istirahat itu kini masih duduk di mejanya dengan mata saling melotot atau kaki saling menendang seolah memberi isyarat yang hanya di mengerti dua orang unik itu.

"_Hyung,_ kau saja!" gumam Eunhyuk pelan sekali.

"Tidak! Kau saja! Tidak sopan menyuruh orang yang lebih tua," balas Yesung mendesis tak kalah pelan.

Eunhyuk langsung mendengus kemudian mengehela napas panjang.

"Kalau dia marah, kau yang tanggung jawab!" ancam Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalnya ke arah Sungmin yang tengah duduk diam menatap ke luar jendela.

"Eum, Sungmin_-sshi~_" panggil Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Sungmin tersentak lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang ikut-ikutan menoleh.

"Sapu tanganmu masih kotor, aku akan mengembalikannya besok," kata Sungmin salah tanggap.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tidak, tidak! Soal sapu tangan kau boleh membuangnya."

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Lalu?"

"Itu, eum~ ayo ke kantin. Jangan sendirian di kelas~"

Untuk beberapa detik Yesung dan Eunhyuk menahan napas bersiap menerima semburan Sungmin, namun sejak Yesung menghitung dari detik ke satu sampai detik ke sepuluh ini tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

"Kalau-"

"Ayo!" sela Sungmin sambil sedikit menarik dua sudut bibirnya membentuk satu senyum.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung langsung memasang wajah _excited_ membuat Sungmin cukup terhibur dengan wajah konyol dua orang yang Sungmin yakini tulus ingin berteman dengannya.

"Jadi tidak?"

BRAK!

Yesung dan Eunhyuk berdiri tiba-tiba membuat kursi mereka terjengkang ke belakang.

"Tentu saja jadi. Ayo!"

Sungmin tersentak kaget beberapa saat, Eunhyuk dan Yesung tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan mengapit tubuh kecilnya diantara meraka.

"Kita bisa berjalan sendiri-sendiri kurasa~" kata Sungmin sedikit tak enak.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung jusrtu mengetatkan pegangannya pada lengan Sungmin.

"Biar mereka tahu, kau juga pantas punya teman. Seperti yang kami katakan, kami mau kok jadi teman Sungmin_-sshi,_" kata Eunhyuk berapi-api.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hatinya lalu berjalan pasrah mengikuti dua orang unik ini.

'Setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menghibur.'

.

.

.

Bisa duduk tenang di kantin tanpa komentar-komentar miring yang selalu menghampiri telinga Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu bersyukur dalam hatinya. Namun syukur yang Sungmin panjatkan tak bertahan lama saat gosip-gosip kedekatan 'suami'nya dengan_ yeoja_ bernama Shin Sooyul itu menghampiri telinga Sungmin.

"Sungmin_-sshi_ tunggu disini, biar aku saja yang mengantri makanan," kata Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan tak fokus oleh Sungmin.

"Aku sih sebenarnya terkejut, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ sudah memiliki _yeojachingu?_"

"Aku tidak setuju Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim _punya pasangan!"

"Aku sih tak mempermasalahkan karena _yeoja _bernama Shin Sooyul itu cantik dan kurasa Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ yang tampan cocok bersanding dengannya."

Sungmin hanya diam di mejanya berusaha menytabilkan deru napasnya, orang-orang itu benar-benar tak menghebohkan kehadirannya di kantin seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Sungmin_-sshi_ kurasa kau butuh minum," kata Yesung saat melihat raut wajah muram Sungmin.

"Ah~"

"_Jakkaman yeogisseo,_ aku ambilkan minuman untukmu," kata Yesung hendak beranjak.

"Ani, tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa," tahan Sungmin.

Yesung mengedikkan bahunya lalu melangkah dengan keras kepala guna mengambilkan _soft drink _untuk Sungmin.

"Mana Yesung _hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali dengan dua nampan di tangannya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya lalu meraih satu nampan untuk sedikit membantu Eunhyuk.

"Mengambil minuman," jawabnya singkat.

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin, matanya bergerak menelisik kondisi orang-orang di sekitarnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah kalau mereka sudah tak mengganggu Sungmin_-sshi,_ paling tidak perhatian mereka sedikit teralih dengan kabar Cho_ seonsaengnim,_" kata Eunhyuk menyampaikan opininya.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun membuat Eunhyuk melirik ragu-ragu.

"Sungmin_-sshi, gwaenchanayo?_" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin tengah melamun.

"Ah, ya._ Nan gwaencahana,_" jawab Sungmin kembali mengukir senyum tipisnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa ada niat untuk membalas senyum Sungmin, jujur saja dia tak terlalu suka dengan senyum yang jelas-jelas di paksakan itu.

"Makanlah~" persilakan Eunhyuk namun Sungmin langsung menggeleng.

"_Aniya,_ kurasa aku hanya butuh minum."

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengangguk, terlalu bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada Sungmin.

Sambil menunggu Yesung, Eunhyuk memulai makannya lebih dulu.

"Maaf lama," kata Yesung langsung mengulurkan satu kaleng _soft drink_ pada Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau yang makan. Sungmin_-sshi_ tidak makan," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk nampan di hadapan Yesung dengan sumpitnya.

"_Arra,_ kau yang bayar kan?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah ceria.

"_Ya!_ Kita bayar sendiri-sendiri!"

"_Mwo? Shireo,_ aku tidak pesan makan siang, kau yang pesan kan? Jadi kau yang bayar, aku hanya membantu menghabiskan!"

"Yah! Mana ada yang begitu _hyung!_"

"Makan dengan baik, biar aku yang bayar~" kata Sungmin melerai pertengkaran konyol dua orang ini.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk tertegunn beberapa saat lalu menggeleng tak enak.

"_A-aniya,_ kami bayar sendiri saja."

"_Gwaenchana,_ makanlah~" ujar Sungmin lalu meneguk _soft drink_nya.

"Sungmin-_sshi~_"

"Cukup panggil Sungmin saja Eunhyuk-ah dan Yesung~_ hyung_ mungkin?" kata Sungmin sedikit bercanda saat menyebut nama Yesung.

"_Ya~_ Yesung saja Sungmin_-sshi,_" kata Yesung malu-malu.

"Ah, _geurasseo._ Cukup panggil aku Sungmin."

Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengangguk satu kali lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum malu-malu mereka.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"_Aniya,_ kupikir kami sangat sulit berteman denganmu," kata Eunhyuk lalu menyumpal mulutnya dengan sesuap _jajangmyeon_.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang kurasa tulus ingin berteman denganku."

Yesung langsung mengacung-acungkan sumpitnya.

"Aku! Aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu, kau harus percaya itu Sungmin-ah!" ujarnya semangat.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah unik dua orang yang –mungkin akan menjadi temannya ini.

"Ya, aku melihat itu di mata kalian. Aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah mau menjadi temanku."

"_Aigo,_ Sungmin-ah~ aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, kau secara tidak langsung sudah memberi sedikit pelajaran agar Kibum tak lagi sok keren di sekolah, aku senang sekali~" kata Eunhyuk senang.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi ocehan Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Sungmin sekali lagi mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa dua orang ini benar-benar membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Paling tidak saat mendengarkan ocehan Yesung dan Eunhyuk pikiran Sungmin akan kembalinya kekasih Kyuhyun bisa sedikit teralihkan.

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt**

Sungmin melirik ponselnya, di layarnya terpampang jelas tulisan '_nae appa dialing_'. Sungmin memjamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum menjawab telepon Siwon yang mungkin bisa meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Salah-salah Sungmin bisa menangis di depan orang banyak.

"_Yeoboseyo appa?_"

'Min, mana Kyuhyun? Dia tak mengangkat telepon _appa _sejak tadi,' ujar Siwon dengan nada panik.

Aliran darah perlahan menjauhi wajah Sungmin.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin takut.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung menghentikan acara makan mereka saat sosok berambut blonde itu berucap dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

'Sandeul jatuh dari ayunan, kepalanya terluka.'

Aliran darah benar-benar tak mengalir di wajah Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu langsung memucat setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon.

'_Appa _dirumah sakit Kyuhyun dan sejak tadi dia tak menjawab telepon _appa._ Beritahu 'suami'mu agar cepat kemari.'

Sungmin menggenggam kuat ponselnya berusaha menahan emosi dan air mata yang mengancam keluar dari _foxy eyes_nya.

'Min, dengar _appa?_'

"Tunggu," sahut Sungmin lalu memutus panggilan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa dada dan tenggorokannya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Sungmin.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti saat Sungmin beranjak cepat menuju pintu kantin.

"Kurasa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," kata Yesung.

"Aku rasa juga begitu,_ hyung,_" sahut Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan Sooyul yang dengan keras kepala selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyuh pergi, percaya atau tidak tapi yang pasti tadi Sooyul memaksa ikut Kyuhyun ke kelasnya dan membuat kehebohan di kelas tempat Kyuhyun mengajar.

"Berhenti dengan semua kekonyolanmu, nona Shin. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusimu," desis Kyuhyun tajam. Pandangan marah, kesal dan kecewa tergambar menjadi satu dalam obsidian Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menghujam tajam ke arah Sooyul.

Sooyul yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun langsung mengerang kesal sampai matanya berkaca-kaca.

"_Oppa!_ Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini? Aku sudah di hadapanmu kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah tak membutuhkanku lagi!"

Kyuhyun tercekat, ucapan wanita di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuat emosinya naik ke stadium akhir.

"Kau yang mau apa! Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba kembali setelah membuangku hanya demi laki-laki yang bahkan belum tentu mencintaimu setulus aku mencintaimu!"

Sooyul hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dia tahu akan begini jadinya. Dia yakin Kyuhyun akan menolaknya mengingat bagaimana sakitnya Kyuhyun saat dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dulu.

"A-aku menyesal _oppa~_" ujar Sooyul lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata.

Kyuhyun kembali tercekat, perasaannya seolah di aduk-aduk. Wajah Sooyul saat ini mengingatkannya pada saat-saat Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sooyul saat mantan kekasihnya itu tengah bersdih.

"Aku menyesal _oppa,_ kumohon mengertilah~"

Diam. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di posisinya, hatinya benar-benar belum siap untuk menerima semua ini. Sungmin dan Sooyul adalah dua sisi isi hatinya saat ini.

"_Oppa~_"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam saat Sooyul memeluk tubuh tingginya sambil menangis terisak-isak di dadanya.

Sosok yang sejak tadi mengintip dan mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dan Sooyul itu hanya bisa menekan kuat dadanya sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya.

'Jangan~' batin sosok itu saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak ragu-ragu antara ingin balas memeluk Sooyul atau tidak.

'Kumohon jangan, Kyunnie~'

PUK!

Sosok itu hanya bisa memutar balik tubuhnya lalu bersandar di pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya langsung berjatuhan menghantam lantai saat tangan 'suami'nya benar-benar mendarat di punggung Sooyul, balas memeluk _yeoja_ itu.

"Minnie~"

Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat suara halus yang sangat di kenalnya terdengar menyebut lamat-lamat nama Sungmin. Tangannya langsung bergerak mengusap air matanya.

Sungmin mengamati situasi dan bersyukur saat tak ada siapapun di sekitar ruangan Kyuhyun kecuali dia dan sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Ah,_ nan gwaenchana eomma._ Aku harus pergi~" pamit Sungmin lalu buru-buru melangkah meninggalkan Heechul yang masih terdiam menatap pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

Pandangan _namja_ cantik itu langsung menggelap dengan emosi saat melihat celah yang membuat pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka. Tangannya terkepal kuat lalu mendorong keras pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Sooyul terlonjak bersamaan. Kyuhyun dan Sooyul terlonjak karena bunyi dorongan pintu sedangkan Heechul terlonjak saat melihat apa yang baru saja di lihatnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kyuhyun –putranya tengah memeluk yeoja lain dan-

'Sungmin!' batin Heechul berteriak saat menyadari situasi di balik semua yang ia lihat tadi.

"Kau~" desis Heechul lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun.

PLAK! PLAK!

Sooyul hanya bisa menjerit kecil saat melihat apa yang Heechul lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

"_Omo! Oppa-ya!_"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil saat kepalanya serasa berputar setelah mendapat tamparan keras Heechul di dua pipinya.

"Kau pikir ini lelucon, Tuan Cho! Kalau kau bosan hidup katakan padaku!" teriak Heechul keras-keras.

Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan letak kesalahannya hanya bisa menunduk bersalah.

"Kau-"

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt**

Heechul mengerang kesal lalu meraih ponselnya.

"Apa!"

'_Hyung!_ Kau kemana saja sih! Aku meleponmu sejak tadi!'

"Ada apa!"

'_Ya!_ Kau ini kenapa sih!'

"Kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan ku tutup teleponnya sekarang!"

'_Aish!_ Kau ini sedang datang bulan ya! Mana Kyuhyun? Dia tak mengangkat teleponku sejak tadi. Sandeul terluka dan sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah sakit Kyuhyun, aku sudah menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengatakan pada Kyuhyun tapi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tidak datang,'

Heechul menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat, menahan emosi yang sudah mendidih di ubunnya dan menahan diri agar tak membunuh Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggulah~" kata Heechul berusaha tenang saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Tanpa mengucapakan sepatah katapun Heechul melangkah dengan tenang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memasang tampang penuh tanya dan Sooyul yang masih menatap miris dua pipi Kyuhyun yang masih memerah setelah mendapat tamparan dari Heechul.

"_Oppa~_"

"Apa sih!" sentak Kyuhyun saat Sooyul berniat menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

"Pergi kau!" usir Kyuhyun lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sooyul.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Chileo! Chileo!_" rengekan khas anak kecil yang tak mau di sentuh orang tak di kenal sejak tadi terdengar dari bangsal VIP khusus anak. Tepatnya di ruangan atas nama Cho Sandeul.

"Adik manis~ nanti lukanya tidak sembuh-sembuh~" bujukan itulah yang sejak tadi terdengar setiap perawat berniat membersihkan luka yang ada di kepala Sandeul.

Siwon juga sudah membujuk Sandeul sejak tadi, namun cucu imutnya itu enggan mendengarkan ucapan Siwon. Yang dilakukan Sandeul sejak tadi adalah berteriak memanggil Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun.

"_Beoji! _Cannie mau cama _mommy!_" teriak Sandeul lagi membuat Siwon makin kelabakan menghubungi ponsel Sungmin.

"_Mommy_ sedang dalam perjalanan kesini, tunggu _ne?_" bujuk Siwon walau sejujurnya ia tak tahu Sungmin menuju kemari atau tidak.

"Tuan Choi, kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Lukanya lumayan lebar, sejak tadi darahnya mengalir terus."

Siwon benar-benar ingin pergi dari ruangan ini, Kyuhyun tak bisa dihubungi, Sungmin tak jelas kabarnya, Sandeul merengek, perawat terus mendesak dan lagi Siwon agak ngeri dengan darah. Terakhir kali Siwon ada dalam kondisi seperti ini adalah saat menemani 'ibu' Sungmin ketika proses kelahiran Sungmin.

"_Mommy _hiks~ _Mommy!_" jerit Sandeul mulai menangis saat Sungmin tak kunjung datang. Bohong kalau kepalanya tak terasa perih, kepalanya terasa sangat perih namun bocah keras kepala itu masih menunggu Sungmin atau Kyuhyun yang mengobati lukanya

'Oh Tuhan! Dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?' batin Siwon mulai mengerang tak sabaran.

"_Appa!_"

Siwon menghela napas lega saat Sungmin muncul dengan wajah panik, peluh terlihat membasahi keningnya.

"Minnie?" panggil Siwon seolah-olah bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Siwon melihat dengan jelas mata sembab Sungmin.

"Sandeul~" gumam Sungmin saat mendengar jeritan Sandeul yang terus memanggilnya.

"Menangis karena Sandeul mungkin," ucap Siwon sendiri.

Matanya menatap ragu ke arah punggung Sungmin yang kembali bergetar saat meraih tubuh kecil Sandeul ke pelukannya.

'Ya, mungkin karena Sandeul~' batin Siwon meyakinkan.

_Namja_ tampan itu bergerak menghampiri Sandeul yang tengah meringkuk di pangkuan Sungmin. Keningnya langsung berkerut makin dalam saat melihat Sungmin menangis terisak-isak membuat Sandeul ikutan menangis kuat sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei~ kenapa kau menangis seperti itu, _chagi?_" tanya Siwon mulai khawatir.

Reaksi Sungmin terlalu berlebihan, menangis boleh saja. Tapi tak harus di depan Sandeul seperti ini padahal Sungmin tau dengan jelas kalau anaknya –Sandeul tak bisa melihat Sungmin sedih apalagi melihat Sungmin menangis seperti sekarang.

"Minnie, dokter bisa menangani Sandeul dengan baik _chagi~_ jangan menangis seperti itu. kasihan Sandeul~" bujuk Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan menepuk pelan punggung putranya untuk sedikit menenangkan Sungmin.

"_Mian appa,_ aku –aku hanya merasa lega melihat Sandeul," jawab Sungmin berusaha berbicara dengan lancar di sela-sela isakannya.

Siwon mengangguk paham, melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengisyaratkan perawat untuk segera membersihkan luka Sandeul.

Sungmin masih tetap dalam posisinya memeluk Sandeul namun berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, pikirannya terus berputar-putar memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang saat ini mengancam kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan telepon Siwon karena sibuk mengurusi _yeoja_ itu padahal Siwon ingin mengabarkan kondisi putra mereka. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran buruk mengahampiri otaknya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka, Sungmin tak masalah jika Kyuhyun meninggalkan dia tapi Sandeul?

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Siwon kembali menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ruang rawat Sandeul dan mendapati Heechul tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Lukanya sedang di bersihkan. Kau dari mana saja sih _hyung?_" jawab dan tanya Siwon.

"Tadi masih ada rapat," sahut Heechul singkat.

Matanya menatap sedih ke arah tubuh menantu dan cucunya. Kyuhyun sudah mengingkari janjinya.

'Tidak ada kesempatan kedua~'

"_Mommy,_ hiks~ jangan nangic, Cannie gak cuka _mommy_ nangic~ Appa mana?" ujar Sandeul saat luka di kepalanya telah selesai di balut dengan perban.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tubuh Sandeul ke pelukannya.

Heechul langsung memutar tubuhnya saat air matanya mengalir.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Kyuhyun-ah?"

'_'

"_Ne, gwaenchanayo._ Tadi _appa_ hanya ingin mengabarimu kalau Sandeul jatuh dari ayunan, kepalanya terluka. Sekarang Sungmin dan _eomma_mu sudah ada disini- Halo? Halo Kyu?"

Siwon menatap ponselnya lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin terlalu panik," ujar Siwon lalu menghampiri Sungmin.

Sementara itu, setelah mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun menelepon Siwon, Heechul langsung melangkah keluar ruangan. Sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun muncul.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah luar biasa panik. _Namja_ jangkung itu langsung mengahampiri Heechul yang terlihat berdiri di depan pintu salah satu ruangan.

"Sandeul di dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

Heechul tak menjawab apapun. Matanya hanya menatap datar ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma,_ biarkan aku masuk!" kesal Kyuhyun saat Heechul yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya kini justru menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sandeul.

"Kau pikir ada kesempatan kedua untukmu heh?" desis Heechul tajam.

Kyuhyun menahan gemeretuk giginya kuat-kuat. Saat ini dia tengah khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya, bukan saat yang tepat jika Heechul berniat mengajak Kyuhyun berdebat.

"_Eomma,_ aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau justru tak memberitahuku soal ini, harusnya aku yang marah pada _eomma_ saat ini!"

Heechul hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Kau tahu sengaja?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar nada kejam Heechul.

"Aku sengaja membuat semuanya begini, Sungmin merasa tersakiti karena kau lebih peduli pada wanita itu dari pada keluargamu sendiri. Jadi, dia bisa meninggalkanmu."

"_Eomma_ yang akan membuatnya meninggalkanku!"

"Dan aku tak pernah menyesal jika itu benar-benar terjadi Cho Kyuhyun! Dari awal seharusnya aku tak pernah membiarkan Sungmin hidup dengan orang yang bahkan masih mencintai bayang-bayang kekasihnya sekalipun itu anakku sendiri!"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memucat. Heechul berkata seolah-olah menyesal telah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"_Eomma,_ bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Tinggalkan Sungmin atau Sungmin yang meninggalkanmu."

"A-apa?"

**TBC**

**Anyyeong cingudeul~ **

**Cuap-cuapnya dikit aja yah, lagi buat tugas soalnya. Oke! Thanks buat readers-readersku tercinta *peluk satu-satu*. Keep review ya sayang~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 8**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Aku sengaja membuat semuanya begini, Sungmin merasa tersakiti karena kau lebih peduli pada wanita itu dari pada keluargamu sendiri. Jadi, dia bisa meninggalkanmu."

"_Eomma_ yang akan membuatnya meninggalkanku!"

"Dan aku tak pernah menyesal jika itu benar-benar terjadi Cho Kyuhyun! Dari awal seharusnya aku tak pernah membiarkan Sungmin hidup dengan orang yang bahkan masih mencintai bayang-bayang kekasihnya sekalipun itu anakku sendiri!"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memucat. Heechul berkata seolah-olah menyesal telah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"_Eomma,_ bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Tinggalkan Sungmin atau Sungmin yang meninggalkanmu."

"A-apa?"

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengejek raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat jauh dari aliran darah.

"Hubungi pengacara Kim, dalam perjalanan kesini aku sudah menghubunginya untuk membuat surat gugatan untukmu," kata Heechul santai.

_Namja_ cantik itu tak ada minat sedikitpun untuk menunjukkan wajah simpatinya pada Kyuhyun. Yang dilakukannya adalah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri membeku di depan ruangan Sandeul.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seolah melemas setelah mendengar penuturan Heechul. Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan tubuhnya ke kursi tunggu, kakinya benar-benar melemas dan tak lagi bisa menopang berat tubuhnya.

**Sekali kau menyakiti Sungmin jangan berharap Sungmin kembali padamu. Aku tak cukup baik memberi kesempatan dua kali, Cho Kyuhyun.**

Heechul tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. _Namja_ tampan bermarga Cho itu hanya bisa menarik kuat rambutnya seolah melampiaskan segala rasa frustasi yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

Sooyul atau Sungmin dengan putra mereka. Batin Kyuhyun berteriak mengumpat ke arah Kyuhyun saat otak Kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan _yeoja_ itu di situasi seperti ini.

'_**Aku bersumpah tidak akan mencintai wanita selain dirimu. Kau pergi dariku sama halnya dengan membunuh perasaanku untuk seluruh wanita di dunia ini, Sooyul-ah.'**_

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan remasan di rambutnya ketika memorinya berputar pada saat-saat ia memohon agar Sooyul tetap di sisinya. Kyuhyun membenarkan dirinya dalam hati. Dia yang membuat sumpah, dia yang memupuskan perasaannya untuk wanita diluar sana hanya demi Sooyul dan mengubah orientasi seksnya hanya untuk membuang jauh rasa sakit hatinya, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat sosok yang membuatnya seperti ini datang kembali seolah menawarkan obat di tengah sakit parah yang Kyuhyun derita.

'Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa ini sulit sekali?'

CKLEK!

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati tubuh 'istri'nya. Untuk beberapa detik Sungmin tampak terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun. Namun ekspresi namja cantik itu langsung berubah seperti biasa di detik selanjutnya.

"Kyunnie? Kenapa disini? Kupikir kau masih ada kelas," tanya Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun, menekan segala rasa sakit yang sempat dia rasakan dengan mengukir satu senyum manis ke arah 'suami'nya.

"_Baby_ mencarimu sejak tadi~" kata Sungmin lagi-lagi mengukir senyum yang membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit karena perasaan bersalah dan berdosa di waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bersikap biasa saja setelah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Masuklah, temui _baby _sebentar," kata Sungmin seolah membujuk seorang ayah yang sudah menelatarkan anaknya.

Tak ada jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan, _namja_ tampan yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saat ribuan duri tak kasat mata seolah makin banyak menusuk jantungnya saat melihat wajah sembab Sungmin.

"_Gomawo,_" kata Sungmin sekali lagi mengulas senyum tulus penuh terimakasih ke arah Kyuhyun. Terlihat seperti seorang 'istri' yang berterimakasih karena sang 'suami' tidak menelantarkan anaknya.

Setelahnya _namja_ manis itu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan alasan harus menemui dokter yang menangani Sandeul. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil Sungmin tanpa tahu jika sosok itu tengah menggigit kuat bibirnya menahan isakan yang lagi-lagi mengancam keluar dari bibirnya.

'Kuatkan aku, Tuhan~' batin Sungmin berdoa.

Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun terlihat menyakitinya. Sungmin ingin semua orang terutama Heechul tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak apa-apa, Sungmin baik-baik saja dan Kyuhyun tidak menyakitinya jadi jangan pisahkan mereka. Sungguh Sungmin teramat mencintai sosok yang telah memberikannya satu putra itu.

Tak terlintas sekalipun di pikiran Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan dia dan Sandeul. Kyuhyun mencintai keluarganya dan tak akan meninggalkan mereka, Sungmin yakin akan hal itu walau sejujurnya ada perasaan sakit setiap memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

.

.

.

"Hai _baby~_"

"_Daddy!_" Sandeul berteriak heboh saat melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sandeul yang langsung mengulurkan dua lengannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_ dalimana caja cih? Cannie cali-cali _daddy_ dali tadi," kata Sandeul saat tubuh kecilnya sudah berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_ masih ada urusan, _baby._"

Heechul memutar matanya lalu mendengus pelan.

'Hm, sibuk dengan calon istri mungkin,' batinnya malas.

"Kalau masih ada urusan penting, biar _appa_ dan _eomma_mu yang menemani Sandeul, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau dan Minnie bisa kembali ke sekolah," kata Siwon.

"_Gwaenchanayo appa,_ biar aku yang menemani Sandeul disini," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sandeul yang awalnya hendak protes setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar.

"_Beoji_ caja yang kembali ke kantol, _daddy _cama _mommy_ bial dicini cama Cannie," kata Sandeul membuat Siwon melotot _shock _mendengar pengusiran halus yang dilakukan cucunya. Ya, dia sangat paham kalau Sandeul tidak suka di ganggu saat bersama orang tuanya.

"Jadi kau mengusir _harabeoji?_" tanya Siwon pura-pura sedih.

Sandeul terkekeh pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cannie belcanda kok _beoji._"

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa pelan menanggapi tingkah Sandeul.

"_Mommy_ kemana cih, _dad?_ Tadi ada _mommy,_ _daddy_ gak ada. Cekalang _daddy_ ada _mommy _gak ada. Cannie gak cuka kalau _daddy_ cama _mommy _cuka gak ada~" tanya dan keluh Sandeul bersamaan.

Keluhan klasik anak kecil saat salah satu orang tuanya tak bersama, namun ucapan Sandeul langsung menyengat hati Kyuhyun.

Dia ada, Sungmin tak ada. Sungmin ada, dia tak ada. Akan jadi seperti inikah hubungan Sandeul dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun setelah mereka benar-benar bercerai nanti.

PLASH!

Seolah mendapat tamparan tak kasat mata, Kyuhyun langsung tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh segala pikiran bodoh yang sempat singgah di otaknya.

CKLEK!

"Nah, itu _mommy~_" kata Siwon lalu menolehkan kepalanya.

"_A-annyeong~_"

"Eoh? Kupikir Sungmin~" kata Siwon setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat mendengar suara itu.

'Wanita gila!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Bukan_ mommy_ ya?" keluh Sandeul sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Nuguya?_" tanya Siwon saat sosok yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan sosok yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ciapa cih itu, _dad!_" kesal Sandeul sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya.

'_Dad? Daddy?_' tanya Sooyul dalam hatinya. Diam-diam dia mengikuti Kyuhyun saat melihat mantan kekasihnya itu berlari kalap setelah menelepon seseorang, namun kenyataan apa yang tengah dia dapatkan sekarang?

Dengan menguatkan seluruh hatinya, _yeoja_ berwajah lembut itu mengangkat wajahnya seolah menegaskan sesuatu.

"_A-annyeong,_ Shin Sooyul _imnida._ Kekasih Kyuhyun _oppa._"

Siwon langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Mantan!" koreksi Heechul dengan nada dingin penuh ancaman.

"Kekacih? Mantan? Kekacih mantan itu apanya _daddy_ cih!" kesal Sandeul lagi-lagi memukul lengan Kyuhyun saat ayahnya tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mejawab pertanyaan Sandeul.

'Mantan kekasih Kyuhyun disini? Untuk apa?'

Siwon megerjab-ngerjabkan matanya saat menyadari situasi apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Satu hal yang langsung memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Sungmin. Apa ini yang menyebabkan Sungmin menangis seperti tadi?

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," pamit Siwon.

"_Beoji_ Cannie ikut, ayo cali _mommy!_" seru Sandeul menginterupsi niat Siwon untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bersama _daddy_ disini," tahan Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Siwon pasti sudah memahami situasi ini, dia pasti kecawa pada Kyuhyun. Salah-salah Siwon justru mendukung Heechul untuk memisahkan dia dan Sungmin, dan jika Sandeul ikut bersama Siwon, bisa saja Siwon tak membiarkan Sandeul kembali pada Kyuhyun. Setidaknya jika Sandeul masih berada di tangannya Sungmin tak akan kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam hati saat apa yang tengah di pikirkannya menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk menahan Sungmin.

'Sandeul harus bersamaku dan Sungmin tidak akan pergi dariku.'

Katakanlah Kyuhyun egois, dia menginginkan Sungmin dan Sandeul namun hatinya belum sepenuhnya bisa melepas Sooyul karena sakit hati yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Berikan Sandeul pada Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tubuh kecil Sandeul saat mendengar suara Heechul yang melancarkan perintah mutlak padanya.

"Sandeul tidak akan kemana-mana," tegas Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy!_ Cannie mau cama _mommy!_" teriak Sandeul.

"_Mommy_ pasti kemari _baby,_ tetap bersama _daddy_ disini," bujuk Kyuhyun seolah memaksa agar Sandeul tak memaksa pergi darinya.

Siwon yang tak memikirkan apapun selain Sungmin langsung melangkah keluar ruangan Sandeul. Heechul menertawakan ketakutan Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Sambil melirikkan ekor matanya dengan sinis ke arah Sooyul, _namja_ cantik itu ikut melangkah keluar ruangan meningalkan Sooyul bersama Sandeul dan Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa~_"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab panggilan Sooyul, dia mengerti wanita ini pasti terkejut dengan situasi ini.

"_Oppa,_ katakan ini hanya lelucon. Katakan kalau semua ini hanya caramu untuk membuatku mundur mendekatimu," kata Sooyul seolah menekankan rasa tidak percayanya.

"Kau sendiri yang bersumpah tidak akan mencintai wanita manapun jika aku meninggalkanmu. Sekarang aku sudah kembali dan kau melanggar sumpahmu, apa maksudmu?" tuntut Sooyul tak terima.

"Aku tak punya maksud apa-apa karena aku memang tak pernah melanggar sumpahku."

"Lalu anak ini? Kau pikir anak ini tiba-tiba ada lalu memanggilmu _daddy?_"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sooyul saat mantan kekasihnya itu menuding wajah Sandeul dengan jari telunjuknya seolah-olah bertanya kejelasan status bocah yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mendengar sendiri, dia memanggilku _dadyy._ Sudah jelas kalau dia memang putraku! Dan turunkan tangan kotormu itu, jangan menunjuk wajah putraku seperti itu."

Sooyul hanya bisa mengerjab beberapa saat.

"Putramu? Kau sudah menikah?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkan ini padamu."

"Tapi kau tak mengatakan secara langsung padaku _oppa!_" teriak Sooyul tak terima. Sungguh dia merasa harga dirinya benar-benar terinjak dengan tindakan konyol Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah menyembunyikan statusnya dari Sooyul.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan dari awal! Kenapa kau membuat skenario seolah-olah aku wanita murahan yang mengejar suami orang lain, kau pikir ini lelucon?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak saat mendengar nada marah yang Sooyul lontarkan padanya, bahkan wajah yang biasanya terlihat lembut dan manja itu langsung menegang seolah menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Sooyul-ah, aku bisa jeaskan ini~"

Sooyul langsung memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun bergerak meletakkan Sandeul di ranjangnya kemudian berniat melangkah kedekatnya.

"Berhenti di tempatmu dan jangan coba-coba mendekatiku," peringat Sooyul sambil menggerakkan tangannya memberi gestur agar Kyuhyun tak mendekatinya.

"Sooyul-ah~"

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu tak mengatakan statusmu saat ini padaku _oppa?_ Seandainya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya aku tak akan punya muka untuk mendekatimu! Kenapa kau tak memikirkan tanggapan _eomma_mu tentangku, kenapa kau sengaja membuat seolah-olah aku yang berada di posisi yang paling salah?"

"Kau memang bersalah! Kau meninggalkanku saat aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau pikir aku bisa menerima itu? Setiap aliran darahku menolak kepergianmu, seharusnya kau yang mengerti. Kau memang bersalah!"

Kyuhyun terlalu fokus berperang argumen dengan Sooyul dan tak menyadari kalau Sandeul sudah beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan menyelinap keluar kamarnya untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar! Kau pikir aku dan istrimu apa? Kalau kau memang belum bisa melupakanku kenapa kau menikahi wanita itu. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan wanita saat tahu suaminya masih memendam perasaan untuk mantan kekasihnya. Kau pikir ini lucu? Kau terlalu serakah _oppa,_ kau ingin semuanya ada dalam genggamanmu. Aku-"

Sooyul menghentikan ucapannya lalu menghela napas panjang saat akalnya benar-benar tak bisa menerima apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Dia bukan wanita~"

"Apa?"

"Istriku_ namja,_ bukan _yeoja~_"

"_M-Mwo?_"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sandeul menolehkan kepalanya, menelisik setiap sudut tempat yang dia lewati berharap bisa menemukan Sungmin, tangan kecilnya bergerak meremas ujung baju pasien yang dia kenakan saat matanya tak kunjung menemukan Sungmin.

"_Mommy~_" panggilnya pelan.

Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu bertanya dalam hati kenapa Kyuhyun –_daddy_nya harus marah-marah dengan wanita tadi?

"Hei~ adik manis. Kenapa disini?" tanya seorang perawat yang melihat Sandeul tengah melangkah kebingungan.

"_Noona_ liat_ mommy_ tidak?" tanya Sandeul dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eoh? Cho Sandeul? Putra dokter Cho?" tanya perawat itu saat mengenali wajah Sandeul.

Sandeul mengangguk minta tolong.

"_Mommy_ kemana cih?" tanya Sandeul sendiri, sungguh dia ingin menangis. Kenapa Sungmin meninggalkannya bersama Kyuhyun yang justru sibuk bertengkar dengan mantan kekasihnya. Oh, jangan katakan mereka menelantarkan Sandeul~

"_Cha~ noona_ bantu mencari _mommy, uljima ne?_" kata perawat cantik seolah membujuk agar Sandeul tidak menangis.

Sandeul langsung mengangguk lalu mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan lengan baju yang dia pakai.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah duduk sendiri di bangku kecil yang ada di taman rumah sakit. Mungkin Siwon pergi bicara dengan Heechul. Wajah murungnya makin kental setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

Sungmin berniat kembali ke kamar Sandeul, namun matanya menangkap tubuh Sooyul yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat putranya dan itu membuat Sungmin urung memasuki ruang rawat Sandeul.

'Kuatlah, Sungmin-ah~' batin Sungmin menyemangati.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dengan membayangkan kenangan-kenangan bahagianya bersama Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

"**Kau **_**namja**_** paling hebat di dunia dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Ming. Terimakasih sudah memberikan malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah keluarga kita. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."**

"_**Mommy**_** paling cantik cedunia, Cannie cayang cekali loh cama **_**mommy. Mommy**_** cayang juga kan cama Cannie?"**

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya saat ucapan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul berkelebat di pikirannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu._ Mommy_ juga menyayangimu _baby~_" kata Sungmin seolah menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

"_Mommy!_"

Sungmin tersentak kaget lalu membuka dua _foxy eyes_nya saat medengar suara Sandeul. Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat sosok kecil itu berlari sambil menangis ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menyambut tubuh kecil Sandeul yang langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya. Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu menangis terisak-isak sambil meminta Sungmin agar tak meninggalkannya.

"_Baby, mommy_ tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Jangan bicara seperti ini~"

Sandeul hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau sendiri, sayang? Kemana _daddy?_" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari Sandeul mendatanginya bukan bersama Heechul, Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_ lagi malah-malah cama _ajjuma _di kamal. Cannie minta cali _mommy_ tapi _daddy_ gak dengelin, yacudah Cannie cali _mommy_ cendili," adu Sandeul.

Sungmin terheran-heran. Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan mantan kekasihnya di depan Sandeul? Bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Heechul? Kyuhyun benar-benar seolah kehilangan kontrol karena wanita itu. Sepenting itukah arti _yeoja_ bernama Shin Sooyul bagi Kyuhyun?

"_Mommy,_ ayo ke tempat _daddy,_" ajak Sandeul sambil menarik-narik seragam yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Untuk apa _baby-ya?_" tanya Sungmin seolah-olah tak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ayo _mommy~_" rengek Sandeul.

"_Baby_ nanti saja _ne?_"

"_Chileo!_ Mau cekalang_ mommy!_"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menuruti keinginan Sandeul.

Sambil menahan debaran yang serasa bergemuruh di dadanya, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat Sandeul.

"_Mommy_ abic nangic yah?" tanya Sandeul sambil mengelus wajah Sungmin dengan dua telapak tangan kecilnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniya, mommy _tidak suka membuatmu sedih, jadi _mommy_ tidak akan menangis."

Sandeul langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ Cannie gak cuka kalo _mommy_ cedih."

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum, bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan malaikat kecil yang sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Heechul terlihat duduk tenang di sebuah _cafe_ kecil di depan rumah sakit.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut campur _hyung._"

"Kita? Maksudmu aku?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap sangsi ke arah Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Itu rumah tangga mereka _hyung,_ jadi kurasa cukup mereka yang menyelesaikan."

Heechul mendengus lalu menyesap _green tea_nya.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau tak pernah mendengar syarat yang kuajukan pada Kyuhyun."

"Aku mendengarnya, hanya saja kurasa sebiknya kita tak usah terlalu ikut campur, kau mengerti maksudku kan _hyung?_"

"Tidak!"

Siwon memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap Heechul serius.

"_Hyung,_ mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka bisa memutuskan mana yang terbaik untuk mereka, jadi berhenti bersikap seolah-olah mereka masih kecil dan butuh campur tangan kita," kata Siwon kesal.

"Tapi kenyataannya Sungmin membutuhkan campur tanganku, Choi Siwon."

'Keras kepala!' batin Siwon.

"Ya, aku memang keras kepala dan kau tahu itu," ucap Heechul seolah membaca pikiran Siwon.

"Ayolah _hyung~_"

"Apa?" tanya Heechul kesal.

"Sungmin putraku, aku sangat mengerti apa yang membuatnya bahagia-"

Siwon menghantikan ucapannya untu melihat reaksi Heechul, _namja_ cantik itu tampak tersentak mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"-kebahagian Sungmin bukan hanya kau dan aku, tapi Kyuhyun dan Sandeul. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir memisahkan mereka?"

Heechul terdiam seolah membenarkan ucapan Siwon.

"Kalau kau memisahkan mereka sama artinya kau memisahkan Sungmi dari kebahagiannya."

Heechul menatap Siwon lalu mengeluarkan pikiran keras kepalanya.

"Kau _appa_nya, kenapa kau biasa saja melihat putramu di perlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain?"

"_Hyung,_ ayolah! Kyuhyun bukan orang lain, dia putramu dan 'suami' dari putraku juga ayah dari cucuku, siapa yang kau maksud orang lain. Aku yakin Hankyung _hyung_ juga akan marah besar mendengar keputusan sepihakmu ini-"

"-ini bukan sepihak, Kyuhyun juga terlibat disini!" sela Heechul tak terima.

"Siwon, Kyuhyun masih memiliki perasaan pada mantan kekasihnya, seharusnya kau juga memikirkan ini," tambah Heechul.

Siwon melengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, menatap wajah Heechul seolah-olah tengah meneliti wajah 'istri' Cho Hankyung itu.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul tak suka.

"Benarkah kau ibu Kyuhyun?"

"_M-mwo?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ibunya, seharusnya kau mengerti _hyung,_ Kyuhyun juga butuh waktu."

"Aku sudah memberi banyak waktu padanya untuk melupakan gadis itu."

"_Hyung_ tidakkah kau bisa memahami kondisi Kyuhyun saat itu, dia ditinggalkan secara tiba-tiba oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai, dan sekarang orang itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun pasti butuh waktu untuk semuanya."

Heechul menertawakan Siwon.

"Tapi seharusnya Kyuhyun juga memahami kondisinya sekarang, dia sudah berkeluarga dan bodohnya dia masih memikirkan bayang-bayang wanita bodoh itu!"

"Wanita yang kau sebut bayang-bayang saat ini bersama Kyuhyun, kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun?" tanggap Siwon cepat.

"Kau pikir aku peduli soal perasaan Kyuhyun dengan wanita itu, dia sendiri yang berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Sungmin, tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?"

"Sungmin baik-baik saja," sahut Siwon.

"Baik-baik saja untuk ayah yang tak peka sepertimu!"

Lagi-lagi Siwon memutar bola matanya.

"_Hyung,_ aku yakin Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Minnie dan Sandeul-"

"Jadi kau berpikir Kyuhyun bisa tetap bersama Sungmin juga Sandeul dengan satu ibu baru untuk Sandeul?" potong Heechul cepat.

"Oh Cho Heechul! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sejauh itu!" desis Siwon tak sabaran.

"Percakapan tak penting ini selesai Choi Siwon. Sesuai keinginanmu, aku tidak akan ikut campur disini, tapi jika aku dengar Sungmin yang meminta cerai pada Kyuhyun, tanpa menunggu persetujuanmu, semuanya berjalan sesuai apa yang ku katakan," ujar Heechul lalu berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah santai meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah mengumpat-ngumpat kesal akan sikap keras kepala Heechul.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun ini bukan lelucon!"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat jeritan Sooyul terdengar dari dalam ruang rawat Sandeul.

"_Baby,_ nanti saja bertemu _daddy_nya, kita pergi mencari _ice cream _dulu, _eotte?_"

"_Aniya!_ Cannie gak mau _ice cleam,_ Cannie mau cama _daddy_ cama _mommy._"

Sungmin mengerang dalam hati, Sandeul sangat keras kepala, kalau dia ingin A maka Sungmin harus memberi A.

"_Baby~_"

"_Mommy wae?_ Cannie mau cama _daddy, ajjuma_ yang di dalam kayaknya mau ambil _daddy _dali kita."

Sungmin tersentak mendengar penuturan Sandeul. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar itu. Sandeul bisa berpikir seperti itu, apalagi dia.

"_Baby,_ jangan bicara seperti itu, _daddy_ tidak akan kemana-mana."

Sandeul langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Cannie ngerasanya gitu kok, _ajjuma_ yang di dalam kan kekacih mantannya _daddy,_' batin Sandeul.

"Ayo _mommy,_ nanti Cannie teliak panggil _daddy_ loh!" ancam Sandeul membuat Sungmin buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu ruang rawat Sandeul.

CKLEK!

Sungmin mengehembuskan napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

"_Annyeong~_" sapa Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sooyul yang menatap dengan dua pandangan berbeda ke arahnya.

'Tenang Choi Sungmin~' batin Sungmin sambil menata ekspresi wajahnya sebiasa mungkin.

"Sandeul?" gumam Kyuhyun lalu menoleh panik ke arah ranjang Sandeul. Pandangannya kembali terarah pada Sungmin dan putranya. Lewat mana Sandeul tadi? Mungkin itu yang tengah Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Kenapa bisa bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin memasuki ruang rawat Sandeul lalu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sooyul.

"Tadi Sandeul bilang kau ada urusan penting dengan temanmu, jadi dia memilih keluar."

"_Aniya~ mommy_ kok bilang gitu cih? Tadi kan Cannie bilangnya-"

Sandeul urung melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum penuh misteri ke arahnya.

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri _baby, daddy_ sedang sibuk. Kita kembali nanti saja _ne?_"

"Ti-tidak. Diam disitu!" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

Sooyul masih menatap Sungmin dengan wajah _shock._

'Istri Kyuhyun _oppa?_' batinnya tak percaya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Kyunnie, aku dan Sandeul bisa pergi sebentar. Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk bicara dengan –teman lamamu," kata Sungmin sambil menekankan kata 'teman lamamu'. Hal itu langsung membuat wajah Sooyul merah padam karena malu, demi apa dia sedang mengacau di rumah tangga orang lain.

"_Chileo! _Cannie mau cama_ daddy_ cama_ mommy!_"

"_Baby~_"

"Kubilang tetap disitu!"

Sungmin mulai jengah dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terdengar membentak ke arahnya. Wajah yang sejak tadi dia usahakan terlihat baik-baik saja, mulai menegang dengan emosinya.

"Tuan Cho, jaga nada bicaramu di depan anak kecil! Haruskah aku balas berteriak agar kau segera menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan mantan kekasihmu!"

Sooyul terperangah, wanita itu benar-benar tak berharap ada di kondisi ini.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, Ming~"

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya!" balas Sungmin dingin. Sungguh dia berusah keras agar tak berteriak di depan Sandeul.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku yang salah, mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Sooyul.

"Tidak! Sooyul-ah tetap disitu!" tahan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terperangah. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah gila. Di waktu bersamaan Kyuhyun mengutuk mulut tololnya yang tiba-tiba berteriak menahan Sooyul.

Sungmin tersenyum miris lalu menurunkan Sandeul dari gendongannya. _Namja_ manis itu bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun, berdiri didepan Kyuhyun agar 'suami'nya bisa melihat ke dalam mata Sungmin bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah mencoba bersabar denganmu Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau tidak bisa menghargai kesabaranku sama sekali, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang juga!" desis Sungmin lalu meraih melepas cincin pernikahan dari jarinya.

"Ming, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, yang dilakukannya hanyalah meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan cincin pernikahan mereka di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun memeberontak berusaha membuka telapak tangannya yang tengah di genggam erat oleh Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku~" ucap Sungmin pelan, _foxy eyes_nya melembut, menatap penuh pengertian ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak!"

"Kyunnie, kumohon dengarkan aku~" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin berusaha membaca apa yang tengah Sungmin pikirkan tentangnya.

"Ming, bukan begini~"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak memutuskan menerima lamaranmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mengerti kau masih sangat mencintainya~"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghentikan Sungmin.

"Aku tak akan meminta apapun, tapi kumohon biarakan Sandeul tetap bersamaku."

"Ming, apa yang kau bicarakan, kita masih bersama dan akan tetap bersama, kumohon jangan bicara seperti ini~" suara Kyuyhyu terdengar serak akan permohonan.

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya lalu mengukir satu senyum tulusnya untuk Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah tampan 'suami'nya, menyelami keindahan di balik obisidian Kyuhyun yang mulai berembun dengan air mata. Sandeul tak mengerti apapun namun menyadari sedang terjadi sesuatu yang tak baik dalam keluarganya membuat bocah berusia 4 tahun itu langsung menangis keras.

"Kau laki-laki yang baik, Kyunnie. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, kumohon ceraikan aku~"

TES!

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingudeul!**

**Chapter 8 datang~**

**Yang minta Kyuhyun disiksa batin, sudah saya kabulkan~ tapi gak tau deh itu menyiksa Kyuhyun apa gak *plak* Ya di terima saja apa adanya *maksa* aku lebih dapet feel pas nyiksa bias dendiri *disate Ming* entahlah~ di terima aja chingudeul yah~**

**Errr- makasih ya chagideul sudah meninggalkan jejak *pelukcium* new readers selamat datag yah *pelukcium*. Yang terakhir spesial buat siders tersayang, terimakasih sudah diam-diam baca FF abalku *pelukciumpelukcium* Saranghae~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 9**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Kau laki-laki yang baik, Kyunnie. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, kumohon ceraikan aku~"

TES!

Segaris air mata turun dari obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Ming~" dari sekian banyak kata yang terpikir di otak Kyuhyun untuk menahan Sungmin hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ Kyunnie~"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tak mengucapkan apapun yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah membiarkan buliran air matanya mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipinya.

'Jangan Ming, kumohon~' batin Kyuhyun tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Mommy~_ hiks~"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sandeul tengah menangis di dekat pintu bersama Heechul yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disana. Wajah _namja_ manis itu perlahan memucat saat melihat tatapan dingin yang Heechul layangkan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma~_" gumam Sungmin.

BRUK!

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut dengan dua tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Sungmin. Sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut sang 'istri', Kyuhyun terisak keras menyesali kebodohannya.

"Kyu, berdiri. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pinta Sungmin sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Kyuhyun berdiri namun Kyuhyun tetap keras kepala dan tak mau beranjak dari posisinya.

"_Gajima~_"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar isakan Kyuhyun. Perasaannya seolah tercabik melihat kondisi 'suami'nya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyedihkan tapi Sungmin tak bisa menarik kata-katanya. Heechul mungkin sudah mendengar jadi jangan pernah berharap perceraian tidak akan terjadi.

Sungmin ikut meneteskan air matanya menyadari kebodohannya, dia terlalu gegabah mengatakan itu padahal seluruh jiwa dan raganya masih sepenuhnya memohon agar Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya.

"Minnie kita pergi sekarang," suara Heechul terdengar memerintah membuat tangis Kyuhyun makin mengeras.

"_Gajima~_ hiks~ _jebal_ Ming,"

"_Appa_mu sudah menunggu, Min," desak Heechul.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya, berusaha melepas meskipun Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas Kyu!" sentak Sungmin keras lalu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tersungkur.

"Sekarang Minnie!"

Sungmin langsung memutar tubuhnya berusaha mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih terisak kuat dan berusaha berdiri untuk kembali meraihnya.

'Maaf Kyunnie,' batin Sungmin lalu melangkah cepat mengikuti Heechul yang lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang rawat Sandeul.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang terus memanggil namanya. Ini benar-benar pilihan yang berat. Haruskah seperti ini akhirnya?

"_Daddy!_" jerit Sandeul berusaha memberontak dari gendongan Heechul. Namun, 'ibu' Kyuhyun itu makin mengeratkan dua lengannya di tubuh kecil Sandeul yang menggeliat minta di turunkan. Sejujurnya batin Heechul juga mengernyit perih melihat kondisi anak-anaknya, hanya saja segala sesuatu butuh pengorbanan. Kyuhyun mengorbankan sesuatu untuk memperoleh apa yang menjadi cita-citanya.

Jika Sooyul yang menjadi cita-cita Kyuhyun, lepaskan Sungmin dan Sandeul. Namun, jika Sungmin dan Sandeul yang menjadi tujuan akhirnya, Heechul juga masih mempunyai hati untuk menahan Sungmin sementara waktu agar Kyuhyun bisa berpikir siapa yang lebih berharga untuknya.

"Kita pulang ke rumah_ eomma,_" ujar Heechul sambil menekan suara seraknya.

Sungmin yang tengah menangis di belakang Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Siwon benar seratus persen. Perdebatan Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul berlangsung sengit sejak Hankyung pulang dari kantor.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku baik untuk mereka berdua."

"Baik menurtmu belum tentu baik untuk mereka. Kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa dan berhenti mengurus segala hal yang bukan lagi menjadi tanggung jawabmu!"

"Bukan tanggung jawabku? Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku tak pernah memperingatkan ini pada Kyuhyun."

"Huh? Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan pemikiran keras kepalamu itu? Kau pikir campur tangan siapa yang membuat semuanya rumit?"

Heechul hanya bisa menatap marah Hankyung tanpa bisa membalas sindiran keras 'suami'nya.

"Pantaskah jika aku menyuruhmu belajar berpikir dewasa? Kau sudah memiliki putra dan putramu sudah memberikan cucu untukmu, tapi kau tak pernah berpikir dewasa, harus bagaimana lagi aku menyikapi kau yang selalu seenaknya seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Heechul, _namja_ cantik itu cukup tau dimana letak kesalahannya hingga Hankyung semarah ini padanya.

"Pulangkan Sungmin dan Sandeul!"

"Tidak!" tolak Heechul di sela-sela keberniannya.

Hankyung menahan gemeretuk giginya, menghadapi Heechul yang sudah lewat batas seperti ini tak bisa di sikapi dengan lembut lagi.

"Pulangkan Sungmin dan Sandeul atau aku yang pergi dari sini!"

Heechul terperangah.

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Heechul langsung berdiri dari duduknya, matanya menatap tegas ke mata Hankyung, dagunya sengaja di angkat seolah menegaskan penolakannya pada Hankyung.

"Jika Sungmin dan Sandeul pergi, aku juga pergi!"

'Ya Tuhan, orang ini benar-benar keras kepala!' batin Hankyung lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja!" putus Hankyung lalu melangkah keluar rumah.

"Hannie!" teriak Heechul berusaha menahan Hankyung namun kepala keluarga Cho itu mengabaikannya.

"Yasudah terserah kau juga," kesal Heechul lalu menghentakkan kakinya melangkah gusar memasuki rumah.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun masih disana, menyandarkan tubunya ke kaki ranjang ruang rawat Sandeul. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir membuat mata sembabnya tampak kosong memandang tak jelas apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"**Kau tidak mencintaiku **_**oppa,**_** kau mencintai dia. Yang kau rasakan padaku bukan cinta, kau hanya belum bisa menerima sakit hatimu. Belajarlah menerima bahwa kita sudah berakhir dan kau tak pernah mencintaiku lagi."**

"**Aku memang tak mencintaimu, aku benci padamu!"**

"**Itu kesalahanmu, kau masih menyimpan perasaan khusus untukku sekalipun itu kebencian!"**

"**Kau hanya bisa bicara tanpa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat itu!"**

"**Dan kau melampiaskannya dengan menjadikan perasaan Sungmin-mu sebagai taruhan. Kau keterlaluan, 'istri' mana yang masih tersenyum tulus padahal jelas-jelas dia tahu suaminya sedang bersama wanita yang mungkin masih di cintai suaminya. Kenapa Tuhan harus memberikan malaikat sebaik Sungmin untuk **_**namja**_** bodoh sepertimu, Cho Kyuhyun!"**

Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai dingin yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi jatuhnya air mata Kyuhyun, dua tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri, matanya terpejam merasakan seolah-olah Sungminlah yang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya seperti malam-malam saat mereka tidur bahagia dalam satu ranjang.

"Kembali Ming~ _jebal~_" pintanya seorang diri.

Heechul sudah membawa 'istri' dan anaknya, sampai matipun Kyuhyun berharap, _eomma_ cantiknya tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin dan Sandeul kembali padanya.

Seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat udara dingin AC seolah mengejek ke arahnya, bagaimana rasanya sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya kedinginan tanpa Sungmin? Bagaimana rasanya sendiri dan kedinginan tanpa Sungmin dan Sandeul?

'Rasakan Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!' batin kelam Kyuhyun berteriak mencemooh.

"Ya, aku pantas mendapatkannya."

'Bersiap untuk yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini! Dalam mimpimu saja kau masih bisa melihat 'istri' dan putramu setelah ini!'

"Diam brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun sendiri.

Salah satu asisten Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengawasi Kyuhyun di luar ruangan hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri di dalam, lalu dia berteriak pada siapa?

"Jangan bilang dokter Cho sudah gila~" gumam asisten Kyuhyun lalu buru-buru melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri, paling tidak dia harus menghubungi salah satu keluarga Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah menatap wajah malaikat kecilnya yang terpejam dengan lelap. Sejak tadi siang Sandeul menangis minta bertemu dengan _daddy_nya namun Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membujuk Sandeul dengan iming-iming makanan atau benda kesukaan Sandeul. Putra kecilnya yang keras kepala itu tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis.

"_Daddy_~" igau Sandeul sambil menggeliat, tangannya bergerak meraih tubuh Sungmin kemudian memeluk erat sambil terisak-isak dalam tidurnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung Sandeul membuat putra imutnya itu kembali terlelap dengan tenang.

"Maafkan _mommy, baby~_" ujar Sungmin sedih.

Tak ada niat sedikitpun dalam hatinya untuk membuat semuanya menjadi serumit ini, Sandeul yang masih kecil dan belum mengerti apapun tentu ikut menjadi korban tindakan gegabahnya ataupun ketidak-tegasan Kyuhyun dalam mengambil keputusan.

CKLEK!

Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Disana tampak Heechul yang berjalan dengan wajah lesu ke arahnya.

"Belum tidur, Minnie-ah?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin menggeleng kecil lalu melepas pelukan Sandeul di tubuhnya dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan putranya.

"Belum_ eomma,_" jawab Sungmin lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur bersprei putih.

Heechul menelan ludah untuk beberapa saat, terlihat menimang sebuah keputusan.

"Ada apa _eomma?_" tanya Sungmin saat melihat raut bingung yang terpancar jelas di wajah Heechul.

"Kau tidak menyalakan ponselmu?" tanya Heechul membuat Sungmin menatap tas sekolahnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Pihak rumah sakit menelepon."

Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Heechul. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang mendengarkan kalimat Heechul selanjutnya.

"Mereka bilang Kyuhyun-" Heechul kembali menelan ludahnya, kembali berpikir haruskah ia menyampaikan ini pada Sungmin.

"Kyunnie kenapa _eomma?_"

Heechul menatap Sungmin untuk beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kyuhyun seperti orang gila~ dia berteriak dan berbicara sendiri~"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti maksud Heechul.

"Minnie?"

"Kyunnie butuh waktu sendiri _eomma,_ aku mengerti. Lagi pula mungkin pengacara Kim sedang mempersipakan segala-"

"Minnie _eomma_ hanya menggertak Kyuhyun, _eomma_ tak berpikir sejahat itu untuk memisahkan kalian~"

Sungmin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Dadanya berdesir lega saat mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"_Eomma_ tidak benar-benar?"

Heechul langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun harus tegas, _eomma_ ingin itu. Tapi mereka –dua _appa_mu yang menyebalkan itu menghakimi _eomma_ habis-habisan bahkan-"

"Bahkan?" kejar Sungmin saat melihat Heechul lagi-lagi ragu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Bahkan ayah mertuamu bertindak seperti anak kecil, dia pergi dari rumah hanya karena _eomma _membuat keputusan sepihak. Apa-apan _appa_mu itu! Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menginap di rumah Siwon lalu mereka membicarakan _eomma_ dengan kesal, _eomma_ yakin itu Min!" omel Heechul sendiri.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar curhatan Heechul.

"Mungkin _appa_ tidak suka karena _eomma _tak menjelaskan alasan _eomma_ melakukan ini."

"Bagaimana aku mau menjelaskan kalau belum apa-apa mereka sudah menghakimiku seolah aku ini anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri ikan di dapurku sendiri," keluh Heechul tak terima.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sandeul saat igauan kecil kembali terdengan dari bibir putra kecilnya.

"Sepertinya _eomma_ mengganggu Sannie _baby._ Sebaiknya kau tidur Min, besok pagi kau harus pergi sekolah kan?_ Eomma_ harus mengurus sesuatu~"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelas alisnya seolah bertanya maksud Heechul.

Heechul memutar matanya lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya 'suami'mu, jangan harap dia mau pergi dari rumah sakit jika tidak ada yang membujuknya."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna maksud ucapan Heechul.

"Asistennya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun berbaring di lantai seperti orang gila sambil berbicara sendiri."

"Sendiri? Kemana 'teman lama' Kyunnie?"

Heechul kembali memutar matanya.

"Mantan kekasih!" koreksinya.

"Ah –ya, mantan kekasih maksudku," ralat Sungmin pelan.

"Entahlah~ mungkin dia sadar diri dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Huh, aku senang sekali jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

"_Eomma,_ itu artinya Kyunnie mengharapkanku lagi hanya karena mantan kekasihnya meninggalkan Kyunnie lagi~" desau Sungmin sedih.

Lagi-lagi Heechul mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, diamlah. Asisten Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil namamu sejak tadi, biar tahu rasa anak itu!" kecam Heechul lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya tak mengerti dengan tingkah ajaib 'ibu' mertuanya.

.

.

.

Heechul melangkah pelan memasuki bilik yang menjadi ruang rawat cucunya siang tadi. Untuk beberapa detik sinar iba terlihat dari mata Heechul saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. putranya lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang asisten Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

Kyuhyun tampak tertidur di lantai dengan wajah muramnya, bekas-bekas aliran air mata yeng telah mengering terlihat jelas dipipinya. Dua tangannya masih sama, bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah-olah merasakan kehadiran sosok terkasihnya.

"Anak bodoh," gumam Heechul sambil tersenyum sedih.

Perlahan tubuhnya duduk di dekat tubuh Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai ikal putranya membuat Kyuhyun mengigau pelan sambil terisak memanggil 'istri'nya.

"Seharusnya kau menyadari ini dari awal, _eomma_ jadi tak perlu bertengkar dengan Siwon _babo_ dan _appa_mu yang juga _babo_ itu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya membuat Heechul buru-buru mengangkat tangannya lalu melangkahkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri jauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dugaannya benar, Kyuhyun membuka matanya tepat saat Heechul sudah kembali melayangkan tatapan dingin ke arahnya.

"Ming?" panggil Kyuhyun setengah tak sadar. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali untuk meraih fokusnya.

"Pulang ke rumahmu dan berhenti membuat masalah setiap detiknya."

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Itu bukan Sungmin-nya. Suara Sungmin-nya tak pernah sedingin ini saat marah sekalipun.

"_Eomma?_" panggil Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyesal. Bangun sekarang dan benahi dirimu yang memalukan ini," suara Heechul terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari posisnya, matanya yang telah meraih fokus sepenuhnya langsung menatap berani ke arah mata Heechul.

"Mana Sungmin?"

Heechul mendengus lalu memutar tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_ katakan dimana 'istri' dan anakku! Berhenti mengurus kehiduan kami!" bentak Kyuhyun marah.

Heechul kembali mengahadap Kyuhyun, senyum meremehkan langsung terkembang di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Bahkan sidang perceraian belum di lakukan kau sudah berniat rujuk?" ejek Heechul.

"Tidak akan ada yang bercerai. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menceraikan Sungmin."

"Sungmin yang menggugatmu."

"Sungmin mencintaiku dan dia tak akan melakukan itu kalau bukan atas kemauan _eomma,_ kenapa kau tega sekali pada putramu sendiri!"

"Ya, aku memang ibu yang tega. Tega membiarkan putraku menikahi _namja_ tak bersalah seperti Sungmin. Sungmin memang mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak mencintainya untuk apa aku masih membiarkan menantuku bertahan untuk putraku yang bahkan tak pernah mencintai 'istri'nya sedikitpun!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat air mata kembali menusuk obsidiannya seolah mengancam untuk keluar dari pertahanannya.

"Sudahlah~ pulang ke rumahmu," kata Heechul lalu kembali beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mecintainya _eomma,_ kau ibuku seharusnya kau bisa melihat itu~"

Heechul terkesiap membeku di tempat.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin _eomma,_ tidak kah kau melihat itu?"

Heechul menelan ludahnya saat tenggorokannya mulai tersiksa dengan ancaman air matanya.

'Tidak, jangan keluar air mata bodoh!' umpat Heehul dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin, aku-"

Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat isakan-isakan kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata, Kyuhyun menatap cincin pernikahan milik Sungmin yang masih ada di genggamannya.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat Heechul menyentuh wajahnya memaksa agar Kyuhyun mau menatap padanya.

"Kau mencintai Sungmin sepenuh hatimu, nak~ _eomma_ bisa melihat itu~ tapi bisakah kau membuang semua perasaan yang kau miliki untuk Sooyul?" ujar Heechul pelan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mencintai Sooyul_ eomma,_ aku membencinya~"

"Disitu letak kesalahanmu, Kyunnie. Apapun jenisnya tapi kau masih memberi ruang untuk wanita itu, tutup semua ruang untuk wanita itu dan belajarlah menenrima bahwa kalian sudah berpisah 7 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kalian bukan apa-apa lagi, saat ini kau memiliki apa-apa yang lain, Sungmin dan Sandeul lah-"

"_Eomma_ kumohon kembalikan mereka padaku," sela Kyuhyun lalu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut memeluk kaki 'ibu'nya.

Heechul tersentak kaget dan berniat menarik tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh Kyuhyun namun melihat putranya menangis memeluk kakinya seolah memohon ampunan atas dosa besar yang telah dilakukannya membuat hati Heechul sebagai orang yang melahirkan Kyuhyun teriris perih. Yang bisa di lakukannya adalah ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk kuat tubuh putranya, menangis bersama untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Kembalikan Sungmin padaku, _eomma~_"

Heechul tak menjawab apapun, tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma~_"

"Semua ada waktunya nak~" kata Heechul akhirnya.

Kyuhyun makin terisak kuat saat mendengar jawaban Heechul, apakah ini artinya Heechul benar-benar menjauhkan Sungmin darinya?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi hari suasana sarapan di meja makan keluarga Cho tampak tenang walaupun kenyataannya sang kepala keluarga tak ada disana. Hankyung benar-benar tak pulang tadi malam dan itu membuat Heechul memutuskan tidur di kamar Sungmin.

"_Appa_ benar-benar marah ya _eomma?_" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Heechul menatap Sungmin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huh! Biar saja, aku tidak butuh anak kecil seperti dia dan Siwon. Apa-apaan dia main menghakimiku seperti jaksa penuntut umum padahal aku belum memberikan pembelaanku yang sebenarnya," gerutu Heechul sambil menyesap green tea hangatnya.

"A?" ucap Sungmin pada Sandeul, wajah putranya benar-benar masam pagi ini namun dia tetap patuh membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Sungmin.

"Hei~ mana ada jagoan memasang wajah seperti itu?" ejek Heechul berusaha mengajak Sandeul bercanda.

Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya lalu bergerak mengulurkan dua tangannya pada Sungmin, matanya kembali berkca-kaca menandakan bocah berusia 4 tahun itu bersiap menangis.

"_Ya~_ kita mau pergi sekolah _baby,_ jangan menangis~" bujuk Sungmin sambil merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke pangkuannya.

"_Mommy_ kok_ daddy_ gak ada cih?" tanya Sandeul sambil mewek-mewek bersiap menangis.

"Nanti kita bertemu _daddy, _jangan menangis," kata Heechul serius membuat Sungmin menatap penuh tanya ke arah Heechul.

"Ya,_ eomma_ akan membawa Sandeul bertemu Kyuhyun. Dokter setengah gila yang berprofesi sebagai guru gadungan itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan tadi malam."

Sungmin tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Nah, nanti_ meoni_ membawamu bertemu _daddy._ Jangan menangis~" bujuk Sungmin.

"Cannie gak nangic gala-gala gak ketemu _daddy_ kok, kepala Cannie yang beldalah cakit aja," ucap Sandeul melontarkan alasan sok kuat.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk gemas tubuh Sandeul. Biar bagaimanapun darah sok kuat dan tak mau mengalah Cho Kyuhyun tetap mengalir di tubuh putra kecilnya.

"_Poppo mommy_ bial cepet cembuh," katanya merayu Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Heechul langsung terbahak.

"_Ya!_ Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"_Daddy~_" kata Sandeul sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menahan senyum mendengar pengakuan Sandeul.

Heechul masih saja bergelut dengan tawanya.

"Memangnya bagaimana kalau _daddy_ merayu _mommy?_" tanya Heechul di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ini celitanya _daddy_ balu pulang kelja," ujar Sandeul menegakkan duduknya di pangkuan Sungmin lalu memasang wajah lelah.

"Ming, aku lelah cekali _chagi~ poppo~_" tukas Sandeul menirukan nada bicara Kyuhyun lalu memajukan bibirnya meraih bibir Sungmin.

Heechul kembali terbahak, kali ini lebih kuat dari yang tadi.

"_Ya~ keumanhae eomma~_" rajuk Sungmin malu.

Sandeul ikut tertawa sambil mencubit-cubit Sungmin pipi Sungmin yang memerah.

"_Mommy_ imut cekali cih!" katanya gemas.

Sungmin buru-buru meraih tangan Sandeul sebelum putranya menarik pipinya semelar mungkin.

"Kita harus pergi sekolah sekarang, sayang~" ajak Sungmin membuat Sandeul mengangguk senang lalu meraih tas sekolahnya.

"Kita pergi bersama, Minnie-ah."

Sungmin mengagguk setuju lalu menggandeng Sandeul keluar meninggalkan ruang makan.

"_Eomma,_ nanti turunkan aku di luar saja," kata Sungmin.

Heechul langsung menggeleng tak setuju.

"Area parkir guru lebih aman, Minnie-ah. Tenang saja tidak akan ada yang melihat," ujar Heechul sambil menggerak-gerakkan dua alisnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas lalu menatap Sandeul.

"_Baby,_ jika nanti bertemu _mommy_ di sekolah-"

"Pacti disuluh pula-pula gak kenal. _Daddy_ cudah celing bilang kok, _mommy_ tenang caja," kata Sandeul sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut surai hitam Sandeul.

"_Mommy_ kemalen kan Cannie gak jadi potong lambut, nanti potong lambut cama _mommy _ya? Cannie mau lambut Cannie kayak _mommy,_ bial ada walnanya~"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng.

"_Harabeoji_mu yang suka memerintah potong rambut itu bisa mecukur habis rambutmu. Kau mau botak?"

Sandeul mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di telapak tangan Sungmin lalu menggeleng kaget.

"Nah, jangan pernah mengajak _mommy_ potong rmbut bersamamu. Oke _baby?_"

Sandeul hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh, bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan dirinya yang kecil ini tak memiliki rambut, demi apa dia harus terlihat seperti hantu Indonesia yang hobi mencuri uang (read: tuyul).

.

.

.

Sungmin memasang wajah datarnya, melangkah melewati orang-orang yang kini kembali memperhatikannya.

"Rasanya aneh sekali melihat Sungmin_-sshi_ pagi ini. Apa karena kemarin kita melupakannya ya?"

"Mungkin. Tapi agak aneh juga sih tak membicarakannya seharian. Apalagi kemarin dia tak terlihat berkeliaran sepeti biasanya."

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk dan Yesung tegah berlari cepat ke arahnya lalu menerjang keras tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin terhuyung-huyung namun tak menolak dua orang ajaib yang tengah memeluk kuat tubuhnya ini.

"_Y-ya!_" jerit Sungmin akhirnya.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu tertawa garing ke arah Sungmin.

"Kami khawatir padamu tahu, kau tiba-tiba pergi dari kantin. Kami pikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," kata Eunhyuk membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ penggosip di sekitar Sungmin membeliak kaget.

Apa? Sungmin? Ke kantin? Dan mereka tak menyadari itu? Dan berita WAW nya lagi, Yesung dan Eunhyuk kini bergabung dalam aliran aneh Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa mereka melewatkan itu?

"_Oh my,_ apa yang terjadi kemarin bodoh?"

"_Ya!_ Aku juga tak tahu!"

Eunhyuk melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah _yeoja-yeoja_ usil itu lalu menggandeng lengan Sungmin seolah mengatakan 'Lihat! Aku bisa berteman dengan Sungmin, kau iri kan?'. _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang dilirik Eunhyuk hanya bisa bisa memelototkan matanya untuk membalas tatapan Eunhyuk.

"_Cha,_ kita ke kelas Sungmin-ah. Disini banyak ranjau," kata Eunhyuk santai.

"_Ya!_ Siapa yang Eunhyuk_-sshi_ katakan ranjau!" teriak salah satu dari _yeoja_ itu namun Eunhyuk mengabaikannya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tangan Yesung.

"_Cha,_ kita ke kelas Yesung-ah," ajak Sungmin membuat pemilik mata sipit berkepala besar itu langsung memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Eunhyuk seolah berkata 'Aku lebih beruntung karena Sungmin menggandengku.'

Mereka bertiga melangkah bersama seolah menyesaki koridor membuat orang-orang yang berjalan di depan merea terpaksa memepetkan tubuhnya ke tembok memberi jalan pada 3 murid aneh itu.

Sungmin merasakan dadanya menghangat saat dua sosok di kanan dan kirinya ini terus melontarkan banyolan-banyolan konyol yang membuat Sungmin tertawa lepas untuk beberapa saat.

"Sungmin-ah, kau harus tahu. Yesung _hyung_ punya _syndrom touch._"

"Huh? Penyakit aneh?" tanggap Sungmin membuat Yesung lalu melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Eunhyuk.

"Tidak kok, jangan dengarkan monyet gila itu!" elak Yesung berusaha sok keren.

"_Ya!_ Aku bicara fakta kura-kura lamban!"

"Oh, kalian pecinta hewan ya? Aku juga, aku suka kelinci~" ujar Sungmin setelah mendengar Yesung dan Eunhyuk saling mengejek dengan membawa nama-nama hewan.

"_Omo!_ Kau suka kelinci?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

"Pantas kau seperti kelinci," celetuk Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin langsung memasang wajah datarnya.

Yesung kembali melayangkan jitakannya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kau sih!" omelnya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang berseri-seri kembali datar karena mulut konyol Eunhyuk.

"Ma-maf, aku tak bermaksud begitu Sungmin-ah~" kata Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

Sungmin langsung menatap Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya aku ini kurang _mainly_ ya? Kau tahu? _Appa_ku baru berhenti memanggilku bunny Minnie saat aku berusia 18 tahun."

Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung mengatupkan mulut mereka berusaha menahan agar tawa mereka tak meledak di depan Sungmin.

"Aku tau kalian menertawakanku!" kata Sungmin lalu melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala Yesung dan Eunhyuk membuat tawa dua orang itu langsung meledak.

"Choi Siwon memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk di sela-sela tawanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa _appa_ku?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Oh, rasanya tidak mungkin," tanggap Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, _appa_ memang selalu sok keren di depan kamera," kata Sungmin sambil membayangkan wajah sok keren _appa_nya yang nyatanya memang keren.

"Sungmin-ah, kenyataannya memang begitu. Kau memang seperti kelinci," kata Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memutar matanya, tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk saat menyadari mereka sudah mendekati pintu kelas.

"Pagi ini matematika kan?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin mengangguk canggung memikirkan guru matematikanya, bagaimana kondisi mereka nanti.

"_Annyeong!_" suara Eunhyuk terdengar keras menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya saat memasuki pintu kelas.

"_A- annyeong seonsaengnim,_" sapa Eunhyuk lebih sopan saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk di meja guru menatap mereka bertiga tanpa senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat buruk dan menyedihkan di pagi yang cerah ini.

Yesung melirik jam tangannya.

'Belum bel kok,' batinnya lalu menatap Sungmin yang berdiri kikuk di sebelahnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja kan?" bisik Yesung.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah muram Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sungmin lalu melangkah ke mejanya.

Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun yang tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Hyuk, ayo!" ajak Yesung lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin telah duduk di bangkunya, _namja_ manis berambut blonde itu tengah menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Sungmin yakin seratus persen Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya namun Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan itu dengan mengambil buku catatannya.

"Sungmin-ah, nanti kita ke perpustakaan. Kau butuh _text book_ untuk setiap mata pelajaran," kata Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk penuh terimakasih.

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya terbakar melihat Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk. Sambil menahan gemuruh yang seolah ingin meledak di dadanya, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja Sungmin.

'Tuhan tolong aku,' pinta Sungmin saat merasakan langkah Kyuhyun semakin dekat ke mejanya.

Sungmin memutar otaknya, berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan membongkar-bongkar isi tasnya. Jantungnya seolah melompat keluar saat lengan pucat itu meraih lengannya.

"Ikut aku," ujar Kyuhyun dingin, namun jika di telusuri lebih dalam kalimat itu lebih menjurus ke perintah mutlak yang harus Sungmin ikuti.

Dengan menguatkan hatinya, Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Seonsaengnim_ sebentar lagi bel," kata Sungmin dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menatap kejam ke arah Sungmin kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, bibirnya berada di dekat telinga Sungmin.

"Ikut aku atau kau ingin aku menciummu di depan mereka," ancam Kyuhyun membuat pupil mata Sungmin melebar.

Kyuhyun menjaukan kepalanya dari tubuh Sungmin lalu memasang wajah ramah dengan tersenyum ke arah Yesung dan Eunhyuk, membuat dua siswa yang tadinya mengkhawatirkan Sungmin itu langsung mengukir senyum lega ke arah Kyuhyun.

'Akting yang hebat, Cho!' sorak batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah gugup.

"Cho _seonsaengnim_ mau mengantarku mencari _text book,_ tidak apa kan?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung memasang wajah senang.

"_Ne,_ sana-sana. Cho _seonsaengnim_ bisa memilihkan literatur yang bagus untukmu. Ya kan _hyung?_" kata Eunhyuk meminta pendapat Yesung.

"_Ne,_ sana-sana. Tapi nanti makan bersama ya di kantin?"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, lalu mengagguk.

"Ayo, Sungmin_-sshi._"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk sling melihat Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Sungmin keluar kelas.

"Benar kan _hyung?_"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, mereka memiliki sesuatu yang aneh. Untung kita mengikuti Sungmin-ah kemaren," kata Yesung.

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingudeul~**

**Chapter 9 datang (^_^)/**

**Eum, di kotak review ada yang tanya kenapa aku gak update tiap hari lagi. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa ya chingudeul T_T, UTS sudah berakhir jadi tugas kuliah sudah menumpuk lagi, aku harus bagi waktu ngerjakan tugas sam menulis FF, minta pengertiannya ya? Kalau ada waktu luang, aku usahain buat negtik kok, aku juga gak pengen reader menunggu tapi ya~ sekali lagi tugas-tugas melotot sama aku minta di selesaikan. Tadi malam aja, aku lembur sampe jam 1 pagi buat ngetik ini FF. Aku kan sayang chingudeul *hug***

**Buat readers tercintaku, tersayangku, tersweetheartku, dan ter-ter lainnya *plak* terimakasih sudah mau meniggalkan jejak kalian di FF ini. Feedback yang kalian kasi buat saya benar—benar bikin saya semangat menulis ^^ Keep review ya?**

**Buat sidersku tercinta dan terlope-lope(?) tinggalin jejak kalian ya baby, biarpun sedikit hargai usaha saya menulis ini buat kalian. Oke? Review ne?**

**Nb: buat chapter depan gak janji bisa update cepet ya~ aku lagi berduka. Ada salah satu sanak famili meninggal, minta doanya ya chingudeul~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 10**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Yesung dan Eunhyuk saling memandang saat melihat Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Sungmin keluar kelas.

"Benar kan _hyung?_"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, mereka memiliki sesuatu yang aneh. Untung kita mengikuti Sungmin-ah kemarin," kata Yesung.

Eunhyuk langsung menatap sengit Yesung.

"Seandainya mobil _babo_mu itu tidak kehabisan bensin, kita bisa dapat info lebih banyak, _hyung. Aish!_" dumel Eunhyuk, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala Yesung, namun mengingat _namja_ yang selalu bertampang konyol di sebelahnya ini lebih tua darinya jadi Eunhyuk berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa mendapat info yang lebih maju kan? Cho _seonsaengnim_ keluar sekolah setelah Sungmin-ah keluar dengan wajah panik kemarin, pasti mereka punya hubungan khusus," kata Yesung sok detektif.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi Sungmin-ah bilang _appa_nya berhenti memanggil dia bunny Minnie saat ia berusia 18 tahun. Berarti info yang kita cari tadi malam benar ya?"

Yesung mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini~" kata Yesung lalu melempar tumpukan kertas yang telah dijilid ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Aku membaca itu tadi malam, tahun lahirnya 6 tahun di atas kita dan seharusnya kita memanggil dia _hyung._"

Eunhyuk membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang menunjukkan identitas Choi Sungmin sebagai putra Choi Siwon.

"Ini apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk lembar terakhir.

Yesung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Adanya hanya seperti itu, aku tidak tahu hal penting apalagi yang keluarga Choi tutup dari pemberitaan publik."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa mungkin status Sungmin _hyung_ dengan Cho _seonsaengnim_ ya?" tebak Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin Hyuk. Tapi mengingat paniknya Cho _seonsaengnim _saat kita meminta tumpangan kemari seperti sesuatu yang aneh menurutku," lagi-lagi Yesung berucap dengan gaya sok detektif membuat Eunhyuk berucap dalam hatinya.

'Tidak ada hal yang lebih aneh selain dirimu,_ hyung._'

**FLASHBACK**

"Kurasa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," kata Yesung.

"Aku rasa juga begitu,_ hyung,_" sahut Eunhyuk.

Dua orang itu masih saja menatap pintu kantin yang telah menelan sosok Sungmin.

"_Hyung~_"

Yesung menoleh sangsi saat mendengar nada aneh Eunhyuk ketika memanggil namanya.

"Apa?"

"Mumpung belum jauh kita ikuti saja, _eotte?_"

"Huh? Kau mau cari mati ya?" sembur Yesung membuat Eunhyuk langsung memutar matanya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau ikut," kata Eunhyuk lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Sungmin.

"_Ya!_ Tunggu _babo!_" seru Yesung lalu ikut berlalu meninggalkan mejanya.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam prosedur menyulitkan sebelum bisa meninggalkan sekolah, Eunhyuk dan Yesung akhirnya bisa keluar sekolah tepat saat mobil keluarga Choi –mungkin- membawa Sungmin meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hyuk, kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung dengan mata terus mengikuti arah mobil Sungmin melaju.

"Ya, selama kau bisa duduk tenang disitu."

Yesung langsung mendengus sengit.

"Kekhawatiranku beralasan. Kau buruk soal mengemudi."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggumam tak jelas membalas sindiran Yesung.

"Kira-kira mereka mau kemana ya?"

"Ini jalan ke rumah sakit," ujar Yesung singkat.

Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung.

"Benar juga _hyung,_ ini lampu merah terakhir menuju rumah sakit," sahut Eunhyuk membenarkan.

"Ya, kita lihat saja setelah ini."

Dua orang yang selalu ingin tahu soal Sungmin itu diam untuk beberapa saat, mata keduanya masih fokus menatap mobil Sungmin yang berjarak dua mobil di depan mereka.

Tepat saat lampu menunjukkan warna hijau Eunhyuk langsung kembali menginjak gasnya, namun tepat saat mobil yang mereka gunakan berhasil melewati lampu merah, mobil atas nama Yesung itu perlahan melambat hingga Eunhyuk terpaksa menepikan Renault Samsung milik Yesung.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa mobilmu ini?" sungut Eunhyuk.

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin bensinnya~" sahutnya tanpa dosa.

"_YA!_ Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Tahu begitu, pakai mobilku saja tadi. _Aish!_"

Yesung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudah terlanjur," ujarnya lalu memilih keluar mobil daripada berdebat dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama, keluar dari bangku kemudi kemudian dengan kesal menendang ban mobil Eunhyuk.

"Dasar!" umpatnya.

Seperti orang tolol, Yesung dan Eunhyuk berusaha menghentikan laju tiap mobil yang melewati mereka dengan niat meminta tumpangan.

"Hyuk! Itu Cho _seonsaengnim_ ya?"teriak Yesung saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun mengantri lampu merah bersama mobil-mobil lainnya.

"Iya _hyung!_ Ayo kesana!"

Dua orang konyol itu langsung berlari cepat menghampiri mobil Kyuhyun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Seonsaengnim!_ Buka pintunya!"

Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan tingkah dua makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping kaca mobilnya hanya bisa berjengit kaget.

'Apa-apaan dua orang ini?' batin Kyuhyun kesal. Benar-benar tidak tahu situasi.

"Cho _seonsaengnim,_ buka kacanya!"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Apa? Aku sedang terburu-buru, bisakah kita bicara di sekolah saja nanti Hyukjae_-sshi_ dan Jongwoon_-sshi?_"

"Kami butuh tumpangan _seonsaengnim,_" kata Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah melas.

Kyuhyun mengerang dalam hatinya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak kembali ke sekolah secepat yang kalian pikirkan, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Jadi, selesaikan urusan kita nanti!"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdiri diam di depan kaca mobil Kyuhyun yang kembali tertutup. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi, Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Cho _seonsaengnim_ selalu berusaha mendekati Sungmin-ah dan sekarang mereka sama-sama pergi ke rumah sakit."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku rasa kita harus mencari tau lebih banyak tentang, Sungmin-ah."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Tadi kan Sungmin _hyung_ bilang Cho _seonsaengnim_ mau menemaninya mencari literatur," kata Eunhyuk misterius.

"Apa? Kau berpikir kita harus menguntit mereka di sekolah? Aku tidak mau!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ini sudah cukup, nanti kita cari bukti lain. Jangan selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain," omel Yesung membuat Eunhyuk mati kutu

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Bel akan berbunyi lima menit lagi, namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berjalan santai di koridor sekolah membuat beberapa _yeoja_ penggosip melirik sinis ke arah Sungmin.

'Sebenarnya ini mau kemana?' batin Sungmin saat Kyuhyun terus saja melangkah melewati jalan dimana perpustakaan berada.

"Kita harus bicara, Ming," Ucap Kyuhyun sangat pelan, bahkan giginya mengatup rapat agar suaranya tak terdengar siapapun kecuali Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun. Mau tidak mau toh Kyuhyun akan tetap memaksanya bicara.

"Kita ke ruanganku," kata Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sungmin pelan namun tegas.

"Mau atau tidak, itu bukan masalahku. Ini bukan penawaran tapi perintah yang harus kau turuti," sahut Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin benar-benar ingin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun, atas dasar apa orang bersalah di sebelahnya ini memerintah sesuka hati padanya.

Sungmin mulai panas dingin saat Kyuhyun benar-benar memimpin langkah mereka menuju ruangannya.

"Masuk."

'Lagi-lagi memerintah,' dumel Sungmin dalam hatinya. Biarpun begitu,_ namja_ manis itu tetap berjalan memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih berdiam diri, menatap Kyuhyun saat 'suami'nya itu melakukan panggilan entah pada siapa untuk menggantikan jadwal mengajarnya pagi ini.

"Kau yang kesini atau aku yang menghampirimu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan 'suami'nya.

"Tidak dua-duanya," sahut Sungmin malas.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya.

"Ya, aku yang akan menghampirimu," katanya santai.

Sungmin mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hatinya, bukankah tadi dia sudah menolak dua-duanya.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, 'istri'ku tak pernah melakukan itu padaku," kata Kyuhyun saat sudah berada di depan Sungmin.

"Ya, itulah hal bodoh yang tidak pernah 'istri'mu lakukan," sahut Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak punya 'istri' bodoh, cukup aku saja yang bodoh."

Sungmin mengerang dalam hatinya. Apa orang ini berusaha menggombalinya?

"Itu cukup menjadi alasan kuat kenapa 'istri'mu meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya mendengar sindiran halus Sungmin yang benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin mengutuk mulut bodohnya yang sudah berucap sejahat itu pada sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Ming~"

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan kuat lalu membawa tangan Sungmin ke bibirnya.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku, sayang."

Sungmin terdiam, jemarinya yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun mendadak berkeringat dingin. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah rapi seperti hari-hari biasanya, tapi mata 'suami' tampannya itu menyedihkan seperti apa yang Heechul katakan padanya tadi malam. Se-menderita itukah Kyuhyun-nya?

"Ming~"

"Kyu, aku tak pernah merasa kau bersalah padaku. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf," ujar Sungmin sambil balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku sudah bersalah padamu, Ming."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Seandainya aku tak mengucapkan itu di depan _eomma~_"

"Jadi~"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Di belakang _eomma_pun kau tetap meminta 'hal itu' padaku?"

Sungmin terhenyak sejenak. Kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu? Apa yang putra Cho Hankyung ini pikirkan? Kenapa dia berpikir se-sempit itu?

"Aku bisa melakukan itu jika kau benar-benar menginginkan."

"A-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun terengah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau berpikir aku benar-benar siap meninggalkanmu? Apa semua yang kulakukan selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu? Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuai perintahmu, kau bersama mantan kekasihmu dan kita selesai."

"_Mwo?_ Apa yang kau bicarakan Ming? Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Tapi kata-katamu mengarah kesana!"

"Oke, maaf jika memang aku tidak bagus dalam memilih kata untuk bicara denganmu. Tapi tolong jangan bawa aturan pragmatikmu jika kita bicara. Kau tau aku buruk soal itu."

"Tapi itu perlu!"

"Haruskan aku belajar pragmatik terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa memaafkanku?"

Sungmin mendengus untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini? Mengajaknya bercanda atau sedang membicarakan hubungan mereka?

'Tahan agar kau tak tertawa Sungmin-ah!' batin Sungmin memperingatkan.

"Ming~"

Kali ini Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya. Berdoa semoga Sungmin tak memberontak walaupun Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tak akan melakukan itu.

"Maaf, kumohon maafkan aku. Maaf sudah menyisakan ruang untuk orang lain di hatiku, maaf sudah meragukan perasaanmu untukku, maaf untuk semuanya. Kumohon kembali padaku."

Sungmin terdiam, tangannya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Kenapa dia tak pernah bisa egois dengan Kyuhyun? Kemana Tuhan membuang sikap keras kepalanya jika berurusan dengan Kyuhyun?

'Kau terlalu mencintai pria bodoh ini, Sungmin-ah,' sungut batin Sungmin.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun sesuai perintahku~"

Sungmin menahan napasnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah dia ucapkan tadi. Menunggu perintah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya. Sedetik kemudian dekapan Kyuhyun makin mengerat di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kuperintahkan kau kembali padaku."

'Oh Tuhan, tuan pemaksa yang manis,' batin Sungmin kembali bersungut saat tubuh Sungmin menuruti kata hatinya.

Sambil menggumamkan kata '_ne_' berkali-kali dua lengan _namja_ manis itu balas melingkari tubuh 'suami'nya.

"Oh Tuhan, terimakasih~" gumam Kyuhyun lega sambil mengarahkan bibir tebalnya ke pelipis Sungmin berkali-kali.

Sungmin mendadak cengeng. Hatinya benar-benar lega, pikiran akan Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya untuk Sooyul mendadak lenyap berganti dengan denyutan lega yang serasa menyiksa dadanya dengan tumpahan air mata.

"Jangan menangis, sayang~"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Kyuhyun membuat bekas basah tercetak jelas di kemeja putih yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Aku lega Kyunnie, aku pikir Sandeul-"

"Apa? Apa kau berpikir Sandeul akan kehilangan ayahnya dan kau akan men'janda' karena kehilangan suamimu? Oh, Cho Sungmin kenapa kau berpikir sekejam itu denganku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku-"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti sayang, seharusnya aku yang lega karena kau tidak meninggalkanku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jika kau dan Sandeul benar-benar meninggalkanku~"

"Mungkin menagis sehari penuh di lantai rumah sakit sambil berbicara dengan bayang-bayangmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu.

"Ya, mungkin itu salah satunya. Dan hari berikutnya kau akan mendengar berita dokter muda Cho Kyuhyun mendadak gila. Mungkin kau senang?"

Sungmin langusng memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyunnie, aku tidak mau kau seperti itu~"

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara, Sungmin-nya akan selalu seperti ini. Mencintainya tanpa syarat.

"Satu perintah lagi~" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya.

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah dihatiku selamanya. Usir pergi semua yang berusaha merebut kekuasanmu di hatiku. Bisakah?"

"Tidak bisa, itu dua permintaan dokter Cho," kata Sungmin mengoreksi.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, dua permintaan author Cho. Bisakah?"

"Apapun untukmu," jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali membawa tubuh 'istri' imutnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Jangan ragukan itu."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Begitupun aku."

"Ah, tunggu," Kyuhyun melepaskan satu tangannya dari tubuh Sungmin lalu meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sungmin menatap gerakan Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat sebelum senyum malunya terukir saat melihat cincin pernikahannya.

"Jangan pernah membuka ini untuk alasan apapun. Ini juga perintah!"

Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dengan senang hati Tuan Putri," kata Kyuhyun.

"_Ya~_ aku _namja._"

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati Pangeran~" ujar Kyuhyun setengah tak rela.

Sungmin menatap dalam emas putih yang telah kembali berada di jari manisnya.

'Terimakasih Tuhan~' batin putihnya berseru penuh syukur.

"Ming~"

Sungmin tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menelusuri pinggangnya. Dengan ragu, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan mata Kyuhyun. Itu tatapan yang seharusnya Kyuhyun layangkan minggu depan sesuai perjanjian mereka.

"Kyunnie, kita sudah sepakat minggu depan atau aku mengundurnya hingga dua minggu ke depan," erang Sungmin berusaha menahan pergarakan tangan 'suami'nya yang mulai menelusuri tubuhnya dengan liar.

"Sebentar saja, Ming~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggiring perlahan tubuh Sungmin ke salah satu sofa besar yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

"Kyu, kau tidak bisa begini, kita harus kembali ke kelas."

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak 'suami'mu sayang~"

"Tidak, tidak! Bagaimana kalau ini masa suburku!"

Sungmin nyaris berteriak saat Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Itu akan jadi berita bagus Ming, Sannie _baby_ mungkin bisa memiliki _dongsaeng_ yang cantik," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

'Konyol sekali kalau kau sampai melakukan ini di sekolah!' batin putih Sungmin mendengus jijik.

Sungmin langsung melebarkan matanya saat Kyuhyun perlahan menindih tubuhnya.

"Kyu, kalau aku hamil lagi, bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun menautkan dua alisnya saat Sungmin kembali melontarkan kalimat penahanan.

"Ya, sekolahku~ tidak mungkin aku pergi sekolah dengan perut buncit kan?"

'Jangan mau kalah, Cho!' batin jahat Kyuhyun berteriak mem-provokasi.

"Kau tidak akan hamil, aku berjanji, Ming~" rayu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu-"

"Ayolah sayang, aku merindukanmu, kau tidak merindukanku ya?"

Baiklah, bohong kalau Sungmin tidak merindukan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, haruskah mereka melakukan 'hal ini' disini?

"Bukan Kyunnie, aku juga merindukanmu-"

"Nah, kau juga merindukanku. Tunggu apalagi Ming?" desak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang tampang mesum overlimit tentu sangat menyulitkan, jalan satu-satunya hanya pasrah.

"_Ne,_ terserah kau saja~"

Kyuhyun menarik tinggi satu sudut bibirnya lalu membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya.

"Aku suka kau Cho Sungmin yang penurut~"

Sungmin tersenyum malu kemudian mengalungkan dua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menarik wajah tampan 'suami'nya mendekat.

"Aku juga suka Cho Kyuhyun yang pemaksa~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum lalu mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir Sungmin. Menikmati kebahagiaan mereka sebelum-

CKLEK!

-badai yang lain kembali datang mengganggu!

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya saat tautan bibir mereka terpaksa lepas. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang gusar dalam hatinya lalu melayangkan satu tinjunya ke lengan sofa.

"_Sigh!_" serapahnya.

Wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi berangsur kembali di aliri liquid merah saat melihat Heechul-lah yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu, bersedekap menatap sangsi ke arah dia dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu berkacak pinggang menatap sosok yang sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

'Kemarin di area parkir, sekarang di ruanganku, setelahnya dimana lagi _eomma!_' marah Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"_Well,_ maaf menganggu~" kata Heechul sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hm," guman Kyuhyun menjawab ucapan sok polos_ eomma_nya.

Sungmin berusaha berdiri tegak di sebelah Kyuhyun mengabaikan kakinya yang masih gemetar pasca mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka tadi. Kepalanya mendadak pening membayangkan jika bukan Heecul-lah yang memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

"_Seonsaengnim,_" sapa Sungmin tanpa sadar membuat Heechul memicingkan alisnya.

"Oh, _seonsaengnim?_ Bisakah aku menyeret siswaku yang tertangkap basah sedang bermesum ria di ruangan guru matematikanya?"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya lalu menggeleng malu.

"_Eomma~_" ralatnya.

"_Ne,_ Minnie _chagi._ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku yang menyeretnya kemari," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Cho! Tapi aku tidak bertanya padamu," balas Heechul kesal.

Sungmin langsung menyelipkan jemarinya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _tampan itu menoleh sebelum menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin.

Heechul merapatkan pintu lalu melangkah pelan mendekati anak dan menantunya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mencari guru gadungan bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membatalkan jadwal mengajar pagi ini, padahal jelas-jelas aku melihat tubuh lengkapnya di sekolah. Tapi siapa yang menyangka aku juga akan menemukan satu orang siswa bernama Choi Sungmin di ruangan ini~" sindir Heechul lalu mendengus kesal saat melihat bibir Sungmin dan tampilan baju Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata rapi.

"Aku bermaksud menemaninya mencari literatur di perpustakaan," kata Kyuhyun memberi alasan.

"_Eoh? Jeongmalyo?_ Sejak kapan perpustakaan pindah ke ruangan anda, Cho _seonsaengnim?_" lagi-lagi Heechul menyindir.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus di selesaikan di ruanganku," jawab Kyuhyun berusaha melawan Heechul.

"Oh, yang tadi ya?" ejek Heechul membuat Sungmin menunuduk malu sementara Kyuhyun tetap bertahan menatap ke arah Heechul.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatap waspada seolah-olah aku akan mengambil alih murid kesayanganmu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Eomma_ bisa kapan saja mengambilnya dariku sesuka hati, karena itu aku harus waspada," kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Heechul mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Biarpun aku melakukan itu, toh dia juga menerimamu lagi. Bodoh sekali ya, padahal masih banyak _namja_ dan _yeoja_ di luar sana yang mau pada Minnie-"

"Tapi Sungmin hanya memcintaiku!" sela Kyuhyun cepat.

"Dan itulah kebodohannya! Mau saja dia pada putra keluarga Cho yang bodoh itu!" omel Heechul sendiri.

"Putra Cho yang bodoh itu darah dagingmu, Cho Heechul," sahut Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu juga kebodohanku."

"_Ya eomma!_"

Heechul mengulum senyumnya lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kembali mengajar Kyu, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang mencurigai kalian~ _harabeoji_mu sudah bersusah payah membangun citra disiplin di sekolah ini. _Eomma_ harap kau bisa bertindak sesuai dengan aturan~"

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah menolak _eomma,_ Kyunnie saja yang-"

"_Ne chagi, eomma_ tahu. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memutar tubuh Kyuhyun ke arahnya.

"Rapikan sendiri rambutmu, Kyunnie~" ujarnya sambil kembali merapikan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mencuri satu ciuman kecil di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Cho!" ancam Heechul.

"Baiklah, baikalah~ kita ke kelas sekarang," kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangguk-angguk puas lalu melangkahkan tubuhnya keluar ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah ya?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah merapikan penampilan mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah Heechul.

"Pengacara Kim akan mengurus surat kalian," gurau Heechul buru-buru melangkah ke pintu sebelum Kyuhyun berteriak marah ke arahnya.

"_YA!_"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah berada di perpustakaan bersama Yesung dan Eunhyuk, dengan alasan Kyuhyun harus mengajar di kelas, Sungmin berhasil memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Yesung dan Eunhyuk tentang kenapa Kyuhyun tidak jadi menemani Sungmin mencari buku.

"Yang ini bukan Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjukkan satu buku pilihannya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Yang itu bagus sih, tapi kata Song _seonsaengnim_ penjelasannya kurang luas, yang itu saja~" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada deretan buku di sebelah deretan buku yang Sungmin ambil.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu memilih buku yang Eunhyuk tunjuk. Mata bulatnya menelisik mencari keberadaan Yesung.

"Mana Yesung?" tanya Sungmin sambil beralih ke rak lain.

"Tuh~" tunjuk Eunhyuk ke arah meja di belakang Sungmin.

Disana tampak Yesung tengah serius membaca –entahlah buku apa.

"Serius sekali~" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sungmin-ah, ini seru sekali. Mana ada _namja_ hamil?" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk ke arah bukunya dengan wajah tak percaya.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya.

'Lalu kau pikir guru metematika yang mendapat predikat guru terfavorit itu lahir dari siapa?' batin Sungmin tersenyum geli.

'Dan kau juga harus ingat dari siapa Cho Sandeul itu lahir, Cho Sungmin!' seru batin Sungmin mengingatkan.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyuk kau percaya tidak?"

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Saat ini segala sesuatu yang tak di percaya bisa saja terjadi _hyung,_ jadi beradaptasilah dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Jangan tunjukkan kalau kau terlalu _excited_ dengan sesuatu nanti orang-orang tahu kalau kau pernah tinggal kelas."

Yesung langsung melayangkan tatapan sinisnya mendengar ucapan penuh ejekan dan sindiran yang Eunhyuk lakukan padanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Menahan laju tawanya agar tak meledak di ruangan dengan _warning_ dilarang berisik ini.

"_Excited_ terhadap sesuatu itu penting, jangan sampai kau tidak _excited_ dengan penemuan sabun cuci hingga kau tak mencuci kaus kakimu berbulan-bulan," ejek Yesung balik.

Sungmin mulai terkikik pelan saat menyadari alur yang di buat dua temannya ini. Saling mengejek seperti menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua untuk meramaikan suasana.

"Kalo mau cali buku dongeng dimana cih!"

Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara.

Disana tampak sesosok _namja_ kecil tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan wajah cemberut.

Sungmin menahan napas untuk beberapa saat, putranya tengah berada kurang dari 2 meter di hadapannya bersama _namja_ yang kerap kali Sungmin lihat keluar masuk ruangan Heechul –asisten kepercayaan Heechul mungkin.

"Mungkin disana Tuan Muda, kita cari kesana~"

Sungmin buru-buru memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sandeul saat _namja_ yang tengah bersama putranya menunjuk ke arah rak di sebelah Sungmin.

'Ya Tuhan~' batin Sungmin tak tenang.

Tangannya bergerak gugup mebuka lembar demi lembar buku yang sudah di pilihnya.

"Sungmin-ah, _text book_ biologi yang ini cocok menurutku," kata Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin menggumam pelan, mengiyakan apa kata Eunhyuk.

Sandeul sadar sepenuhnya kalau sosok yang tengah membelakanginya adalah Sungmin –_mommy_nya. Lupakan fakta bahwa ikatan batin ibu dan anak sangatlah kuat, dari tampilan rambut Sungmin yang mencolok saja Sandeul sudah tahu kalau itu 'ibu'nya.

"_Ajuchi,_ kalau dicini tempat buku apa?" tanya Sandeul sengaja berhenti di rak yang sama dengan Sungmin. Sengaja menggoda Sungmin mungkin. _Like father like son._ Bapak evil anak ikut evil.

"Ini bukan tempat buku dongeng adik manis, tempat buku dongengnya disana~" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah deretan rak paling pojok.

Sandeul langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kalo dicini tempat buku apa _hyung?_" kejar Sandeul sengaja berlama-lama di sekitar Sungmin.

Yesung terlihat memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah wajah Sandeul.

'Seperti pernah lihat,' batinnya ragu-ragu.

"Ini buku khusus _namja_ tampan seperti _hyung,_" narsis Eunhyuk membuat Sandeul menautkan alisnya.

"Lebih tampan _daddy_ kok!" ujar Sandeul tak terima. Mata bulatnya dengan sengaja melirik Sungmin membuat Sungmin makin gugup.

Eunhyuk membeliak mendengar perlawanan Sandeul.

"_Ya~_ bagiku juga ayahku yang paling tampan," sahut Eunhyuk membalas.

"Yacudah, Cannie lebih tampan kok dari _hyung._ Weeekkkk~" ejek Sandeul buru-buru kabur setelah memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Eunhyuk.

"Haha, lucu sekali anak itu~ namanya Cannie~" ujar Eunhyuk seolah mengatakan itu pada Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lihat_ hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk saat Yesung masih menatap punggung kecil Sandeul yang sudah berada di rak paling pojok.

"Anak itu~ seperti pernah lihat saja~"

Sungmin berdehem pelan mendengar penuturan Yesung, niatnya sih ingin menenangkan kegugupannya. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika yang Sungmin lakukan justru memancing mata Yesung untuk menatap lebih serius ke wajah gugup Sungmin.

Pikiran Yesung langsung melayang ke arah lembar-lembar infonya tentang keluarga Choi. Disana juga ada beberapa foto Siwon dengan Sungmin, ataupun Siwon dengan Sungmin kecil –mungkin.

"Huh?" Yesung seolah bertanya pada dirinya.

Sungmin kecil?

Mata sipit_ namja_ bermarga Kim itu kembali menatap sosok kecil yang bernama Cannie tadi.

'Kenapa mirip dengan Sungmin kecil yang di gendong Choi Siwon ya? Atau mungkin-' batin Yesung kembali menatap wajah Sungmin.

"_Hyung,_ kau kerasukan ya?" gusar Eunhyuk saat melihat wajah sok misterius Yesung.

Yesung masih bertahan dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sungmin-ah~" panggil Yesung membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sudah di pilihnya.

"Ada apa?"

Eunhyuk yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Yesung hanya bisa menatap sengit sosok yang sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Aku pikir mungkin kalian punya ikatan darah~"

"Siapa_ hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk tak sabaran.

"Sungmin-ah dengan anak kecil tadi, mereka mirip sekali dan aku pernah melihat foto Choi Siwon tengah menggendongnya."

"Huh?"

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingudeul~**

**Nungguin FF ini kan? Iya dong *kedip2***

**Yang minta Kyupil di siksa lama-lama mohon maaf aku gak bisa, saya kesulitan menyiksa epil Kyu *khawatir di siksa balik* lagian aku bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat sesuatu yang berlarut-larut menyedihkan. Harap di terima ya~**

**Dan buat yang kemaren beranggapan aku masih SMP atau SMA, sini aku cium. Aku memang awet muda chagiya *hugkiss* #pasti ada ajjuma-ajjuma yang gak setuju aku bilang aku awet muda *digaplok ajjumadeul***

**Yang protes kenapa tiap chapter FF saya pndek banget, bisa tolong gantiin saya ngetik kah? Saling menghargai ajalah, saya tahu kamu cuma mau menjatuhkan saya, dari cara kamu nulis review dengan meng-CAPSLOCK semua huruf dan gak pake akun pula, udah keliatan banget. Jadi, saya sarankan saling menghargai saja. Jangan buat war di wilayah saya yang cinta damai ini. Oke? Saya gak terima bash, jadi jangan muncul lagi di kotak review saya.**

**Oke, terlalu banyak deh cuap-cuapnya. Ntar pada mual sama ocehanku. Yasudah~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: menanggapi beberapa review yang minta ada NC, aku minta maaf karena sampai endingpun aku gak berpikir ada NC di FF ini. Lagipula aku belum bisa bikin NC, kan aku masih polos *digatak rame-rame*

Soal yang minta Ryeowook masuk atau tambahan cast-cast lain, maaf juga ya chingudeul. Aku gak ada niat nambah cast terlalu banyak di FF ini. Di draft aslinyapun castnya gak sebanyak ini. Jadi yang minta Haehyuk ataupun Yewook, tunggu Ffku yang lain aja ne? *Readers: gak mau!*

Dan pertanyaan soal kenapa Kibum dan Donghae gak muncul di beberapa chapter kemarin. Jawabannya adalah karena aku gak bisa memunculkan semua karakter dalam satu chapter. Ceritanya nanti jadi lari kemana-mana. Konfliknya juga bakal panjang banget. Misalnya itu fokus sama masalah Kyumin, ya aku fokusnya ke cast utama kita. Seperti beberapa chapter ini, Yesung sama Eunhyuk lumayan nampang banget di banding kemarin.

Apapun itu, aku harap kalian suka ya chagideul~ Saranghae~

**CHAPTER 11**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Sungmin-ah dengan anak kecil tadi, mereka mirip sekali dan aku pernah melihat foto Choi Siwon tengah menggendongnya."

"Huh?"

Eunhyuk membeliakkan mata sipitnya, mulutnya membentuk huruf O seolah menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

"Yang namanya Cannie ya _hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Yesung menatap wajah pucat Sungmin kemudian tersenyum konyol.

"Sungmin-ah kan memiliki wajah seperti kelinci, anak yang tadi juga begitu, jadi kupikir mereka mirip, haha!"

Eunhyuk mengernyit aneh, lalu ikut tertawa canggung saat melihat isyarat Yesung.

"Ahahaha, iya _hyung._ Kau benar, Sungmin-ah mirip dengan Cannie karena wajahnya sama-sama mirip kelinci," kata Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega lalu tersenyum canggung sambil memegangi dua pipinya.

"Benarakah mirip denganku? Owh, kurasa dia imut sekali," ujar Sungmin berusaha biasa saja.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengangguk bersamaan.

"Mungkin dia juga menyukai kelinci," tambah Sungmin sambil membayangkan wajah ceria Sandeul saat bermain dengan kelinci peliharaan Sungmin di halaman rumah mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak yang ada di depannya.

Eunhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya ke arah Yesung seolah-olah bertanya apa yang sedang Yesung rencanakan.

"Ingin tahu saja," gumam Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pelit sekali," gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau mengatakan padaku agar aku tak terlalu _excited_ terhadap sesuatu, jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau menasihatiku dengan omong kosong," dumel Yesung membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

Yesung mengerang dalam hatinya.

'Bagaimana bisa orang ini 6 tahun di atasku'

Eunhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biasa, dia mencari masalah denganku," fitnah Eunhyuk membuat Yesung melayangkan tatapan sinisnnya.

"Kalian tidak pernah punya masalah ya? Sepertinya selalu tertawa," komentar Sungmin.

Yesung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Karena itu, kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita pada kami, Sungmin-ah," kata Yesung sambil menebar cengirannya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, hanya untuk menanggapi kebaikan hati Yesung.

'Aku tak yakin kalian masih ingin berteman denganku setelah tahu siapa aku,' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

"_Omo!_ Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim._"

Eunhyuk dan Yesung menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan saat mendengar grasak-grusuk suara beberapa _yeoja,_ sedangkan Sungmin terlihat diam membatu di tempatnya.

'Mati aku!' jerit batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, ada Cho _seonsaengnim,_ mungkin beliau mau menemanimu mencari buku," kata Eunhyuk.

"_Aniya!_" jawab Sungmin kesal.

Eunhyuk langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Sungmin sedikit kesal dengan tindakannya.

"Jangan membuatnya marah, bodoh!" omel Yesung pelan.

Eunhyuk langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengangguk minta maaf.

"Temani aku mencari literatur Bahasa Inggris," kata Sungmin setengah memaksa.

Eunhyuk langsung mengangguk dan menebar cengiran konyolnya kemudian mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Yesung mengamati tingkah Sungmin, putra Choi Siwon itu biasanya memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat baik, namun akhir-akhir ini Sungmin kerap kali salah tingkah ataupun canggung terhadap situasi.

'Sungmin_ hyung?_'

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat batinnya memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Oh, demi apa aku harus memanggilnya begitu, bahkan aku merasa wajahku jauh lebih tua di banding dia," erang Yesung lalu menutup buku anehnya.

"_Daddy!_"

Yesung berniat ikut menemani Sungmin, namun saat mendengar teriakkan bocah yang mengaku bernama Cannie itu tubuhnya seolah memerintah Yesung untuk tetap diam dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok yang baru saja berteriak memanggil ayahnya itu.

"Sssttt, tidak boleh berisik disini _baby._"

'_MWO?_' batin Yesung berseru heboh saat melihat Kyuhyun-lah yang tengah berbicara dengan bocah mirip kelinci itu.

"_Daddy_ lama cekali cih, Cannie nungguin dali tadi tahu!" omel Sandeul sambil mengulurkan dua lengan kecilnya ke arah Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar ayah tampannya segera menggendongnya.

"Maaf, tadi _daddy_ sedang ada urusan. Sekarang ucapkan terimakasih pada Hong _ajushi _karena sudah mau menjemputmu," perintah Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo ajuchi,_" ucap Sandeul pada asisten Heechul.

"_Ne,_ Tuan Muda. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit asisten Hong.

"_Ne, gamsahamnida,_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk kecil.

Yesung melihat itu dengan wajah _shock._

Cho? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ sudah menikah?

'_Maldwae andwae,_' batin Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

BRUK!

"_KYAAAAAAA!_"

Yesung berjengit kaget lalu memutar bola matanya saat melihat beberapa _yeoja_ pingsan di dekatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, hiks~"

"Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim, _huwaaaaaaaa!"

"_Omo! Omo!_ Bantu aku berdiri, aku lemas sekali!"

"_YA!_ KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak petugas perpuustakaan membuat _yeoja-yeoja _yang masih memiliki kesadarannya segera terbirit-birit meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hatinya dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Oke! Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membawa Sandeul ke depan publik, tapi inilah pertama kalinya mereka menyadari keberadaan Sandeul tanpa embel-embel terpesona dengan ketampanan ayahnya. Dan oke lagi, Sungmin sangat senang jika dengan ini artinya _yeoja-yeoja_ itu tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak _single_ lagi. Tapi cara Kyuhyun kurang tepat.

'Awas saja orang bodoh itu!' umpat Sungmin.

Kembali pada Yesung, _namja_ itu tampak serius mengamati pasangan ayah-anak itu, Sandeul terlihat berbisik ke arah Kyuhyun dan didetik selanjutnya Kyuhyun tampak menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Sungmin tengah berada di sekitarnya.

'Huh? Apa itu?' batin Yesung kembali bertanya dengan cerewetnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari keberadaan Yesung malah memperjelas situasi dengan menunjuk ke arah Sungmin dan bocah kecil bernama Cannie itu mengangguk-angguk lalu terkikik pelan.

Yesung mengangguk pada batinnya.

'Seharusnya informasi soal Cho _seonsaengnim_ juga harus diperjelas.'

.

.

.

Heechul meraih ponselnya saat _ringtone_ khususnya berbunyi.

"Mau apa meneleponku?" kata Heechul.

Dari _ringtone-_nya saja Heechul sudah tahu kalau Hankyunglah yang tengah menelponenya.

KLIK!

'_Yeoboseyo._'

"Hm?"

'Kenapa kau tak menyuruhku pulang?'

Heechul menautkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau pergi sendiri, pulang saja sendiri," balas Heechul kejam.

Hankyung mengerang frustasi di seberang.

'Seharusnya aku yang marah!'

"Kau sudah memarahiku habis-habisan kemarin, apa kau jadi amnesia setelah habis-habisan menggosipkanku dengan _hoobae_mu yang bernama Choi Siwon itu."

'_Ya hyung!_ Apa-apaan membawa-bawa namaku!'

Heechul mencibir saat menyadari Siwon berada di sekitar 'suami'nya.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu menelepon? Berharap aku membujukmu pulang?"

'_Aish!_ Kau ini kejam sekali sih!'

"Dan bodohnya kau mau menikahiku!"

'_Hyung,_ aku dengar dari Minnie katanya dia sudah baikan dengan Kyuhyun. Kau menyerah ya?'

Heechul langsung berdecak.

"Anak kecil sepertimu-"

'Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun Cho Heechul,' ralat Siwon.

"Lalu?"

'Bawa 'suami'mu pulang!'

"Enak saja memerintahku! Kalian berdua selalu seenaknya padaku. Tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku lalu tiba-tiba menelepon meminta ini itu padaku! Tidak mau!"

'_Ya~_ kami tahu kami salah _hyung._ Jangan marah seperti ibu-ibu hamil~'

"KAU!"

'Tidak, tidak! Maksudku jangan marah-marah.'

Hechul hanya diam tak menjawab apapun.

'Aku minta maaf sudah menyalahkanmu, aku akan pulang hari ini. Oke?'

Heechul tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Hankyung.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya sok jual mahal lalu memutus _line_ telepon.

_Namja_ berperwakan cantik itu terkikik pelan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar tahu rasa dua orang menyebalkan itu."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dua orang _namja_ bermata sipit itu terlihat menatap lekat-lekat layar 14 inchi di depan mereka.

"Sulit dimengerti _hyung,_" komentar salah satunya.

"Aku bersyukur aku pernah tinggal kelas. Otakku jadi lebih peka pada hal-hal yang masih abu-abu."

"Alasan! Kau tahu kalau abu-abu itu artinya tidak jelas, sama dengan otakmu tidak jelas."

"Otak tidak jelas ini bisa kapan saja membuat mulut sok tahumu itu menganga lebar kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

Yesung dan Eunhyuk masih setia berdebat didepan laptop Yesung.

"Aku sudah mengerti maksudmu _hyung,_ hanya saja menurutku ini terlalu sulit dimengerti," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Tempat & Tanggal Lahir: Seoul, 03 Februari 1986**

**Pekerjaan: Dokter**

**Pendidikan sebelumnya: Mahasiswa Harvard University, United State –jurusan Kedokteran**

**Ayah: Cho Hankyung**

**Ibu: Cho Heechul**

**Orientasi seks: Tidak diketahui**

**Status: Menikah**

**Cho Hankyung**

**Tempat & Tanggal Lahir: China, 09 Februari 1953**

**Pekerjaan: Presiden Direktur di Cho Cooporation**

**Pendidikan sebelumnya: Mahasiswa Inha University, Seoul –jurusan Manajemen Bisnis**

**Ayah: Cho Seunghwa**

**Ibu: Cho Li an**

**Orientasi seks: Gay**

**Status: Menikah**

**Cho Heechul**

**Tempat & Tanggal Lahir: Seoul, 10 Juli 1953**

**Pekerjaan: Kepala Sekolah di Elpheu International High School**

**Pendidikan sebelumnya: Mahasiswa Inha University, Seoul –jurusan Tata Busana**

**Ayah: Kim Yunho**

**Ibu: Kim Jaejoong**

**Orientasi seks: Gay**

**Status: Menikah**

**Cho Sandeul**

**Tempat & Tanggal Lahir: Seoul, 09 Sepetember 2009**

**Pendidikan: Sarang Kindergarten**

**Ayah: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Ibu: -**

**Orientasi seks: Tidak diketahui**

**Status: Tidak diketahui  
**

**Choi Sungmin**

**Tempat & Tanggal Lahir: Seoul, 1 Januari 1992**

**Pekerjaan: Tidak diketahui**

**Pendidikan: Elpheu International High School –tingkat 1**

**Pendidikan sebelumnya: Shinwa Junior High School**

**Ayah: Choi Siwon**

**Ibu: Choi Ji Fan**

**Orientasi seks: Tidak diketahui**

**Status: Tidak diketahui**

**Choi Siwon**

**Tempat & Tanggal Lahir: Seoul, 10 Februari 1954**

**Pekerjaan: Presiden Direktur di Choi Company**

**Pendidikan sebelumnya: Mahasiswa Inha University, Seoul –jurusan Manajemen Bisnis**

**Ayah: Choi Sangho**

**Ibu: Choi Jinri**

**Orientasi seks: Tidak diketahui**

**Status: Duda**

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kesimpulan kecil misalnya?" kejar Yesung.

"_Hyung,_ itu Cho _seonsaengnim_ benar-benar putra Kepala Sekolah Kim ya? Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa!" kesal Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk biodata Heechul.

"Kau yang mengatakan padaku kalau tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia. Kepala Sekolah Kim –ah maksudku Kepala Sekolah Cho memang _namja,_ tapi berdasarkan info yang terakhir kali kuterima Cho _seonsaengnim_ itu putra kandung Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul."

"Bukan Cho _seonsaengnim_ lagi _hyung,_ Cho_ uisanim_ lebih tepat," ujar Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk biodata Kyuhyun di bagian pekerjaan.

Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Biodata _eomma_ Sungmin _hyung_ mana?"

"Ibunya meninggal satu jam setelah melahirkan Sungmin," ucap Yesung dengan nada sedih.

Eunhyuk ikut mengangguk prihatin

"Soal Cho Sandeul?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Menurutku, Sandeul ini anak kecil imut tadi siang yang mengaku bernama Cannie itu, lagipula disitu tertulis jelas kalau Cho _seonsaengnim_ itu ayahnya. Lagipula tadi siang kau dengar sendiri anak itu memanggil Cho _seonsaengnim_ dengan sebutan _daddy._"

Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Yesung mengarahkan kursornya untuk memperjelas biodata Heechul, Hankyung, dan Siwon.

"Kau lihat, disini tertulis kalau Kepala Sekolah Kim, Tuan Cho, dan Tuan Choi menyelesaikan kuliah mereka universitas yang sama dan dari info lain yang kuterima mereka juga satu sekolah saat _Senior High School._"

Eunhyuk meletakkan jari-jarinya di dagu, dengan perlahan jemarinya bergerak mengusap-ngusap dagunya dengan tampan seratus persen berpikir serius.

"Sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat dekat, _hyung._"

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

"Ah, satu lagi! Kenapa nama _eomma_ Sandeul tidak tertulis disitu? Biodata istri Cho _seonsaengnim_ juga tidak ada."

"Aku hanya dapat itu Hyuk, mungkin mereka sengaja menyembunyikan pernikahan Cho _seonsaengnim_ dari pemberitaan publik."

"Kenapa harus disembunyikan ya? Disitu juga tidak diketahui dengan jelas orientasi seks Cho _seonsaengnim_. Melihat orientasi seks Kepala Sekolah Kim dan Tuan Cho, aku jadi berpikir ada kemungkin Cho _seonsaengnim_ memiliki orientasi seks serupa, dia juga menikahi _namja,_ tapi tolong jangan katakan padaku kalau si Cannie itu lahir dari_ namja_ juga!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil menggigit kesal jari-jarinya.

Yesung tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan anehnya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"A-apa? Kejutan apalagi yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun Yesung membuka salah satu folder di laptopnya. Disana terlihat foto-foto keluarga Choi dan Cho.

"Waw, kau berbakat menjadi detektif bertampang bodoh _hyung,_" kagum Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yesung.

"Inikah foto Tuan Choi yang katamu tengah menggendong Cannie?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mengedit satu foto penting tadi," katanya sambil menelusuri deretan foto-foto yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Ini dia!"

"Huh?"

Eunhyuk memajukan wajahnya, mengamati dengan jelas foto dengan wajah dua orang yang hampir tak bisa dibedakan.

"Foto Cannie?" tebak Eunhyuk.

"Yang satu memang Cho Sandeul~"

"Ha? Satunya?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada satu wajah yang menyerupai wajah Sandeul.

"Itu foto Choi Sungmin saat berusia 5 tahun."

"_Mwo? Jeongmalyo?_ Kenapa mereka mirip sekali _hyung?_ Tidak ada perbedaan malah," kata Eunhyuk sambil menelusuri foto di layar monitor Yesung dengan jemarinya.

"Tapi~ kenapa di foto ini cara menatapnya sama dengan Cho _seonsaengnim_ ya?"

Yesung tak menjawab apapun, pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa dimana Kyuhyun dan Sandeul tengah berbisik ria sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya saat Yesung menepuk bahunya.

"Kau kenal Cho Sungmin?"

"Huh?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Malam ini Sungmin menginap di rumah mereka –rumah Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Perdebatan manis ala Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin berlangsung saat mereka tengah menikmati santai malam di ruang keluarga.

"Kyu, kalau kau memang berniat membuka status di depan meraka tidak perlu terlalu terbuka seperti itu, cukup tunjukkan kalau bukan _namja single._"

"Cara menujukkanku seperti itu,_ chagi._ Itu sudah sangat halus dari pada aku berteriak di depan mereka kalau aku sudah menikah dan memiliki anak –dan menikah denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun lalu terkikik kecil.

Sungmin langsung melayangkan cubitannya di pinggang 'suami' tampannya.

"_Ish!_ Aku serius Kyunnie."

"Aku juga serius sayang," jawab Kyuhyun sambil merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin menarik kepala 'istri' imutnya agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Kyu, aku juga tidak suka kau menunjuk-nunjukku seperti tadi-"

"Kupikir kau tidak lihat," sela Kyuhyun.

"Tanpa melihat aku sadar-"

"Ya ikatan batin kita sangat kuat," sela Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat itu?"

Kyuhyun menyamankan sandarannya di sofa. Sambil menatap Sandeul yang tengah fokus bermain dengan PSP nya di karpet, Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tidak akan, lagi pula kalau ada yang melihat, apa yang bisa mereka artikan? Bisa saja kan mereka mengartikan lain, aku menunjuk ke arahmu karena Sandeul menyukai _namja_ cantik sepertimu," gombal Kyuhyun sambil menggigit pelan hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedang malas menanggapi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan membuat Kyuhyun terkikik pelan.

"_Mommy, mommy_ tadi kaget gak waktu Cannie main ke tempat buku?" tanya Sandeul sambil melempar sembarangan PSP nya, tubuh kecilnya melangkah cepat ke arah Sungmin lalu mendudukkan diri di pangkuan 'ibu'nya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tadi bermain disana_ baby?_"

"Cengaja kok, mau ketemu _mommy._ Kata Hong _ajuchi, mommy_ lagi main di pel- pelcup- pelpuc- ukh! Apa ya namanya tadi? Oh, pelcuptaakan, yang tempat buku itu loh _mommy._"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa bersamaan, namun bedanya Kyuhyun _evil_ itu tertawa lebih keras dan lebih lama dari pada Sungmin membuat Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Perpustakaan _baby-ya~_ bukan persuptaakan," koreksi Sungmin sambil memeluk gemas Sandeul agar tak memasang kesal yang terlihat imut itu.

"Oh, _ne._ Tadi Cannie juga mau bilang gitu kok, cengaja calah aja bial di benelin cama_ mommy,_" ujar Sandeul tak mau kalah, matanya langsung melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Putranya yang imut itu memang tak mau terlihat salah di depannya.

"Anak baik, tidak akan menggoda _mommy _seperti tadi," kali ini Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sandeul terkikik kecil lalu mencubit-cubit pipi _mommy_nya.

"Cannie kan cuma mau main cama _mommy, hyung_ yang tadi tu capa cih _mom?_"

"Yang tadi? Yang mana? Yesung _hyung?_ Eunhyuk_ hyung?_"

"Yang bilang tempat buku buat _namja_ tampan."

Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Owh, yang itu namanya Eunhyuk _hyung._"

"Bialin, tadi Cannie melet-melet cama _hyung_ yang itu, Cannie kan juga_ namja_ tampan, tadi Cannie juga bilang _daddy _paling tampan ceduniaaaaaaa!"

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara lalu mengacak pelan rambut putranya.

"Ya, _daddy_ memang tampan-"

"Tapi lebih tampan Cannie," sela Sandeul membuat Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

"Ya baiklah, lebih tampan _daddy~_"

"Lebih tampan Cannie!" teriak Sadeul tak terima.

"_Daddy~_" balas Kyuhyun mulai jahil.

"Cannie! Ukh _daddy_ nakal!"

"Kyunnie, _ish!_"

Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan sambil terkikik kecil saat Sungmin kembali melayangkan cubitan sayangnya ke pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya, ya. Lebih tampan Cho Sandeul," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sandeul tersenyum puas.

"Tentu caja. Oiya!_ Mommy,_ di kelac cebelah ada _hyung_ tampan. Cannie mau pacalan~" ucap Sandeul dengan polosnya.

"Hah? Pacaran? Pacaran apa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Cama _hyung_ tampan yang ada di kelac cebelah," kata Sandeul.

"Kelas sebelah? Maksudnya di sekolah?" tanya Sungmin memperjelas.

Sandeul mengangguk.

"_Ne,_ namanya Balo (read: Baro) _hyung._ Balo _hyung_ bilang Cannie haluc ijin _mommy_ dulu kalo mau pacalan cama Balo _hyung._ Balo _hyung_ udah ijin cama _eomma_nya teluc _eomma_nya bilang gak papa, Cannie gak papa juga kan?"

Kyuhyun melongo _shock._ Apa yang sedang putranya bicarakan?

"_Ya~_ memangnya pacaran itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eung, main beldua teluc gitu _dad,_ Cannie kan cuka pacalan cama Balo _hyung,_" lagi-lagi Sandeul berucap dengan polosnya.

"Siapa yang bilang itu pacaran?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sandeul.

"_Molla,_ Balo_ hyung_ bilangnya gitu."

Kyuhyun tergelak melihat tampang polos putranya.

"Baiklah, _daddy _setuju, kalau _daddy _setuju _mommy _juga pasti setuju? Iya kan_ mommy?_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencium pelipis Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"_Ne, mommy_ juga setuju."

Sandeul langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Ah, nanti Cannie mau pakai cincin dali Balo _hyung,_" kata Sandeul membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali melongo.

"Cincin?"

"_Ne,_ kata Balo _hyung_ kalo cama _mommy_ cama_ daddy_ udah di bolehin Cannie haluc pakai cincin pacalan sama Balo _hyung._"

_OH MY!_

"_Geurae,_ selesai dengan Balo _hyung_mu, sekarang kita tidur _baby._ Tidak ada protes atau _mommy_ tidak setuju."

"Tenang caja, Cannie juga udah mau tidul kok cebenelnya," sahut Sandeul tak mau kalah.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah anaknya yang tak mau kalah itu.

'Benar-benar putra Cho Kyuhyun.'

"Tidur di kamar kita saja," interupsi Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Meraih Sandeul kedalam gendongannya lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin..

Sungmin mentap bingung pada Kyuhyun, namun _namja_ manis itu tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Sungmin menggeleng kecil, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona.

"Kau berpikir kenapa aku tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk berdua denganmu di kamar kita," tebak Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin makin memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Bukan begitu Kyunnie~ aneh saja~" jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Aku rindu padamu juga rindu pada Sandeul, jadi aku ingin kita tidur bersama malam ini. Lagipula~ aku tidak mau kejadian-kejadian aneh seperti kemarin terulang lagi, aku sedang tegang-tegangnya_ eomma_ malah datang mengganggu, siapa yang tahu kalau misalnya kita berdua di kamar, _eomma_ tiba-tiba datang dan mendobrak pintu."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Suamiku memang_ namja_ yang hebat."

"Dan _namja_ hebat ini beruntung sekali bisa memiliki 'istri' sehebat kau~"

Sandeul yang sejak tadi pura-pura tenang dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke leher Kyuhyun diam-diam tengah menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya sambil menyimpan baik-baik kalimat itu di dalam otak cerdasnya. Siapa tahu, besok atau suatu saat dia butuh itu untuk pacaran dengan Baro_ hyung_-nya.

'Hehehehehe,' kekeh Sandeul dalam hatinya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi-pagi Siwon sudah heboh menelepon Sungmin. Merengek seperti anak kecil, memaksa agar Sungmin mau pergi bersamanya ke sekolah.

"Memangnya _appa_ mau apa ke sekolah? Aku sudah bersikap baik, nanti aku akan mengecat rambutku. Jadi, tidak akan ada panggilan lagi!" kesal Sungmin kerena sedari tadi Siwon teru melontarkan kalimat 'Ayolah _chagi~_'

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang menyisakan remah-remah roti.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya setengah gusar.

"_Beoji_ kenapa cuka libut pagi-pagi cih!" teriak Sandeul ke speaker ponsel Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan tawanya mendengar Siwon memekik kuat mendengar teriakan Sandeul.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan agar Sandeul tak melakukan itu lagi.

'_Appa_ harus bertemu dengan _eomma_mu, kau tahu kan dia marah pada_ appa. Appa_ ingin minta maaf, tapi _appa_ tidak berani datang ke rumahnya. Tadi malam saja, Hankyung _hyung_ mengatakan pada _appa_ kalau _eomma_mu mendiaminya habis-habisan. Jalan satu-satunya, _appa_ harus datang ke sekolahmu.'

Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Tapi _appa-_"

'Ayolah _chagi,_ tidak lucu kan kalu appa tiba-tiba muncul disana.'

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kemudian mengangguk walau sebenarnya Siwon tak akan bisa melihat itu.

'Setuju?' tanya Siwon.

"_Ne appa,_ cepatlah nanti aku telat."

'_Appa_ sudah di depan pintu.'

Sungmin langsung menatap sengit ponselnya.

"LALU KENAPA MENELEPON!"

Kyuhyun dan Sandeul berjengit keget.

"Hehehehehehe," kekehan Siwon terdengar dari pintu dapur.

"_Appa,_" sapa Kyuhyun hangat.

"Loh! Tadi kan _beoji_ macih di telepon," kata Sandeul sambil menunjuk bingung ke arah ponsel Sungmin.

"_Beoji_ hebatkan?" tanya Siwon sambil menampakkan cengiran kudanya.

"Sama sekali tidak!" jawab Sungmin cepat.

Siwon hanya tersenyum-senyum tak berdosa lalu mendudukkan diri berhadapan dengan Sandeul.

"Itu tidak enak," kata Siwon mulai menggoda Sandeul dengan menunjuk segelas vanila _milk_ milik Sandeul.

Sandeul yang berusaha memotong rotinya langsung menunjukkan tatapan penuh permusuhan ke arah Siwon.

"Enak kok! _Mommy_ juga cuka minum itu!" jawab Sandeul ngotot.

"Enak darimana? Tidak enak~"

"Enak _beoji!_ Bilang caja _beoji_ mau minta cucu punya Cannie," kata Sandeul lalu menarik gelasnya dengan posesif agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Siwon.

"_Beoji_ kan sudah punya cucu," kejar Siwon.

Sandeul mengernyit sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan cucu yang itu, cucu _beoji_ kan Cannie. Makcud Cannie cucu yang ini _beoji!_" ujar Sandeul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk segelas susunya.

"Itu bukan cucu, itu susu," kata Siwon sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"_Ne,_ Cannie tau kok._ Beoji_nya caja yang gak ngelti makcud Cannie," jawab Sandeul masa bodoh.

Siwon langsung terbahak sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah putra mereka.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin selesai dengan sarapannya.

"_Ne, baby_ bersamamu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sandeul mendongakkan wajahnya saat Sungmin mencium keningnya.

"_Mommy_ pergi sekolah dulu _chagi._"

"_Ne,_ belajal yang lajin ya_ mommy~_"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar pesan putra kecilnya.

"Tentu sayang. Kyunnie aku pergi dulu," pamit Sungmin lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ hati-hati di jalan."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat Siwon mulai menggandeng lengannya keluar.

.

.

.

"Kau ikut _appa_ dulu, _arra?_ Siapa yang tahu kalau nanti _eomma_mu melempar _appa_ dengan sepatunya," ucap Siwon parno.

Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak.

"Tidak bisa _appa,_ sebentar lagi bel. Lagipula kenapa aku harus ikut kesana? _Appa_ sendiri kan yang mencari masalah dengan _eomma?_" kata Sungmin mengejek.

Siwon mulai melancarkan wajah melasnya membuat Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan pandanagnnya.

"Tidak _appa,_ aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Kalau aku datang telat ke kelas, mereka bisa menganggapku seenaknya," kata Sungmin sambil membimbingg langkah Siwon menuju kelasnya.

"Ah. Benar juga~"

"_Eomma_ tidak akan melakukan itu, _appa_ tenang saja."

"_Omo!_ Choi Siwon!"

"Oh, Sungmin_-sshi_ dengan _appa_nya?"

Sungmin memutar matanya, wajahnya mendadak dingin mendengar grasak-grusuk _yeoja-yeoja_ penggosip di sekitarnya.

"Tidak-tidak! Kita harus fokus pada Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim,_ bagaimana bisa dia sudah menikah!"

"Memiliki putra pula!"

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya sementara Siwon mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Mereka baru sadar," bisik Siwon yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sungmin.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berpisah di kelas depan kelas Sungmin.

Siwon terus berjalan dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas menuju ruangan Heechul. Bayangan Heechul tengah melotot ke arahnya dengan sebelah sepatu di tangannya membuat Siwon bergidik ngeri.

"Tenang Choi Siwon~ sogok dengan ajakan pergi ke salon atau belanja masalah pasti selesai," gumam Siwon pelan. Tangannys bergerak mengetuk pintu ruangan Heechul menunggu kata 'masuk' terlontari mulut 'ibu' Kyuhyun itu.

"Masuk!"

'Oh, _show time!_' seru Siwon dalam hatinya lalu membuka pintu di depannya.

"_Annyeong~_"

"An-" suara Heechul mendadak hilang melihat siapa yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi di pintu ruangannya.

"Ji Fan-ah~" gumam Siwon saat melihat sosok lain yang berdiri di sebelah Heechul.

"A- Kibum sepertinya kita harus bicara nanti," kata Heechul.

Kibum mengangguk paham lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ji Fan-ah~" panggil Siwon sekali lagi.

Heechul langsung menghampiri Siwon, menarik_ namja_ tinggi itu agar memberi jalan pada Kibum yang tengah menatap bingung ke arah Siwon.

"_Hyung!_"

"Bukan! Itu bukan Ji Fan! Itu Kim Kibum!"

"Tidak, itu Ji Fan!" bentak Siwon.

"Bukan Siwonnie, itu bukan Ji Fan. Ji Fan sudah pergi _dongsaeng-ah~_"

Siwon mendadak lemas. Kepalanya mendadak pening melihat sosok yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan Heechul.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat duduk tenang di bangkunya. Setelah sedikit bercanda dengan Yesung dan Eunhyuk, Sungmin fokus membaca salah satu _text book_ yang sudah di pilihnya kemarin.

"_Hyung,_ kau saja~" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol pelan kaki Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk kecil, menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum menemukan jawbaan untuk penelitiannya.

Sungmin masih fokus pada bukunya saat Yesung dan Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Cho Sungmin."

"_Ne?_" sahut Sungmin refleks.

"Cho Sungmin?"

"_Ne,_ aku disini."

"Kau benar-benar Cho Sungmin?_ Eomma_ dari Cho Sandeul?"

"Ah?"

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingu~**

**Ini chapter 11 nya, semoga suka ya~**

**Cuap-cuapnya lain kali aja ya~**

**Ngantuk saya *plak***

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: Lagi-lagi bikin note -_-. Ya, karena memang ada yang harus aku jelaskan. Nama mandarin Kibum itu Ji Fan seperti Chenmin utuk Sungmin dan Kui Xian untuk Kyuhyun. jadi sebenarnya cast untuk ibu kandung Sungmin itu Kibum, cuma disini aku perlu karakter Kibum untuk tetap jadi rivalnya Ming. Jadi, dari awal Siwon itu memang sudah dengan Kibum mandarin *plak* Ji Fan maksudku. Buat yang minta SiBum jadian, kayaknya gak mungkin. Aku gak mau bikin Siwon jadi tua-tua keladi. Ingatkan? Usia Siwon setengah abad sementara Kibum malah 6 tahun di bawah usia Sungmin. Gak mungkin banget chagideul~

Sayang, minta tolong banget ya. Buat yang tiba-tiba muncul di kotak review cuma buat menuntut ini itu, ataupun meneliti keabalan FFku tolong jangan review ya! Aku tegaskan! Jangan review. Aku gak terima bashingan ataupun tuntutan ini itu. Aku hafal banget nama orang yang rutin baca FF ku. Dan aku menulis buat mereka, bukan buat kamu yang mengharuskan saya selalu menghapus review frontal kalian. Oke? Aku sayang kalian.

**CHAPTER 11**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin masih fokus pada bukunya saat Yesung dan Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Cho Sungmin."

"_Ne?_" sahut Sungmin refleks.

"Cho Sungmin?"

"_Ne,_ aku disini."

"Kau benar-benar Cho Sungmin?_ Eomma_ dari Cho Sandeul?"

"Ah?"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya untuk beberapa saat menyadari arah pembicaraan Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Dengan gerakan perlahan, _namja_ manis itu menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat.

"Apa –ehem, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin dengan jengkel berharap Yesung terpegaruh untuk tak menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menoleh ke teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kau Cho Sungmin? Istri Cho Kyuhyun? _Eomma_ dari Cho Sandeul?"

Sungmin mengatur jalan napasnya saat Yesung justru mengejarnya dengan berondongan pertanyaan seolah ingin menuntut jawaban Sungmin.

"Kau ini-"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu," sela Yesung membuat urat-urat halus di wajah Sungmin menegang.

"Aku tahu kau 6 tahun di atas kita, tapi aku tidak mau memanggilmu _hyung-_" Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"-kau benar-benar 22 tahun kan"

"Kau ini!" bentak Sungmin.

"Tidak dengarkan dulu-"

"Tidak, kau jangan sok tahu Yesung!"

" Tidak, aku tidak sok tahu. Aku sudah melakukan beberapa pengamatan, jujur kau terlalu misterius jadi aku mencari tahu tentangmu dan juga tentang keluarga eum- suamimu~"

"Jangan membual Yesung bodoh!" umpat Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong! Dan turunkan nada suaramu itu, orang-orang bisa curiga."

Sungmin langsung memelototkan matanya.

"Apa? Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku? Aku lebih tua darimu bocah!"

"Nah, kau sudah mengaku untuk satu point penting," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa kemudian mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk mencawang point bertuliskan 'Choi Sungmin berusia 22 tahun' di kertas pengamatannya.

"Apa itu? Berikan padaku!"

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengintip point pengamatan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya-"

"Aku tidak mau jawab dan berhenti menggangguku!"

"Ayolah_ hyung,_ turunkan nada suaramu," bisik Eunhyuk.

'_Hyung?_' batin Sungmin kaget. Seumur hidup baru Eunhyuklah yang memanggilnya _hyung._

"Kau 6 tahun di atas kita, aku mau memanggilmu _hyung,_" klarifikasi Eunhyuk.

"Aku dan Eunhyuk tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun. Tapi kemarin, aku melihat kau memasuki sebuah rumah setelah itu Cho _seonsaengnim_ menyusul," ujar Yesung membuat Eunhyuk meneguk ludah kaget.

"Tidak! Kau salah liat Yesung!"

"Tidak, aku tidak salah liat Sungmin-ah! Dan Cho _seonsaengnim_ satu mobil dengan anaknya yang bernama Cho Cannie itu."

"Cho Sandeul!" koreksi Sungmin emosi.

"Ya, bahkan kau tahu dengan jelas namanya. Satu point benar lagi –mungkin."

"Tidak! Kau ini apa-apaan. Aku bisa menuntut kalian dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik. Aku serius!"

"Tapi kami tidak mencemarkan nama siapapun. Cukup aku dan Eunhyuk yang tahu," kata Yesung ngotot.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Iya_ hyung,_ tenang saja."

Sungmin berniat membuka mulutnya berusaha mematahkan _statement_ Yesung namun Yesung melanjutkan kemabali kalimatnya dengan nada cepat namun pelan.

"Lagi pula jika kau menuntut kami, urusan akan jadi panjang dan masyarakat luas jadi tahu. aku rasa sekalipun mereka menganggap kami membual, pasti ada orang-orang yang masih ingin memperjelas semuanya. Itu artinya sama saja dengan kau menyerahkan rahasia terbesarmu pada masyarakat luas."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat secara tidak halus perkataan Yesung benar-benar menjepit posisinya. Kata-kata yag awalnya tersusun rapi di otaknya mendadak berhamburan membuat Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tadi pagi kau juga keluar dari rumah besar yang kau, Cho seonsaengnim, dan Sandeul masuki. Kalau tidak salah _appa_mu yang mengantarmu pergi sekolah, tak lama Cho _seonsaengnim_ juga keluar dari rumah itu bersama Sandeul."

Eunhyuk kembali melirik Yesung kaget. Lalu menatap wajah Sungmin yang benar-benar sudah pucat pasi.

"_Hyung,_ jangan terlalu memaksa, yang penting kita sudah tahu," kata Eunhyuk tidak tega.

Yesung menghela napas lalu menatap Sungmin.

"Yasudahlah~" katanya setengah tidak rela.

Sungmin tersentak lalu buru-buru menahan tubuh Yesung yang hendak berbalik memunggunginya.

"Tidak! Berikan kertas itu padaku dulu, setelah itu kau boleh tahu semuanya."

Yesug berjengit kaget.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau boleh tahu semuanya asal berikan kertas itu padaku."

"Ada apa dengan kertas pengamatanku?" tanya Yesung curiga.

Sungmin langsung menoyor kepala Yesung.

"Berikan bodoh!"

"Tidak! Kenapa dulu?" tolak Yesung ngotot bahkan menarik kertas pengamatannya dari Eunhyuk kemudian menyimpannya ke dalam tas.

"Kim Jongwoon, selembar kertas bodoh itu juga menentukan hidup dan matiku. Apa saja yang kau tulis disitu?" tanya Sungmin geram.

Yesung mengintip kertasnya lalu menyuruh Eunhyuk mengawasi situasi sebelum membaca satu persatu point pengamatannya dengan pelan.

**Choi Sungmin berusia 22 tahun**

**Choi Sungmin sudah menikah**

**Choi Sungmin istri –mungkin juga suami dari Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Sungmin sudah memiliki putra bernama Cho Sandeul**

**Kesimpulan: Choi Sungmin berusia 22 tahun, sudah menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan memiliki satu putra bernama Cho Sandeul.**

"Ini masih pengamatan kan _hyung,_ kenapa kau sudah membuat kesimpulan?" tegur Eunhyuk.

"Ini namanya pengamatan canggih, kesimpulan sudah ada tinggal pengamatannya," seloroh Yesung tak mau kalah.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar matanya sementara Sungmin terlihat menatap datar ke arah Yesung.

"Ssstt," Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Yesung membuat detektif dadakan bertampang _babo_ itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"A-apa? Kau marah ya? Marah berarti iya~" kata Yesung berusaha bercanda sambil tertawa cengengesan.

Sungmin tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Aku tidak suka siapapun yang terlalu mencampuri urusanku."

Yesung melenyapkan tawanya saat mendengar nada dingin Sungmin.

"Tidak, maksudku tidak begitu-"

"Ya, kau sudah tahu semuanya dan buang kertas sialan itu sekarang!"

Yesung menatap Sungmin kaget.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan marah. Lupakan kalau aku tahu soal ini, anggap kita tak pernah membicarakan ini-"

"Berikan kertasnya padaku!"

"Tidak, kalau kau masih marah aku tak akan memberikannya padamu," tolak Yesung takut-takut.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas gusarnya. Sejak tadi dia berusaha memasang wajah sedingin mungkin untuk menakuti Yesung, namun _namja_ berkepala besar itu tak kunjung memberikan kertas pengamatan bodohnya pada Sungmin.

"Bocah! Kau pikir ini lucu! Berikan kertas itu padaku, selembar benda bodoh itu berbahaya jika ada orang selain kau dan Eunhyuk yang membacanya. Jadi berikan padaku!"

Yesung menarik kertasnya lalu membaca point-point pengamatannya sekali lagi, kemudian melirik Eunhyuk.

"Janji jangan marah?" kata Eunhyuk memberi syarat.

"Aku tidak marah jika itu kalian, sekarang berikan kertas itu padaku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menyuruh Yesung menyodorkan kertasnya.

"Tapi kita tetap teman kan?" tanya Yesung saat akan menyodorkan kertasnya.

"Tentu saja, _dongsaeng-ah,_" sahut Sungmin lalu menyambar kertas Yesung.

"_Ya!_ Aku tidak mau jadi _dongsaengmu!_" protes Yesung.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu melipat kertas Yesung sebelum menyimpannya di saku celana.

"Ah, iya _hyung._ Aku juga membuat point pengamatan," kata Eunhyuk.

Sungmin langsung memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menulisnya di kertas. Aku menulis disini," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Itu –eum, memangnya Sandeul itu benar-benar anakmu –ah maksudku-"

"Aku mengerti. Ya, memang aku yang melahirkannya. Kau mau lihat bekas caesar di perutku supaya kau percaya?"

Eunhyuk langsung menggeleng-geleng ngeri.

"Cho _seonsaengnim _bisa mencincangku hidup-hidup."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Kau dan Kepala Sekolah Kim benar-benar bisa hamil ya_ hyung?_ Aku masih tak percaya ini," kata Eunhyuk.

"Ini keajaiban Hyuk, aku juga tak menyangka bisa seperti ini."

"_Eomma_ kandungmu juga _namja?_"

Sungmin terhenyak untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi kau cocok menjadi_ eomma_ kurasa," komentar Yesung.

Sungmin yang masih kesal dengan Yesung hanya menggumam kecil menanggapi Yesung.

"Jangan marah, kami kan sudah janji tak akan memberitahu siapapun soal ini," kata Yesung serius.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Dua orang konyol itu langsung kembali duduk rapi di mejanya sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil, namun Eunhyuk terlihat mengetik sesutu di ponselnya sebelum ponsel Yesung bergetar.

**From: Eunhyuk**

_**Hyung,**_** kapan kau mengikuti Sungmin **_**hyung?**_** Kenapa kau mengarang cerita seperti tadi? Bagaimana bisa benar ya?**

**.**

**From: Yesung **_**hyung**_

**Kau tahu, tadi aku sudah bersiap-siap menerima pukulan Sungmin seandainya jebakan konyolku salah. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika dewi fortuna berpihak kepada kita, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuatnya mengaku. Jadi aku mengarang cerita saja, ternyata benar. Hahahahah.**

**.**

**From: Eunhyuk**

**Ya, mungkin keberuntungan. Aku sempat kaget saat melihat kau ngotot sekali tadi. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, semuanya jadi jelas kan? Aku bersumpah akan merahasiakan ini sampai akhir.**

Dua orang unik itu sama-sama menyimpan ponselnya lalu saling melempar senyum konyol.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul tengah duduk tenang di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Matanya memandang fokus ke wajah tampan Siwon, tapi jangan katakan Heechul tengah mengagumi wajah rupawan besannya itu. Tidak, buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Heechul menatap Siwon karena sejak tadi _namja_ di hadannya ini hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap kosong ke arah cangkir teh yang ada di meja.

"Siwon-ah~"

Siwon tak menjawab apapun, pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok yang benar-benar menyerupai mendiang istrinya. Kim Kibum, teman satu angkatan putranya –mungkin.

"Siwonnie, jangan berharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Dia bahkan lebih muda 6 tahun dari putramu-"

"Apa?" satu suara dengan nada sinis akhirnya Heechul dengar dari Siwon.

"Kau pasti mengerti kalimatku."

"Aku sangat paham dengan kalimatmu, aku tidak bodoh jika hanya memahami itu. Yang tidak kupahami disini adalah jalan pikiranmu_ hyung,_ kenapa kau berpikir aku berharap dengan orang yang jauh lebih muda dari putraku."

Heechul menghela napas untuk sesaat.

"Kau pikir harga kesetianku untuk Ji Fan hanya sebatas itu huh?"

"Huh?" dengung Heechul kaget.

"Bu-bukan, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu Siwonnie~"

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana mungkin ada orang semirip itu-"

"Tapi Ji Fan _yeoja,_" sela Heechul.

"Aku tahu itu tapi mereka mirip," sahut Siwon cepat.

"Ya, itu salah satu alasanku dekat dengan Kim Kibum, dia benar-benar jelmaan Ji Fan, aku selalu merasa Ji Fan berada di sekitarku saat melihat Kim Kibum di dekatku."

Perlahan rahang Siwon mengatup keras, menunjukkan urat-urat kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau dia bukan Ji Fan, kenapa kau justru menghidupkan Ji Fan dari anak itu!"

'Oh, bocah ini benar-bear sedang sensitif,' batin Heechul saat sekali lagi mendapat semburan Siwon.

"Ya, aku salah. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Sungmin tak menyukai dia. Kau tentu masih ingat saat datang kemari untuk memenuhi panggilan orang tua murid, Minnie punya masalah cukup serius dengan Kim Kibum," kata Heechul sambil sesekali mengukur reaksi Siwon.

"Jadi Sungmin sudah pernah berhadapan langsung dengan dia?" tanya Siwon dengan mata melebar.

"Sejak awal mereka sudah membuat benteng masing-masing, Sungmin keras kepala dan Kibum dingin, jadi tidak ada kata akur," jawab Heechul sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau membiarkan itu?" tanya Siwon geram.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau reaksi Sungmin akan seperti itu Siwon-ah!" bentak heechul akhirnya.

Siwon langsung membanting punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, rencananya mungkin akan gagal total.

"Oh, hancur sudah rencanaku~" gumam Siwon sambil memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" tanya Heechul bingung.

Siwon langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya kemudian menatap gusar Heechul.

"Kau tentu tahu dengan jelas _hyung,_ seumur hidup Sungmin, aku tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan foto Ji Fan padanya. Dan aku berniat menunjukkan itu di ulang tahunnya yang ke-23 nanti. Jika kondisinya begini, aku harus bagaimana? Pada sosok yang menyerupai _eomma_nya saja dia bersikap seperti itu, apalagi pada _eomma_ yang Sungmin anggap tak menyayanginya."

"Siwonnie, Sungmin berpikir seperti itu saat ia masih kecil, dia hanya iri dan belum bisa menerima ejekan teman-temannya, sekarang Sungmin sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima bahwa _eomma_nya meninggal untuknya bukan meninggalkannya. Lagipula mana ada anak yang membenci ibu kandungnya?"

"Ya. Dan ku harap anak keras kepala itu menyukai ibu kandungnya!" sungut Siwon lalu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melenggang gusar keluar ruangan Heechul.

"Kenapa letak kesalahan ada padaku lagi? Dasar Choi Siwon bodoh, siapa suruh tak menunjukkan foto Ji Fan pada Minnie!" omel Heechul sendiri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin terlihat menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sandeul di teras rumahnya, sejak tadi pikirannya melayang ke wajah masam _appa_nya.

'_Appa _kenapa ya? Apa _eomma _benar-benar melempar sebelah sepatunya ke wajah _appa_ ya?' batin Sungmin sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

BRUUMM

Sungmin tersentak kaget lalu buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun memasuki halaman rumahnya –rumah _appa_nya. Ya, sepertinya malam ini Kyuhyun dan Sandeul yang menginap di rumah Siwon.

"_Mommy!_" Sandeul berteriak kencang dan turun sendiri dari mobil.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Sandeul agar segera menghampirinya. Dari dalam mobil Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sambil menunjuk garasi mobil seolah mengisyaratkan kalau Kyuhyun masih harus menyimpan mobilnya di dalam garasi.

"_Mommy,_ Cannie beli kacet game balu loh!" seru Sandeul sambil menunjukkan _paper bag_ berlabel game center langganan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan beli itu terus _baby,_ yang kemarin saja belum kau mainkan sekarang sudah beli lagi," kata Sungmin lalu mengulurkan lengannya untuk menggendong Sandeul.

Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar larangan halus Sungmin, namun biarpun begitu, tangan kecilnya tetap telulur menggapai tubuh Sungmin.

"Kan bial banyak kolekcinya cepelti punya _daddy,_" kata Sandeul tak terima.

"Oke, oke. Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu, nanti _mommy_ cium," ancam Sungmin pura-pura marah. Sandeul bukan berhenti mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi-

"_Cha~_" berucap kemudian memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung _sweatdrop,_ ancamannya tidak ampuh sama sekali.

"Mana boleh begitu?"

Sandeul langsung mencubit-cubit pipi Sungmin.

"_Daddy_ kan cuka begitu juga cama _mommy,_ Cannie kan macih minta _poppo_ cama _mommy_, kalo _daddy_ kan gak minta langcung_ poppo_, _mommy_ cuka culang. Kalo cama _daddy_ boleh, kenapa cama Cannie gak boleh?" tanya Sandeul menatap protes ke arah Sungmin.

"Karena _daddy _lebih tampan darimu," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sungmin. Tangannya terlihat menjinjing sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang sudah pasti berisi perangkat game Sandeul.

"Hai sayang~" sapanya saat melihat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. Tangannya bergerak merangkul bahu Sungmin kemudian melayangkan ciuman manisnya di pelipis Sungmin.

"Hai _daddy,_ Cannie dicini~" kata Sandeul secara tidak langsung menyinggung Kyuhyun karena tak menyapanya juga.

Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Owh, hai jagoan _daddy~_" sapa Kyuhyun lalu mengacak pelan surai hitam Sandeul.

"Owh hai _baby~_" balas Sandeul membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbahak bersamaan.

"_Ya~_ yang _baby_ itu kau _baby_ Sannie~" ralat Sungmin.

Sandeul terkikik kecil.

"Kan Cannie mau tilu_ daddy, mom._"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkah kepalanya, setelahnya keluarga kecil yang manis itu melangkah memasuki mansion Choi.

"Kyunnie, sejak tadi _appa_ mendiamiku~" adu Sungmin.

"Bukan mendiami Ming, mungkin_ appa_ sedang banyak pikiran dengan pekerjaanya."

"Kata salah satu pelayan, _appa_ tidak pergi bekerja tadi pagi. Tadi pagi _appa_ menemui _eomma_ di sekolah, aku jadi berpikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk-"

"Hm? Misalnya?"

"Eumm _–eomma_ melempar sepatunya ke arah_ appa,_" kata Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Kalaupun itu terjadi, kurasa _appa _tidak mungkin mendiamimu seperti ini. Urusan penyiksaan yang dilakukan _eomma,_ kurasa _appa_mu sudah kebal sayang, jadi tidak mungkin hanya karena itu."

"Berarti ada masalah lain kan? Itu yang aku pikirkan sejak tadi," ujar Sungmin.

"Napa _mom?_ _Beoji_ kenapa? Lagi malah ya?" tanya Sandeul yang sejak tadi berdiam diri dalam gendongan Sungmin.

"Tidak, beoji sedang lelah baby. Jadi, nanti jangan terlalu berisik _ne?_" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"_Wae dad? Beoji_ kan cuka belicik juga. Yacudah nanti Cannie juga mau belicik," kata Sandeul keras kepala.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat _foxy eyes_nya bertemu pandang dengan _foxy_ putranya.

"_Ne,_ nanti Cannie gak lame kok. Tapi Cannie nanti mau tidul cendilian, mau main _game_ cendilian, boleh kan_ mommy?_"

"Tentu saja boleh!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tidak boleh!" potong Sungmin segera.

Sandeul langsung menatap minta simpati pada Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy~_" rengeknya.

"Boleh _baby,_ kalau _daddy_ setuju, _mommy_ juga setuju," kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang seratus persen yakin.

"Kyu?"

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ Ming. Sandeul juga butuh privasi," kata Kyuhyun sok asik.

Sungmin langsung memelototkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian berdesis pelan.

"Dan aku tak peduli soal privasimu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menurunkan rangkulannya dari bahu Sungmin menuju pinggangnya lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Ini privasi kita _baby_ Ming~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil meniupkan udara di sekitar telinga Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis berusia 22 tahun itu memekik kecil lalu bergerak spontan mengusap telinganya yang sudah pasti memerah.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, lalu menatap Sandeul yang tengah menatap bingung tingkah kedua orang tuanya.

"_Daddy_ cama _mommy_ cuka cekali bicik-bicik, memangnya kalo Cannie dengel kenapa? Cannie gak bilang ciapa-ciapa kok," gerutu Sandeul membuat pasangan Cho-Choi itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan manis putranya.

"Ini masih setengah delapan malam, kau benar-benar mau naik ke kamar?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sandeul terus menatap ke lantai atas tanpa minat untuk sekedar singgah di ruang keluarga, padahal jelas-jelas Siwon ada disana.

"Maunya cih gitu_ dad,_" kata Sandeul penuh harap.

"Baiklah, kita naik sekarang," kata Kyuhyun lalu mengisyaratkan agar Sandeul turun dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami mampir ke restoran saat perjalanan kesini, tentu saja sudah sayang~"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Lalu menatap Siwon yang tengah duduk tenang seolah mengabaikan kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

Melihat Kyuhyun dan Sandeul melangkah ke lantai atas, Sungminpun menghampiri _appa_nya.

"_Appa~_" sapa Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Siwon.

"Oh, hai~" balas Siwon singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya.

Sungmin menghela napas sebelum melontrakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bercokol di kepalanya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu menggeleng setenang mungkin.

"Tidak ada, Min. Hanya sedang lelah saja," kata Siwon berdalih.

"Tidak, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan_ appa~_"

"Tidak Min, appa hanya lelah."

Sungmin pura-pura mengangguk paham lalu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dengan wajah gusar.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sandeul langsung menyusul Sungmin yang baru memasuki kamar setelah membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Ming?" panggil Kyuhyun setengah bertanya.

Sungmin yang tengah berbaring dengan kesal di kasurnya hanya menatap Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian menyamankan posisinya di atas ranjang empuknya.

"Hei, ada apa_ chagi?_ Kau bertengkar dengan_ appa?_" tebak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu beralih menuju lemari untuk memilih baju yang nyaman di gunakan untuk tidur. Sementara menunggu Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya, Sungmin memilih memejamkan matanya berharap bisa cepat terlelap. Dia benar-benar malas dan gusar berhadapan dengan Siwon yang seperti tadi.

"Hei~"

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hm," gumam Sungmin menanggapi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tubuh Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya.

"Jangan mendiamiku~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mencium harum _shampo_ di rambut Sungmin.

"Aku kesal Kyu, aku sudah berusaha mengajak _appa_ bicara, tapi _appa_ tak merespon sama sekali. Apa sih yang membuatnya seperti itu?" kata Sungmin sambil menggambar pola-pola tak beraturan di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, selain pikirannya tengah fokus dengan apa yang dilakukan jemari cantik Sungmin di dadanya, dia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon.

"Kau setuju tidak jika kau bertanya pada _eomma?_" tanya Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Setuju," jawab Kyuhyun lalu mencium ujung hidung Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik.

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya saat mengingat sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~" panggilnya ragu, jari telunjuknya kembali bergerak membentuk pola-pola tak beraturan di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" respon Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di pucuk rambut Sungmin.

"Jangan marah _ne?_" katanya ragu-ragu lagi.

"Tidak akan," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

Sungmin bergerak memeluk Kyuhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada 'suami'nya, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang memang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Yesung dan Eunhyuk tahu kalau kita sudah menikah dan Sandeul itu anak kita," kata Sungmin lamat-lamat.

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa detik awal membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatap padanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

"Aku tidak memberi tahu, mereka mencari tahu sendiri dan apa yang mereka katakan benar-benar membuatku tak bisa membantah apapun, aku minta maaf, tolong jangan marah~" ujar Sungmin berusaha menebak ekspresi Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Kyu~" Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang pelan lengan atas 'suami'nya berharap Kyuhyun meresponnya sedikit. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap saja mengatupkan bibirnya seolah menegaskan kalau _namja_ Cho itu tak ingin menjawab Sungmin.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar terjepit Kyunnie~"

"Seharusnya-" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk meraih oksigen, jujur saja ia cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Ya, aku salah Kyunnie. Aku minta maaf, jangan marah, kumohon~" pinta Sungmin ambil membawa keningnya ke dada Kyuhyun, telapak tangannya menangkup dada Kyuhyu, membuat gerakan pelan dengan halus seolah menunjukkan permohonan maafnya. Kyuhyun terlihat memjamkan matanya frustasi.

"Ming~"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dengan nada sensual.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Aku tidak marah sama sekali soal itu. Aku sudah menahan diri sejak tadi, tapi jari nakalmu tidak kunjung pergi dari dadaku, kau pikir aku diam karena apa?" ujar Kyuhyun lalu menggulingkan posisi tubuhnya hingga menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyu?" jerit Sungmin kaget.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil merespon jeritan Sungmin.

"Kau yang mengumpanku, sayang~"

"Tidak Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu~" elak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai lalu meraih jemari Sungmin. Mencium satu-persatu jemari lentik nan mulus itu sambil meremasnya pelan.

"Ya, kau tak bermaksud. Tapi jarimu yang bermaksud nakal padaku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat melihat tampang kekanankan dengan seringai nakal yang tergambar di wajah tampan suaminya.

"Mau ku undur hingga dua minggu hm?" ancam Sungmin sambil melingkarkan dua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menariknya pelan hingga wajah mereka berjarak tak lebih dari satu jengkal.

"Aku bukan Sannie _baby_ yang menurut saja saat kau ancam-ancam seperti itu. Aku tak yakin kau bisa bertahan sampai 2 minggu jika aku selalu berada di sekitarmu. Kau tau kan sayang, serigala yang terlalu lapar akan memangsa buruannya dimana saja~" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Kalau aku menjadi buruannya, aku akan menyerahkan diri sebelum serigala itu benar-benar lapar. Jadi aku bisa menyarankan tempat yang cocok sebelum serigala lapar itu memangsaku~" balas Sungmin balik mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin meninggikan tarikan di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Sekarang serahkan dirimu pada srigala yang mungkin belum benar-benar lapar ini, kelinci manis~"

"Dengan senang hati, tuan srigala~" balas Sungmin kemudian menarik leher Kyuhyun, menghilangkan jarak yang membuat bibir mereka bersatu dalam satu tautan erat nan panas. Dua insan itu saling membelit, menyentuh dan menekan dalam satu gelombang gairah yang benar-benar akan mereka selesaikan malam ini bahkan sampai besok pagi –mungkin.

**TBC**

**Well, cuap-cuapnya udah di atas tadi. Jadi sekarang aku cuma minta readersku tersayang yang juga menyayangiku untuk meninggalkan jejak di chapter ini.**

**Maaf kalau kalian kecewa aku gak bisa update cepat.**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: GAK ADA NC! *gigit readers mesum satu-satu* beneran deh, jangan berharap ada NC, aku belum bisa bikin NC, baca sih doyan *plakplok* Gyahahahahahahahaha. Jangan minta NC loh!

**CHAPTER 13**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin melangkah gusar dari dalam kamar mandi, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat sudah tampan dengan setelan kemeja coklat dan celana linen hitam polosnya. Sambil merapikan rambutnya, Kyuhyun mengintip ekspresi wajah Sungmin lewat cermin yang tengah di hadapinya.

Masih sama, Sungmin masih memasang wajah ngambeknya sejak mereka bangun tidur tadi. Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas bagaimana Sungmin mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kasar sambil menahan diri untuk tak berteriak marah saat membangunkannya.

Masalah sepele menurut Kyuhyun, namun itu masalah serius untuk Sungmin.

"Kau bisa menutupi itu dengan scraft, Ming~" usul Kyuhyun setengah membujuk.

Sungmin mendengus gusar sambil memakai seragamnya.

"Kau saja yang pakai! Aku yang sudah di cap aneh tak mau mendapat cap aneh lagi karena menggunakan scraft di musim panas!" ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang wajahnya di cermin kemudian melirik Sungmin yang kini bergerak memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

"Yasudah, tanpa scarft kan bagus~"

Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun, masih kesal karena Kyuhyun bodoh itu meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ di tubuhnya. Dan berita buruknya, leher Sungmin tak luput dari jangkauan ulah Kyuhyun.

"Ming~"

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Sungmin hanya bisa merengek minta perhatian Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, dengan begitu mereka jadi tahu kalau kau sudah dimiliki seseorang," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih mengabaikan Kyuhyun, _namja_ manis itu terlihat menyimpul tali sepatunya kemudian melangkah ke arah cermin mengabaikan bahwa Kyuhyun berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Sayang~" panggil Kyuhyun namun Sungmin masih setia menulikan telinganya dan memilih merapikan tatanan rambut blondenya. Hmm, akhir pekan ini dia rasa harus benar-benar potong rambut sesuai versi Siwon.

"Hei, lihat aku~" tahan Kyuhyun saat tangan Sungmin bergerak menjepit poninya dengan jepit rambut.

"Apa sih!" tolak Sungmin berusaha menyentak lengan Kyuhyun yang menahan lengannya.

"Tidak, jangan marah~ aku minta maaf kalau sudah keterlaluan padamu."

Sungmin memutar matanya kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke mata Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan masalah kau keterlaluan atau tidak Kyunnie, kau sama sekali tidak berpikir posisiku, aku memang tak butuh menjelaskan sesuatu hal pada orang lain, tapi bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang aneh di sekolah nanti jika melihat kondisiku ini! Kau selalu seenaknya!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham kemudian meraih jepit rambut yang Sungmin pegang.

"Ya, aku salah sayang. Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana tadi malam," ujarnya sambil menyibak poni rambut Sungmin kemudian menjepitnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas. Ya, mereka terlalu menikmati suasana tadi malam.

"Jangan marah, kau bilang dengan senang hati, jadi aku berhak memangsamu kan?" goda Kyuhyun kemudian mencium kening Sungmin.

"Aish! Suka sekali berkelit!" kesal Sungmin sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kemudian meraih tubuh Sungmin ke pelukannya.

"Jongwoon dan Hyukjae kan sudah tahu, jadi tak akan terlalu sulit. Tidak akan ada yang berani menanyakan langsung kepadamu kecuali dua orang temanmu itu. Jadi, kau tenang saja _chagi~_"

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini kau mengajar tidak?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hanya mengajar di kelasmu, setelah itu aku harus ke rumah sakit. _Baby_ bersamaku."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Soal aku pulang ke rumah bagaimana? Kau bahkan sudah mengambil _start_ lebih awal," ujar Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, ya. Nanti kita bicarakan dengan _appa._ Kalau _appa_ mengijinkan kau bisa kembali ke rumah besok," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai blonde Sungmin.

"_Geurae, cha~_ kita turun, _appa_ dan Sandeul sudah menunggu di bawah~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian meraih tas kerjanya, demikian pula dengan Sungmin yang juga meraih tas sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sendiri _baby? Beoji_ kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Sandeul tengah duduk sambil menunggu pelayan selesai mengoleskan selai coklat di roti gandumnya.

"_Molla, mom._ Cannie gak liat tuh," kata Sandeul.

"_Daddy,_ duduk cini~" kata Sandeul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening untuk beberapa saat melihat tingkah Sandeul, namun pertanyaan tentang keberadaan Siwon lebih mendominasi pikirannya.

"Apa _appa_ sudah pergi ke kantor?" tanya Sungmin.

Pelayan yang seolah mendapat pertanyaan dari Sungmin langsung menjawab.

"Tidak, Tuan Besar ada di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi malam."

Sungmin menperdalam kerutan di keninganya kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Kyunnie, kalian sarapan lebih dulu, aku harus melihat _appa,_" kata Sungmin yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin pergi Sandeul meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas nya. Kemudian menyerahkan benda bernama ponsel itu pada Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo daddy~_"

"_Ne, daddy_ juga harus berterimakasih padamu,_ baby~_"

"Ah, cama-cama telimakasih kalau gitu," ujar Sandeul sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"Apa yang kaliam bicarakan tadi malam?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aniya, cuma ngoblol-ngoblol coal main baleng caja, _dad,_" kata Sandeul malu-malu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedikit bocoran tentang perjanjian Kyuhyun dan Sandeul semalam.

Kyuhyun yang ingin berduaan dengan Sungmin meminta Sandeul untuk tidur sendirian seperti biasanya, dan Sandeul juga mengajukan persyaratan untuk menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus meminjamkan ponselnya pada Sandeul karena bocah berusia 4 tahun itu memang ingin sendirian di kamar untuk bertelepon ria dengan pacarnya –alias Balo _hyung._ Simbiosis mutualisme eoh?

Sementara pasangan _daddy-baby _itu sibuk mengobrol sambil menghabiskan sarapan, Sungmin terlihat memasuki ruang kerja Siwon yang pintunya memang tak tertutup rapat.

"_Appa?_" panggilnya saat tak melihat keberadaan Siwon di meja kerja ataupun di _single sofa_ yang ada di ruang kerja Siwon.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan, berpikir mungkin Siwon tengah mencari buku di rak yang ada di pojok ruang kerja Siwon.

"Appa?" panggilnya sekali lagi namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Siwon disana.

'Katanya sedang di ruang kerja, kenapa tidak ada?' batin Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kerja Siwon yang terlihat berantakan.

Berkas-berkas terbuka dan hampir memenuhi meja kerja Siwon, pigura yang biasanya terpajang rapi terlihat bergeser ke tepian meja hingga nyaris jatuh.

"Mungkin Kyunnie benar, _appa_ terlalu banyak pekerjaan," monolog Sungmin sambil merapikan posisi pigura kecil yang menampakkan fotonya sejak kecil hingga saat ini bersama Siwon tentunya. Tangannya juga bergerak merapikan tumpukan dokumen yang terhampar di meja Siwon.

TRAK!

Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar bunyi itu. Sesuatu yang berada di sela-sela tumpukan berkas Siwon jatuh ke lantai saat Sungmin mengangkat berkas-berkas itu bersamaan.

"_Omo!_ Semoga tidak pecah," gumam Sungmin saat melihat benda yang jatuh itu, kemudian buru-buru mengambilnya.

Sungmin mengambil benda bernama pigura itu kemudian menatap potret yang ada disana.

'Huh?'

Mengerjabkan mata adalah hal yang pertama kali Sungmin lakukan saat melihat bukan dia dan Siwon lah yang ada dalam potret itu.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat sesosok wanita cantik berseragam sama dengan Siwon tengah berangkulan mesra.

Tangannya mendadak gemetar saat jari-jarinya mengusap wajah sosok cantik yang yang ada dalam potret itu. Dia mengenal jelas sosok yang ada di foto ini, sosok yang sudah menjadi_ black list_ dalam otaknya.

"Kim Kibum?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk mendadak diam dan tak berusaha mengajak Sungmin bicara saat _evil eyes _Kyuhyun tertuju pada mereka.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Eunhyuk meraih ponsel yang dia letakkan di laci mejanya kemudian mengetikkan sesatu, selang beberapa detik Yesung merogoh ponselnya.

**From: Eunhyuk**

_**Hyung,**_** Cho **_**seonsaengnim **_**kenapa jadi galak ya pada kita?**

Yesung mengintip Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya kemudian menghela napas lega saat melihat guru Matematikanya tengah sibuk menjelaskan materi di depan kelas. Jemari pendeknya buru-buru bergerak mengetik balasan untuk Eunhyuk.

**From: Yesung **_**hyung**_

**Tentu saja**_** pabo.**_** Kita sudah seperti remaja-remaja berandalan yang menggoda istri orang. Kau tidak lihat di lehernya?**

**.**

**From: Eunhyuk**

**Ahihihi, iya **_**hyung**_** aku lihat. Sungmin **_**hyung**_** itu 'istri'nya Cho **_**seonsaengnim**_** ya?**

Yesung melirik sinis Eunhyuk kemudian menendang kaki Eunhyuk. Apa-apaan pertanyaan Eunhyuk ini?

**From: Yesung **_**hyung**_

**Kalau Sungmin-ah suaminya, aku yakin marga Cho **_**seonsaengnim**_** yang berubah jadi Choi! Jadi pikirkan dulu sebelum bertanya!**

**.**

**From: Eunhyuk**

**Cukup menendang kakiku dan tak usah memakai tanda seru!**

**.**

**From: Yesung **_**hyung**_

**Kau sih! **_**Babo!**_

**.**

**From: Eunhyuk**

**Kau yang **_**babo hyung!**_** Kau pernah tinggal kelas!**

**.**

**From: Yesung **_**hyung**_

**Tapi kau pernah tak mencuci kaos kakimu selama sebulan!**

**.**

**From: Eunhyuk**

**Lalu apa hubungannya!**

**.**

**From: Yesung **_**hyung**_

**Kau pikir aku tahu!**

Yesung dan Eunhyuk terus saja saling berkirim pesan tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di sebelah mereka sejak tadi.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun berdehem cukup keras membuat Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Halo Jongwoon_-sshi_ dan Hyukjae_-sshi?_" sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengukir senyum ramah yang di buat-buat.

'Aduh!' batin Yesung dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Ah~ _annyeong seonsaengnim~_" balas Eunhyuk buru-buru meletakknya ponselnya ke dalam laci sementara Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sok akrab sambil kembali mengantongi ponselnya.

"Aku rasa ponsel juga memiliki aplikasi kalkulator, bisakah kalian berdua membantuku menghitung soal di depan?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada ramah yang di buat-buat.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka dengan gerakan pelan.

"Bisa kan?"

Dengan ragu-ragu dua orang itu mengaggukkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin lewat ekor matanya. Masih sama, wajah Sungmin terlihat murung. Kyuhyun menyadari itu sejak Sungmin keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon, namun saat di tanya Sungmin hanya beralasan lelah dan kurang tidur. Oke, Kyuhyun tahu mereka menghabiskan waktu semalam untuk aktivitas malam mereka, namun ia sadar bukan ini yang menyebabkan Sungmin mendadak seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan Sungmin_-sshi_ itu? Mau menunjukkan kalau dia sudah menghabiskan malam menjijikkan dengan wanita di luar sana?"

"Entahlah! Dia bodoh atau apa!"

"Tidak tahu malu!"

Eunhyuk langsung memelototkan matanya ke arah _yeoja-yeoja_ yang tengah menatap sinis Sungmin.

"Tutup mulut kalian sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan celana dalamku!"

"Apa? Kau gila ya!" jerit _yeoja-yeoja_ itu ngeri kemudian meninggalkan mejanya saat Yesung ikutan menatap datar ke arah mereka.

Sungmin melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan malas. Walaupun sekumpulan yeoja itu pergi pasti tersisa pihak-pihak bermulut besar yang bersembunyi di balik topeng sok polos mereka.

"_Hyung,_ kau ada masalah dengan Cho _seonsaengnim?_" bisik Eunhyuk pelan.

Sungmin yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk _softdrink_nya dengan sedotan hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak kok. Kami baik-baik saja," ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Tidak, kau pasti ada masalah. Tapi, kami tak memaksamau bercerita sekarang, nanti kalau kau sudah siap, kami siap mendengarkanmu," kata Yesung kemudian melahap makan siangnya.

"Nanti Sandeul kesini tidak _hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada pelan.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia di rumah sakit bersama _daddy_nya," balas Sungmin.

"Yah, padahal aku sudah membelikan banyak permen untuknya," ujar Eunhyuk setengah kecewa.

"Nanti akan ku sampaikan padanya, jadi kau bisa memberikan itu besok," balas Sungmin seadanya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar tak ingin di ganggu.

Sungmin yang tengah mengaduk-aduk _softdrink_nya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kantin saat mendengar cekikikan yang berasal dari salah satu dari dua sosok yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum.

'Sial!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kibum, Sungmin langsung memutar matanya secara terang-terangan seolah menegaskan kadar kekentalan permusuhan mereka.

Kibum balas memutar matanya, sengaja mendengus saat melewati meja yang di duduki Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunyuk.

"Tidak punya malu," sindirnya pelan.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kibum lalu melihat ke arah tangan Kibum yang masih berbalut perban.

'Aku bisa saja mematahkan tangan lainnya saat ini juga. Dasar tidak punya muka!' batin Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?" sungut Eunhyuk.

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian lanjut makan.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun selain wajah Kibum, demi apa dia benar-benar tidak respek dengan sosok itu. Pikirannya semakin kacau dan berputar-putar dengan pertanyaan tentang sosok seperti Kim Kibum yang berada dalam satu potret bersama _appa_nya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Siwon tengah duduk tenang di ruangannya, tangan kekarnya terlihat memegang sebuah pigura yang menampakkan potretnya bersama istri tercintanya, Choi Ji Fan.

Hankyung dan Ji Fan adalah murid asal China, mereka lolos seleksi pertukaran pelajar China-Korea. Hankyung yang notabene satu angkatan dengan Hankyung dan kebetulan berada dalam satu kelas langsung akrab karena Heechul mengerti Bahasa Mandarin. Demikian juga dengan Ji Fan yang notabene satu angkatan dengan Siwon dan kebetulan sekelas dengan Ji Fan, mereka juga berteman cukup dekat.

"Seandainya mereka mau sedikit mengerti, semuanya pasti berjalan dengan bahagia~" monolog Siwon sambil mengelus pelan wajah Ji Fan dalam potret tersebut.

Perjalanan cinta mereka cukup sulit, Ji Fan adalah salah satu keturunan kaisar China dan keluarga besarnya menolak Siwon yang tidak memiliki darah ningrat sedikitpun ditambah lagi Siwon tidak memiliki darah China sama sekali. Mereka beranggapan bahwa hal itu akan memutus darah ke kaisaran keluarga mereka dan itu sama halnya dengan menginjak harga diri keluarga kaisar.

Masalah serius melanda hubungan mereka saat ayah Ji Fan meminta Ji Fan memilih keluarga atau Siwon yang sudah melamarnya secara langsung. Memilih Siwon sama artinya dengan menyiapkan dirinya untuk di tendang dari keluarga besarnya dan memilih keluarganya sama artinya dengan menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Dan hebatnya, wanita berhati lembut itu lebih memeperjuangkan Siwon di banding keluarganya yang haus kekuasaan.

"Terima kasih sayang~" Siwon berucap dengan nada serak, dadanya mendadak sesak membayangkan perjuangan istrinya untuk dia dan putra semata wayang mereka –Sungmin.

Keluarga Ji Fan benar-benar tak berhenti sampai disitu, saat Ji Fan dan Siwon hendak menikah di Korea mereka mencekal pernikahan Siwon dan Ji Fan. Siwon bisa menikahi Ji Fan jika keluarga Ji Fan memberi izin secara langsung.

Mereka tak menikah, hidup satu atap dengan guncingan orang-orang dari berbagai pihak. Dari pihak keluarga Siwon yang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa hanya bisa menulikan telinga mereka terhadap guncingan orang-orang dan mendukung putra mereka dengan doa dan semangat. Bahkan saat tahu Ji Fan hamil, ibu Siwon justru makin menyayangi Ji Fan. Tuhan memberkati mereka, jadi Tuhan menganugerahkan satu nyawa yang akan menghubungkan mereka sampai akhir.

"Terimakasih~" Siwon mengucapkan rasa syukurnya.

Air matanya menetes mengingat bagaimana ia berjuang mencari pekerjaan disana-sini, menolak bantuan Heechul maupun Hankyung. Isakannya mendadak keluar saat mengingat bagaimana Ji Fan makan dengan lauk-pauk seadanya di tengah-tengah kondisi hamil muda, dan sosok cantik itu masih bisa tersenyum cerah menyambut kepulangan Siwon ambil berkata-

"**Asal kau pulang dengan selamat, aku dan Chenmin pasti baik-baik saja."**

Mereka benar-benar berjuang, Siwon memulai semuanya dari nol bersama wanitanya. Ji Fan dan bayi mereka adalah hal yang menjadi alasan utamanya menjadi salah satu pebisnis terkaya di negaranya seperti saat ini.

Hari itu, Siwon baru saja memenangkan satu tender di perusahaan kecilnya. Saat itu usia kehamian Ji Fan nyaris menginjak 9 bulan. Wanita berdarah China itu memohon pada Siwon agar mereka berkunjung ke keluarga Ji Fan di China dan Siwon menurutinya. Namun, yang mereka dapatkan adalah pengusiran tanpa ampun. Siwon marah besar saat pengawal-pegawal bodoh itu menyeret Ji Fan yang tengah hamil besar dengan kasar, dia bersumpah sampai mati sekalipun ia tak akan membiarkan putranya mengetahui bagaimana mengerikannya kakek dan nenek maupun keluarga besar ibunya.

Satu minggu setelah Ji Fan mendapat pengusiran dari keluarganya sendiri, kakak tertua Ji Fan menemui Ji Fan ke Seoul dan meminta Siwon menikahi adiknya hari itu juga. Hatinya sebagai kakak tertua yang memang seharusnya melindungi adiknya tersentuh saat melihat Ji Fan muncul dengan perut besar bersama lelaki yang sama. Adiknya benar-benar mencintai Siwon, dan ini menjadi alasan utamanya menentang keputusan sang ayah.

"Terimaksih, terimaksih, terimaksih~" hanya itu yang bisa Siwon ucapkan di sela-sela tangisan kecilnya.

Ji Fan melahirkan tepat satu hari setelah mereka menikah. Kondisi Ji Fan memburuk namun wanita tangguh itu menolak operasi yang dokter sarankan, dia harus menjadi ibu yang hebat untuk putra mereka. Siwon menangis, jantungnya seolah ikut teremas kuat saat Ji Fan meremas kuat telapak tangannya setiap melakukan dorongan disertai teriakan menyayat hati.

Semuanya terasa indah saat bayi cantik yang ternyata berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan darah yang masih melumuri tubuh kecil itu berada dalam gendongan buaian Ji Fan. Siwon tak bisa melakukan apapun, kondisi Ji Fan benar-benar sudah berada di ujung tanduk, dia tahu istrinya tengah berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

"**Aku ingin menyusuinya~"**

Siwon mengingat kalimat suci seorang ibu yang begitu mencintai putranya.

Dengan gerakan serba cepat sesuai perminataannya saat itu, suster membersikan bayi mereka dan kembali menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada Ji Fan. Siwon tersenyum bahagia di sela-sela tangisnya saat mengingat bayangan Ji Fan, istrinya yang cantik tengah menyusui putranya –darah dagingnya sendiri, pemandangan terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan dalam kehidupannya.

"**Namanya Chenmin, aku suka nama itu. Tapi karena**_** appa**_**nya orang Korea kau boleh menamainya Sungmin, aku lebih mencintai nama itu. Seperti aku mencintaimu~"**

Semuanya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk saat Sungmin kecil menangis dengan keras, wajah merahnya membiru karena terlalu keras menangis. Saat itu juga suster mengambil Sungmin dari buaian ibunya. Siwon langsung menerjang tubuh istrinya, menangis keras-keras saat sosok itu benar-benar menutup matanya. Meninggalkan dia dengan Sungmin mereka.

Siwon memeluk erat pigura itu di dadanya, tangisannya menguat saat mengingat pesan terakhir Ji Fan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"**Aku mencintaimu Siwon-ah dan bersumpahlah demi bayi kita jangan pernah memberitahunya tentang siapa ibunya, keluargaku begitu kejam padamu dan padanya, aku tak ingin anak kita tahu bagaiman kejamnya keluarga ibunya. Cukup hidupkan namamu dalam hatinya, dan hidupkan namaku di hatimu."**

"Maaf, aku sedikit melanggar sumpahku, _yeobo._ Sejak awal Sungmin kita tahu siapa nama ibunya~"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung tenang berubah riuh saat pengumuman tentang rapat dadakan dewan guru terdengar lewat_ speaker_ yang terpasang di setiap kelas bahkan di tiap sudut koridor.

"YEAY!" seruan gembira dari berbagai pihak terdengar membuat _seonsaengnim _terpaksa berteriak untuk menenangkan siswanya.

"Tenang di kelas. Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan kelas, _arraseo!_"

"_Arraseo!_" balas siswa di kelas Sungmin serempak.

Tidak meninggalkan kelas tidak masalah asal bisa terlepas dari pelajaran membosankan bernama Sejarah itu.

"Aku menahan kantuk sekuat tenaga," keluh Yesung sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga, _hyung._ Aku salut pada Kim _seonsaengnim,_ dia bisa bercerita seolah-olah dia hidup di jaman itu," sahut Eunhyuk kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Hei _hyung!_ Jangan melamun," katanya saat melihat Sungmin tengah bertopang dagu menatap ke luar jendela.

Sungmin tersentak kemudian menatap Eunhyuk. Pandangannya langsung terarah ke depan kelas.

"Kemana _seonsaengnim?_" tanyanya bingung.

Eunyuk melotot lucu, kemudian pura-pura menggetok kepalanya.

"Aduh! Pengumuman sekeras itu kau tak dengar _hyung?_ Ada rapat dadakan~" kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

Sungmin mengangguk paham kemudian buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas. Niatnya mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun urung terlaksana saat melihat satu pesan dari Kyuhyun diterimanya.

**From: Kyunnie**

**Sayang, aku sedang di sekolah. **_**Eomma**_** tiba-tiba menghubungiku untuk ikut rapat dewan guru. Sandeul bersama Hong **_**ajushi,**_** dia baik-baik saja. Belajar dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu ^^**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengetik balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

**To: Kyunnie**

**Aku lebih mencintaimu dari kau mencintaiku ^^**

Sungmin tidak berharap Kyuhyun membalasnya, dia yakin Kyuhyun tengah mengikuti rapat, namun siapa sangka ponselnya bergetar 15 detik setelah pesannya terkirim.

**From: Kyunnie**

**Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Dan kau tahu itu sayang~**

**.**

**From: **_**Baby**_** Ming**

**Aku tahu itu dokter Cho. Guru yang baik akan mengikuti rapat dengan benar, jadi berhenti mengirim pesan!**

**.**

**From: Kyunnie**

**Guru yang baik adalah guru yang mementingkan pesan siswanya. Aku akan berhenti karena istriku yang menyuruhku. Sampai nanti sayang~**

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menyimpan ponselnya. Tengah ber-SMS ria dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya tak sadar kalau Yesung dan Eunhyuk tengah menatapnya sejak tadi, bahkan dua orang konyol itu kini tengah menatap cengo ke arah Sungmin.

DUG!

Sungmin sengaja memukul meja untuk mengembalikan kesadaran dua orang di hadapannya.

"_Mwoya?_" tanya Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya.

Eunhyuk menunjuk ke bawah Sungmin.

"Kau tertawa dengan siapa _hyung?_" tanyanya dengan wajah parno.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku sedang apa?"

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung kemudian mengedip satu kali.

"Kau menunduk, menatap ke bawah sambil tersenyum-senyum. Kami khawatir, kau-"

"Seperti kalian tidak penah seperti itu," gerutu Sungmin menyela ucapan Yesung.

"Oh!" Yesung megangguk paham.

"Apa _hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk tidak paham.

"Kau ingat karena apa kita dihukum Cho _seonsaengnim_ tadi pagi?" tanya Yesung balik membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk paham.

"Pantas senyum-senyum," goda Eunhyuk saat menyadari Sungmin tersenyum-senyum karena tengah berkirim pesan dengan 'suami'nya.

"Kau akan mengerti kalau kau memiliki orang yang sangat berarti untukmu," kata Sungmin.

"Ya, aku mengerti itu _hyung._ Tapi aku tak berpikir kesana, perjalananku masih sangat panjang," balas Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas kemudian mengangguk pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya, pendidikan memang sangat penting. Jangan sepertiku~"

"_Ya~_ kau ini bicara apa_ hyung?_ Kau, aku dan Yesung_ hyung_ kan sedang bersekolah juga saat ini."

Sungmin tertawa pelan membuat Yesung dan Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil saat mendengar alunan tawa tulus Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ terimakasih sudah mendukungku, _dongsaeng-ah~_"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau jadi _dongsaeng_mu!" tolak Yesung setengah memekik.

"Jangan berteriak Yesung bodoh!" umpat Sungmin saat beberapa siswa di kelas Sungmin menatap ke arah Yesung.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat beberapa siswa di kelas Sungmin mendesau kesal.

"Rapat apa-apaan? Kenapa sudah selesai!" sungut mereka.

"_Annyeong~_"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya saat bukan _seonsaengnim_nya yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas, melainkan sosok kecil yang sangat di kenalnya.

"KYAAAAAA! Anak siapa itu? Imut!"

"Anak siapa? Benar-benar anak kecil itu ya yang membuka pintu?"

Sandeul mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya saat _yeoja-yeoja_ di kelas Sungmin seolah-olah berteriak ke arahnya.

"Cannie!" seru Eunhyuk memanggil Sandeul pertama kali.

"Hyuk! _Aish!_" Sungmin yang tersadar langsung mencubit pinggang Eunhyuk.

Yesung yang awalnya juga malas karena mengira gurunya telah selesai rapat mendadak melambai-lambaiklan tangannya seolah-olah menunjukkan keberadaan Sungmin.

"Hei, Sungmin-ah! Wajahnya mirip denganmu!" teriak Joon yang lagi-lagi mencari masalah dengan Sungmin.

"Tutup mulutmu!" geram Sungmin berusaha tak mengumpat di depan Sandeul.

Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati, bagaimana bisa Sandeul berkeliaran ke kelasnya seperti ini? Kemana Hong _ajushi?_

Sandeul dengan berani melangkah ke arah Sungmin.

'Oh sayang, jangan kemari~' batin Sungmin gugup.

"Hei, adik manis. mana orang tuamu?"

"Ya ampun, imut sekali sih!"

"Cannie, Cannie ingat _hyung_ tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk masih _excited._

Sandeul menatap wajah Eunhyuk, mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oh, iya. Cannie inget! Yang lebih tampan dali dali _daddy_ ya?" tebak Sandeul membuat Euhyuk langsung memanyunkan bibirnya sementara Yesung sudah terbahak-bahak.

Sandeul menatap Sungmin, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yesung yang masih terbahak-bahak.

"_Hyung!_" panggil Sandeul sambil menepuk keras lengan Yesung.

Yesung yang terkejut langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"_Mwo?_" tanya Yesung.

"Di kelas ini ada yang namanya Cungmin tidak?" tanya Sandeul sambil memasang wajah polosnya membuat Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa Sandeul hobi sekali menggodanya.

"Ada, kau mau berapa?" goda Yesung.

"Catu caja." Jawab Sandeul serius.

"Ada, mau sekarang?" goda Yesung lagi.

"_Geuleom._ Yang mana cih olangnya? Cannie ada pellu cama yang namaya Cungmin."

'Anak ini!' batin Sungmin benar-benar ingin membawa kabur Sandeul saat ini juga.

"Tuh!" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

Sungmin memelototkan mata rubahnya ke arah Yesung.

"Oh, yang ini," ujar Sandeul lalu berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Ya, aku Sungmin. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada datar.

"Sungmin_-sshi,_ anak itu imut sekali. Lembutkan nada suaramu," komentar seorang _yeoja._

'Salah lagi!' umpat Sungmin.

"Hai anak manis, aku Sungmin~ ada perlu denganku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menebar senyum manisnya.

"_Oh my,_ demi apa dia benar-benar melakukan itu," komentar lagi-lagi datang.

Sandeul menggerakkan satu tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menurut, merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Sandeul.

"Ada apa anak manis?" tanya Sungmin.

Sandeul terkikik kecil lalu mencium bibir Sungmin.

"_Calanghae!_"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"_Omo! Omo!_ Apa anak itu sedang menyatakan cinta?"

Sungmin hanya bisa mematung di tempat, persis setelah Sandeul menciumnya dan berteriak _'saranghae',_ anak imut nan nakalnya itu langsung berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan kehebohan di kelas Sungmin.

Saat Sungmin melirikkan ekor matanya ke pintu kelas, disana terlihat Hong_ ajushi_ tengah membungkuk minta maaf atas kekacauan yang di buat Sandeul.

'Lama-lama semua orang juga akan tahu,' batin Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Bel berdering lebih panjang, menandakan jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Setelah _seonsaengnim_ sedikit memberi penutup, siswa-siswi bergerak merapikan buku dan peralatan tulis mereka sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Sungmin-ah, pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Sungmin tengah menatap bingung ke setiap arah.

"Molla, aku tidak mungkin menyusul ke ruang kerjanya, pasti banyak yang melihatku," ujar Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Tidak dengan _appa_mu atau salah satu pegawainya?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. Dia benar-benar malas berurusan dengan Siwon saat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa Siwon telah membohonginya.

"_Hyung~_" Eunhyuk yang tadi keluar kelas lebih dulu karena masih ingin pergi ke toilet muncul dengan baju nyaris basah kuyup.

"Kau kenapa!" pekik Yesung.

"Lee Donghae menyiramku, aku mau menangis saja _hyung,_ aku malu sekali~" adu Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin langsung menggeretakkan giginya saat melihat Donghae dan Kibum tengah bercanda ria dari arah berlawanan. Tangannya yang mengepal dengan emosi langsung meraih sebotol air mineral yang di pegang salah satu siswi yang lewat di sebelahnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Sungmin sambil menyeret Eunhyuk, mengabaikan teriakan si pemilik air mineral.

Yesung yang sudah dongkol setengah mati dengan tindakan Donghae ataupun Kibum yang kerap kali mem-_bully_ Eunhyuk langsung mengikuti Sungmin dengan langkah gusar.

BRUGH!

Tidak, ini bukan tidak sengaja. Sungmin sengaja mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga tersungkur.

Suasana koridor mendadak heboh.

"_Ya!_ Apa maksudmu?" teriak Donghae tak terima.

"Siram dia seperti dia menyirammu!" perintah Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung meraih botol yang Sungmin serahkan.

"Berhenti!" perintah Kibum.

"Dengarkan perintahku! Siram dia, Eunhyuk-ah!" balas Sungmin lebih keras.

"Kubilang berhenti!" gertak Kibum kasar.

Sungmin langsung melayangkan tatapan sinisnya ke arah Kibum, kebenciannya makin mengental saat melihat wajah Kibum.

"Setelah tanganmu, kau mau aku mematahkan lehermu, huh?"

Kibum berjengit beberapa saat membuat Eunhyuk langsung balas mengguyur Donghae tepat di wajahnya.

"Huh! Sok jagoan sekali kau ya?" kata Kibum langsung, tubuhnya langsung maju menghadapi Sungmin.

"Ada apa ini?" suara Heechul dan beberapa guru terdengar memecah suasana heboh di koridor.

"Aku begini karena aku bisa melakukannya, kau pikir aku tak berani mematahkan urat lehermu?" seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Heechul dan beberapa guru, Sungmin melayangkan ucapan frontalnya.

Kyuhyun yang berada di antara beberapa guru itu hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan wajah marah, bingung dan kecewa. Sungmin sudah berjanji akan menjadi anak baik, tapi apa yang Sungmin lakukan saat ini?

"Aku benar-benar muak denganmu Choi Sungmin, seharusnya aku yang menginjak kepalamu di bawah kakiku!" balas Kibum.

"Lakukan sekarang, jangan membual!"

"Sungmin hentikan!"

Satu suara kembali memecah suasana tegang di sekitar koridor kelas Sungmin.

Siwon, itu Choi Siwon.

Sungmin merasakan emosinya makin meletup-letup mengalir ke seluruh tulang-tulang di tubunya. Siwon muncul dan sebentar lagi dia akan melihat _appa_nya berdiri di dekatnya dan secara tidak langsung berdiri di dekat Kibum juga. Dan hell! Secara tidak langsung Sungmin bisa melihat Siwon dengan sosok di dalam potret yang dia lihat tadi pagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Siwon marah.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya.

Siwon membentaknya? Ini pertama kalinya Siwon melakukan hal ini sepanjang hidup Sungmin.

"_Appa?_" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ya. Ini aku dan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" bentak Siwon lagi.

Oh, Siwon benar-benar membentaknya. Sungmin langsung mengatupkan rahangnya membuat garis keras penuh emosi disana.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau dan dia lakukan!" bentak Sungmin balik, matanya seolah menyala merah.

"Jangan bertindak seperti orang bodoh!"

"Tuan Choi jaga bicara anda!" peringat Heechul.

"Kita tidak ada urusan!" balas Siwon sarkastik.

"Aku juga hanya ada urusan dengannya, jadi _appa_ jangan ikut campur!" Sungmin kembali membentak, tidak terima dengan tindakan Siwon yang nyata-nyata membela Kibum. Apalagi Kibum sempat menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan saat Siwon membentaknya tadi.

"Aku berhak ikut campur, kau putraku!" balas Siwon.

"Tidak! _Appa_ku tak pernah membentakku hanya karena orang sialan seperti dia!" tunjuk Sungmin pada Kibum.

PLAK!

Heechul membungkam bibirnya dengan telapak tangan saat melihat tangan Siwon benar-benar mendarat di pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung bergerak meraih tubuh Sungmin yang tengah gemetar memegangi pipinya, matanya dengan tak sopannya menantang mata mertuanya.

"Ini keterlaluan," desis Kyuhyun membuat tangan Siwon terkulai lemas. Wajahnya mendadak di jauhi aliran darah. Kesalahan besar apa yang sudah perbuatnya?

**TBC**

**Annyeong~**

**Chapter jumlah member Super Junior *plak* maksudku chapeter 13 datang~**

**Kilat kan? Iya dong! Yang bilang ini gak kilat sini aku cium *plak***

**Errr- aku mau bilang terimaksih banyak buat pembaca tercintaku, tersayangku, terdarlingku, terhunnybunnysweatyku, dan ter-ter lainnya. Terimakasih banget pokoknya, aku terharu liat jumlah review untuk 12 chapter yang udah lebih dari seribu. Aku tahu kalian juga mencintaiku *narsis* ahihihihi, rajin-rajin review ya biar aku semangat menulis. Oke, cuap-cuapnya segini sajo~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 14**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke ruangannya. Dia ingin sekali menegur Sungmin, namun melihat Sungmin yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik, membuatnya urung melakukan itu.

"Minum dulu~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Sungmin namun Sungmin enggan menerimanya.

"Kau harus minum, Ming!" perintah Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih, air matanya tiba-tiba mengumpul dan mengalir dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun bergegas meletakkan gelas yang di pegangnya.

"Ming~"

Sungmin hanya bisa menangkup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya, menangis terisak-isak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, maaf sayang~" pinta Kyuhyun sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sungmin, berharap agar hal itu bisa meredakan tangis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin pasti terkejut. Melihat bagaimana Siwon selalu memanjakan Sungmin membuatnya paham kalau Sungmin tak pernah mendapat perlakuan kasar sedikitpun dari sang ayah.

"Aku tidak percaya _appa_ melakukan ini hanya demi membela orang itu Kyunnie~" ucap Sungmin di sela-sela isakannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham, walau sebenarnya dia tak mengerti kenapa Sungmin kembali membuat masalah dengan Kim Kibum.

"_Uljima chagi,_ nanti kita bicarakan semuanya dengan _appa-_"

"_Shireo!_ Aku tidak mau bertemu _appa!_" tolak Sungmin sambil meronta dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tidak. Kita tidak akan bertemu _appa,_ sudah jangan menangis~" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun namun perlahan tangisnya memelan hingga benar-benar berhenti di beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas rengkuhannya di tubuh Sungmin.

Tangannya bergerak menangkup wajah Sungmin guna membersihkan bekas-bekas air mata di wajah cantik sang 'istri'.

Sungmin menjawab Kyuhyun dengan gelengan kepala.

"_Ya~_ sudah jangan di ingat lagi, kalau Sandeul kemari dan melihatmu seperti ini, dia bisa menangis seharian _chagi,_" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin buru-buru mengerjabkan matanya, Sandeul tak boleh melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi, dimana Sandeul saat Siwon menampar Sungmin tadi? Jangan-jangan?

"Tidak, tadi Sandeul memaksa Hong _ajushi_ untuk membawanya pergi membeli _ice cream,_" ujar Kyuhyun seolah-olah mengerti apa yang tengah Sungmin pikirkan.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Lihat, kau jadi jelek setelah menangis Ming~" gurau Kyuhyun berusaha membuat suasana hati Sungmin membaik.

"Ya, aku memang jelek dan pantas di permalukan oleh _appa_ku sendiri."

Kyuhyun yang semula tertawa langsung mengatupkan bibirnya saat mendengar penuturan konyol Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah menikahi orang jelek, dan pakai aturan pragmatikmu saat aku mengucapkan ini," tanggap Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau bukan hanya menikahinya, kau sudah memiliki anak dari orang jelek itu."

Kyuhyun langsung memutar kepalanya seolah-olah lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ini bukan masalah kita, kenapa kau membawa-bawa kita Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa semua orang cepat naik darah saat bicara denganku, dari awal nada bicaramu tak ada bedanya dengan _appa._"

"OH!" Kyuhyun mendesau keras.

Sungmin terlalu sensitif dan setiap mili perbuatannya akan mendapat perhatian khusus saat _namja_ manis ini tengah dalam kondisi seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah~ aku salah~ tapi kau juga salah~"

Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu dimana letak kesalahanku padamu, tapi kau tak tahu apa yang membuatku membuat kesalahan padamu."

"Ya, aku tak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu karena sejak kau keluar dari ruang kerja _appa_ pagi tadi kau tidak mengatakan tentang hal apa yang mengganggu kepala cantikmu itu," ujar Kyuhyun seolah menuntut jawaban dari Sungmin.

Sejenak Sungmin meneguk ludahnya, menyiapkan hatinya untuk menceritakan beban pikirannya pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat menunggu dengan sabar, tangannya kembali bergerak merengkuh bahu Sungmin berharap hal ini bisa mendorong Sungmin untuk mengatakan apa yang tangah menjadi pikirannya.

"Ceritakan padaku~"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk perut Kyuhyun dari samping, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menemukan _appa_ di ruang kerjanya, dia tidak ada disana~"

"Hm. Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai halus rambut blonde Sungmin.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu disana."

"Apa?"

"Sebuah pigura."

"Sayang, _appa_ meletakkan banyak fotomu di meja kerjanya. Apanya yang aneh?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalnya.

"Bukan Kyunnie, itu bukan fotoku."

"Huh? Foto Sandeul?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan," jawab Sungmin sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di perut Kyuhyun.

"Bukan? Kalau bukan Sandeul siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sosok itu, tapi _appa_ merangkulnya dengan sangat erat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu pada _appa?_" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Em? Baiklah apa masalahnya?"

"Sosok itu seperti Kim Kibum!"

"_NE?_"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul terlihat berjalan mondar mandir sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Siwon, mulutnya terus mengeluarkan umpatan kasar membuat Siwon menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan untuk membela diri, bahkan saat Heechul menoyor kepalanya dengan keras Siwon hanya terdiam seperti seorang adik yang telah ketahuan berbuat salah hingga begitu takut pada kakak tertuanya.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan hidup, katakan padaku! Aku bisa mengirimmu ke tempat Ji Fan, setelah itu Ji Fan akan membunuhmu lagi disana! Lucu sekali kalau kau mati dua kali," ujar Heechul sengit.

Siwon diam, ini bukan candaan walau sejujurnya ini kalimat candaan.

"Katakan sesuatu bodoh! Jangan katakan kau mendadak bisu setelah menampar menantuku di hadapan banyak orang!"

Siwon membuka mulutnya namun kembali mengatup saat tak ada kata yang bisa dia ucapkan.

"Apa? Cepat katakan sesuatu sebelum aku benar-benar melayangkan sepasang sepatuku ke wajah sok tampanmu itu!"

Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya, Heechul mengatainya habis-habisan dan dia tak punya pembelaan untuk dirinya.

"Maaf~" hanya itu yang bisa Siwon ucapkan.

Heechul mengeluarkan udara dari hidungnya dengan hentakan keras, kakinya berhenti tepat di hadapan Siwon dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Apa? Minta maaf pada siapa kau? Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf, aku butuh penjelasan!"

"Tidak bisakah kau beri aku sedikit waktu untuk menyesali semuanya, _hyung._ Jangan terus mendesakku," keluh Siwon sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya terpejam erat seolah tengah mengistirahatkan jiwanya yang lelah.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Kau mau aku mengelus pelan kepalamu lalu membujukmu dengan kata-kata manis agar kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, begitu?"

Siwon membuka matanya lalu menatap lelah ke arah Heechul.

"Kau tidak mengerti _hyung~_"

"_Ya!_ Aku memang tidak mengerti, karena itu aku menyuruhmu mengatakan sesuatu!"

"Sungmin mungkin akan sangat marah padaku-"

"Bukan akan sangat marah, aku yakin dia benar-benar marah sekarang!"

"Aku berniat menjemputnya kesini, dengan niat memperbaiki hubungan kita karena tadi malam aku sudah membuatnya kesal. Tapi-"

Heechul menaikkan satu alisnya saat Siwon terlihat menahan suara selanjutnya untuk keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Saat aku muncul Sungmin tengah bersama anak itu, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku melihat Ji Fan dalam sosok bernama Kim Kibum itu, _hyung._ Aku tidak tahu, ini terjadi begitu saja dan aku-" Siwon menarik kuat rambutnya saat susunan-susunan perasaannya tak tersampaikan dengan baik lewat kata-katanya.

Heechul diam, dia sudah sedikit menduga hal inilah yang menjadi alasan Siwon berbuat lepas kendali seperti tadi.

"Aku menyesal _hyung,_ semuanya seolah menghilang setelah aku benar-benar menampar Sungmin, aku melihat Ji Fan meneteskan air mata di depanku, aku menyesal, aku minta maaf," racau Siwon sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak yakin Minnie berhenti menangis disana, kecuali Kyuhyun menjadikan Sandeul alasan agar Minnie berhenti menangis. Kau salah Siwon-ah, kau marah bahkan membentakku saat aku bersikap seolah-olah menghidupkan Ji Fan lewat Kibum, tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi sudah melebihi batas keterlaluan, kau bahkan menampar Sungmin di depan semua orang, itu tindakan paling memalukan yang pernah kau lakukan."

Siwon mengangguk, menyadari letak kesalahannya.

"Kau harus bicara pada Minnie, dia pasti sangat marah," ujar Heechul sambil meraih ponselnya.

Siwon hanya diam, menunnggu tindakan Heechul selanjutnya.

"Kyu?"

'_Ne, eomma. Wae?_'

"Apa Minnie baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat telepon?"

'Tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tak mau di ganggu.'

"Tapi Siwon harus bicara dengannya."

'Aku tak yakin dia mau bicara,' sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada ragu.

"Cobalah membujuknya~" pinta Heechul.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun namun Heechul samar-samar mendengar suara Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin dan Sungmin dengan keras kepala menolak Kyuhyun.

'_Eomma-_'

"Ya, _eomma_ mengerti. Kita bicara nanti dirumah saja," sela Heechul kemudian memutus _line _telepon.

"Bagaimana _hyung?_" tanya Siwon.

"Aku rasa kau sedang bermimipi di siang bolong kalau Sungmin mau bicara denganmu."

Siwon hanya bisa mendesah frustasi kemudian kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Siapkan alasan-alasan yang masuk akan untuk membujuknya nanti."

"Aku tak yakin dia mau meihatku sedikit saja."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Mommy_ kenapa _dad?_" tanya Sandeul saat melihat Sungmin tengah tertidur pulas di jok belakang.

Mereka baru bisa pergi dari sekolah setelah sekolah benar-benar sepi.

"_Mommy_ lelah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin lewat spion mobilnya.

"Kilain lagi cakit, Cannie mau pindah ke belakang boleh?"

Kyuhyun menatap putranya kemudian menggeleng minta maaf.

"Jangan, nanti _mommy_ bangun."

Sandeul hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Tadi Cannie beli _ice cleam_ banyak loh, _dad,_" ujar Sandeul berusaha membuat percakapan karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya berbicara seperlunya.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha antusias.

"_Ne,_ tadi Cannie juga mau belikan buat _mommy_ tapi gak jadi."

"Ya, kita bisa beli bersama dengan _mommy_ lain kali."

"Eum," Sandeul mengangguk singkat.

Sungmin sedang tidur, dan Kyuhyun juga sedang tidak asik diajak bicara, mau tidak mau Sandeul juga berhenti bicara.

Tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun bertanya apa yang akan Sandeul lakukan dengan ponselnya, namun sampai Sandeul berkutat dengan _game_ di ponsel Kyuhyun,_ daddy_nya tak memberi tanggapan apapun.

'Ah, Cannie jadi malac kalo gini,' batin Sandeul sambil menekan kuat-kuat tombol ponsel Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Mereka sampai di rumah saat Sandeul sudah mencapai separuh dari level final.

"_Cha,_ turun _baby._ _Daddy _harus menggendong_ mommy,_" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti Sandeul.

Putra kecilnya melompat turun dari jok mobil Kyuhyun kemudian menutup pintu mobil dengan pelan. Setelah itu, Sandeul kembali berkutat dengan ponsel Kyuhyun.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyesal di waktu bersamaan. Dia yakin Sandeul pasti bosan setengah mati saat harus berdiam diri sepanjang jalan.

"Anak baik," komentarnya saat melihat Sandeul sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kepala menunduk masih fokus bermain _game._

Pintu belakang mobil terbuka membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh kecil putranya.

Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjab pelan saat keluar dari mobil.

"Kenapa sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyusupkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang 'istri'nya.

"Mana Sandeul?"

"Sudah di dalam, kau harus makan sebelum kembali tidur," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk paham dan menyandarkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kyu, aku mau mandi air hangat. Aku lelah sekali~"

"Ya, kau akan mendapatkannya setelah makan dengan baik," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memutar matanya imajinatif.

"Aku tidak lapar," protesnya.

"Aku lapar dan kau harus menemaniku makan,"perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku mandi dulu saja."

"Ya, kita mandi bersama."

Sungmin langsung memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun tergelak lalu mengusap perut Sungmin.

"Aku berharap _baby_ segera punya _yeodongsaeng_ yang cantik seperti_ eomma_nya."

"Kyunnie~"

Ganti Kyuhyun yang memutar mata.

"Untuk beberapa alasan kadang aku menyesal menyuruhmu bersekolah. Privasi kita jadi terbatas," keluh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Aku suka sekolah."

"Baguslah," komentar Kyuhyun dengan senyum leganya.

"_Ne,_ tadi Cannie beli banyak _ice cream_ loh _beoji._"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat samar-samar mendengar suara cempreng Sandeul.

"Ada siapa di dalam?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik kepalanya dari baru Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Tidak tahu, aku tak melihat mobil siapapun di luar, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil kembali memimpin langkah.

"Di garasi?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak tahu sayang, aku belum memasukkan mobil ke kesana," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap waspada ke arah ruang keluarga dan mendapati Heechul, Siwon dan Hankyung tengah duduk santai sambil mendengar ocehan Sandeul.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum cantiknya.

Sungmin tak menjawab.

"_Ne, eomma._ Kami harus ganti baju dulu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sandeul agar putranya juga ikut mengganti baju.

"_Ne,_ kita makan malam bersama setelah kalian turun."

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kemudian melangkah sendiri menuju kamar, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sandeul buru-buru mengikuti Sungmin.

"Dia benar-benar marah _hyung,_" ucap Siwon saat Sungmin tak memandangnya sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar menempatkan tangannmu disana?" tanya Hankyung tak percaya.

Dia mendengar cerita Heechul namun tak menyangka jika Siwon benar-benar melakukan sesuai yang Heechul gambarkan.

"Dasar gila!" omel Hankyung.

"Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu_ hyung~_"

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk ikut turun menemui ayah dan mertuanya.

"Kalau bukan kau yang meminta, aku tak akan keluar sampai besok sekalipun," sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian meraih kepala Sungmin sebelum menempatkan satu ciuman manisnya di pelipis 'istri'nya.

"Aku tahu, kau terlalu mecintaiku sayang. Jadi kau tak akan melakukannya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyelipkan lengannya merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

"_Mommy!_ Duduk cini!" teriak Sandeul sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin yang masih menuruni tangga bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin, namun Sungmin tak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Duduk _chagi,_" ujar Heechul sambil menepuk kursi antara antara dia dan Sandeul yang tepat berhadapan dengan Siwon.

'Seperti sudah di rencanakan,' komentar Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Biar begitu, dia tetap duduk tenang dengan tampang datar tak berniat merespon suara Heecul yang menawarkan makanan kesukaan Sungmin.

"_Mommy_ kok diam caja cih?" tanya Sandeul.

Sungmin menatap putranya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, _baby~_" jawabnya pelan.

Sandeul yang masih belum percaya langsung menjulurkan dua lengannya pada Sungmin.

"Cannie mau duduk cama _mommy_ caja, tadi Cannie gak ada temen ngoblol di mobil,_ daddy _diam caja. Yacudah Cannie main_ game,_" adu Sandeul.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kecil dan mendudukkan Sandeul di pangkuannya, berusaha bersikap biasa saja di depan putra semata wayangnya.

"Ya, nanti _mommy_ akan cerita banyak hal sebelum kau tidur."

Sandeul tersenyum puas kemudian mencium pipi _mommy_nya.

"Cannie cayang cama _mommy,_ jangan cuka cedih," ujar Sandeul membuat perasaan bersalah makin mendominasi batin Siwon.

Entah kenapa walaupun Sungmin mengatakan kondisinya baik-baik saja, namun Sandeul tak merasa begitu.

"Tidak, _mommy_ tidak sedih sayang~ mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sandeul.

"Telcelah _mommy_ caja, yang penting di cuapi _mommy~_"

Sungmin tertawa pelan kemudian mengambil piring dan memilih makanan untuk Sandeul.

"_Mommy_ kok gak makan?" tanya Sandeul.

"Nanti saja," jawab Sungmin membuat Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yacudah Cannie caja yang cuapin_ mommy~_"

"Tidak usah, _mommy_ akan makan setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu," ujar Sungmin membuat Sandeul mau tak mau membuka mulutnya menerima suapan pertama dari Sungmin.

"Kau harus makan, Ming~" ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

Suasana makan malam bersama yang biasanya berlangsung ceria berubah hening saat semua yang ada di meja makan tak membuka suara sedikitpun. Bahkan si kecil Sandeul sejak awal hanya berdiam diri, melirik orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sekitarnya sambil menerima suapan demi suapan yang masuk ke bibir kecilnya.

"_Mommy_ cudah, Cannie cudah kenyang~" ujar Sandeul sambil menunjuk segelas air putih di depan Sungmin.

"Kenapa makan sedikit?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih ke depan bibir putranya.

Sandeul hanya menggeleng kemudian meneguk pelan air minumnya.

"Cudah, Cannie mau ke kamal caja," ucap Sandeul sambil memerosotkan tubuh kecilnya dari pangkuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sandeul untuk beberapa saat, ia mengerti putrannya memang kurang suka dengan situasi seperti ini.

"_Mommy_ temani _ne?_"

"Gak ucah, Cannie mau main game cendili caja," tolak Sandeul

"Biar _daddy_ nyalakan PS nya," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Gak ucah, Cannie bica kok nyalain cendidli. Cannie mau pinjem poncelnya _daddy_ caja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum konyol untuk beberapa saat.

'Sepertinya harus beli ponsel untuk Sandeul,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ada di kamar, mau_ daddy_ ambilkan?"

Sandeul kembali menggeleng.

"Cannie ambil cendili caja," tolak Sandeul lagi. Matanya menatap Sungmin kemudian melukiskan satu senyum kecil untuk _mommy_nya.

"Cannie ke kamal ya_ mom,_" pamitnya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum.

"_Ne,_ sebentar lagi _mommy_ menyusul."

Sandeul kembali melirik orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan ruang makan.

'Cannie gak cuka kalo cemuanya diam caja,' batin Sandeul lalu menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

Namun yang di dapatinya adalah situais yang sama, orang-orang di meja makan itu masih tetap saling membungkam mulut fokus dengan aktifitas makan mereka.

"Telepon Balo _hyung_ caja ah~" ucapnya pelan kemudian menaiki tangga dengan kaki lincahnya sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Sungmin tahu orang-orang di sekitarnya tengah menatap ke arahnya khususnya Siwon, namun _namja_ manis itu bersikap tak peduli seolah-olah dia hanya makan berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Min~"

Satu suara akhirnya terdengar. Sungmin bersyukur itu bukan Siwon. Kepalanya mendongak menatap ke arah Hankyung.

"Bisa temani _appa_ ngobrol sebentar?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan disana ia melihat 'suami' tampannya menganggukkan kepala seolah menyuruh Sungmin untuk setuju.

"_Ne,_" jawab Sungmin kemudian meneguk airnya minumya.

Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin mengikutinya ke serambi rumah.

Sungmin bersyukur ini bukan musim hujan. Duduk di serambi menikmati pemandangan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langit kota Seoul seakan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

"Duduk," ajak Hankyung sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin agar duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menurut, tak melakukan protes apapun karena kenyataannya ia memang tak punya masalah dengan Hankyung.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Hankyung membuka percakapan pertama setelah mereka duduk hampir sepuluh menit tanpa bicara.

"Baik _appa,_ tidak ada masalah," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Hankyung mengangguk paham kemudian meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sungmin hanya diam melihat apa yang akan Hankyung lakukan dengan selembar benda yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam dompet.

"Ini foto terakhir kami~" ujar Hankyung sambil menyerahkan selembar foto yang dia ambil dari dompetnya tadi.

Sungmin meraih foto itu kemudian menatapnya. Matanya kembali teralih ke wajah Hankyung setelah melihat siapa yang yang ada di foto itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin bilang sosok itu mirip Kim Kibum, aku tak tahu bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya," ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Heechul yang kini sudah berpindah duduk santai di ruang keluarga.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Apa Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Heechul.

"Ya, dia mengatakan kalau dia sungguh tak percaya bagaimana bisa _appa_ menamparnya hanya karena Kim Kibum."

Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan kalimat kekecewaan Sungmin agar Siwon tahu bagaimana kecewanya Sungmin dengan tindakan Siwon tadi.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku _appa,_ tapi untuk apa Kim Kibum berada dalam satu potret dengan _appa?_" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Sungmin tidak mengatakan kalau sosok itu _yeoja?_" tanya Heechul balik.

Kyuhyun mngerutkan keningnya seolah-olah mengingat kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sungmin tak mengatakan tentang _gender_nya sama sekali. Apakah itu _yeoja?_"

Heechul mengangguk.

"_Yeoja?_ Tapi Kim Kibum itu _namja._ Bagaimana bisa _yeoja?_" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Mereka hanya mirip Kyu, Sungmin terlalu dini menyimpulkan semuanya," ucap Siwon akhirnya.

Lagi. Kerutan kemali muncul di kening Kyuhyun.

"Itu foto _eomma_nya."

"_Mwo?_"

.

.

.

"Kau kenal siapa mereka?" tanya Hankyung sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sungmin menatap selembar foto di tangannya kemudian bibirnya bergerak pelan menyebut sosok-sosok yang ada di foto itu.

"Ini Han _appa,_ ini_ eomma,_ yang ini _appa_ –Siwon dan yang ini- " Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya saat matanya berhenti pada satu sosok cantik yang menjadi beban pikirannya hari ini.

"Seperti Kim Kibum~" lanjut Sungmin pelan.

Hankyung tersenyum kemudian meluruskan kakinya.

"_Appa_ tampan tidak di foto itu?" tanya Hankyung bercanda.

"Tampan," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil melihat wajah ayah mertuanya yang masih sama tampannya dengan wajah di dalam foto.

"Ya, _appa_mu juga tampan," tambah Hankyung namun Sungmin tak menanggapi itu.

Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa waktu namun Sungmin masih memfokuskan matanya pada sosok dalam foto yang lagi-lagi berdiri di samping Siwon. Jangan lupakan lengan Siwon yang merangkul posesif pinggang _yeoja_ itu.

'Dasar menyebalkan!' umpat Sungmin sambil memelototi foto itu tepat di wajah _yeoja_ yang ada di sebelah Siwon.

"Namanya Ji Fan~" ucap Hankyung membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Yeoja_ yang berdiri di sebelah _appa_mu, namanya Ji Fan," kata Hanyung memperjelas.

'Aku tidak peduli!' batin Sungmin namun kepalanya mengangguk menghargai penuturan_ appa_ mertuanya.

"Kau tahu? Dia _yeoja_ yang hebat."

'Ya, dia hebat. Karena secara tidak langsung semua masalah yang terjadi padaku hari ini gara-gara dia.'

"Dia salah satu putri kaisar China yang di buang keluarganya karena memilih _namja_ miskin yang mencintainya. Bodoh ya?" tanya Hankyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sangat," tanggap Sungmin penuh dendam.

Hankyung menatap wajah Sungmin kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia menikah dengan laki-laki itu satu hari sebelum ia melahirkan."

"Huh? Hamil diluar nikah?" tanggap Sungmin kaget.

"Tidak. _Appa_ yakin Tuhan menikahkan mereka sejak awal, mereka memiliki kisah cinta yang suci."

Sungmin mengangguk singkat, sedikit iba mendengar kisah cinta _yeoja_ tak beruntung itu.

"Dia meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkan bayinya."

Sungmin terkesiap kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hankyung.

"Apa-apaan? Mana ada cerita seperti itu? Menikah hanya satu hari? Kenapa dia benar-benar tidak punya keberuntungan?" ujar Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

Hankyung tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut halus Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia _yeoja_ paling beruntung di dunia. Menikah dengan laki-laki yang dia cintai dan memiliki seorang anak dari laki-laki yang dia cintai. Itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya."

Sungmin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah foto Ji Fan.

"Lihat, dia _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik kan?"

Sungmin terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengakui ucapan Hankyung.

"Ibu yang cantik akan melahirkan anak yang cantik."

Sungmin bertanya tanpa memutus pandangannya dari wajah Ji Fan.

"Apakah bayi mereka _yeoja?_"

"Tidak, bayi mereka _namja._ Karena ibunya orang China jadi namanya Chenmin, tapi ayahnya orang Korea jadi namanya Sungmin. Ayahnya bermarga Choi, kau tahu siapa nama bayi mereka Min?"

"Choi Sungmin?" tebak Sungmin seolah bertanya.

"Ya, Choi Sungmin," tegas Hankyung sambl tertawa pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi pertanyaan sesungguhnya di dalam kepalanya.

'CHOI SUNGMIN?'

Sungmin cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya.

"Choi Sungmin?" ulangnya dengan wajah pias.

"_Ne,_ Choi Sungmin. Nama yang bagus kan?"

Bola mata Sungmin mendadak bergerak-gerak gelisah, otaknya berputar keras menilik kemballi cerita konyol Hankyung sebelum matanya kembali terarah ke wajah Ji Fan.

"Apa laki-laki miskin itu bernama Choi Siwon?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara gemetar.

Hankyung tak menjawab, matanya bergerak memandang selembar foto yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

"Ya, _namja_ itu bernama Choi Siwon."

PRANG!

Sungmin merasa kepalanya di jatuhi ribuan kaca. Darahnya seolah mengalir cepat keluar dari tubunya membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang karena harus bekerja ekstra memompa darah agar Sungmin masih bisa bertahan dengan hidupnya. Darah seolah makin menjauh membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak pelan, pelan, pelan dan pelan hingga gelap benar-benar menyambar kesadaran Sungmin.

"Sungmin!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Mommy_ bangun _mommy~_ hiks~ bangun~"

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin sambil mengompres kening 'istri'nya dengan air dingin.

"_Mommy_ bangun~"

Heechul hanya bisa memijat pelan kaki Sungmin.

"Aku sudah benar-benar menggunakan teknik terhalus untuk memberitahu Sungmin~" ujar Hankyung sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung~_" sahut Siwon.

"_Mommy_ bangun _mommy~_" Sandeul terus memanggil Sungmin sambil menangis, kepalanya berada di atas perut Sungmin.

"_Baby,_ jangan menangis seperti itu nanti_ mommy_ sedih," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata Sandeul yang membasahi baju Sungmin.

"_Mommy_ kok gak bangun-bangun cih? Hiks~ _mommy~_"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"_Mommy~_"

"_Baby-ya,_ jangan menangis nanti _mommy_ tidak mau bangun," ujar Heechul membuat Sandeul langsung menghentikan tangisnya.

Tubuh kecilnya langsung duduk tegak, menatap Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"_Mommy,_ Cannie cudah gak nangic, kok gak mau bangun cih?" ucap Sandeul ngotot.

"Sssttt," Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mengisyaratkan Sandeul untuk tidak berisik.

Sandeul langsung mengangguk paham.

"_Mommy?_" panggil Sandeul.

"Sssttt!"

"Bukan _daddy!_ _Mommy_nya bangun!" omel Sandeul sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersadar dan buru-buru melihat Sungmin yang tengah mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Sudah merasa baikan hm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya langsung terjawab saat matanya bertatap dengan mata teduh Siwon.

"_Appa?_" panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lalu berdiri dari posisinya memberi ruang agar Siwon bisa duduk di dekat Sungmin.

"_Appa~_" Sungmin kembali memanggil Siwon seolah menyuruh Siwon berada di dekatnya.

"_Ne,_ _appa_ disini _chagi,_" sahut Siwon sambil meraih tangan Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya.

"_Mommy, mommy_ kok nangis?" tanya Sandeul sambil mengusap air yang keluar dari mata Sungmin dengan telapak tangan kecilnya. Boch berusia 4 tahun itu menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menangis.

Sungmin tak bisa menjawab apapun, yang dia lakukan pertama kali saat Siwon sudah berada di sebelahnya adalah memeluk tubuh _appa_nya sambil menangis kuat-kuat dengan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Siwon tidak bisa tidak ikut menangis, melihat Sungmin seperti itu Siwon ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"_Appa_ yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis. Perasaan bersalah mendominasi pikirannya membuatnya tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat melihat Sungmin menangsi sekeras itu adalah menggendong Sandeul ke luar kanar sebelum putra kecilnya itu menangis lebih keras daripada Sungmin.

Walaupun melanggar janji, Siwon bersyukur bisa memberitahu semuanya pada Sungmin. Semuanya akan menjadi jelas malam ini juga.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Hyuuuunggggg!_"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk tengah berlari dengan tas punggung menggantung di bahunya. Di belakangnya terlihat Yesung ikutan berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin agak kesal. Jujur dia bingung, jam masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, dan dia memang datang telat pagi ini.

"Menunggumu _hyung,_ tadi aku dan Yesung _hyung_ sepakat mau mengunjungimu kalau kau tidak masuk," kata Eunhyuk.

'Baik sekali dua bocah ini,' batin Sungmin.

"Aku terlambat, tadi masih harus menemui ketua kedisiplinan. Dasar anak bodoh! Ayo ke kelas," ajak Sungmin.

Yesung menengok pipi Sungmin lalu menusuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa sih?" kesal Sungmin.

"Masih sakit ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang kemarin~" kata Yesung sambil membuat gerakan menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Oh, tidak kok!"

"Gara-gara Kim Kibum nih!" sungut Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, jangan berurusan dengan anak itu lagi, aku sudah berjanji pada Kyunnie~" ujar Sungmin membuat Yesung dan Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi panggilan untuk Cho _seonsaengnim,_ Kyunnie ya?" goda Eunhyuk sambil berbisik pelan.

Sungmin langsung menatap sinis dua sosok di sebelahnya, namun Yesung dan Eunhyuk malah cekikikan tak jelas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya satu suara yang langsung Sungmin kenali.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk melirik ragu ke arah pemilik suara sambil mengulum bibir mereka agar tak tertawa.

"Kami terlambat _seonsaengnim,_" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Masuk kelas sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada _morning kiss_ ya _hyung?_" goda Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun langsung memelototkan matanya.

"Sudah dirumah," jawab Sungmin lalu melangkah ke kelasnya sebelum Yesung ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"Sungmin-ah tunggu!"

"Panggil aku _hyung!_"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku memanggil_ hyung_ kok!"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Hyuk! Yesung-ah, panggil aku hyung cepat!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah 3 orang murid yang salah satunya merangkap sebagai 'istri'nya.

"Teman yang baik."

.

.

.

Setelah berpikir segala konsekuensi yang akan Sungmin terima akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan ikut Eunhyuk dan Yesung ke kantin.

Lagipula tadi pagi ia bangun kesiangan dan perutnya benar-benar belum diisi.

"Tuh! Itu kan Sungmin_-sshi,_ kupikir dia sudah tak punya muka untuk muncul di sekolah."

"Yang kemarin itu keras sekali loh! Kalau aku yang di tampar sudah pasti pingsan! Kim Kibum pasti senang sekali kemarin."

"Kemarin Cho _seonsaengnim_ yang menyelamatkan dia, padahal Sungmin_-sshi_ sinis sekali pada Cho _seonsaengnim._"

"Ah, lagi-lagi Cho_ seonsaengnim_ yang berpihak pada Sungmin_-sshi._ Dasar Sungmin_-sshi_ nya saja yang tak tahu terimakasih."

Yesung mendengar grasak-grusuk mulut berisik di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba ucapan Eunhyuk untuk menakuti-nakuti sekumpulan _yeoja_ bermulut besar kemarin melintas di kepalanya.

Dengan memsang wajah datar ala Kim Jongwoon , Yesung menatap ke arah _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

"Tutup mulut kalian sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan tempurung kura-kuraku!"

Eunhyuk yang tengah minum _softdrink _nyaris tersedak mendengar ancaman Yesung.

"_Ya!_ Apa sih!" omel _yeoja-yeoja_ itu balik.

Sungmin nyaris tertawa namun menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Ancaman jenis apa itu?

"Berhenti bergosip! Seperti tidak tahu aturan saja! Jangan bersikap seperti tidak pernah di didik orang tua kalian!" balas Yesung membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ itu bungkam.

Eunhyuk langsung tertawa.

"Dasar Kim Jongwoon!"

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menatap antrian yang mulai sepi.

"Kau lapar kan?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang mengantri~"

"Tidak, tidak usah! Aku saja yang mengantri."

"Aku juga mau makan."

"Ya, aku akan mengantri dua porsi," ujar Sungmin membuat Yesung melongo.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" omel Eunhyuk.

Yesung hanya menatap Sungmin yang sudah berjalan ke tumpukan nampan lalu melirik kesal ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Dia sendiri yang mau, Hyuk!"

Sungmin bergerak meraih dua nampan karena perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi. Namun gerakan tangannya berhenti saat seseorang juga bergerak mengambil nampan yang sama dengannya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kibum sedang menyunggingkan senyum sinis ke arahnya.

'Kenapa sih dengan orang ini?' batin Sungmin gusar.

Mata _foxy_nya mengerling tajam ke arah Kibum, aura hitam langsung melingkupi dua _namja_ cool Elpheu_ International High School_ itu. Sungmin menegaskan dalam hatinya bahwa _eomma_nya sungguh berbeda dengan sosok menyebalkan di hadapannya ini. _Eomma_nya hebat dan cantik bukan kekanakan dan menyebalkan seperti Kibum.

Beberapa orang terlihat bersiap melerai jika terjadi perkelahian nantinya.

Sungmin yang benar-benar jengah dengan sikap Kibum langsung menarik kasar nampan itu dari tangan Kibum namun Kibum masih setia memasang senyum menyebalkan.

"_Annyeong_ nyonya CHO Sungmin!"

Nada suara Kibum yang sengaja di tinggikan itu membuat semua penghuni kantin menoleh kaget ke arah Kibum yang masih saja tersenyum sinis dan Sungmin yang tersentak kaget.

'Sial!'

**TBC**

**Annyeonggggg~**

**Muncul lagi nih author sarap. Gyahahahaha. Tapi biarpun sarap begini aku mencintai kalian dan kalian harus bersyukur di cintai orang sarap *kumat***

**Oke lupakan! Chapter 14 sudah datang~~~~**

**Ada yang nunggu? *adaaaaaaaaa* #ah senangnya~ *tanya sendiri di jawab sendiri* LOL**

**Oiya, ada yang tanya ini FF sampe chapter berapa. Kenapa tanya begitu? Udah mau pisah ya sama aku? T_T Aku belum tahu ini sampe chapter berapa tapi bentar lagi ending kok. Sabar yah? Alurnya terlalu sinetron banget ya? Maaffffff~ *bow***

**Errrr- buat yang minta Sibum, tolong baca a/n di chapter 12 ya. Aku gak bisa bikin Siwon sama Kibum (Korea) bersatu karena dari awal Siwon memang saya pasangkan dengan Kibum (China) a.k.a Ji Fan sebagai eomma Sungmin. Ayolah sayang, aku gak mau bikin Bang Won yang tampan dan suka sentuh-sentuh semua member itu jadi tua-tua keladi. Siwon setengah abad dan Kibum 16 tahun, 34 tahun selisihnya dan itu aja masih lebih tua 12 tahun dari usai anak Siwon alias Sungmin. Apa jadinya coba? Jadi aku gak bisa memenuhi itu. Maaf ya sayang. Lain kali aja Sibumnya, oke?**

**Yasudah, selanjutnya terimaksih banyak buat my lovely readers. Cinta banget deh sama kalian! *tebar kisseu* maaf buat typo yang bertebaran~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 15**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

**FLASHBACK**

Hari menenggelamkan sang surya menyambut cahaya redup rembulan yang menggantikan cahaya surya menerangi langit kota Seoul. Gedung Elpheu _International High School_ terlihat sepi setelah murid-murid meninggalkan sekolah sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

Elpheu _International High School_ sempat gempar beberapa jam tadi karena insiden antara Choi Sungmin dan ayahnya – Choi Siwon. Namun, hal itu perlahan menyurut dan mengembalikan kesadaran murid-murid itu untuk segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan melanjutkan pembahasan itu besok.

Diantara suasana lengang itu nampak seorang _namja_ berkulit putih salju tengah berjalan santai di koridor sambil menenteng beberapa buku. Pasca kejadian Siwon menampar Sungmin tadi, Kibum langsung melarikan diri ke perpustakaan. Jujur dia sedikit terkejut melihat tindakan Siwon pada Sungmin, namun dalam tetap saja dia tersenyum akan hal itu.

'Itu setimpal kok. Si sombong itu tidak akan pernah sadar jika tak mendapat perlakuan memalukan dari ayahnya sendiri.' Itu yang Kibum ujarkan saat Donghae bertanya bagaimana perasaan Kibum setelah melihat Siwon menampar Sungmin karena membelanya.

Langkahnya yang sangat pelan bahkan tak menimbulkan suara itu menandakan bahwa sosok itu tengah fokus dengan salah satu buku yang tengah di bawanya. Sampai sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalnya menginterupsi langkah sekaligus kegiatannya. Ditolehkanlah kepalanya ke arah pintu bercat coklat bertuliskan nama guru matematikanya –Cho Kyuhyun. Dahinya mengernyit saat mendengar 3 suara berbeda dari dalam ruangan Kyuhyun yang pintunya tak tertutup rapat.

"Siapa yang bertamu ke ruangan Cho _seonsaengnim_ di jam-jam seperti ini?" gumam Kibum berniat mengintip ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Tepat saat kakinya akan melangkah mendekati pintu, Kibum langsung mundur dan mencari tempat bersembunyi saat mendengar langkah mendekat ke arah pintu.

Matanya membulat kaget melihat 3 sosok berbeda yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Seorang _namja_ kecil yang Kibum sempat tahu adalah putra dari Kyuhyun terlihat nyaman dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, di sebelah Kyuhyun terlihat seorang _namja_ berseragam sama dengannya memiliki gumpalan blonde di atas kepalanya tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu dan Kyuhyun terlihat melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang _namja_ di sebelahnya.

"_Daddy,_ kok _mommy_ melem cih?" tanya sosok kecil dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, mommy_ mengantuk," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membimbing langkah Sungmin yang sempoyongan karena masih setengah tidur.

"_Mommy~ mommy_ kok melem cih? Cannie gak ada temen ngoblol _mommy~_" rengek Sandeul sambil berusaha merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menepuk pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan _baby,_ nanti _mommy_ bangun," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ukh! _Mommy_ nakal!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencium kepala Sungmin yang bersandar di bahunya.

"_Ne, mommy_ nakal dan _daddy_ sudah menghukumnya."

"Macak di hukum _poppo_ cih?" protes Sandeul tak terima.

Sandeul dan Kyuhyun terus saja berbicara tak menyadari degup jantung Kibum yang tengah berdegup kelewat batas akibat _shock_ berlebih.

"A-apa? Sungmin-_sshi? Mommy?_"

Kibum masih bertahan di posisinya, otaknya berpikir keras dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Terkejut, tak percaya namun terselip perasaan senang di hati Kibum. Kartu mati Sungmin berada di genggamannya.

Satu senyum penuh ejekan terlukis di bibir Kibum.

"Habis kau orang sombong!"

**FLASHBACK END**

'Tenang Cho Sungmin, tenang~' batin Sungmin.

"Terkejut?" tanya Kibum sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh ejekannya.

"Untuk?" tanya Sungmin balik tak kalah mengejek.

Berhadapan dengan _namja_ 16 tahun seperti Kibum bukan seleranya, berbeda dengan Kibum yang rasanya ingin sekali meremas tampang menantang Sungmin itu. Sudah ketahuan belangnya-pun Sungmin masih terlihat se-sok itu.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan hidupmu. _Married by Accident_ mungkin, tapi rasanya konyol sekali melihat remaja sepertimu sudah menikah dan memiliki anak berusia 4 tahun."

"HAH!" pekikan keras puluhan siswa itu seolah menegaskan bagaimana terkejutnya mereka setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Apa-apaan? Kadang aku merasa Kibum_-sshi_ terlalu sering mencari masalah dengan Sungmin-_sshi._"

"Gila! Ini gila! Apa katanya?"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo _shock._ Darimana orang menyebalkan itu tahu?

Sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian meletakkan nampannya, dua tangannya langsung menyilang di depan dada dengan anggunnya. Pandangannya terarah sejurus ke arah Kibum.

"Kau mau membuat lelucon Kibum-_sshi?_ Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak ada bedanya ya dengan mereka-mereka yang bermulut besar. Kau pikir keluarga Choi sehina apa sampai putranya yang gay ini harus hamil di luar nikah? Seharusnya kau berkaca dulu, siapa yang lebih hina. Aku atau mulut besarmu itu?"

"Sudah jelas bersalah masih saja berkilah kau! Penipu sepertimu tak pernah ada harganya di mataku!" balas Kibum sengit.

"Oh! Kau berpikir bahwa aku ingin terlihat berharga di depan matamu? Memangnya kau siapa? Apa kau atau kalian pernah bertanya siapa aku? Kalian pikir aku tak berani merobek mulut besar kalian yang selalu seenaknya menilaiku. Tapi beruntung, aku yang 22 tahun ini malas mengurus bocah labil macam kalian, terutama kau Kim Kibum! Jangan sok tinggi di hadapanku, seujung kuku-pun aku tak merasa kau pantas untuk kulihat! Sok penting!" omelan Sungmin yang terdengar seperti sindiran tajam sekaligus pembongkaran statusnya itu sontak membuat heboh seluruh peghuni kantin bahkan murid-murid yang berada di luar kantin dan tak sengaja mendengar hal itu.

Sungmin sengaja menyenggol keras bahu Kibum yang terlihat masih tergugu di tempatnya. Kibum sungguh tak menyangka kalau Sungmin bukanlah namja sebayanya.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku tak tahu siapa yang hobi sekali membuat sensasi!"

"_YA!_ Aku butuh air minum!"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyusul Sungmin.

Dengan sengaja Eunhyuk menyenggol keras bahu Kibum.

"Dasar sok penting!" ejeknya.

Yesung mengikuti Eunhyuk namun tak menyenggol bahu Kibum, ia hanya mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Kibum kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu kau iri pada Sungmin-ah. Tapi kusarankan, sebaiknya iri dengan orang-orang yang sepadan denganmu, jangan terlalu tinggi. Oke?" bisik Yesung lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kibum sebelum berjalan keluar kantin.

'Sial!' batin Kibum kemudian mealngkah gusar meninggalkan kantin dengan menahan malu setengah mati.

"Anaknya juga siapa?"

"Yang aku bingungkan Sungmin_-sshi_ hamil? Hamil apanya? Aduh!"

Kehebohan masih terus terjadi kantin. Oh! Rasanya_ yeoja-yeoja_ itu harus melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut tentang ini.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?" teriak Eunhyuk sambil berlari kecil berusaha menyamai langkah panjang dan terburu yang Sungmin lakukan dengan kakinya.

"Hyuk, dia butuh sendiri. Berhenti mengikutinya!" Yesung ikut berteriak dari belakang Eunhyuk berusaha menghentikan tindakan selalu ikut campur Eunhyuk yang tak kenal situasi.

"Aku takut Sungmin_ hyung_ berpikir ini perbuatan kita~" erang Eunhyuk membuat Yesung memelototkan matanya seolah memberi syarat agar Eunhyuk tak bersikap seolah tahu semua hal tentang Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengatupkan bibirnya lalu menoleh ke orang-orang yang tengah menatap bingung ke arah dia maupun tubuh Sungmin yang sudah di telan ujung koridor menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Apa yang kalian lihat!" bentak Eunhyuk sebal.

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang Sungmin_-sshi._ Kami yakin kau dan Yesung_-sshi_ tahu banyak tentang Sungmin_-sshi._"

Yesung langsung melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah yeoja _ngotot_ yang malah berdiri menantang ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini ya! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Ingin tahu tapi tidak pakai kata 'tolong katakan'. Kau pikir orang gila mana yang mau memberitahu orang yang jauh lebih gila sepertimu!"

"Tapi secara tidak langsung kalian mendukung ketidakdisiplinan di sekolah ini. Kalian tahu dari awal kalau Sungmin_-sshi_ sudah menikah kan? Aku akan mengadukan kalian kepada Kepala Sekolah Kim. Seharusnya kalian berpikir dua kali untuk berteman dengan Sungmin-_sshi._ Kalau Kepala Sekolah Kim dengar soal ini, bersiap saja keluar dari sekolah bersama sahabat baik kalian itu."

Yesung dan Eunhyuk bersamaan mengangkat lengannya untuk berkacak pinggang di depan _yeoja _itu.

"Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan sebelum kau belum benar-benar di tendang dari sekolah ini. Ayo pergi _hyung!_" ajak Eunhyuk.

"_Ya!_ Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu bodoh!"

Orang-orang di sekitar _yeoja_ ngotot itu langsung ikutan meradang.

"Jangan berteriak kalau kau tidak mendapat informasi sedikitpun!"

"Daripada kau berdiri dan berteriak seperti orang bodoh, kejar Sungmin_-sshi._ Dia keruangan Kyuhyun _seonaengnim_ tadi."

"APA?"

Lupakan kehebohan yang terjadi di kantin atau sepanjang koridor sialan itu.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa berkas tentang kondisi pasiennya, terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bantingan pintu di ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan suaranya saat melihat Sungmin-lah yang muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu sampai murid kesayanganmu itu tahu sesuatu tentang kita?"

"Tahu tentang kita?"

"Ya, tentang kita. Tentang aku yang sudah menikah muda dengan tuduhan hamil di luar nikah!"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, berkasnya tergantung di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke meja kerjanya saat tubuhnya berdiri dengan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa? Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Kau pikir remaja 16 tahun mana yang lebih menyebalkan daripada Kim Kibum. Kau tahu dia meninggikan nada suaranya saat dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Nyonya Cho! Darimana dia tahu?"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya berniat bicara namun kembali mengatupkan bibirnya saat tak ada jawaban yang mampu dia berikan pada Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin dia meluangkan waktu konyolnya seperti Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya untuk mencari informasi tentangku!"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari nada bicara Sungmin seolah memnuntut jawaban untuknya langsung ikut meradang.

"Jadi kau datang menemuiku, membanting pintu sekeras itu hanya untuk menuduhku?"

Ganti Sungmin yang mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Pakai aturan pragmatikmu saat berbicara tadi. Secara tidak langsung kau menuduhku, Ming! Kau pikir aku kekurangan pekerjaan hingga harus menemui Kim Kibum dan menceritakan semuanya? Kau pikir apa yang bisa aku dapatkan dari itu selain masalah?"

Bahu Sungmin perlahan merosot saat menyadari tindakan bodohnya. Entah kenapa dia berpikir Kyuhyun yang teledor dalam hal ini padahal bisa saja kan ada hal lain di luar kendali mereka yang menyebabkan semuanya seperti sekarang.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kaget."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan kemudian ikut mengendurkan wajahnya yang sempat ikut menegang dengan emosi. _Namja_ jangkung itu bergerak pelan meninggalkan mejanya untuk menghampiri sang 'istri' kemudian menempatkan tubuh hangatnya di depan tubuh istrinya dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa Kyu, semua orang mendengarnya. Mereka pasti akan mencari tahu."

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika mendengar langkah tergesa beberapa orang menuju pintunya.

"Tunggu, kau belum mengunci pintunya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun kemudian berlari ke arah pintu dan menguncinya tepat saat seseorang berusaha membukanya dari luar.

"OH! Dikunci!" seru salah satu orang dari luar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut wajah gugup Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat seperti pencuri yang sedang di kepung. Tenang sayang, tidak akan terjadi apapun."

Sungmin mengumpat dalam hatinya Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum dengan tampannya di situasi genting seperti ini.

"Tidak lucu!" balas Sungmin sengit.

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt**

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Sungmin saat merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat layar ponselnya.

"_Eomma,_" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menerima panggilan.

"_Yeoboseyo._"

'Dimana kau?'

"Ruanganku _eomma,_ kenapa?"

'Cepat ke ruangan_ eomma_ dan urusi murid-murid mengerikan yang sudah pasti menurut pada perintahmu lalu katakan pada mereka untuk pergi dari pintu ruanganku.'

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Maaf _eomma,_ aku tak bisa keluar. Sungmin juga sedang bersembunyi di ruanganku."

Ganti Heechul yang mengerang frustasi diseberang.

'_Eomma_ sudah melihat rekaman CCTV koridor di depan ruanganmu.'

"Lalu? Apa _eomma_ menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'Ya. Apa kalian pulang paling akhir kemarin?'

"Ya, aku sudah memastikan tidak ada siswa yag masih berkeliaran disekolah. Mungkin hanya beberapa guru dan petugas-petugas yang sedang lembur atau berjaga 24 jam."

'Bagaimana dengan perpustakaan?'

"Tidak –maksudku aku tak memeriksa sejauh itu. Mereka cukup jauh dari ruanganku _eomma,_ jadi tak mungkin kurasa."

'Itulah keteledoranmu. Kim Kibum berada di belakang kalian tepat saat kalian keluar ruangan untuk pulang. Kau tidak sadar kan?'

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ya, itu keteledoranku dan aku tak sadar itu,_ eomma~_"

'Tidak ada cara lain, kalian harus mengakui semuanya di upacara besok!'

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan aneh kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kenapa? Apa kata _eomma?_"

"Mereka juga meneror di depan pintu ruangan _eomma, eomma _juga mengatakan kalau Kim Kibum tepat berada di belakang kita saat kita keluar bersama dari ruanganku. Dan point pentingnya_ eomma_ menyuruh kita untuk ikut upacara besok."

"Huh? Upacara apa?"

"Upacara untuk mengakui status kita. Persiapkan dirimu sayang~" ujar Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin buru-buru meraih lengan Kyuhyun saat 'suami' tampannya berniat membuka pintu.

"Kita harus keluar Ming, jangan membuat kita terlihat seperti orang yang telah melakukan perbuatan yang merugikan negara. Ayo!"

Sungmin menatap ragu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan remaja-remaja 16 tahun. Bukankah mereka sangat menyebalkan untukmu?" kata Kyuhyun seolah memberi motivasi pada Sungmin agar keluar dari tempurungnnya.

"_Geurae,_" jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun langsung meraih bahu Sungmin dalam rangkulannya.

"Bernapas dengan baik, jangan gugup," ujar Kyuhyun saat tangannya bergerak memutar kunci pintu.

"_Ne,_" jawab Sungmin sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

CKLEK!

"Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim!_"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah ramah mengabaikan fakta bahwa murid-muridnya tengah melotot _shock _dengan mulut menganga lebar melihat Kyuhyun muncul bersama Sungmin dengan lengan tersampir manis dibahu Sungmin.

"_Maldwae andwae~_" lirih mereka nyaris bersamaan.

Sungmin melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah _yeoja-yeoja_ mengerikan di hadapannya, senyum kemenangannya mendadak tersungging saat melihat wajah menyedihkan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

"Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim,_ katakan bahwa Cho yang dimaksud Kibum-_sshi_ bukan Anda," salah satu dari mereka akhirnya membuka suara.

Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum manis.

"Lebih baik sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas, semuanya akan di jelaskan besok pagi. _Arraseo?_"

_OH MY!_

'Dasar penebar feromon!' umpat Sungmin saat melihat mata _yeoja-yeoja_ di hadapan Kyuhyun seolah penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Siapa yang tahan melihat senyum tampan 'suami'nya.

"_Ne, seonsaengnim._"

Bubar. Mereka bubar dengan menjadi anak baik hanya karena permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau~"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"_Ya~_ kenapa menatapaku begitu, Ming?"

"Kau sudah seperti buaya! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar nada bicara Sungmin.

"Jangan katakan kau cemburu pada remaja 16 tahun?"

Sungmin langsung menyentak lengan Kyuhyun dari bahunya kemudian melangkah gusar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin efek berteman dengan remaja 16 tahun," gumam Kyuhyun saat mengingat duo konyol Yesung dan Eunhyuk sebagai teman Sungmin.

"Dasar tidak peka!" sungut Sungmin sambil terus melangkah ke kelasnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kau berbohong kan? Aku mengerti kalau kau tak suka pada Sungmin_-sshi,_ Kibum-ah. Tapi jangan menuduhnya seperti itu."

Kibum melayangkan pandangan sinisnya ke arah sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lee Donghae, kalau kau tidak percaya padaku terserah! Tapi aku benar-benar melihat mereka bersama!"

"Cho _seonsaengnim?_ Aku tak berpikir itu benar, Sungmin_-sshi_ terlihat tak suka pada Cho _seonsaengnim._ Apalagi kau bilang mereka sudah punya anak. Siapa yang hamil?" tanya Donghae sambil memicingkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu _Male Pregnant?_ Namja Hamil? Orang sombong itu mengaku sendiri secara tidak langsung tadi."

"Ahahahahahhahahhhh! Berarti mereka punya kelainan hormon."

"Pintar!" sahut Kibum geram.

"Huh?" Donghae melongo sok.

"Aku serius Lee Donghae! Itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Tapi Kibummie, Sungmin_-sshi_ tidak cocok menjadi ibu, dia galak, dingin dan menyebalkan tapi aku menyukainya," kata Donghae dengan tampang _playboy_nya.

"Puaskan rasa sukamu sebelum Cho _seonsaengnim_ benar-benar mematahkan lehermu seperti apa dikatakan sosok yang kau suka itu setiap mengancamku!" dengus Kibum.

"Tapi dia benar-benar 6 tahun di atas kita, aku tak yakin dia mau padaku, Kibummie~"

"Aku tak mau mengurusi soal patah hati sialanmu itu!"

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya saat Kibum tak menatap ke arahnya.

'Jauh berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Dia selalu mendengarkanku dulu,' batin Donghae sambil mengenang indahnya persahabatan mereka dulu yang justru Donghae rusak sendiri.

"Apa? Kau menyesal berteman denganku?" tebak Kibum tepat sasaran.

Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, hanya saja kau terlalu galak padaku. Tidak perah mendengarkan keluhanku-"

"Hidupku juga penuh keluhan, jangan mengeluh padaku," sahut Kibum malas.

"Kau mendapat beasiswa sekolah disini, sementara Choi eum –maksudku Cho Sungmin masih harus membayar. Kau lebih beruntung Kibummie~" ujar Donghae berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Ya, tapi uang mereka tak akan berkurang hanya karena membayar itu. Uang mereka akan habis jika Choi Siwon memebeli seluruh tanah di dunia," tukas Kibum melantur.

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, suatu saat kau bisa menjadi orang yang sukses. Berhenti iri dengan orang lain~"

Kibum langsung melayangkan tatapan sinisnya tepat ke mata Donghae.

"Aku tahu. Aku sadar tapi hanya pura-pura bodoh, kau hanya mereasa tidak adil dengan Sungmin_-sshi,_ makanya kau memusuhinya. Sebenarnya sih, orang hidup itu tidak ada yang sempurna. Sungmin_-sshi_ kaya tapi dia angkuh, itu nilai negatifnya. Mungkin saja banyak kekurangan yang lainnya."

"Kudengar dia tidak punya ibu," sahut Kibum pelan.

"Nah! Kau lebih beruntung karena masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap."

Kibum menghela napas, baru kali ini Donghae berani menasihatinya bahkan menyampaikan uneg-unegnya.

"Ya, mungkin aku yang terlalu ambisius."

Donghae tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kibum.

"Belajar nerima semua yang kau miliki."

Kibum hanya mengangguk singkat. Tak ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya butuh di ajari Lee Donghae yang kekanakan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana _hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk saat Sungmin sudah kembali ke kelasdengan wajah datar mengabaikan grasak-grusuk mulut bebek teman sekelasnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau benar-benar sudah menikah dan punya anak ya?" siapa lagi yang berani bertanya sefrontal itu kalau bukan Joon.

Sungmin hanya melirikkan ekor matanya dengan sinis sambil mengatakan dalam hatinya agar sabar menghadapi bocah kurang kerjaan seperti Joon.

"Ya, apa kau berniat menjadi selingkuhan sekaligus orang tua tiri untuk putraku?" tanya Sungmin sinis membuat Joon langsung mencebik malas.

"Marga pasanganmu Cho kan? Benar kau dengan Cho _seonsaengnim?_"

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sepakat menutup rapat mulut mereka atau memberi alibi setiap ada yang menanyakan tentang siapa Cho yang dimaksud Kibum sebagai pasangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak jawab?"

"_YA!_ Kau ini sudah seperti yeoja saja!" sembur Yesung sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya seolah-olah mengancam Joon.

"Apa-apaan Yesung itu, sejak kapan dia jadi segalak itu?" gerutu Joon sambil kembali duduk tenang di mejanya.

KRIIIIINGGGGG!

"WOH!"

"Hei! ini bel pulang kan? Kita dipulangkan lebih awal?"

"Iya ya. Ini bel pulang."

Yesung menatap Sungmin yang tengah duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mejanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin menghela napas.

"Ya," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kepala Sekolah Kim –eum maksudku mertuamu berniat mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Ck! Bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"Besok akan ada upacara khusus untuk pengakuan statusku dengan Kyunnie."

"_MWO?_"

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!" sembur Sungmin.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung menyumpal mulut mereka dan melirikkan mata mereka ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah memasang tampang seolah bertanya –apa yang Sungmin katakan padamu?

"Lihat kan? Mereka menatap kalian seperti kumpulan piranha menanti daging dilemparkan."

Yesung meringis kecil membenarkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita bicara setelah mereka semua pergi."

"Ya, karena aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ujar Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

'Huh? Bertanya apa?' batin Eunhyuk setengah gugup.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam ruang kelas Sungmin mulai kehilangan penghuni. Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin masih berada disana.

Eunhyuk tengah melihat-lihat situasi diluar kelas, memeriksa agar tak ada satu orang penguntitpun yang akan menguping pembicaraan mereka nantinya.

"Aman?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian berlari kecil menuju bangkunya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang lebih dulu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat sudah duduk di bangkunya.

Yesung langsung menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya silahkan," tukas Eunhyuk sambil memutar matanya.

"Ehm. Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa kau masih harus mengakui status kalian di depan semua orang. Dengan kau membongkar soal usiamu saja, mereka sudah cukup mengerti kan? Tidak ada yang salah dengan orang yang sudah menikah di usia 22 tahun. Jadi biarkan saja mereka mencari tahu sendiri," ujar Yesung menyampaikan argumennya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. _Harabeoji dan Halmeoni_ –ah maksudku orang tua Kepala Sekolah Kim membangun sekolah ini dengan susah payah, mencapai citra seperti sekarang tidak mudah. Dan dengan adanya masalahku ini, bisa saja merusak semuanya. Aku tidak mau hal seperti ini terjadi. Jalan satu-satunya hanya itu. Lagipula siapa yang mendapatkan cap pembuat sensasi kalau bukan aku?"

"Ya, mereka memang punya catatan yang cukup panjang hanya untuk membuat_ nickname_ yang bagus untukmu, hyung," ujar Eunhyuk sambil terkikik sendiri.

Sungmin mendengus kecil menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung,_ aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah Kim Kibum setelah kau mengatakan soal usiamu. Dia benar-benar pucat pasi tadi," tambah Eunyuk sambil kembali terkikik sendiri.

"Dia memang kelewat menyebalkan dan itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa masalahmu dengan Kim Kibum dan teman kecilnya?"

"Huh? Teman kecil? Lee Donghae maksudmu_ hyung?_"

"Ya, mungkin namanya Lee Donghae. Aku tak tahu," sahut Sungmin cuek.

"Sebenarnya sih, dia itu teman kecilku yang sebenarnya bukan teman kecil seperti yang kau maksudkan," tukas Eunhyuk dengan tampang malas.

"Oh, kalian berteman sejak kecil? Apa yang terjadi sampai kalian jadi seperti sekarang?"

Eunhyuk melirik Yesung membuat Yesung buru-buru mengulum bibirnya.

"_Ya~_"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan tertawa," ujar Yesung.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya menyadari ada hal konyol memalukan yang tengah mereka sembunyikan.

"Kau sudah tahu banyak hal tentangku, sekarang katakan apa yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu," ujar Sungmin setengah memaksa.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tampang malu kemudian menutup wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia serius atau tidak. Seandainya dia memang serius aku kan bisa memikirkan itu dua kali. Tapi dasar dianya yang sepertinya tidak serius-"

"Langsung point pentingnya saja!" sela Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Aku menolak cintanya saat kami sekolah tingkat petama."

Sungmin membeliakkan matanya sementara Yesung sudah tersedak dengan tawanya.

"Sendainya dia serius, dia pasti tetap mengejarku, dasar dianya saja yang tidak serius~"

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak saat itu dia menjauhiku, awalnya dia tak terlalu menyebalkan seperti sekarang. Tapi sejak berteman dengan Kim Kibum dia jadi seperti itu. Aku jadi benar-benar tak menyukainya sekarang."

"Ya, kau mungkin tak menyukai dia lagi, tapi dia? Siapa yang tahu? Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih sangat suka mengganggumu," ujar Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk langsung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak yakin _hyung, playboy_ seperti dia pasti sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Ya mungkin itu sekarang. Tapi suatu saat nanti siapa yang tahu?"

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar masukan Sungmin sementara Yesung masih saja tertawa.

"_YA!_" teriak Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Yesung langsung mengatupkan bibirnya sambil mengangkat dua tangannya sebagai gestur minta maaf.

"Kalau kau? Kau sudah punya sosok spesial tidak?" tanya Sungmin pada Yesung.

Yesung langsung mengangguk semangat membuat Eunhyuk menoleh kaget ke arah Yesung.

"Namanya Melo~"

"YA! ITU NAMA HEWAN PELIHRAANMU!" teriak Eunhyuk melengking.

Sungmin menutup telinganya sementara Yesung langsung langsung memelototi Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin menanyakan sosok spesial dan dia spesial untukku!" balas Yesung membentak.

"Tapi yang Sungmin_ hyung_ maksud bukan begitu!_ Aish!_"

"Tapi dia bilang sosok spesial!" balas Yesung ngotot.

"Ya, baiklah terserah kalian berdua saja, aku mau pulang," ujar Sungmin yang tak ingin ikut campur perdebatan konyol dua orang teman konyolnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Ya, lakukan yang terbaik menurutmu_ hyung,_" ujar Siwon lewat _line_ teleponnya.

'Kau berniat hadir besok?'

"Tidak, aku tak bisa hadir _hyung._ Ada banyak _meeting_ penting besok. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Heechul yang berada diseberang hanya bisa bergumam pelan untuk mengiyakan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin semuanya pasti baik-baik saja setelah ini."

'Bukan masalah itu. Kau tahu _appa_ dan _eomma_ku membangun sekolah ini dengan kedisplinan yang di nomor satukan dan sekarang apa yang sudah kulakukan? Citra yang dibangun orang tuaku akan rusak hanya karena keinginan konyolku agar Sungmin bisa masuk sekolahku,' curhat Heechul.

"Tidak _hyung._ Aku yakin mereka mau mengerti. Lagipula sekolah bergengsi seperti milik _ajjuma_ dan _ajushi_ kan sudah pasti tetap banyak peminatnya. Kau tenang saja. Aku berani taruhan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Oke?"

Lagi-lagi Heechul hanya bisa bergumam mengiyakan Siwon.

'Ah, bisa tolong jemput Sandeul ke sekolahnya? Asistenku sedang sibuk jadi tak bisa menjemputnya. Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan sekolah di situasi seperti ini.'

Ganti Siwon yang bergumam mengiyakan ucapan Heechul.

'Iya atau tidak?' tanya Heechul.

"Iya, aku akan pergi setelah kau menutup teleponmu," ujar Siwon secara tidak halus menyuruh Heechul memutus panggilannya.

'Menyuruh secara halus, heh? Baiklah, Tuan Choi!'

Siwon menatap aneh ponselnya saat mendengar dengusan kasar yang Heechul lakukan sebelum memutus panggilan.

"Selalu seperti itu. Mendengus di akhir telepon," gerutu Siwon sambil kembali menyimpan ponselnya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya untuk menjemput Sandeul.

.

.

.

Dua bocah yang memiliki selisih usia 1 tahun itu terlihat duduk tenang di ayunan yang ada di sekolah mereka. Sosok yang lebih muda terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ke arah pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"_Hyung_ cudah di tungguin dali tadi tuh, cana pulang~" suruh sosok yang lebih muda pada sosok yang lebih tua.

"_Aniyo. Hyung_ kan mau temenin Deullie dulu," ujar sosok yang lebih tua.

"Cannie gak papa kok cendilian, bental lagi _daddy_ pacti jemput Cannie. Balo _hyung_ pulang duluan caja, kacian_ ajuchi_ yang di dalam mobil, tungguin _hyung_ dali tadi," sosok yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Cannie a.k.a Cho Sandeul itu masih ngotot menyuruh Baro untuk meninggalkannya.

"_Shireo, hyung_ mau temenin Deullie dulu~" balas Baro tak kalah ngotot.

"Yacudah~"

Dua _namja_ kecil itu kembali terdiam. Sosok yang lebih tua terkadang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sosok yang lebih muda.

"Deullie tidak suka ya kalau _hyung_ temani?" tanya Baro merasa tidak enak.

Sandeul buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, bukan begitu _hyung._ Cannie kan kacian Balo _hyung~_" jawab Sandeul malu-malu.

Ganti Baro yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gwaenchanayo, hyung_ suka kok berdua sama Deullie~"

Sandeul tersenyum malu-malu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya denganwajah merona malu.

"Cannie juga cuka beldua cama Balo _hyung~_"

Dua bocah itu saling melirik satu sama lain sambil tersenyum-senyum malu.

"Emm –lain kali kita pulang bersama_ ne?_" usul Baro.

Sandeul kembali mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kok Deullie pipinya merah sih? Kenapa?"

Sandeul melepaskan pegangannya pada tali ayunan kemudian memegang pipinya.

"_Aniya,_ gak melah kok," sangkal Sandeul.

"Iya merah, Deullie sakit ya?" tanya Baro lalu buru-buru menghampiri Sandeul kemudian menyentuh keningnya.

"Kok tidak panas ya?" tanya Baro.

"Molla, mungkin Cannie cama cepelti_ mommy. Mommy_ cuka melah pipinya kalo belduaan cama _daddy~_" ujar Sandeul.

Baro membulatkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tapi Deullie lucu kalo merah seperti tadi," puji Baro.

Sandeul kembali menutup wajahnya.

"_Hyung_ jangan bilang gitu teluc, Cannie kan jadi malu~" ucap Sandeul setengah merengek.

Sandeul terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi gembul Sandeul.

"Untung Deullie cuma mau pacaran sama _hyung._ _Hyung_ gak suka kalau ada yang sentuh-sentuh Deullie."

"Ah,_ ne._ Cannie juga gak cuka cama temen Balo_ hyung_ yang itu~ yang cuka pegang-pegang tangan Balo _hyung. Hyung_ kan pacalnya Cannie~"

"_Ne,_ tapi _hyung _cuma mau pacaran sama Deullie kok."

Lagi. Dua bocah itu kembali tersenyum-senyum malu.

"Ehem!"

Sandeul menoleh kaget ke asal suara dan mendapati Siwon tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

'Ukh! _Beoji_ ganggu! Cannie kan lagi belduaan cama Balo _hyung,_' gerutu Sandeul dalam hati.

"_Annyeong_ jagoan-jagoan kecil, apa _harabeoji_ mengganggu kalian?"

"_Aniya/ne._"

Siwon menatap bingung ke arah Baro dan Sandeul yang mengeluarkan jawaban berbeda.

"Makcudnya Cannie gak ganggu beoji," ralat Sandeul setengah tak rela.

"Ah, sepertinya _beoji_ menganggumu _baby. Mianhe,_ tapi kau harus segera pulang~"

Baro mengangguk setuju.

"_Ne,_ besok kita pacaran lagi," ujar Baro blak-blakan membuat Siwon melotot _shock._

'PACARAN?'

"Ah _ne._ Yacudah Cannie pulang dulu ya _hyung~_" ujar Sandeul buru-buru turun dari ayunannya kemudian kemudian mencium kecil pipi Baro.

'Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?' batin Siwon makin _shock._

"_Ne,_ hati-hati di jalan. _Saranghae~_" balas Baro.

"_Ne, nado calanghae~ bye hyung~_" tukas Sandeul buru-buru menggandeng lengan kekar Siwon untuk pergi.

Selama berjalan menuju mobilnya Siwon hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang dia lihat baru saja.

"Emmm –yang tadi pacar siapa?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu.

"Pacal Cannie lah _beoji._ Macak pacalnya _beoji~_" jawab Sandeul.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Baby_ kalau _mommy _dan _daddy_mu tahu soal itu-"

"Gak papa _beoji. Mommy_ cama _daddy_ cudah kacih ijin Cannie pacalan cama Balo _hyung~_" sahut Sandeul cuek.

"_MWO?_"

Siwon bersyukur dia tak memiliki sakit jantung. Seandainya dia memiliki itu, entah di rumah sakit mana dia terbaring sekarang.

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingudeul T_T**

**Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Laptop lagi bermasalah jadi tiap di pake suka shutdown sendiri, alhasil tiap ngetik mati di tengah jalan dan datanya hilang gak berbekas *pundung***

**Mian buat typo yang bertebaran. Ini ngetiknya super kilat takut mati tengah jalan laptop babonya *pengen nangis tiap ngetik*. Oke, minta reviewnya ya chingu~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 16**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sesuai dengan apa yang Heechul katakan, pagi ini upacara khusus untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu benar-benar diadakan. Ya, Heechul butuh meluruskan masalah yang cukup mengganggu kondisi sekolah yang dipimpinnya ini.

"Lihat dan dengarkan apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana," ujar Kibum pada Donghae yang masih saja memasang wajah tak seratus persen percaya dengan penuturan Kibum soal status Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku akan lihat! Tenang saja~" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum sok polos.

Ratusan siswa yang tengah berbaris rapi di lapangan _indoor_ itu telah heboh sejak awal mereka di kumpulkan. Apalagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sebelah podium yang biasa Heechul gunakan untuk menyampaikan pidatonya.

"Aku harap Cho yang dimaksud bukan Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim,_ aku tak yakin bisa menerima itu."

"Aku berani bertaruh, Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ pasti Cho yang dimaksud. Cho mana lagi yang sudah memiliki putra?"

"_YA!_ Kau pikir orang bermarga Cho yang sudah memiliki anak hanya Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim?_"

"Aku punya keinginan untuk merelakan diriku menjadi yang kedua, tapi jika pasangan Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ itu benar-benar Sungmin_-sshi,_ aku tak yakin masih bisa bernapas setelah aku mengucapkan keinginanku~"

"Aku hanya tak memihak manapun, yang aku butuhkan hanya kejelasan status."

Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang berada di barisan paling belakang hanya bisa mencibir saat mendengar komentar dari sana-sini tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau mau bertaruh _hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bertaruh apa?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Jumlah orang-orang yang pingsan setelah mendengar ini," kata Eunhyuk sambil melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Yesung terkikik pelan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tak tertarik. Jumlahnya akan sangat banyak. Aku hanya tertarik dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan di depan nanti."

Suasana mendadak hening saat Heechul terlihat melangkah menuju podiumnya di dampingi asistennya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang walau hatinya tengah berperang dengan kegugupannya.

'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,' batin Heechul saat telah berada di podiumnya. Tangan cantiknya terlihat mengarahkan _microphone_ ke depan bibirnya.

Dalam hati dia bersumpah akan mundur dari jabatannya kalau sampai murid-muridnya menyadari betapa gugupnya dia sekarang.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi~" sahutan malas dari berbagai pihak membuat Heechul megumpat pelan dalam hatinya dan berpikir menghilangkan basa-basi yang dia rencanakan agar segera bisa meninggalkan podiumnya.

"Langsung saja pada inti permasalahan. Saya selaku Kepala Sekolah Elpheu International High School memohon maaf atas kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan ini. Namun sebagai orang tua dari Cho Kyuhyun dan mertua Cho Sungmin saya harap Anda sekalian bisa menerima Cho Sungmin sebagai murid disini."

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

"GILA! Ini gila!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Bagaimana bisa!"

"Jadi Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ putra Kepala Sekolah Kim?"

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini!"

"_Well,_ kejutan apalagi ini?"

Heechul berniat mengakhiri pidatonya ketika melihat kondisi beberapa muridnya yang sudah benar-benar pingsan sesuai dengan apa yang Yesung dan Eunhyuk katakan namun melihat masih banyak siswanya yang bertahan dengan kesadaran dan keingintahuannya, Heechulpun melanjutkan pidato singkatnya dengan harapan mereka yang masih bertahan dengan kesadarannya bisa mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Selama ini kami sengaja menyembunyikan status kami bukan tanpa alasan. Kami hanya ingin bersikap profesional. Mohon dimengerti."

Heechul langsung menjauhkan _microphone_ dari bibirnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening melihat petugas kesehatan di bantu para murid berhati baik mondar-mandir mengangkat _yeoja-yeoja_ penggemar Kyuhyun yang pingsan. Sedahsyat itukah pesona putra menyebalkanya itu?

"Tapi selama ini mereka tak terlihat seperti pasangan, Sungmin_-sshi_ sinis sekali pada Cho _seonsaengnim,_ saat test matematika kemarin nilai Sungmin_-sshi_ buruk, bagaimana bisa?"

"Ternyata selain putra Choi Siwon, Sungmin_-sshi_ juga menantu pemilik sekolah dan point bagusnya lagi dia sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim._ Bahagia sekali hidupnya~"

"Kalau memang Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ menikah dengan Sungmin_-sshi,_ lalu anak kecil waktu itu anak siapa? Dia datang darimana?"

"Ya, aku memang lebih tertarik dengan cerita bagaimana Sungmin-_sshi_ yang_ namja_ itu bisa hamil dan melahirkan."

"Jangan-jangan Kepala Sekolah Kim juga bisa hamil dan melahirkan!"

"_YA!_ Kau gila ya!"

"Apanya yang gila! Kau yang gila! Tidak tahu ya kalau Kepala Sekolah Kim itu gay. Kalau memang dia Cho Heechul, suaminya sudah pasti Cho Hankyung."

"Cho Hankyung? Cho Coorporation?"

Sungmin terlihat masih berdiri disana dengan tampang malas saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa menegur Sungmin agar bersikp sopan walau kenyataanya diabaikan oleh Sungmin. Baik_ namja_ maupun _yeoja,_ mulut mereka tengah heboh melontarkan tanggapan tentang apa yang Heechul ucapkan dan Sungmin benar-benar malas jengah melihat itu.

"_Seonsaengnim,_ tidak adil sekali membiarkan seseorang yang sudah menikah bahkan memiliki putra untuk tetap berada disini!" protesan paling keras dan paling lantang itu langsung menyulut emosi Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan sedikit tak sopan, Sungmin langsung mengambil alih _microphone_ Heechul.

"Kalau kalian tak suka terhadapku, kalian saja yang angkat kaki dari sekolah ini. _Appa_ku bisa membayar kerugiannya!" kalimat sombong Sungmin langsung membuat keheningan kembali tercipta.

Ya, mereka bisa apa? Choi Siwon pasti bisa melakukan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Lagipula kalian itu kenapa? Memangnya kapan aku tertarik mengurus kehidupan kalian, tapi kaliannya saja yang tak punya malu, selalu saja mengurusku! Kalau kalian memang tak besar mulut, maju ke hadapanku dan katakan alasan kalian tak menyukaiku!" napas Sungmin terlihat memburu, matanya menatap tak suka ke arah kumpulan siswa yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo! Katakan padaku!"

"Ming, sudah~" lerai Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin berusaha untuk menengkan 'istri' imutnya.

"Lepaskan!" dengan kesal Sungmin menampik lengan Kyuhyun , matanya langsung menghujam tajam obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Ming~"

"_Mwo?_ Kau ingin aku bagaimana lagi? Kenapa hanya aku yang harus mengerti mereka, kenapa mereka tak mau mengerti dan berhenti mengganggu duniaku!" tanya Sungmin seolah menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

Usia yang terpaut 6 tahun kadang membuat Kyuhyun harus ekstra sabar menghadapi putra Choi Siwon yang manja dan keras kepala ini.

Mata Sungmin yang terlihat memerah seperti tengah menahan tangis itu membuat Kyuhyun menatap Heecul seolah meminta bantuan, apalagi saat ini ratusan murid tengah menatap mereka seperti tengah menonton drama dengan dua tokoh utama yang tengah berselisih paham.

"Ming~"

BUK!

"Aww!"

"Kau dan _appa _sama saja! Aku tak suka dipaksa! Ini alasanku tak mau bersekolah apalagi bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Semua orang mengganggu duniaku! Aku tak suka!" jerit Sungmin setelah memukul keras bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ming, sakit sekali~" keluh Kyuhyun sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Biar!"

BUK! BUK!

Kyuhyun tampak seperti lelucon bagi siswa-siswanya karena dia harus berusaha terlihat dewasa sekalipun ingin sekali rasanya memeluk erat Sungmin untuk membuat ia berhenti memukulinya.

"_Mommy!_" suara imut yang terdengar melengking itu langsung mengalihakn perhatian semua orang terutama Sungmin.

Sosok kecil yang mereka kenal sebagai putra Kyuhyun terlihat berlari dengan gerakan lucu ke arah podium.

Senyum Sungmin langsung mengembang lebar, senyum yang hanya Sungmin lukiskan untuk putra tercintanya.

"_Baby~_" Sungmin langsung berjongkok untuk menyambut putra kecilnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar memanggil Sungmin_-sshi mommy~_"

"Kalau di perhatikan mereka memang mirip sih~"

"Benar-benar putranya ternyata~"

Komentar-komentar kembali terdengar saat Sandeul sudah menghambur erat kepelukan Sungmin.

Donghae yang awalnya tak percaya dengan tuduhan Kibum, kini terlihat berdiri dengan wajah melongo tak percaya. Pandangannya seolah tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang tengah menggendong _aegya_nya itu.

"Nah, sekarang rasakan patah hati sialanmu itu~" bisik Kibum sambil tertawa kecil mengejek Donghae.

'Aku tak percaya ini!' batinnya menolak keras. Rasanya tidak lucu sekali patah hati sebelum menyatakan cintanya, kalau Eunhyuk tahu soal ini bisa habis harga dirinya.

"Hyuk, lihat ke arah jam tiga. Temanmu kelihatan bodoh sekali~" bisik Yesung sambil cekikikan ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap Yesung yang tengah tersenyum-senyum walau di detik selanjutnya dia mengikuti ucapan Yesung. Sejurus kemudian dua _namja_ bermata sipit itu langsung meledakaan tawanya menertawakan Lee Donghae.

"_Aigo~_ mukanya benar-benar seperti ikan minta ditumis~" ejek Eunhyuk di sela-sela tawanya.

"_Daddy!_"

Pandangan dua orang yang masih cekikikan itu langsung teralih ke arah Sandeul yang kini beralih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong meonie,_ Cannie kecini cama_ halabeoji, beoji_ bilang Cannie cudah boleh main cama _mommy_ cama _meoni_ juga~" celoteh Sandeul dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hankyung tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya seolah menenangkan Heechul.

"Ah, ini cucu kami. _Baby,_ mau berkenalan dengan _hyungdeul_ dan _noonadeul_mu?" tanya Heechul yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Sandeul. Si kecil Cho itu langsung melompat-lompat dengan lucunya membuat siswi-siswi menjerit gemas atas keimutan bocah 4 tahun itu.

Heechul langsung mendekatkan _microphone_ ke depan bibir kecil Sandeul.

"_Annyeong noona~_" suara imut yang terdengar mendayu-dayu itu langsung bersambut dengan teriakan histeris yang serasa menggema di lapangan _indoor _itu.

"_Annyeong~_" sahutan yang terdengar semangat dan bersahutan itu membuat Sandeul bertepuk tangan senang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong hyung~_"

"_Annyeong,_" jawaban singkat yang terdengar tak bersemangat itu langsung membuat Sandeul merengut sebal.

"Nama! Nama! Nama!" teriakan serempak itu berasal dari _yeoja-yeoja_ tentunya, hal itu membuat Sandeul kembali tertarik melakukan perkenalan.

"_Naneun_ Cho Candeul_ imnida._ _Net calindeyo. Bangapceumnida noonadeul~_" ujar Sandeul lalu melayangkan ciuman jarak jauhnya. Hal itu langsung membuat_ yeoja-yeoja_ itu berteriak heboh.

Melihat tingkah kegenitan putranya, Sungmin langsung menatap sengit Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, aku bersumpah tak pernah mengajarinya begitu~" ucap Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan arti pandangan Sungmin.

"_Mommy~_" Sandeul mulai merengek. Tangannya terulur ke arah Sungmin, mengisyaratkan agar _mommy_nya segera menggendongnya.

"Kenapa hm?" tanya Sungmin saat Sandeul sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

"_Noona_nya celewet, Cannie gak mau ngomong lagi~" adu Sandeul sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dua lengan kecilnya bersedekap di depan dada seolah menunjukkan bahwa bocah 4 tahun itu tengah kesal.

"Yasudah, tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu _baby~_" bujuk Sungmin sambil menarik salah satu bibir Sandeul agar putranya berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Poppo_ dulu _mommy~_" pinta Sandeul sambil memonyongkan bibir kecilnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin terkikik kecil lalu mencium singkat bibir putranya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Sandeul bisa seenaknya mencium Sungmin sedangkan dirinya harus mencuri-curi waktu yang tepat jika ingin mencium Sungmin. Karena itulah terkadang Kyuhyun merasa Sandeul-lah saingan terberatnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin.

"_Baby~_ berhenti mencium _mommy~_" suruh Kyuhyun saat melihat Sandeul terus mencium pipi Sungmin. Namun yang Kyuhyun dapatkan adalah lirikan aneh dan senyum misterius Sandeul.

Kyuhyun yang merasa janggal dengan sikap Sandeul langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah wajah putranya. Oke! Sandeul memang tengah tersenyum sambil meliriknya. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, lengkungan bibir Cho kecil itu tidak tampak seperti senyuman. Melihat itu Kyuhyun langsung men_deathglare_ putranya.

'Apa-apaan anak ini! Kenapa menyeringai begitu padaku!' batin Kyuhyun dongkol. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Sandeul dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan Sandeul tengah mencium pipi Sungmin sambil melirik ke arahnya dengan seringai menyebalkan itu.

'Dasar pamer! Anak siapa sih!' Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu dalam hatinya karena sebal pada Sandeul, bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau bakat jahil yang dimiliki putranya itu gen siapa? Tentu saja gen Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak memiliki sifat jahil sama sekali yang mesum dan jahil itu Kyuhyun dan Sandel mewarisi sifat Kyuhyun walau tampangnya lebih menjurus pada Sungmin.

Berhati-hatilah karena Cho kecil itu pandai menyembunyikan gen bawaan Kyuhyun dengan bersembunyi dalam gen bawaan Sungmin. Setan bertampang malaikat.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heecul terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dada kurusnya, Hankyung dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat itu. Sementara Sungmin terlihat sibuk menyuapi Sandeul dengan bekal yang Sandeul bawa.

"_Yeobo,_" panggil Hankyung seolah ingin Heechul menghentikan gerakannya.

Heechul hanya mengibaskan tangannya seolah menyatakan pada Hankyung kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"_Eomma,_ semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa yang tengah kau khawatirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah kesal dengan sikap Heechul.

"Apanya yang apa? Bagaimana seandainya jika tadi mereka melempari _eomma_ dengan telur? Kau pikir itu lucu?"

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi," protes Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Kau tenang-tenang saja karena kau hanya guru gadungan disini sementara _eomma,_ _eomma_ yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas sekolah ini."

"Nah! _Eomma_ tahu itu kan? Jadi _eomma_ berhak ingin bertindak apapun dengan sekolah ini. Jangan terlalu parno _eomma~_"

Hankyung langsung memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Beda dengan sistem rumah sakit, jangan samakan pendidikan dengan duniamu," ucapnya seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk meralat ucapannya.

"Ya, baiklah~ tapi semuanya baik-baik saja."

Heechul langsung mengambil tempat di _single_ sofa kemudian meraih secangkir _greentea_nya.

"_Mommy_ tahu gak? Cannie pelnah minum itu, lasanya pahit," bisik Sandeul sambil menunjuk ke arah cangkir teh Heechul.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil membersihkan sudut-sudut bibir Sandeul dengan tissue.

"Untuk apa minum itu? Itu kan punya _halmeoni,_" tanya Sungmin.

"Cannie penacalan, _meoni_ kan cuka cekali minum itu, Cannie kila lacanya cepelti_ ice cleam_, taunya pahit cekali~ Weeekkkk~" celoteh Sandeul sambil memeletkan lidahnya seolah menunjukkan kalau minuman kesukaan Heechul itu benar-benar tidak enak.

Sungmin kembali tertawa.

"Itu artinya kita tidak boleh meminum minuman orang lain, tidak sopan _baby~_"

Sandeul langsung mengangguk-ngangguk patuh mendengar nasihat _mommy_nya.

"Sekarang habiskan makananamu," pinta Sungmin bersiap untuk suapan selanjutnya.

"_Chileo,_ Cannie cudah kenyang _mom._ Mau minum~" pinta Sandeul sambil menunjuk botol air minumnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas, nafsu makan Sandeul akhir-akhir ini menurun.

"_Mommy,_ abic ini Cannie mau main _ne?_"

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Main? Main apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Sandeul tak menjawab apapun, Cho kecil itu langsung melompat turun dari sofa kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Cannie kan cudah boleh main cendili. Gak jauh kok _mom, bye~_"

Sungmin ingin sekali menahan Sandeul, namun ucapan Heechul langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Asisten _eomma_ ada di luar Min, dia pasti mengawasi Sandeul dengan baik."

"Ah,_ ne eomma,_" jawab Sungmin kemudian kembali duduk di sofa sekaligus membereskan kotak bekal Sandeul ke dalam tas kecil putranya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kegiatan Sungmin. 'Istri'nya yang galak dan terkenal dingin di kalangan teman-teman satu sekolahnya berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok hangat yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya jika tengah bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan Sungmin.

"_Eomma,_ kalau tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan lagi aku dan Sungmin harus kembali," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Heechul langsung melirik sinis ke arahnya.

"Kembali kemana? Ke ruanganmu?"

'Sial!' umpat Kyuhyun saat Heechul bisa menebak pikirannya.

"I-iya, ah maksudku bukan begitu~"

"Kalau aku mengijinkan kau mengajak Sungmin kembali keruanganmu sama hal dengan aku mendukung perbuatan mesum berlangsung di daerah kekuasaanku," sindir Heechul.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, tetap disini!" putus Heechul sadis.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya untuk tak menertawakan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah benar-benar kesal.

"Tapi _eomma, _banyak hal yang harus kami bicarakan. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kami butuh bicara tentang apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan setelah semuanya sudah jelas seperti sekarang," Kyuhyun masih berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Heechul.

"Sudahlah, mereka memang butuh bicara _yeobo~_ biarkan saja," dukung Hankyung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hatinya. Kalau Hankyung sudah angkat bicara Heechul bisa apa?

'Oh _appa,_ kau yang terbaik!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Terserah kalian saja!" tukas Heechul sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sungmin yang tengah menutup resleting tas Sandeul hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

"Ayo Ming," ajak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya, menahan diri agar tak menggandeng Sungmin di depan Heechul.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun setelah sedikit berpamitan pada mertuanya.

.

.

.

Sandeul tengah melangkah riang di koridor. Semalam Sungmin mengatakan kalau salah satu temannya yang bernama Eunhyuk akan memberikan banyak permen pada Sandeul. Mata _namja_ kecil berusia 4 tahun itu langsung berbinar membayangkan warna-warni permen manis yang akan di terimanya nanti.

"Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk," Sandeul terus menggumamkan nama Eunhyuk sambil melangkah riang membayangkan permen.

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung, jadi Sandeul tak perlu khawatir dengan kemungkinan menerima serangan mendadak dari _yeoja-yeoja_ agresif pecinta bocah imut.

"Permen, permen, permen," Sandeul terus mengulang kata itu diiringi dengan nada-nada tak jelas hingga membentuk sebuah lagu khas anak-anak dengan lirik 'permen'.

"Eh kelacnya yang mana ya?" tanya Sandeul sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu-pintu kelas yang ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

"Ah, yang itu!' seru Sandeul saat melihat satu pintu kelas yang paling dia kenali sebagai pintu kelas Sungmin. Sandeul langsung berlari pelan menuju pintu kelas Sungmin.

"TOK! TOK! TOK!" Sandeul langsung mengetuk pintu, bukan hanya tangan kecilnya, mulutnya mengikuti bunyi pintu yang tengah dia ketuk.

"TOK! TOK! TOK! Ada olang di dalam?" pekik Sandeul lebih kuat.

"Kok gak ada yang buka cih! Cannie buka cendili aja ah!"

CKLEK!

Sandeul mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu saat seseorang membukanya dari dalam.

"Siapa?" tanya wanita berkacamata pada Sandeul.

"Cannie," jawab Sandeul dengan polosnya.

Guru dengan_ name tag_ Song Minseok itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Kau cucu Kepala Sekolah Kim –ah maksudku putra dari Cho _seonsaengnim?_"

Sandeul langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"_NE, ceoncaengnim_ kenal _daddy_ ya?"

Guru Song kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sandeul.

"Tentu saja. Ah, apa kau mencari _mommy_mu? _Mommy_mu sedang tidak ada di kelas."

Sandeul langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniya,_ Cannie mau bicala cama temennya _mommy _–emmm ciapa ya namanya? Cannie kok lupa cih?"

"Siapa?"

"_Molla,_ Cannie lupa," ucap Sandeul sambil mengingat-ngingat nama teman Sungmin yang akan memberinya banyak permen.

"Aduuuhh, Cannie cuma ingat Hyuk caja, namanya ciapa ya?"

"Hyukjae?" tebak guru Song sambil tersenyum gemas.

"_Aniya,_ bukan Hyukjae _ceoncaengnim~_"

"Eunhyuk?"

"Ah! Iya Eunhyuk, namanya Eunhyuk!"

Guru Song mengangguk paham, lalu mempersilahkan Sandeul untuk memasuki kelasnya setelah mempertimbangkan segala konsekuensinya.

"_Annyeong~_"

"KYAAAA!"

"Aduh, imut sekali!"

"_Kyeota! Kyeopta! Kyeopta!_"

"Hei adik manis kemari!"

Sandeul hanya bisa mengerjab bingung saat orang-orang berteriak heboh ke arahnya.

"Jangan ribut!" omel Song _seonsaengnim_ membuat jeritan histeris _yeoja-yeoja_ agresif pecinta bocah imut mereda dengan perlahan walau nyatanya grasak-grusuk suara masih terdengar dari sana-sini.

"Nah, silahkan kalau ingin bicara dengan Eunhyuk_-sshi._"

"Olangnya yang mana _ceoncaengnim?_" tanya Sandeul.

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

Sandeul mengernyit saat mengenali wajah Eunhyuk. Ah, Sungmin memang secara tak langsung pernah mengenalkan dua orang temannya itu.

'Itu kan _hyung_ yang macih lebih tampan _daddy,_' batin Sandeul sambil melangkah mendekati meja Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Dia tak peduli siapa Eunhyuk, yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia akan mendapatkan banyak permen dari Eunhyuk.

"Hai~" sapa Yesung saat Sandeul sudah berada di sisi bangkunya bersama Eunhyuk.

"Oh, hai _hyung~_ Cannie ingat loh cama_ hyung,_" ujar Sandeul saat mengenali wajah Yesung.

"Ah, kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sandeul melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setelah merasa aman, bocah berumur 4 tahun itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Eunhyuk sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kata_ mommy, hyung_ mau kacih banyak pelmen buat Cannie, mana pelmennya?"

Yesung menahan diri agar tak terbahak saat melihat tingkah lucu Sandeul.

"Ya, aku memang punya banyak permen," ucap Eunhyuk bangga.

"Yacudah ayo kelual, main cama Cannie," ajak Sandeul dengan wajah gembira.

Eunhyuk meringis pelan seolah meminta maaf.

"Tidak bisa, nanti _seonsaengnim_ marah."

Sandeul langsung mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk walau sejurus kemudian Cho kecil itu menyeringai kemudian menatap guru Song.

"_Ceoncaengnim,_ Eunhyuk _hyung_ di culuh keluangannya _daddy,_" ujar Sandeul berbohong.

Eunhyuk menahan napas saat guru Song mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, walau di detik berikutnya guru Song mengangguk setuju.

Sandeul langsung cekikikan sendiri kemudian menatap Eunhyuk lagi, tepat saat matanya menatap Eunhyuk, dia melihat Yesung mengeluarkan dua batang coklat dari dalam tas nya.

'Aduuuuhhh, Cannie juga mau yang itu~' batin Sandeul sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah coklat yang tengah Yesung pegang.

Sandeul kembali menatap guru Song.

"_Ceoncaengnim, hyung_ yang ini juga di culuh keluangannya _daddy~_" ucap Sandeul lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Siapa?" tanya guru Song penuh selidik.

"_Hyung_ yang ini," jawab Sandeul sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Yesung.

"Itu Jongwoon_-sshi,_ bukan Eunhyuk_-sshi._"

"Iya, tapi cama _daddy _diculuh dua-duanya," jawab Sandeul ngotot.

Guru Song hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yeay! Ayo _hyung!_" ajak Sandeul sambil menarik-narik lengan Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

Sepertinya setelah ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkan Sandeul bermain di sekolah.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Apa yang harus kita bicarakan hm?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring berbantalkan paha Sungmin di sofa ruang kerjanya hanya bisa tersenyum jahil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang di bicarakan kenapa kau menahanku disini?" protes Sungmin sambil menyisir rambut Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

"Biar saja, aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu Ming~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Sungmin.

"Tapi kau mengatakan pada_ eomma_ kalau kita harus membiacarakan sesuatu," Sungmin masih saja melontarkan ucapannya.

"Ming, biar saja lah~ aku hanya ingin berdua deganmu, seharusnya kau mengerti sekalipun aku tak mengatakan itu~"

Sungmin mnghela napas.

"Selalu seenaknya~" komentar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

Pasangan 'suami-istri' itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan posisinya memeluk perut Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Sementara Sungmin terlihat menyisir pelan rambut Kyuhyun dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara teredam di perut Sungmin.

"Memejamkan mata," tebak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pada Sungmin membuat _namja_ yang tak kalah imut dari putranya itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tertawa?" tebak Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng kemudian mengelus pelan perut Sungmin dari luar seragamnya.

"Berusaha meniupkan roh!" kelakar Kyuhyun.

"_YA!_ Tidak lucu! Kau bukan Tuhan!" omel Sungmin sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian kembali membenamkan wajahnya di perut Sungmin. Mereka kembali dalam situasi diam sampai akhirnya Sungmin menemukan suaranya.

"Kyunnie, kita sudah sangat sering membicarakan ini~"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat malas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Sungmin. Dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Aku mengerti sayang, tadi hanya bercanda~"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya saat tenggorokkannya tak menemukan jalan untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu dengan jelas kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkan agar Sandeul segera memiliki dongsaeng. Tapi, sekali lagi Sungin tak ingin memperburuk semuanya. Mungkin sekarang dia bisa lega karena tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, statusnya dengan Kyuhyun sudah jelas. Namun hal ini bukan menjadi alasan agar Sungmin bisa tetap hamil dalam kondisi bersekolah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat tak mendengar suara Sungmin.

"Hei~" Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar bercanda soal tadi, jangan dipikirkan," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah murung Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum menangkup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya.

"Ming~ dengarkan~ aku hanya bercanda sayang, aku bersumpah aku hanya bercanda," ujar Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin.

"Hei~"

"Maaf Kyu, aku tak bisa secepat itu~" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku bersalah. Tapi aku hanya bercanda Ming. Kita sudah membicarakan ini dan aku setuju. Sandeul masih 4 tahun dan masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki _yeodongsaeng._ Menjaga diri belum tentu bisa bagaimana dia menjaga _yeodongsaeng_nya."

"Tapi Kyu, aku merasa tidak-"

"Tidak, kau memang tak perlu merasa apapun. Kau hanya perlu bahagia, dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Jangan memikirkan _yeodongsaeng_ untuk Sandeul, tidak akan ada masalah selama aku aku tetap mendapatkan –emm kebutuhanku."

Sungmin tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya~_ kenapa tersenyum? Aku khawatir denganmu~ jangan katakan kau berniat mengurangi kebutuhanku. Aku janji tidak akan sampai hamil Ming~"

Kali ini Sungmin tertawa, kenapa 'suami' mesumnya ini selalu kelewat khawatir dengan 'kebutuhan' pribadinya.

"Jangan tertawa Ming, aku serius. Bahkan aku sudah membeli banyak paket foil dirumah."

"_Geurae,_ aku percaya kau tak akan melakukan sejauh itu Kyu. Kenapa kau selalu khawatir dengan kebutuhanmu?"

"Karena itu penunjang kehidupanku."

"_YA!_ Kau ini mesum sekali!" omel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli kemudian memeluk gemas Sungmin.

"Aku lebih khawatir jika kau marah atau kemungkinan terburuknya-"

"_Ya~_ apa yang kau pikirkan?" sela Sungmin.

"Aku hanya takut Ming~" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seolah-olah aku meninggalkanmu Kyu, memangnya aku mau pergi kemana? Sekalipun aku pergi kau tahu dengan pasti dimana aku berlabuh~"

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan melantunkan kalimat terimakasih.

"Setelah aku lulus, kau ingin Sandeul memiliki sepuluh _dongsaeng_pun akan ku sanggupi," ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku berharap itu benar-benar terjadi sayang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk keras pantat Sungmin.

"_YA!_"

"Jangan berteriak, nanti _eomma_ dengar~" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung memicingkan matanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah memutar penuh kuncinya, sekalipun dengar_ eomma_ bisa apa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian menjalarkan tangan usilnya ke bawah punggung Sungmin.

"Kyu~" peringat Sungmin.

"Aku akan bermain rapi Ming, jangan mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras," bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Ini sekolah~"

"Ya, tapi ini ruanganku~"

"Jangan begini Kyu~" Sungmin masih berusaha menghentikan niat mesum 'suami'nya.

"Ssstt, ini sudah tidak bisa Ming~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik kebagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengerang dalam hatinya, kalau kemarin Heechul bisa saja masuk untuk menghentikan mereka. Sekarang apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengangguk setuju. Walaupun Sungmin juga menginginkan ini, tapi bukan di tempat seperti ini.

"Kyu~"

"Tenang saja, aku membawa banyak kok."

Sungmin mengernyit.

"Apa? Membawa apa?"

Kyuhyun segera merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan sebuah paket foil pada Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyunnie~"

"Kita harus selesai sebelum jam makan siang~"

Well, sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya di ruangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kantin yang seharusnya tak berisi siswa sebelum jam makan siang itu kini terlihat berisi dua orang siswa dan satu orang bocah yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengunyah. Ya, disanalah Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Sandeul berada.

"Jangan habiskan, bagi dengan_ hyung,_" pinta Eunhyuk.

Sandeul melirik sisa sebungkus cookies yang dia rampas dari tas Eunhyuk.

"Tadi kan _hyung_ yang kacih buat Cannie," protes Sandeul sambil menyerahkan bungkusan cookies ke tangan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi jangan di habiskan," protes Eunhyuk.

"Yecung_ hyung_ gak minta kok, padahal Cannie habicin coklatnya. Eunhyuk_ hyung_ pelit!"

"Pelit darimana? Kau merampas semua makananku dan menyisakan satu cookies untukku, kau yang pelit."

Sandeul hanya bisa memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kalau_ mommy_mu tahu kau menghabiskan banyak permen, coklat, crackers, dan cookies dia pasti langsung melarangmu main bersama _hyung,_" ujar Yesung.

Sandeul langsung menggeleng kecil.

"Makanya_ hyung _jangan bilang-bilang cama_ mommy~_"

"Ya, _hyung_ tidak akan mengatakannya, tenang saja. Hanya khawatir kau sakit lalu _mommy_mu menyalahkan kami."

"Kalo Cannie cakit,_ daddy_ kok yang cembuhin."

"Ah, iya._ Daddy_mu kan dokter~"

"_Ne, mommy_ cuka bikin celita,_ mommy_ kan penulic," ujar Sandeul bangga.

"Eoh? Penulis?" tanya Yesung dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Sandeul terkejut kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan dua telapak tangan kecilnya.

"Eh, Cannie calah bilang ya~"

Eunhyuk dan Yesung langsung memasang wajah 'Hei~ kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?' membuat Sandeul langsung menggeleng-geleng imut.

"Bukan,_ mommy_ bukan penulic, yang penulic kan Cannie~" ujar Sandeul sok asik untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

"_Aniya~_ kau tak bisa bohong pada _hyung~_"

Sandeul hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi_ hyung_ jangan bilang-bilang, nanti ketahuan~" bisik Sandeul dengan polosnya.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa pekerjaan _mommy_mu?" tanya Yesung.

"Penulic~"

"Penulis apa?"

"_Molla,_ kalau menulic kan di buku. _Hyung_ gimana cih!" gusar Sandeul sambil memukul lengan Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

Dua_ namja_ konyol yang menjadi teman Sungmin itu hanya bisa terkikik pelan.

"Ya, buku apa yang sudah _mommy_mu tulis?"

"Dlim com tlu (Dreams Come True)" ujar Sandeul menirukan nada bicara Kyuhyun saat menyebut judul buku yang di Sungmin tulis.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk kembali cekikikan mendengar nada bicara Sandeul.

"_Daddy_ bilang gitu kok. Nama _mommy_ Vincent Choi~"

Tawa Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung mereda berganti raut kaget.

"Siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Nama_ mommy_mu, Cannie!"

"Oh, Vincent Choi."

"Vincent Choi? Vincent Choi Dreams Come True?"

"_Ne,_ betul!_ Hyung_ pintal!" seru Sandeul bahagia mengabaikan wajah shock Yesung dan Eunhyuk setelah mendengar penuturannya.

Vincent Choi? Penulis _online_ dengan bandrol tertinggi ada di sekolah mereka?_ Oh My~_

**TBC**

**Annyeong~**

**Ini buat yang nungguin kelanjutannya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya chingudeul~**

**Yang minta HaeHyuk maaf gak bisa, yang minta Yewook juga gak bisa. Gak selamanya kan di tiap FF castnya harus dapat couple, lagipula aku fokusnya sama Kyumin. Buat yang request FF Yewokk mohon maaf aku gak bisa bikin FF selain FF Kyumin, kalo cuma jadi cast pendukung aku bisa tapi kalau FF dengan main cast Yewook aku gak bisa. Maaf ya~**

**Oh iya, kemarin ada yang tanya Pragmatik itu apa. Pragmatik itu mata kuliahku *plak*, hehe. Pragmatik itu ilmu yang mempelajari maksud ujaran berdasar situasi dan kondisi. Jadi, kayak Sungmin kemarin kan bilang darimana Kibum bisa tau sementara dia gak mungkin meluangkan waktu konyol hanya untuk menyelidiki Sungmin, dan situasi kondisinya waktu dia bicara itu pas lagi berdebat sama Kyuhyun, jadi Kyuhyun nangkepnya Sungmin menuduh dia secara gak langsung. Begitu~**

**Chapter depan end ya chingudeul..**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Behind the Cool Beauty**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), ColdMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 17**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Nama_ mommy_mu, Cannie!"

"Oh, Vincent Choi."

"Vincent Choi? Vincent Choi Dreams Come True?"

"_Ne,_ betul!_ Hyung_ pintal!" seru Sandeul bahagia mengabaikan wajah shock Yesung dan Eunhyuk setelah mendengar penuturannya.

Vincent Choi? Penulis _online_ dengan bandrol tertinggi ada di sekolah mereka?_ Oh My~_

Eunhyuk dan Yesung saling berpandangan dengan wajah terkejut. Mata mereka bergerak saling memicing seolah-olah tengah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan bodoh itu.

"_Hyung!_ Ngapain cih matanya gitu?" omel Sandeul sambil mencubit keras lengan Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"_Aish!_ Anak ini galak sekali sih!" sungut Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang terasa perih.

"Abic_ hyung_ nya gitu cih!" protes Sandeul tak terima.

Yesung hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya, sebenarnya sih dia ingin sekali memukul kepala Sandeul seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Eunhyuk saat _chairmate_nya itu bertingkah menyebalkan. Namun sekali lagi, Sandeul membawa gen Sungmin di wajahnya, semenyebalkan apapun tingkahnya, saat melihat wajah polosnya siapapun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dengan kenakalan bocah 4 tahun itu.

"Dimana _mommy_mu sekarang?"

Sandeul hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Molla,_ tadi ada diluangannya _meoni_ cama _daddy~_"

Yesung langsung memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau dia terus bersembunyi disana, kapan aku bisa mengintrogasinya? Yang benar saja dia Vincent Choi?" monolog Yesung.

"Sulit dipercaya sih _hyung,_ tapi jika melihat kondisi sekarang aku benar-benar yakin Sungmin_ hyung_ memang Vincent Choi. Dia menceritakan tentang pasangan _namja_ yang menikah muda dan hidup bahagia dengan memiliki putra. Jika saat ini Sandeul berumur 4 tahun dan Sungmin _hyung_ berumur 22 tahun, berarti dia menikah dengan Cho _seonsaengnim_ saat berumur 16-17 tahun. Dan cerita di novel itu juga begitu kan _hyung?_"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus dagunya memasang tampang serius khas orang tengah berpikir keras. Pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat semua orang bahkan stasiun TV membicarakan novel bertema gay dengan penulis yang tak ingin dikenal identitas aslinya.

"Buku itu ditulis sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu, berarti saat menulis novel itu Sungmin-ah masih belum menikah dengan Cho _seonsaengnim._"

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan analisis Yesung.

"Kenapa cih_ hyung?_ Kok Cannie gak ngelti _hyungdeul_ bicala apa~" ujar Sandeul agar Yesung maupun Eunhyuk mau meluruskan kebingungannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu urusan orang dewasa," balas Eunhyuk sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Sandeul langsung melayangkan tatapan sinisnya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Yacudah Cannie nanti bilang pada _ceoncaengnim_ kalau Eunhyuk hyung main dilual," ancam Sandeul.

"Tapi kau sendiri kan yang mengatakan kalau _daddy_mu memanggilku," sangkal Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Yacudah Cannie mau bilang kalo _daddy_ gak jadi panggil _hyung_ teluc _hyung _main di lual kelac, bial _ceoncaengnim_nya malah cama _hyung!_" balas Sandeul sambil meletakkan dua tengan kecilnya di pinggang seolah menantang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meringis pelan saat mendengar penuturan penuh ancaman yang Sandeul layangkan untuknya.

'Dasar setan kecil!' umpat Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

"Ah~ anak baik mana boleh begitu~ nanti _hyung_ belikan coklat dua batang. _Eotte?_" tawar Eunhyuk berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Huh!_ Chileo!_ Cuma dua~" ketus Sandeul sambil membuang muka.

"Ah~ baiklah, tiga kalau begitu~"

"Huh!" Sandeul masih mendengus kecil sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada seolah menolak Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu empat batang~"

Sandeul melirik Eunhyuk kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau _hyung_ kacih lima, Cannie gak nakal lagi cama_ hyung._"

'Anak ini!' batin Eunhyuk kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya meremas wajah polos itu, namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk setuju sambil pura-pura tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, lima batang coklat untukmu dan ceritakan semua hal tentang keluargamu,_ eotte?_"

Sandeul menyipitkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju saat lima batang coklat yang manis dan enak tergambar jelas di depan matanya kemudian berubah menjadi tumpukan coklat yang tingginya hampir melewati kepalanya.

"Oke. Lima _ne?_ Yang becal-becal loh. Kalo yang kecil Cannie gak mau!"

"Oke. Lima batang coklat ukuran jumbo!"

Sandeul langsung tersenyum gembira sambil lagi-lagi membayangkan rumahnya berubah menjadi istana coklat.

'Ah~ pacti enak cekali~' batin Sandeul berkhayal.

Jadi, untuk _noona-noona_ yang ingin dekat dengan Sandeul, siapkan 5 batang coklat_ ne?_

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengenakan seragamnya kembali, sementara Kyuhyun masih setia berbaring di sofa dengan tubuh _topless_nya. _Namja_ jangkung yang telah mendapatkan 'kebutuhan penunjang hidupnya' itu terlihat diam mengamati 'istri' imutnya berpakaian.

'Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!' umpat Sungmin dalam hatinya. Seingatnya Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau mereka harus selesai sebelum jam makan siang, tapi sekarang sudah setengah jam sejak jam makan siang.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengumpat, jangan lakukan itu atau aku akan melanjutkan sesi berikutnya sampai bel pulang sekolah~" goda Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung menatap tajam suami mesumnya.

"Kau pikir kita sedang diskusi! Tidak ada sesi-sesi berikutnya. Aku lelah!"

Kyuhyun hanya tergelak kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, meraih kemeja coklat yang tergeletak di lantai sambil kembali mengenakannya.

"Kau buang kemana celanaku?" sungut Sungmin sambil menatap setiap sudut ruangan Kyuhyun untuk mencari celana sekolahnya yang entah Kyuhyun buang kemana tadi.

"Di belakang sofa mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan resleting celananya.

Sambil bersungut-sungut kesal Sungmin melangkah kebelakang sofa dan menemukan celana sekolahnya tergeletak tak ! memangnya sejak kapan celana punya nyawa?

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin masih sibuk mengenakan seragamnya.

"Tidak!" tolak Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, kakinya melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang kini tengah merapikan seragamnya.

"Aku selalu suka kalau kau marah setiap kita selesai melakukan 'ini'."

"Kau suka tapi aku tidak. Kau selalu melebihi jadwal seharusnya!"

Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Sungmin kemudian mengulurkan dua lengan kokohnya untuk melingkari perut Sungmin, jika dia tak mengalah atau mengaku bersalah Sungmin akan terus marah dan uring-uringan sepanjang hari.

"Baiklah~ aku bersalah, maafkan aku~"

Sungmin hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya, menahan diri agar tak cepat luluh dengan cara Kyuhyun meminta maaf padanya. Yang benar saja, setiap mereka melakukan 'itu' Kyuhyun suka lupa waktu dan bersikap pura-pura tak ada yang salah. Bahkan putra semata wayang mereka a.k.a Cho Sandeul pernah menjadi korban. Sandeul kerap kali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mereka saat mereka tengah melakukan 'itu' namun Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan itu dan bersikap seolah-olah tak ada urusan dengan orang di luar sana.

"Ayolah sayang~ aku berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi~" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Selalu begitu," dumel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Sungmin sembari mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di leher Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku janji lain kali tidak akan lupa waktu. Jangan marah, sayang~"

'Dasar perayu!' batin Sungmin namun_ namja_ manis itu tetap tersenyum kecil menanggapi Kyuhyun, 'suami' tampannya itu selalu begitu, walaupun begitu Sungmin tetap menganggukkan kepalanya memaafkan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ aku tidak akan marah asal kau melepasku sekarang juga, aku harus menemui Sandeul~" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengaggukkan kepalanya kemudian melepas pelukannya setelah mencium singkat pelipis Sungmin.

"Aku yakin dia sedang bermain dengan dua temanmu itu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menata posisi rambutnya.

"Ya, aku rasa dia menyukai Yesung dan Eunhyuk, tidak masalah sih~ mereka berdua_ hyung _yang baik untuk Sandeul~"

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu~" tanggap Kyuhyun sambil memasang kacamatanya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat itu.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar ya?"

"Huh? Apa Ming?"

"Kau yang semakin tampan atau kacamata itu yang membuatmu tampan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengerling genit ke arah Sungmin.

"Bukan efek kacamata, _namja_ manapun akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan setelah mendapatkan kebutuhan penunjang hidupnya."

Sungmin berdecak lalu mencubit kesal pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tak berpikiran mesum?"

"Tidak bisa kalau kau ada di sekitarku~"

Sungmin memutar matanya lalu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya setelah sedikit menata rambutnya.

"Aku masih punya banyak urusan selain mendengarkanmu Kyunnie," ujarnya lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sungmin berdecak malas di pintu.

"Mana kuncinya?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kyunnie, kita harus menemui _baby,_ bagaimana jika dia tak bermain dengan Yesung dan Eunhyuk?" bujuk Sungmin.

"Ya baiklah~ kita keluar bersama."

"Tidak! Mereka yang diluar sana pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku, Kyu!" larang Sungmin dengan panik saat membayangkan _yeoja-yeoja_ diluar sana pasti akan menelannya bulat-bulat jika melihat ia keluar bersama Kyuhyun dari ruangan Kyuhyun yang terkunci dengan wajah dan penampilan yang tak bisa dikatakan rapi.

"Kenapa? Apa yang mereka pikirkan itu bukan urusan kita, faktanya kita memang tidak melakukan hal-hal yang 'tidak-tidak' kita baru saja melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' kan?" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau menggodaku jangan harap ada 'kebutuhan penunjang hidup' setelah ini!"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat dua tangannya sebagai gestur menyerah.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi sayang, jadi cabut kata-katamu tentang 'kebutuhanku' tadi."

"Akan ku cabut setelah kau menyerahkan kuncinya padaku."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya.

"Cabut kata-katamu!" peringat Kyuhyun sambil melempar kuncinya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menangkap kunci itu kemudian mengerling ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mencabutnya," ucapnya kemudian membuka pintu dan berlalu dari ruangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikimu~"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Apa yang sungmin pikirkan tak seratus persen benar, sebagian dari murid-murid Elpheu _International High School_ mungkin masih terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang ke arah Sungmin setelah mengetahui status Sungmin yang ternyata adalah 'istri' dari guru terfavorit di sekolah mereka. Namun sebagian dari mereka lagi ada yang justru merasa malu atau bahkan biasa-biasa saja setelah tahu status Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meringis dalam hati saat melewati sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Tinggalkan Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ demi kami'.

'Tidak bisa, aku terlalu mencintai 'suami'ku,' batin Sungmin seolah balas menjawab tatapan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang benar-benar butuh dikasihani itu.

Bahkan ada beberapa _yeoja_ yang masih menangis sesenggukan seolah tak rela guru favorit mereka mutlak menjadi milik murid paling menyebalkan di Elpheu _International High School._

"Kemana Sannie?" gumam Sungmin khawatir saat tak menemukan batang hidung putranya setelah berkeliling koridor, kelasnya maupun kantin.

Perasaanya mendadak gelisah saat tak menemukan Sandeul di tempat seharusnya ia berada. Sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor Sungmin berusaha menghubungi Eunhyuk maupun Yesung namun dua teman sekelasnya itu tak kunjung mengangkat telepon Sungmin membuat kekhawatiran makin membanjiri pikiran _namja manis_ itu.

'Ya Tuhan kemana mereka?' batin Sungmin sambil terus melangkah memutari koridor di area kelasnya.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau berputar-putar disitu, Sungmin-ah!" tegur Joon yang tengah duduk santai bersama teman-temannya di sekitar koridor sekolah.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Sungmin ketus.

"Siapa tahu kau mencari sesuatu dan aku menemukannya, kau ini galak sekali!"

"Aku bukan mencari sesuatu, aku mencari anakku!" bentak Sungmin kemudian melangkah cepat menjauhi Joon sebelum kepalanya benar-benar meledak gara-gara bocah itu.

Kemana Sandeul? Itu yang tengah Sungmin pikikan. Kemana Yesung dan Eunhyuk membawa putranya?

"Sungmin_-sshi,_ kau mencari Cannie ya?" tanya seorang siswi berkacamata yang tengah berjalan sendirian sambil membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Ah,_ ne~_" jawab Sungmin gugup, berharap _yeoja_ ini bisa memberitahukan dimana putranya berada.

"Aku melihatnya bersama Jongwoon_-sshi_ dan Hyukjae_-sshi_ di perpustakaan."

Sungmin langsung bernapas lega.

"Oh~ terimakasih~" ucapnya terdengar seperti helaan napas lega.

_Yeoja_ dengan setumpuk buku itu hanya tersenyum kemudian membungkuk singkat sebelum pergi.

'Ah~ ternyata masih ada_ yeoja_ yang sadar diri,' batin Sungmin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"_Hyung,_ Cannie mau yang gambalnya_ namja_ cama_ namja,_ kok Putli Caljunya _yeoja?_"

Eunhyuk dan Yesung berdecak nyaris bersamaan.

"Namanya saja Putri Salju, putri itu _yeoja_ Cannie-ya," ujar Yesung berusaha sabar. Bayangkan saja sejak mereka memasuki perpustakaan dan Sandeul menyeret mereka ke rak khusus dongeng anak-anak, si kecil Cho itu membongkar isi rak hanya untuk mencari dongeng yang tokohnya _namja_ dengan _namja._

"Oh, yang Putla Calju gak ada ya _hyung?_" tanya Sandeul masih kekeuh dengan keinginannya.

"Tidak ada Cannie, yang ada_ namja_ dengan _yeoja._ Putri Salju, Aladin dan Putri Jasmine, Cinderella dan-"

"Kalo Balo dan Putli Cannie gak boleh ya _hyung_?"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk mengernyit bersamaan sementara Sandeul tengah terkikik kecil.

"Balo? Siapa Balo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Pacalnya Cannie dong!"

"_MWO?_"

"YA! JANGAN BERISIK!"

Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Sandeul langsung menutup mulut mereka saat peringatan tegas penjaga perpustakaan terdengar menyindir mereka.

"_Hyung,_ jangan lame-lame~" bisik Sandeuk sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir menirukan gestur Kyuhyun saat menyuruhnya untuk tak berisik. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengangguk patuh atas perintah bocah 4 tahun.

"Kalian disini?"

"Ah, hai _hyung~_"

"Hai Sungmin-ah~"

"_Annyeong mommy chagi~_"

Sungmin yang masih diliputi perasaan kesal karena harus berkeliling seperti orang bodoh untuk menemukan 3 orang yang kini tengah memasang tampang polos seolah tak ada hal yang harus di permasalahkan hanya bisa memicingkan matanya.

"Ah, maksudku-" Yesung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melirik kondisi di sekitar mereka sementara Sungmin makin menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Yesung tersenyum konyol ke arahnya.

"_Annyeong_ Vincent Choi~" bisik Yesung.

Sungmin yang berniat mengumpat ke arah Yesung karena tersenyum keonyol ke arahnya mendadak mengatup rapatkan bibirnya setelah mendengar Yesung memanggil nama samarannya.

'Darimana orang ini tahu?' batin Sungmin sambil menelisik wajah bangga Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi tahu soal rahasia terbesarnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya darimana kami tahu kan? Untuk kali ini kami tidak menguntit informasi tentangmu, ada seseorang dengan hati mulia yang dengan senang hati memberitahu itu pada kami," ujar Yesung bangga.

"Dengan senang hati apanya, aku harus menukarnya dengan lima batang coklat," gumam Eunhyuk namun terdengar jelas ke telinga Sungmin.

Sandeul langsung menendang kaki Eunhyuk di bawah meja, matanya melotot ke arah Eunhyuk seolah-olah mengatakan agar Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya.

"_Baby?_" tegur Sungmin membuat Sandeul langsung memasang wajah polosnya.

"_Ne mommy?_ Cannie lapal, _mommy _cudah makan belum? Cannie mau makan," ujar Sandeul berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kita akan makan setelah kau mengatakan apa saja yang sudah kau katakan pada Yesung _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk_ hyung,_" tukas Sungmin menebak benar pikiran Sandeul.

"Cannie gak bilang apa-apa kok mom, tanya caja deh cama Yecung _hyung_ cama Eunhyuk _hyung,_ Cannie gak bilang apa-apa kan,_ hyung?_"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk mengangguk sepakat, dua _namja_ konyol itu benar-benar dengan senang hati mengikuti alur permainan yang Sandeul buat.

"_Baby,_ anak baik tidak akan berbohong~" bujuk Sungmin berusaha mengubah pemikiran Sandeul.

'Aduuuhhh, padahal Cannie bohong cama _mommy,_' batin Sandeul sambil mengerucutkan bibir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Emmm, itu_ mommy~_ Cannie tadi~"

Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar, sementara Sandeul terlihat melirikkan matanya ke arah Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang juga tengah saling melirik ke arah Sandeul.

"Tadi kenapa sayang?" tanya Sungmin berusaha membujuk Sandeul agar mau melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itu _mom~ _Cannie tadi calah bicala, kilain Yecung _hyung_ cama Eunhyuk _hyung_ cudah kenal cama _mommy,_ jadinya Cannie calah ngaci tahu, Cannie gak cengaja _mommy~_" rengek Sandeul sambil memasang wajah bersalah, tangan kecilnya menggapai lengan Sungmin seolah membujuk_ mommy_nya agar tak marah padanya.

Sungmin menghela napas, setidaknya Sandeul mau berkata jujur padanya.

"_Ne, gwaenchanayo~_ kenapa kau bermain disini?_ Mommy_ mencarimu sejak tadi," tanya Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"_Ne,_ Cannie kecini buat cali buku yang ada _namja_ cama _namja_nya, nanti Cannie mau bawa pulang teluc kacih atu cama Balo_ hyung,_ tapi Cannie cali dali tadi gak ada yang gambalnya _namja_ cama _namja._ Ada cih _mom,_ tapi gambal _namja_ cama _namja_nya lagi belantem, Cannie kan gak cuka yang belantem-belantem."

"Anak baik~" komentar Yesung dan Eunhyuk tanpa sadar.

"Tidak ada_ baby_, nanti kita buat sendiri di rumah~ sekarang kau harus bermain dengan Hong _ajushi._ Yesung _hyung,_ Eunhyuk _hyung,_ dan _mommy _sebentar lagi harus masuk kelas," ucap Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah asisten Heechul yang selalu _stand by_ menjaga putra kecilnya.

Sandeul hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

"_Ne, mom._ Tapi Cannie mau beli_ ice cleam,_ boleh?"

"_YA!_ Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak permen, cookies, crackers dan dua batang coklat-"

"Siapa? Sandeul makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

Sandeul langsung melotot kesal ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ukh! _Hyung _kan cudah janji gak bilang-bilang cama _mommy,_ kok bilang-bilang cih!"

"Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu~" ucap Eunhyuk berusaha membuat Sandeul tak marah padanya.

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Cannie gak jadi beli _ice cleam_, Cannie mau main _game_ caja," sela Sandeul sebelum Sungmin marah padanya.

"_Poppo mommy,_ abic itu Cannie main cama _ajuchi_. Janji deh gak beli _ice cleam,_" pinta Sandeul sambil memanyunkan bibir kecilnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas pelan sambil merendahkan wajahnya untuk mencapai bibir putranya.

CUP!

Sandeul segera melompat dari kursi kemudian mengernyit ke arah Sungmin.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kok _mommy_ bau_ daddy_ cih?"

"Huh?" Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melebarkan matanya sambil ber 'huh' ria, sementara Sungmin tampak menahan malu mendengar pertanyaan Sandeul.

"Yacudah, _bye mom~_" pamit Sandeul kemudian berlari kecil ke arah asisten Heechul yang sudah mengulurkan lengannya untuk menggandeng Sandeul.

Oke, jangan pedulikan Cho kecil itu tapi pedulikan wajah merona Sungmin yang tengah menahan malu karena Yesung dan Eunhyuk tengah melirik-lirik genit ke arahnya.

"_Mwo!_" sentak Sungmin.

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meneliti penampilan Sungmin sebelum akhirnya mengulum bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan tawa.

"Kok _mommy_ bau _daddy _cih?" ulang Eunhyuk meniru nada bicara Sandeul.

"_YA!_" bentak Sungmin membuat Yesung dan Eunhyuk cekikikan.

"_YA!_ JANGAN BERISIK DISINI!"

"Tentu karena aku akan keluar sekarang juga!" balas Sungmin ke arah penjaga perpustakaan yang baru saja berteriak ke arah mereka bertiga.

Dengan langkah kesal bercampur malu, Sungmin meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"_Hyung~_"

"Apa sih!" kesal Sungmin saat Eunhyuk berusaha sok akrab merangkul bahunya.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah dewasa dan mengerti. Jangan malu pada kami~"

"Siapa yang malu pada bocah seperti kau dan Yesung?" sangkal Sungmin berusaha membela diri.

Yesung hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Tenang Sungmin-ah~ semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal, namun dalam hatinya dia masih malu setengah mati karena Yesung dan Eunhyuk bisa di katakan mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan tadi. Tapi selama itu Yesung dan Eunhyuk, dia yakin semuanya akan-baik saja. Ya, sepertinya Sungmin memang memberi ruang khusus untuk dua orang teman sekelasnya itu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kali ini keluarga Cho dan Choi kembali mengadakan makan malam bersama di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun, bedanya malam ini duo konyol Yesung dan Eunhyuk menerima undangan eksklusif dari Kepala Sekolah Kim alias Cho Heechul untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Suasana yang biasanya hanya di dominasi oleh celotehan Sandeul kini bertambah ramai dengan kekonyolan Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"_Ne,_ Yesung_ hyung_ memang pernah tinggal kelas, dia juga memiliki jari-jari yang pendek," ujar Eunhyuk membeberkan kejelekan Yesung.

"Ahahahah, ayo ukul cama jali Cannie," ejek Sandeul yang tengah berada di pangkuan Sungmin sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk di bandingkan dengan jari-jari Yesung.

"Aku hanya itu dan kurasa itu sedikit memalukan, tapi kau lebih memalukan. Kau tak mencuci kaos kakimu selama satu bulan. Kau juga selalu minta traktir tanpa mau balas menraktirku."

"Iya benel. Eunhyuk _hyung_ pelit cekali, waktu itu janjinya mau kacih coklat becal buat Cannie tapi ngacinya malah coklat kecil," tukas Sandeul yang sepertinya selalu pro dengan Yesung.

"_Ya! _kau sudah janji tidak akan mengatakan itu pada siapapun~" seru Eunhyuk malu.

Sandeul hanya bisa menertawakan Eunhyuk begitupun yang lain. Yesung hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk untuk menghibur chair-matenya.

"_Hyung,_ jangan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan~" keluh Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat balasan tawa dari yang lain.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat Kyuhyun mengajari kalian?" tanya Hankyung.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memicingkan matanya ke arah mereka.

"Kalau jujur sih Cho_ seonsaengnim_ sangat baik dalam mengajar, aku tak yakin bisa melakukan hal-hal yang bukan dalam keahlianku. Cho_ seonsaengnim_ yang seorang dokter bisa mengajar matematika, kurasa itu menakjubkan," komentar Eunhyuk jujur.

"Nah, itu jawaban jujurnya. Jawaban tidak jujurnya?" tanya Hankyung.

Yesung langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sandeul menirukan posisinya saat mengobrol dengan Sungmin di dalam kelas.

"Misalnya Cannie ini Sungmin, aku dan Eunhyuk suka sekali ngobrol dengan Sungmin. Dan _seonsaengnim_ lain tidak akan menegur kami, jadi kami sering sekali mengobrol di tengah jam pelajaran. Tapi jika Cho_ seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar, jangankan mengobrol dengan Sungmin, kami melirik ke arah Sungmin saja Cho _seonsaengnim_ sudah memelototi kami," cerita Yesung membuat yang lain langsung menertawakan Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri menyadari tingkah konyolnya.

"Jadi jawaban tidak jujurnya, perasaan saat Cho _seonsaengnim_ mengajar di kelas kami tentu saja tidak menyenangkan, aku tidak bisa ngobrol dengan Sungmin," tambah Yesung membuat yang lain kembali menertawakan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sudah terlihat seperti_ ajushi-ajushi_ yang tengah menggoda 'istri' orang, wajar kan aku memelototi kalian," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri membuat Yesung dan Eunhyuk terbahak bersamaan.

"Ah, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak terlalu mengikuti berita soal Sungmin, apalagi yang mereka gosipkan tentang Sungmin?" tanya Heechul.

"_Eomma~_" tegur Sungmin.

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana kondisi setelah insiden aku dan Sungmin?" tambah Siwon ikut-ikutan menambah pertanyaan.

Sungmin hanya berdecak sementara duo YeHyuk sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melontarkan jawaban.

"Kondisi waktu itu cukup mengejutkan, semua heboh, bahkan ada pihak pro kontra, aku saja tidak habis pikir kenapa Tuan Choi melakukan itu pada Sungmin _hyung,_ kupikir aku sedang melamun ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Ya, kami berselisih paham saat itu," ujar Siwon sambil menatap Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya seolah mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa, appa.'

"Jujur saja aku kesal sekali saat itu, aku pikir Tuan Choi sedang mabuk," komentar Yesung blak-blakan.

Siwon hanya bisa melebarkan matanya sambil tersenyum tak percaya mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur besoknya Sungmin pergi ke sekolah dengan kondisi baik-baik saja. Kupikir dia akan sakit atau tidak masuk sekolah, awalnya aku dan Eunhyuk berniat mengunjungi Sungmin."

"Kenapa aku merasa kau cocok sekali menjadi _hyung_nya Sungmin ya?" gurau Siwon pada Yesung.

"Itu lebih baik, karena aku tak mau menjadi _dongsaeng_nya."

"_YA!_ Kau ini kenapa sih!" seru Sungmin sambil melotot lucu ke arah Yesung.

"Nah, seperti itu. Lihat sendiri kan saat melotot itu wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Cannie dan aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi _dongsaeng_ dari bocah berusia 4 tahun."

"Tapi aku 22 tahun!"

"Tapi aku tidak melihat itu!"

"Seharusnya kau melihat itu!"

"Apa yang harus aku lihat kalau kenyataannya memang kau tidak cocok dengan usia 22 tahun!"

"_Hyung_ tidak usah ngotot!" sembur Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak ngotot! Faktanya memang begitu! Kau yang seharusnya tidak usah ngotot!"

"Aku tidak ngotot! Hanya memberitahumu!"

"Tapi kau bicara seperti ingin menelan lawan bicaramu!"

"Tidak! Aku memang begini!"

"_YA! _Apa yang sebenarnya kalian ributkan!"

Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk mendadak diam saat Heechul mengeluarkan tanduknya. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti 3 orang siswa yang tengah dihakimi seorang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ah, jangan buat situasi seperti sedang di sekolah," komentar Hankyung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Heechul hanya bisa mendengus menyadari kekonyolannya. Seandainya Hankyung tak menginterupsi dia pasti sudah mengomel panjang lebar pada Sungmin, Yesung, dan Eunhyuk. Aneh-aneh saja 3 orang itu!

"_Mommy_ becok Cannie belangkat cama Balo _hyung_ ya?" pinta Sandeul tiba-tiba.

"Cannie, kau ini masih kecil sudah pacaran, tidak boleh!" larang Eunhyuk.

"Bial caja, _hyung_ cendili pacalan cama Yecung _hyung,_" protes Sandeul tak terima.

"Pacaran apanya! Aku tidak pacaran dengan Yesung _hyung!_"

"Iya _hyung_ pacalan cama Yecung _hyung,_ celing main belcama kan?"

"Hng?" dengung Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, menurut Sandeul pacaran itu main bersama, bukan pacaran seperti kau dan Donghae," ejek Sungmin.

"_YA! Hyung!_"

"Jadi Eunhyuk dengan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin kemudian tersenyum mengejek ke arah Eunhyuk.

"_Aniya! Aniya seonsaengnim!_" sangkal Eunhyuk sementara Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan melihat reaksi kaget Eunhyuk.

"Donghae yang sering bersama Kibum?" timpal Heechul.

"_Aigo,_ tidak. Aku tidak dengan Donghae, kami hanya berteman dan itu dulu."

"Ya, karena kau menolak cintanya," imbuh Yesung membuat Kyuhyun langsung terbahak-bahak.

"Pantas saja dia suka mengganggumu, mungkin dia masih suka padamu," komentar Kyuhyun di sela-sela tawanya.

'_Aigo~_ kenapa aku yang jadi yang paling memalukan disini?' batin Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-geleng sedih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cudah jangan gangguin Eunhyuk _hyung,_ kacian tahu~" omel Sandeul sambil menepuk pelan lengan Eunhyuk.

"Cabal ya _hyung~_" ujar Sandeul membuat tawa orang-orang diruangan itu kembali meledak. Demi apa bocah 4 tahun menyuruh namja 16 tahun untuk sabar?

'Ah, sama saja~'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Bumi terus berotasi mengubah siang menjadi malam yang selalu silih berganti mengubah hari-hari menjadi mingu dan minggu-minggu menjadi bulan. Yeah! Ini adalah bulan keenam Sungmin menjadi seorang pelajar di Elpheu _International High School_.

Tak ada perubahan yang terlalu mencolok dari Sungmin, sikap dinginnya masih berlaku untuk orang-orang yang tak masuk dalam kategori aman dalam perkiraannya. Rambut blondenya sudah berubah menjadi seragam dengan warna rambut _namja-namja_ di sekolahnya. Sungmin juga sudah mau sedikit bersikap baik pada _seonsaengnim-seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar di kelasnya.

Terbongkarnya status Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai pasangan 'suami-istri' nyatanya tidak terlalu mengganggu mereka berdua, semuanya berjalan dengan baik sesuai harapan Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya hal yang sangat menganggu itu benar-benar datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sungmin_-sshi,_ aku salah satu fansmu. Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Sungmin_-sshi_ keren sekali, aku terkejut saat tahu Vincent Choi itu kau. Ah! Aku salah satu fansmu!"

Walaupun mendengus kesal, Sungmin tetap menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat coretan abstrak di atas tumpukan kertas guna menuruti permintaan fansnya –mungkin. Tak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim,_ aku mendadak sering pusing~"

"Aku sering sakit perut _seonsaengnim,_ bagaimana?"

"Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ tanganku teriris pisau, bagaimana ini? Darahnya tidak mau berhenti."

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum ramah kemudian memeriksa murid-murid genit itu.

Cho Sandeul! Semua ini ulah Cho kecil itu! Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin yang dari awal tak berniat membongkar identitas profesi mereka sampai Sungmin lulus harus menelan ludah pahit. Putra kecil mereka yang hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke Elpheu _International High School_ untuk bermain-main sesuka hati itu memberikan banyak informasi penting pada _yeoja-yeoja_ penggosip tentang mereka hanya untuk 5 batang coklat ukuran jumbo. Hal itu langsung meledakkan dunia pergosipan Elpheu _International High School._ Bukan salah Sandeul sepenuhnya sih, namanya juga anak-anak.

**Cannie kan gak cengaja bilang gitu, **_**mom.**_

_**Noona-noona**_**nya yang pakca Cannie, **_**daddy.**_** Yacudah Cannie mau, lagian Cannie di kacih coklat cama **_**noona-noona**_**nya.**

Itulah alasan klasik yang selalu Sandeul lontarkan saat Sungmin atau Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa Sandeul mengatakan itu. Well, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah saat putra kecil mereka sudah mengatakan itu sambil memasang tampang super polos.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, namun Sungmin, masih berada di dalam kelasnya bersama Yesung dan Eunhyuk untuk menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sandeul. Mereka terlihat mengobrol santai sampai akhirnya sesosok _namja_ berambut hitam terlihat berjalan kikuk memasuki kelas Sungmin. Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya saling melirik saat melihat Kim Kibum memasuki kelas mereka untuk bertemu Sungmin.

"Mau apa dia?" bisik Eunhyuk ke arah Yesung, namun Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil mentap gerak-gerik Kibum.

Diluar pintu terlihat Donghae tengah berdiri menunggu Kibum sambil tersenyum kikuk ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Hei, dia tersenyum padamu~" goda Yesung.

"A-apa sih _hyung?_ Tidak kok!" sangkal Eunhyuk buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Kibum telah berdiri di depan Sungmin dengan tangan memegang selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin singkat.

Kibum terlihat gugup namun menyodorkan kertas dan bolpoinnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Vincent_-sshi,_ aku salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengaku sebagai fansmu. Boleh minta tanda tanganmu?"

Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung melebarkan matanya dengan bibir membulat kaget. Sungmin yang mengenal jelas tabiat dan perangai sosok di depannya ini hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kemudian menandatangani kertas itu. Kibum menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, dia tak mungkin menemuinya hanya untuk cari perhatian seperti yang lain.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin, demi apa Sungmin masih bersedia menandatangani kertasnya.

"_Gomawo_ Kibum_-sshi_ semoga kau menyukai karyaku yang lain~" ucapan Sungmin langsung mengembangkan senyum tulus Kibum.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimaksih karena kau memberi tanda tanganmu untukku~"

Sungmin hanya balas tersenyum kecil. Kibum buru-buru membungkuk kemudian berjalan cepat dengan wajah cerah menuju Donghae yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu, setelah sedikit menunjukkan tanda tangan Sungmin pada Donghae, dua _namja_ itu kembali membungkuk sebelum berlalu dari kelas Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, tadi Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk," lapor Yesung.

"Ah _jinjja?_"

"Tidak _hyung!_ Yesung _hyung_ mengada-ngada!" sangkal Eunhyuk walau nyatanya wajahnya benar-benar merona malu.

"_Mommy!_ Ayo kita pulang!" seru Sandeul dari pintu kelas Sungmin.

"Yah, kenapa sudah mau pulang?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Kami punya urusan penting di rumah Hyukjae_-shhi,_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Ne, ne._ Aku tak akan menahan Sungmin _hyung, seonsaengnim. _Malah kalau kalian berniat menghabiskan waktu berdua, aku menerima penitipan anak kecil," gurau Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah Sandeul yang tengah berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan kemudian menyambar tasnya.

"Aku pulang _dongsaengdeul~_" pamit Sungmin.

"Cih! Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau jadi _dongsaengmu!_" bantah Yesung.

"Ya, baiklah~ aku pulang Yesung _hyung,_ Eunhyuk-ah~"

Yesung terkikik pelan kemudian mengangguk-angguk malu.

"_Josimhae hyung-ah~_" seru Eunhyuk saat Sungmin sudah berada di pintu kelas meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne~_" balas Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya yang masih bebas.

"_Mommy, daddy _bilang akhil pekan becok kita pelgi piknik. Celu kan_ mom?_" ujar Sandeul antusias.

"Benar Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Aku berpikir kita perlu itu Ming, sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama, kan?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku boleh pilih tempatnya kan Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang~"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kemudian menjinjitkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya bisa mencapai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih sayang~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tergelak kemudian merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

"Apapun untukmu itu cama cepelti aniting fol yu (_anything for you_) kan _dad?_" tanya Sandeul tiba-tiba.

"_Ne._ Anak pintar, apa menyenangkan belajar Bahasa Inggris di sekolah, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya,_ Balo _hyung_ cuka bilang gitu cama Cannie~" ucap Sandeul malu-malu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sementara Sungmin langsung mencubit gemas pipi Sandeul sambil menginterogasi putra kecilnya soal Balo _hyung_nya. Keluarga kecil yang selalu membuat iri itu terlihat mengobrol sambil bercanda satu sama lain, mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Sungmin yang dingin seperti es bisa sehangat itu jika sudah bersama keluarganya. Mungkin benar, terkadang apa yang kita lihat belum tentu sesuai dengan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

**END**

**Annyeong chingudeul!**

**Ending chapter sudah datang, semoga puas ya sama endingnya~ *harus puas* #maksa**

**Oiya, kemarin ada yang tanya aku jurusan apa. Aku jurusan Pendidikan Guru Sekolah Dasar (PGSD), nanti aku jadi gurunya Cannie *bangga* buat yang mau jadi gurunya Cannie, masuk PGSD dong *pamer* #bletak. Pragmatik itu perlu dipelajari soalnya nanti kan guru SD itu berhadapan sama anak-anak, nah jadi pemilihan kata/bahasa kita dalam menyampaikan penuturan sama anak-anak itu juga perlu diperhatikan sesuai kondisi dan situasi, kan karakter anak berbeda-beda, hehe.**

**Buat yang tanya paket foil itu apa. Emmm- paket foil itu sama dengan ehem-kondom-ehem *malu sendiri* #LOL**

**Ah, aku mau ngucapin terimaksih buat chingudeul yang sudah bersedia menyisikan waktu berharga kalian buat baca FF ku ini. Terima kasih banyak buat readers tercintaku yang mengikuti FF ini dari awal *kisshugbow* buat new readers juga terimakasih banyak sudah mau meninggalkan jejak *hugkiss* buat siders juga terimakasih banyak ya sayang~ Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya yah~**

**Jangan lupain aku yah~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
